Aftermath 10: Biohazard
by Deliverer
Summary: The experimental substance was never supposed to be opened, but when it's punctured during a fight between GJ and WEE agents, things get... Wrongsick. Now people are roaming like the living dead. The survivors have to deal with their own dramas, find a cure, and preferably avoid a slaughter while still remaining sane, uninfected, and alive. Dark secrets, broken famillies? It's bad.
1. Infected

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Been a while, and there's a lot more to do with this story so I can't promise daily updates but I'll try for it. Enjoy and review.)

Infected

"Come on people, hurry it up!" Alpha, whose position had finally been given, ordered. "Gemini is waiting. The last thing we need to do is upset him." The others shuddered at the thought as they carefully moved the large containment unit labelled "Experimental: Biohazard."

"Global Justice is on their way!" Beta warned, watching a tracker. "There's no _way_ we can beat them out of here!"

"Gemini isn't going to be happy," Gamma groaned.

"They're on top of us!" Delta exclaimed. Hardly had the words left his mouth when GJ agents leapt from the planes and parachuted down to them. Hardly had the agents touched the ground when WEE troops attacked.

"Not happening, Gemini stooges!" one GJ agent exclaimed as the two groups clashed. For a time they mixed it up, drawing steadily closer and closer to the containment unit. All at once a GJ agent threw Epsilon against the container. Epsilon shook it off and cried out in alarm as the agent lunged. He moved as his attacker struck. Unfortunately, the weapon rammed into the control panel, shorting it out! WEE and Global Justice gasped on seeing this.

"Oh no!" they all cried at once.

"Run!" Alpha ordered. GJ and Gemini's men turned and tried to flee. Just then, however, they heard a hiss and began to cough. Stopping, for they certainly couldn't run anymore, they looked back. It was open! They all paled and slowly, one by one, they collapsed to the ground before anyone could do anything.

KP

It was dark now. Nothing had stirred for hours, but suddenly there was movement on the battle field. WEE and Global Justice's agents were beginning to awaken. "We're alive?" Delta inquired.

"We won't be when _Gemini_ gets wind of this," Epsilon replied from near at hand. Just then they noticed it was dark. Global Justice was regrouping, disoriented, and Gemini's men gathered together.

"Let's scram before GJ gets their bearings," Beta suggested. Quickly WEE scrambled up and ran, leaving their objective behind. GJ just watched them go. The agents couldn't be bothered chasing them. This biohazard was now officially top priority. They had to warn Dr. Director. Who _knew_ how far and how quickly whatever it was had spread. They'd been out a good long while.

KP

Gemini, aka Sheldon Director, yawned and stretched as his alarm went off. Not that he'd needed one. He'd been awake for about an hour before now. That was usually the time his _biological_ clock woke him. He scowled. Something told him his men had failed him yet again. If they had succeeded, they would have woken him up immediately on returning, desperate to win favor in his eyes. Pathetic lackeys. _Already_ he was in a bad mood. And where was Pépè? Ugh, this was _not_ going to be his day. Time to deal out the corporal punishment.

Gemini walked through the halls towards his main room. He raised an eyebrow. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. What was up? He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He entered the main room and ordered, "Henchmen, assemble!" When no one even turned let alone confronted him with a line up, he stiffened. He looked down into the room below. They seemed slower than usual. He hesitated, but after a moment headed down the stairs to investigate. At this point, however, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to find out.

He looked around at his men. They were groaning, looking sick, acting eerie and rabid. He noticed Pepe curled up in a corner and called, "Pepe?" The dog looked curiously up at him then growled viciously, slowly and shakily rising to his feet. Gemini swallowed and backed away, though Pepe hadn't run towards him yet. "Alpha, what's going on here?" Gemini questioned Alpha.

Alpha simply looked at Gemini blankly then scowled, growling low. Gemini gasped and backed away from his henchman innocently grinning. Something was definitely off balance, and he was willing to bet the biohazard he'd sent them after had been at fault. Oh he did not like where this had the potential to go. _He_ still didn't know what that biological experiment did! However… he looked around. The men were beginning to take notice of his behaviour. He was acting normal, after all, and every fibre of his being was telling him to get out, to make a run for it while he still could. Wait, while he still could? Where had _that_ come from? Why was he refusing to believe the warning? Well, he wasn't ignoring anymore.

Slowly he moved away towards the exit of the room. As if. The men stopped moving in order to turn to look after him, one by one. He sped up a little. Oh this was a bad idea, speeding up, yet he couldn't make himself slow down. Perhaps panic? Oh most definitely panic. He was jogging now, and they were beginning to move towards him sounding displeased. They began to move faster. He knew because he looked behind. Mistake. They were getting nearer and nearer! All at once they broke into a run, charging him with growls and screams and roars! He screamed in fear and bolted. He got out of the room and slammed the door behind him, locking it, but they were pounding on it, trying to get out! Oh boy, he needed to get out of here while he still had the chance. It was only a matter of time before they broke through!

Sheldon ran towards the emergency escape. All at once, though, side doors burst open and a group of his henchmen poured out moaning and groaning, running right at him with mania in their eyes! Sheldon gasped and aimed his hand at them, shooting. The fingers struck, sending them flying back. He continued to run. All at once, however, from above pounced one of his men with an unearthly scream! Sheldon gasped as the man tackled him to the ground and began scratching and biting at him. Sheldon deflected a scratch with his arm, but the man's teeth sunk deep into him.

He screamed in pain before blasting the attacker with his gauntlet. He staggered up but wavered. Oh, this wasn't a good sign. He felt suddenly ill. What if that bite had infected him? He couldn't risk running, couldn't risk moving fast. What else could he do, though? The moans were nearing. The door behind was broken open, and Sheldon decided quickly what his course of action would be. As the men approached him, he began to play the part of one of them. By some miracle it worked. Now all he had to do was figure out how to escape this cursed base.

KP

Dr. Director entered Gemini's base silently, swinging through a vent. Her brother had gone too far this time, going after the biohazard. She needed to confront Gemini and end this. Or at least get his plans, if nothing else. Global Justice couldn't be left in the lurch again. She looked around, eyes narrowed. There was nothing, no sound, no anything. She stood up straight, curious, and raised an eyebrow. Where _was_ everyone? And why did this base look like something out of a horror film? It didn't take a genius to realize something was wrong. Blast it if her twin had escaped and abandoned the place! "Ugh, typical Gemini," she complained aloud.

All at once she heard groans and moans. She gasped, quickly turning. She raised an eyebrow, spotting the door to Gemini's operations room. Cautiously she approached, crouching low. What was _happing_ in there? She pushed open the door and peeked inside. She gasped, paling. The men inside were standing there like statues! Carefully she entered, looking guardedly around at all the blank faces. What was wrong? What had happened? None of these men were even _acknowledging_ her. In fact, they hardly seemed to see or hear her. She felt a sudden wave of fear. Where was her brother? Where was Sheldon?

"Hello? Anyone?!" she called out. All of a sudden something grabbed her arm from behind. She shrieked and spun, ready to fight. She gasped, paling. "Gemini!" she exclaimed. It was her brother!

"Betty, get out of here. You have to leave. Something's gone horribly wrong," he said in a rush, obviously terrified. It haunted her. She'd never seen her brother looking so scared before.

"Sheldon, what's happening, talk to me," she insisted. For once a battle was the farthest thing from her mind regarding her twin. He looked weak and sick, and she spotted a deep bite mark on his arm.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Listen to me for once in your blasted life, Betty! Get out! That biohazard, it did something to them," he ordered. They gasped as the men began to growl and focus on them.

"I'm not leaving you," she heard herself breathe, shivering.

"Sister, we have no time for this," he stated, shoving a key into her hand. "The key starts up my escape plane. Go." All at once the men shrieked and charged. "Now!" he barked, shoving her ahead. She refused to go that easily. Dr. Director seized her brother's arm and dragged him out of the way of an attacking hoard. She bolted, her twin in tow, and darted from the room, slamming and baring the door behind them.

KP

Gemini gaped at her in disbelief. "Did you just…" he began.

"Save you? Well what else did you expect me to do? For Pete's sake, Sheldon, we may be enemies but you're still my brother!" she replied. "Besides, _you_ know what's happening, I _don't_. Quick, fill me in."

Sheldon pulled out a weapon and shoved it into her hands, saying, "Don't kill them. There might be a cure… There had _better_ be a cure. They went after the biohazard."

"I got that part," she replied, following her brother as he led her down the hall.

"I don't know what happened out there, it was probably broken open or something. When I woke up the next morning they were, well, _this_," he said. Just then they reached the escape deck, looking down on it. There was silence. Finally he turned to her and said, "Take the plane and go. I'll keep them busy. I'm afraid… I'm afraid it's too late for me. This bite… Gods, I feel sick."

Betty paled and turned her brother's face roughly to her. "Get this through your thick head. I'm not leaving you," she stated flat out. "We're getting out of this together. _Both_ of us."

"And if I turn?" he asked.

She swallowed over a lump in her throat. Finally she replied, "We'll cross that bridge if we reach it."

"When we reach it," he corrected.

"Dang it, Gemini, will you work with me, please?!" she shot, snapping.

He smirked. "Little sister, your worry is touching," he murmured to her. She suddenly hugged him tightly, startling him. After a moment he awkwardly returned the embrace, feeling his throat tightening. After a moment the two pulled apart.

"Stay here. I'm going to start up the plane and set up the starting sequence we need," she stated. Quickly she hurried away and to the plane. She leapt on board and turned the key, unlocking the control panel. Quickly she began pressing buttons.

Gemini tensed. A foreboding feeling came over him. Something was going to go wrong… Right on cue the door to the escape deck was thrown open, the infected bursting in. They spotted Betty and instantly ran at her. She gasped and paled, screaming. Sheldon caught his breath, eyes widening. "Betty!" he exclaimed. She leapt out of the plane and began shooting them with the weapon and fighting them off. She was being swarmed, though. She shrieked in terror, feeling herself giving way. "No!" he exclaimed, leaping out of hiding and instantly shooting like mad, fighting his way through the hoard and to his sister. He grabbed her and pulled her on board. Quickly she closed the top and Gemini programmed the course the plane was to take. The plane lifted off, the infected falling from it with enrages growls, then shot off and away from the base.

KP

Finally calming down, the adrenaline rush leaving, the two siblings exchanged looks. There was silence. Finally she broke it, saying, "We're in this together this time. You're not my enemy, brother. You're my ally."

Sheldon nodded, looking worriedly at his bite. "Right…" he vaguely replied.

"Let me see," she said, taking his arm. She put some disinfectant on it, hoping it would work. Gemini hissed in pain. "Easy," she soothed. Quickly she wrapped it. "You'll be fine. You _have_ to be. Don't leave me alone, Gemini."

"Dr. Director, you'll be stuck with me for a good long while yet," he answered, smirking dryly.

She smiled back. "Where are we heading?" she questioned.

"Hench Co, to warn Jack Hench," Gemini replied.

"Oh gods," Betty said, holding her head in her hands. That was the _last_ place she wanted to go.

"Too late, sister. It's already been programmed," Gemini said, frowning at her.

"We should return to GJ," she protested.

"Your agents were battling my men at the bio experiment's location. Which means they're likely infected too," he said. She cringed and tried to contact them. There was no reply. She looked crestfallen and bowed her head sadly.

"Fine. Hench Co it is," she relented.


	2. Zombies? Zombies!

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: There will possibly be another chapter up today, but we'll see.)

Zombies? Zombies!

"Welcome people, to our annual Fundraising Graduate Sleepover," Barkin said into the microphone, quieting the chatting crowd. "A group of former students of Middleton High will spend a weekend in the school with no supervision whatsoever. Some of you may not hack it, but I don't really care. Donate, cheer on whoever you think will last, and enjoy!" The students and former students all cheered. "Our participants this year are…" Barkin began, drawing out a list and looking through it. "Josh Mankey, Tara, Bonnie Rockwaller, Ron Stoppable, Monique, Felix, and Amelia."

The seven stepped forward to more cheering, smiling and waving. "Booyah! This is the bon diggity _bomb_!" Ron exclaimed to Monique.

"You said it," she agreed, grinning.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," Bonnie complained, checking her nails.

"Come on, Bonnie, lighten up," Tara prompted her friend.

"Yeah. It'll be fun," Amelia agreed, smiling.

"Ron, Felix, snackage hunt, tonight," Josh said, pointing at the other two boys.

"Oh yeah, we three will raid the _cafeteria_," Felix agreed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh, oh, and the vending machines! And the teacher's lounge!" Ron agreed.

"Cool," Josh agreed. "Uh, where are your ninja friends?"

"Oh, they went with Master Sensei to a secret cave so they could practice some weird secret ninja stuff," Ron replied, waving it off. Goodness knew they deserved the break after… well, enough said.

"What about Kim?" Felix asked.

"Swamped with homework," Ron replied. "But where's Zita?"

"Robot Rumble. She and Justine Flanner made plans," Felix replied.

"They're _friends_? Zita and Justine?" Ron asked.

"I don't know _what_ to call it," Felix replied, smirking.

"Are you ready people?" Barkin asked them.

"Yes sir!" they all replied, saluting.

"Then get in there!" Barkin ordered. Immediately they obeyed.

KP

It was around sunset when the crowds finally left, leaving the seven students alone in the school. "This is so eerie," Josh said, grinning excitedly.

"Like a horror movie," Felix agreed, lingering over Ron and making scary gestures.

"Dude, so not in the mood," Ron said, unaffected.

"You don't scare as easily as you used to," Tara teased Ron, leaning against Josh.

"Considering what happened, no duh," Bonnie replied. Amelia cringed at the memory, feeling a chill. She rubbed her arms and looked down. "Ooh, oops, sorry," Bonnie said, catching her other best friend's reaction.

"It's okay," Amelia replied, smiling sadly. "At least you three have recovered physically."

"Girl, it's the _emotional_ recovery that worries us," Monique said, suddenly finding the ground incredibly interesting.

"I'm okay," Ron assured. "Hirotaka's not the worse for wear, surprisingly. Except, you know, with guilt. Sort of hit him recently, the magnitude of what he did. I think that's burning him up more than the being stuck in the sex trade. Fukushima, on the other hand… I don't even _know_. I mean, he _seems_ to be handling it pretty well. He's stubborn and tough. Sure there's a bunch of mental scars now, and a few physical ones the Monkey Powers couldn't heal, but he'll pull through."

"I don't know. There's something about that boy…" Monique replied, shaking her head. He seemed almost _too_ unaffected. She didn't know why suicide was suddenly coming to her mind, but she didn't like it at all.

"Enough with this depressing stuff. Let's have some fun," Felix said, changing the subject. They were _all_ getting upset. It was time to change gears.

"Yeah. Let's get this party started," Josh said.

KP

For a while it was good. Until everyone went to sleep leaving Ron bored. "Man, this tanks," he complained to Rufus before realizing the naked mole rat was fast asleep. He lay back down but he couldn't sleep. He hated not being able to sleep. What to do, what to do. Hey! Maybe he could be adventurous and sneak out to get some breakfast for the morning. No one would have to know he ever left the school. Yeah, he could do that.

It was early. Ron hadn't slept at all. His monkey senses were acting up. They kept telling him that there was something very wrong happening on the outside world; something very, _very_ wrong. Ron got up and tucked the still sleeping Rufus into his pocket. Quietly he slipped out of the window and headed towards his house. He frowned. The streets seemed strangely empty. There was hardly a car in sight. The ones he spotted were just, well, still. And empty, even if they were on the middle of the road. What, had this part of town been evacuated or something?

He reached his home and entered, calling, "Mom, dad, I'm home! Just here to grab some grub!" No reply. "Mom, dad?!" he called again. He waited. Still no answer. "That's weird," he remarked, scratching his head. He shrugged then turned to the refrigerator.

KP

All of a sudden he heard Hana shrieking wildly! Almost as if she was dying! Ron stiffened and paled, feeling chills run up and down his spine. Rufus gasped, jerking awake. "Hana!" Ron screamed, dropping the food and racing towards her room. He burst inside only to find her sobbing and weeping and screaming. Worried, he ran to her and picked her up. "Hana, Hana, it's okay. It's okay, see. Big brother's here," Ron cooed gently, rocking her.

He recalled that, while he, Fukushima, and Hirotaka were in the, Hirotaka had taught him a song that always calmed Hana down without fail. The baby had been weeping in her adoptive brother's arms and Ron hadn't been able to sooth her. Hirotaka, hearing his baby sister's wailing, had come in and told him about it. He'd taken her and almost instantly soothed her to sleep. Ron had been awed, and Hirotaka had helped him learn the Japanese song. Assumedly it worked all the time. Ron wasn't much of a singer, but he was good enough. Gently he began singing to Hana, examining her. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. She wasn't wet, she wasn't hurt, but she was still whimpering, though the song had calmed her. He didn't like this.

All at once she shrieked again, pointing. Ron spun around and gasped. There stood his parents walking like shambling zombies. They looked normal enough, but their eyes were glazed and they were growling and hissing. Ron could only gape in horror. "M-m-m-mom? D-d-d-dad?" he hollowly questioned, backing away. All at once they attacked! Ron screamed and cried, "Zombies!"

"Zombie!" Rufus exclaimed, hiding. Ron dodged his parents' attack and charged passed them, racing out of the house holding the baby tightly.

KP

Josh yawned, waking slowly up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Amelia was already awake. Spotting him she smiled, saying, "Morning Mankey."

"Cute," he replied, smirking. He looked over towards where the girls had been sleeping. He crawled across the floor and to Tara's side, eyes becoming gentle. Gently he began to shake her. She mumbled tiredly. "Come on, sleepy head, rise and shine," he cooed, grinning softly at her. He bent and kissed her cheek lightly.

Tara's eyes fluttered open curiously. They fell on him and turned gentle. She smirked, "Oh, why so early?" she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shrugged, smiling at her and nuzzling her nose with his.

"Ugh, spare us," Bonnie grumbled, having been awoken by the motions that were happening around her. She was unimpressed, and grumpy.

"Sorry Bonbon, we didn't mean to wake you," Tara apologized.

"Whatever," Bonnie said. She looked around and became confused. "Where's Stoppable?" she asked.

Josh, Tara, and Amelia started and looked around.

"That's strange. You don't think he would have given up _already_?" Tara asked.

"No. He might not act like it, but Ron's a pretty tough cookie when he wants to be," Josh said.

"He probably went to scrounge for more food," Amelia suggested, rising to her feet. The three other awake ones followed her lead. "We should go searching for him.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

KP

Meanwhile, Ron ran down the streets in terror. What was going _on_ here? _Zombies_? Granted they didn't look dead, but there was _definitely_ something weird happening to his parents. Oh no. What if others were like this? Kim! He almost panicked. He raced for her house as quickly as he possibly could, Hana now gurgling in excitement, thinking the speed to be fun. So naïve. He wished _he_ could be as oblivious.

He burst into Kim's house not even stopping to wonder as to why no one had greeted him. He raced up into his girlfriend's bedroom, crying, "Kim!"

Kim jerked up, gasping. "Ron, what is it?" she instantly demanded, leaping out of bed. "Drakken, aliens, giant killer toys?"

"Zombies!" he replied.

She blinked blankly at him. There was silence for a long and awkward moment. "Zombies?" she finally repeated, incredulous. "Are you having nightmares again?" she asked, unimpressed.

"No, Kim, seriously, my parents just tried to _eat_ me!" he exclaimed. "I took Hana and ran for my _life_."

"Ron, are you feeling okay?" she asked, seeing that he honestly believed what he was saying.

"Yes!" he insisted.

"Okay, I'll come check it out, but if this is another hallucination produced by a naco binge, I'm going to open a whole can of cheer-fu on you," she said.

"Cheer-fu? Is that even a _word_?" he asked.

"Ron!" she shot, grabbing his arm and pulling him downstairs. "Mom, dad, I'll be back in a little while! Going to scare away the boogeyman for Ron."

"Mock if you will, but when the world goes to Hades in a hand-basket you'll see," Ron said, pouting. Still, it _did_ sound pretty unbelievable.

KP

All at once there was a vicious scream. The two gasped and spun. Kim's eyes widened. "Mom!" she screamed. The woman suddenly lunged at her, murder in her eyes.

"Zombie!" Ron exclaimed. "Kim, run!" He grabbed her arm and pulled the shocked girl away.

"But this, she, this isn't _happening_," Kim stammered. Just then Kim's father leapt out in front of them and grabbed at them. Rufus, Kim, and Ron screamed, Hana now shrieking. They ducked under the attack and Kim dragged Ron into the garage. She threw him into her car and leapt in after him. Just then the tweebs jumped onto it, eyes dull and dangerous. "Jim, Tim!" she screamed.

"Drive!" Ron ordered, hitting the gas. The twins fell off. Kim screamed and turned, afraid they were hurt. The two staggered up, though, and began to try and run after the car along with the Drs. Possible. "Head to the school! Josh, Felix, Monique, Bonnie, Tara, and Amelia are there!" he said to her.

"This can't be happening," she repeated again and again, but nonetheless she obeyed, though in shock.

KP

Kim and Ron screeched to a stop next to the school. They ran towards it quickly, bursting inside. People were beginning to appear on the streets, and they all had the same look about them. "We have to get as many uninfected as possible together. This _has_ to be the work of a mad scientist," Kim said, having recovered.

"Air born disease, Kim, don't you watch the movies?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, zombies weren't even originally brought about by 'air borne diseases.' They were just the walking dead. Whatever this is, it's _not_ some supernatural phenomenon. It's a mad scientist thing, _has_ to be," Kim corrected as they ran through the halls. All at once they ran into Bonnie!

"Hey, watch it!" Bonnie shot, having been knocked down.

"Bonbon, you're okay!" Kim exclaimed in relief.

"Depends on what you call okay. Ouch," she complained, taking Kim's outstretched hand and allowing her old cheer captain to help her up.

"Sorry Bonnie, huge emergency. Where are the others?" Kim asked.

"Josh, Tara, Amelia, and I went searching for naco boy there. We decided to split up to cover more ground. Where have you been, Stoppable?" Bonnie demanded.

"Trying to _survive_," Ron replied. Hana gurgled.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Bonnie asked.

"No time, Bonnie. Quick, bring us to the others," Kim insisted.

"Ugh, fine," she grumbled, sulkily leading them towards the gym where they'd been camped out.

KP

The group listened to Kim and Ron's story in shock and disbelief. The two heroes finished their narration and there was silence. Finally Felix asked, "Ron, dude, are you feeling okay?"

"Kim, girlfriend, you been studying too hard again?" Monique asked, approaching Kim worriedly.

"I knew they would crack one day," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. She didn't have time for this nonsense.

"We're serious! Look outside!" Ron insisted, shoving the three to the window. They looked. The streets were empty. "What? But they were just _there_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ooooh!" Bonnie angrily said. "How about you two do us a favor and get out of here. Go see, like, a psychiatrist or something."

"But it's _true_!" Kim exclaimed. "Monique, we're serious!"

"Girl, I want to believe you, but…" Monique began. She looked out the window at the empty streets. Yeah, she just didn't see it. Turning back to Kim, she added, "As soon as this fundraising thing in done, you and me are going to the spa."

"But, but, but…" Kim began.

"Out!" Bonnie shot.

"Sorry Ron, but for once I'm agreeing with _Bonnie_. You need to chill out and sort out… _whatever_ this is," Felix agreed, shrugging and looking apologetically at the other two.

"But…" Kim began.

"Come on, Kim, they won't believe us. We'll show them!" Ron said, taking Kim's arms and leading her out.

"They… they didn't _believe_ me," she said in shock.

"Now you know what it feels like," Ron dryly joked. It was a miracle if he _was_ believed. Then again it was usually a miracle if he was telling the _truth_.

KP

The two exited the school in defeat, heads hung low. All of a sudden an explosion rang out, then another, shaking the ground! The two gasped and fell. Quickly they looked back. The school was coming _down_! "Monique!" Kim screamed.

"Felix, Josh!" Ron cried out in terror.

He tried to run back but Kim prevented him, saying, "No Ron! Wait!" Soon the collapse stopped.

"By the gods, what _happened_?" Ron asked in fear.

"Something blew up! A boiler or a gas line or something! Oh gods," Kim breathed.

"The Janitor is a zombie! He did this!" Ron exclaimed. Kim couldn't believe she was actually starting to believe that that was, in fact, a very distinct _possibility_.

"Zombies don't think, Ron, but people under the control of a mad scientist's bioweapon might," Kim said. "Come on!"

They ran to the rubble and began frantically digging. "Monique, Felix, Bonnie!" Ron called in alarm! "Guys, answer us!"

All at once Kim unearthed a hand. "Monique!" she cried in fear. Quickly she began digging even harder. All at once the girl's head was released and Monique came up coughing and gasping for breath.

"Wh-what happened? Where are the others?" Monique asked weakly, terror in her eyes.

"Zombies made the gas blow up!" Ron said.

"Ron, there are no…" Monique began. She froze, though, on seeing a crowd of people shambling towards the rubble. "Zombies…" she squeaked, paling.

All at once a wheelchair broke through the rubble right in front of Ron, Hana, and Rufus! The three fell back, Ron exclaiming, "Bah!"

They gasped. Felix was hovering and coughing, Bonnie on his lap and choking as well. Bonnie slipped off of Felix and screamed in horror. "Bonnie, are you bleeding?" Ron asked.

"Worse! My designer pajamas are in _ruins_!" she wailed. Ron blinked blankly and frowned. Felix landed, shaking his head reproachfully.

"Z-z-zombies," Monique breathed, pointing.

KP

Bonnie and Felix paused and turned quickly. Bonnie shrieked in horror. Felix gasped, paling. "Quick, we have to find Amelia, Josh, and Tara and get out of here!" Bonnie screamed.

"Bonbon… I don't think they _survived_," Felix numbly said, pain coming to his eyes.

"What?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. "But-but no! No, we can't give up on them! Amelia and Tara are my best friends!" _And_ her only _true_ friends, but she would never admit _that_ out loud.

"And Josh, what about _him_?" Ron asked. "There's no way we're leaving them behind! We can't! KP, Monique, back us up!" Ron begged.

Kim looked shocked, though, frozen. "Ron… I-I'm afraid… I think he's right," Monique numbly said, tears coming to her eyes.

"But, but, no… No, we can't just leave them for dead!" Ron argued, instantly beginning to dig.

"They're coming!" Felix exclaimed. They looked up quickly. "We have to go! I have to find my mom!"

"Oh no, my parents!" Monique exclaimed. Immediately she raced off. Felix zoomed away in another direction.

"Felix, Monique, wait, we can't split up! Guys, wait!" Kim called. She looked over at Ron and said, "Ron, we have to go after them!"

Ron numbly rose, shocked. He knew she was right. He swallowed, feeling a burning in her eyes. "But… but Josh…" He let it go, though, and bowed his head, holding Hana tightly. They could still be alive, but they couldn't stay to figure it out.

"Bonbon, come on, we need to run," Kim said.

"No! You two go do your little hero stuff, but I'm not leaving until I've found my friends!" Bonnie insisted.

"Bonnie, are you crazy?" Ron asked. "They're _coming_!"

Bonnie swallowed and looked back. "Bonnie, what about your family?" Kim asked.

Bonnie cringed. She may not have been on great terms with her sisters, but they were still her sisters. Connie, Lonnie… If anything happened to them… She swallowed dryly and nodded. Instead of joining Kim and Ron, though, she ran off in another direction, leaving them alone. "Bonnie, wait!" Ron called.

"Leave it, Ron. Let's jet," Kim said, grabbing his arm and dragging he, Hana, and Rufus away from the rubble. They would mourn their lost friends later. Right now survival was the name of the game.


	3. Unexpected Twists

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: A couple of potentially shocking new relationships established here, so brace yourselves. There might be another chapter up today, or group of chapters, but it depends, really. It would probably be a good idea, as it explains the background behind the new relationships, but it's all about whether I'll have time or not.)

Unexpected Twists

Betty kept trying to contact someone, Sheldon noticed. He was getting curious. Almost every minute she was dialling the same number. "Who are you trying to contact?" Gemini finally questioned.

She hesitated then bowed her head, answering, "Will… Will was at GJ."

Gemini felt his heart drop. "What?" he asked in shock. Dr. Director shook her head miserably. "Betty… I-I'm sorry," he said, too shocked to think of what else to say.

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back," Betty replied.

Gemini was quiet, processing this news. He knew that boy meant everything to her. "He'll be fine. He's been trained by the best tutors, scholars, and combat experts GJ _has_; or rather _had_ now, I suppose," Gemini remarked. "His father made sure of that… and you." He was partially trying to convince _himself_ of the fact the young man was okay, though.

"Don't _mention_ that man to me," Betty growled lowly, referencing the child's father.

"I _told_ you so," Gemini sang.

"Sheldon, do you want me to throw you from this plane? So help me I'll _do_ it," she threatened viciously.

Just then Gemini gasped as he looked ahead. "Oh no," he said, eyes widening.

"What?" she asked, quickly following her twin's eyes. She gasped and paled. Hench Co was dead ahead. And it was in _ruins_!

KP

"Oh gods," Dr. Director breathed, paling. Quickly Gemini landed the plane. The siblings leapt out and ran towards it.

"Jack! Jack!" Gemini shouted. No answer.

"Jack!" Betty called. "Jack, answer me!"

The two scrambled over the rubble looking for any sign of life. Nothing… They managed to salvage a few weapons here and there, but they were more concerned about salvaging _people_. "Is anybody out there!?" Gemini shouted.

"Hello, hello! Someone please, answer us! _Anyone_!" Betty yelled.

Nothing… It was as silent as the grave. The wind blew softly, carrying on it the smell of smoke. It lightly blew their hair. A wave of horror and despair washed over them both. Gemini could only gape helplessly. Dr. Director covered her mouth and sobbed, shaking her head in denial. She leaned into her brother, who automatically held her back, and buried her face in his shoulder. He swallowed dryly as his sister wept. Forlornly he looked around at the mess. His friend was nowhere to be found. _No_ one was.

KP

All at once a door to a safe was thrown open. The twins looked up with gasps, ready to fight. Their eyes widened. From the safe appeared none other than Jack Hench! Gemini and Dr. Director gaped at him in disbelief, tears still flowing freely from Betty's eyes. "Betty, Betty, Betty. All those pretty tears, and they're just for _me_? I'm touched," the businessman remarked to her, smiling in a sort of boastful amusement as he met her eyes. "Dry your eyes, love, _I'm_ still here," he cooed.

She glared at him, eyes glittering with fury and sparkling with tears at the same time. She was unimpressed. "Why didn't you answer us?" she asked flat out.

"Better safe than sorry," he replied with a shrug.

"At least _someone's_ alive in this godsforsaken place," Betty said, turning from him angrily, willing her tears to stop.

"It's good to see you made it," Gemini remarked to Jack, going up to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack returned the gesture, smiling at his old comrade. "What happened here, Jack?"

"I have no _idea_ when it started. Just… suddenly my people were turning on me. I fought them back and fled, hiding in the safe. They couldn't get in. I initiated the self-destruct sequence and hoped and prayed the safe would weather it. Apparently it _did_, or I wouldn't be here _now_," he replied. "I'm as clueless as either of _you_."

"We're not so clueless, actually. It was Gemini," Betty stated, glaring reproachfully at her brother. She then looked back at Jack Hench. She'd rubbed heads with him before… _Often_. In fact, other than Gemini he was pretty much her arch enemy. Or at least, that's what she liked to _believe_. He wasn't exactly a super-villain, but he was no friend of _GJ's_.

"It wasn't me! The bio-container was broken by GJ and WEE in a battle. It was hardly anyone's faults!" Gemini shot.

"Except you and your sister," Jack said to him, unimpressed. "Great." He looked around and his eyes took on a confused look. "Where's Will, ugh 'Du?' That the name he took for himself? Honestly I'd expected better from him. I thought he was your favorite little agent. You take him _everywhere_."

KP

Misery suddenly sprang to Betty's eyes. "Will?" she asked, her voice suddenly weak and quiet.

Jack stiffened and sharply looked at her, eyes narrowing. She was hiding something. He disliked when she hid things. It always meant trouble. He scowled, eyes lighting up, and growled dangerously, tone suddenly darker and more menacing than it had been for a long time, "Betty, where-is-Will?"

Betty covered her mouth and sobbed, shaking her head in denial. Her tears were back as she thought of what could have happened to the boy. "I-I don't know. I don't know. I never brought him this time. I-I left him at GJ. I thought-I thought it would be too dangerous. But-but GJ won't pick up anymore, no one. They… they've been infected. Will… I don't know what's happened to him."

"What?" Jack asked numbly, suddenly feeling ill at ease. How far had this thing _spread_?

She turned her back on him and punched a still standing pillar hard, screaming, "I don't know where he is, okay?! I-I don't know!"

KP

Jack suddenly advanced on her quickly and dangerously, shoving passed Gemini. Gemini started and tensed. Ooh, this might get bad. Jack seized Dr. Director's arms and roughly turned her around to face him, pushing her back into the pillar. "Betty, _think_! Where would he be? Where would he have felt safe?!" Jack demanded, shaking her once. He couldn't have her losing it at this point in time… or so he told himself.

She shook her head and tightly closed her eyes, feeling suddenly very panicked as images of the child flew through her mind at a whirlwind speed. "Jack, Jack, I don't know. I don't know, Jack, I don't know," she insisted in a weak whisper as she made herself take control again. His grip was beginning to hurt but she didn't pull away. It was her connection to reality, at the moment.

"Dang it Betty, where is he?! Where is he?!" Jack almost screamed. She shook her head, saying, nothing. Jack, fury overtaking him, raised his fist, looking ready to strike her with all his might! Now Gemini could have sprung forward to stop him, and he _would_ have had he actually believed for a second that Jack would go through with it, except Sheldon Director knew full well that Hench had never been able to bring himself to strike her. Why would he start _now_?

Betty knew this as well. She opened her eyes meeting his challengingly; her own filled with tears and blazing with hurt and reproach, daring him to even _try_ it. There was a moment where nothing moved and nothing was said. The two just glared into each other's eyes. Soon enough, though, arm shaking with supressed anger, Jack sighed, stilling it, and lowered his fist.

There was another long moment of silence while Jack looked silently down at the ground, eyes shut as he tried to gain control of his emotions and will away his sudden feelings of fear. She waited patiently, watching. Finally he lifted his eyes, blazing once more with danger and anger and coldness. Meeting her gaze he asked levelly, "Where is our _son_?"

KP

Gemini cringed. Now the truth came out. Will Du was the only child of his sister and Jack Hench… Betty's child, his _nephew_, and Sheldon would never admit it, but he had a soft spot in his heart for the kid. He'd seen _that_ pregnancy coming from a _mile_ away. The boy had been born to Dr. Director and Jack Hench, conceived during a GJ operation that she had headed… and purposely failed when things got… complicated. It was a long and intricate story. Of course she wouldn't listen to her big twin brother, oh no. Why _would_ she? She'd paid for it. It wasn't that the father had been inactive in the child's life, he was very much there, in fact; it was just that, well, the relationship was an 'interesting' one, to say the least.

The boy had known his father and his mother, that wasn't kept a secret from him. Betty wouldn't _have_ it kept a secret. In time, though, Will had grown resentful of his dad. It wasn't any fault of Dr. Director's. She had never spoken ill of Jack to her son beyond letting him know what his father was. She'd taken Early Childhood Education courses and knew better than to do any such thing. But you see, despite the personality and attitude—which was all his father's, and Gemini meant _all_; like, no exceptions debatable: full of himself, conceited, boastful, know-it-all, amongst others—the young man had grown with his mother's good heart in him. His father, _far_ from possessing the same, had eventually, at some point in time, come to be seen by the young man as more of an enemy than anything else.

Will had hit a stage, and during that stage he'd become rebellious and hateful towards Jack. Scathing remarks, biting insults, and other. It had torn his friend apart, Gemini knew, each word stabbing deeply into his heart, but Jack had kept quiet, bearing it. It had caused major friction between him and Betty, as Hench believed she was to blame. At least, at first he had. Gemini wasn't sure what Jack thought anymore. Finally it came to pass that Will denounced his father right to the man's face, disowning him and adamantly _refusing_ to keep the name of Hench. He had no interest in keeping his mother's name either, possibly simply out of spite, because Will _did_ love her dearly. He'd switched it to Du, too emotionally torn at that point to come up with anything better. He'd never gotten around to changing it again.

That event had torn Jack's heart to pieces to the point where the man became dangerously depressed. He had even mentioned, in passing, thoughts of suicide… and he'd done more than just mention it. Hench had hidden it well, seemed the same as always, but it was still there, hiding beneath the surface. With all of that drama going on, you would think that Jack, villainous as he was, would turn his back on his child, naming him an enemy. Gemini knew _he_ probably would have. That wasn't the case, though. You see, while the son may have come to hate the father, the father had never once turned his back on the son.

The whole messy affair, from its start, was a long and painful story, if Sheldon remembered it correctly. Spies, villains, treachery, love, desire, passion, assassination, attempted and other, etc. It was the whole medley, dark and dangerous. What else could be said? Betty had been young, she had been ambitions, she had been eager to please, and Jack… he hadn't even seen it coming until _far_ too late…

* * *

**A/N:** Here begins a story within a story. It spans seven chapters but is crucial to the rest of the plot. The reason I made Will into Jack and Betty's son was because while watching the episode he was in, I noticed a few things. Reasons:

1. He looked a lot like Betty, at least hairstyle wise, but that's not the main one.

2. He claimed to have been taught by the greatest minds GJ had, as well as the greatest combad experts. He also boasted seventeen, I believe, different languages plus multiple dialect. How did he get such training? GJ certainly wouldn't have paid for it unless he was someone's favorite. His parents would have had to be incredibly rich to afford that training in the first place.

3. He was called GJ's number one agent. That would mean he surpassed even agents with far more senority than him. Favortism, much? Or perhaps he was just trained that experately. Again, though, why him?

The things you get when analyzing cartoons. Most of the relationships I've come up with in this series have been based on something I saw in Kim Possible, from Monkey Fist and Nane as mother and son to Hirotaka, Yori, and Hana as siblings, and Hirotaka and Fukushima as friends. Only a couple relationships haven't been based off of the series, really.

Jack and Betty as a pairing came from a story on this site that I read. I saw hints of Jack/Betty in it and was intrigued. Besides, well, the seven chapter back story explains it.


	4. Be the Serpent under It: Assassination

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Third up today. First part of a seven chapter story within a story covering the background of the relationships stated in the previous chapter. Possibly will be published as a stand-alone story in future, but not right now.)

Be the Serpent under It: Part 1-Assassination

Jack was a laid back kind of guy. A hard working business man, he cared about little other than making money and staying under the radar. He was intelligent, quick witted, and had a golden tongue. Actually, more like diamond, he didn't hesitate to boast to himself. Serpents had nothing on _him_. There was no situation he couldn't talk his way out of, not that there was much reason to talk his way out of anything. He was good at avoiding trouble. If trouble arose, he dealt with it.

Global Justice had made a mistake. He knew full well they'd set their sights on him. For a spy organization they were pretty careless. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out he was being spied on. More than one of their agents had been 'disappeared' for that error. They should have taken it as a hint to stop. They hadn't, and they'd suffered.

"That attack on Global Justice was _genius_," Jack boasted to his marketing consultant. "It'll be a good long while before they try to come at _me_ again."

"I'm not so sure it was your wisest decision, sir," the short, portly man replied, pushing up his glasses worriedly.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Well, vengeance is a very driving force," the man awkwardly replied.

Jack smirked coldly. "We'll see," he answered. "I'm ready for anything they throw at me. Revenge will _never_ be theirs."

KP

The woman walked into Hench Co with head held high, eyes fiery and determined. Every man's eyes went to her, and every mouth dropped. The eye patch was intimidating and commanded respect, her choice of outfit boasted professionalism… and a whole lot more than _that_. Even so, there was an aura about her, one of naivety. Whether it was just for show or not, they simply couldn't tell, _none_ of them. They never would, if she had her way. Her heart was set on one goal, one objective, her mind spinning with a thousand thoughts, every one leading to her reasons for being here now…

Flashback

There were fires burning everywhere, GJ agents darting about frantically, trying to put them out. The ground was littered with casualties, some of which would never wake up again. She could only gape in horror at the scene. She'd been on a mission. It was an easy one, hardly a challenge. It had only taken three hours, counting travel time. In the time she was gone _this_ had happened? She suddenly snapped back to herself.

"What happened here?!" she demanded, instantly leaping to help one of the injured.

"We-we were attacked. A-A package was delivered. It looked safe, it was from a trusted client. We didn't know, we didn't suspect. When… when it went off there was a flash of light and a roar. Suddenly there was screaming and fires burning. It was unlike any explosion we've ever _seen_! Unidentified objects were flying everywhere, ricocheting and exploding. There was nowhere we could run to get away," the agent replied.

The woman cursed under her breath. "Hold on, agent," she said, quickly binding the wounds he'd sustained. She leapt up and yelled, "Get in a line, people, work together and put out these fires! You're running around like chickens with their heads off! Come on, get organized! You'll end up trampling the wounded!" She turned to a group nearby, who had just put out one of the blazes, and said, "You there, all of you! Help with the casualties! There are enough of us fighting the fires. Come on, get organized! Where's the boss?!"

"Betty," a voice quietly said from the shadows.

Betty turned swiftly and gasped, paling. Her boss was lying there and bleeding severely! "By the gods!" she exclaimed, running to the older woman with fear in her eyes. She slid next to the body and looked down into the face of GJ's leader. "Easy, easy, you'll be fine," she soothed, but looking over the damage she doubted her own words.

"No, I won't," the woman answered.

"Who did this?" Betty asked numbly.

The woman scowled darkly and answered, "Hench. Jack Hench. An experimental prototype of his, and _we_ were the _test_ subjects. He knows GJ is after him. Gods, how did we _fall_ for that? He'll get away with it. He'll claim he had no idea how dangerous it was. He'll offer condolences and compensation, hardly a penny to him. The man could persuade a _lion_ not to make a meal of him."

"No, no, he'll pay," Dr. Director promised, tears in her eyes. "He'll pay. There is no _limit_ to what I will do for vengeance. He'll pay."

"You're in charge now, my dear, GJ's leader," the woman said, smirking.

"Where is Jack Hench?" Betty hissed hatefully.

"There's a file… find it… Kill him," the woman ordered.

Dr. Director caught her breath, paling. "What?" she asked, bravedo suddenly falling.

"Kill him," the woman repeated.

"But, but, no…" she breathed, shaking her head in denial. GJ was an organization devoted to justice, not executions.

"Please," the woman begged.

Betty sobbed and covered her mouth, seeing the woman's eyes dulling. "I will… Jack Hench will die," she vowed, relenting.

"Good girl," he leader breathed. With that she fell back, dead, and Dr. Director fought back tears.

End Flashback

She walked up to the desk and leaned on it. Her low cut blouse didn't reveal too much, but what it showed was enough to get her job done with ridiculous ease, and no questions asked. "I'm looking for a Mr. Jack Hench," she said to the young man who was gaping at her in wonder. His eyes moved down to her chest before quickly snapping back to her face. He leapt up and hurried away without a word. She smirked and stood to wait. She looked down, remembering what had happened next.

Flashback

She'd found it, at last! The file! She picked it up and began reading through it, hatred emanating from her whole body. Subject: Jack Hench. Position: Owner and manager of Hench Co. Bio: A prominent tycoon and an extremely shrewd business man, his dealings weren't exactly, in a word 'clean.' He was an arms dealer, believed to be deeply involved in the illegal selling and smuggling of a variety of weapons, some legal, most illegal, and many of them of his own design. His clients consisted mainly of the super-villain community. However, he also had been known to deal with gangs, the mob, and a variety of trafficking rings. In addition he trained henchmen for the villain community and supplied them at a pretty price. One of the richest people in the world, he was only a step below being named in the top five.

Betty pursed her lips, now more intrigued then angry. He sounded like a charmer, hah, hah, she wryly though. The man was a character all right, and a nasty one. Narcissistic personality disorder, ego the size of a planet, borderline psychopath if not full psychopathic, incredibly dangerous, and highly unpredictable. She put down the file and thought over her game plan. She needed to get on the inside of Hench Co in order to spy on him, collect the evidence needed to convict him, and give the feedback to GJ on what happened behind closed doors. She could handle that. That, however, wasn't what worried her.

"Kill him…" her late leader's voice whispered in her mind. "Kill him…" Betty closed her eyes tightly, suddenly looking tired and meek. She didn't want to. She wasn't a murderer. But she'd given a promise… she'd given a promise… Besides, it wasn't really murder. More like… unorthodox execution? She almost laughed at herself. Now how would she get in, she wondered? She looked towards a mirror and blinked. She was a beautiful young woman; she'd often been told as much. He was a man. She could use her imagination. Seduction was a powerful asset, and she would use it.

End Flashback

He hadn't seen it coming. Not for a moment. One of his employees came in blushing and flustered, babbling about a woman waiting in the lounge to see him. Jack raised an eyebrow and followed his worker out. "All right, where is she?" he asked as they pushed open the door to the lounge. The question was an idiotic one, he soon realized. How could anyone _miss_ her? His mouth dropped as he gasped.

"Mr. Hench?" the mysterious woman questioned, walking towards him with hips swaying. He gaped at her like a fool. Her outfit accentuated her curves leaving little up to the imagination about her form. Her skirt was knee length with a slit, showing off enough of her legs to leave _him_ intrigued. He shook his head, shaking out of the daze, and grinning almost predatorily, straightening his tie.

"Why _hello_. And who might _you_ be?" he asked.

"Dr. Betty Director," she answered, taking his hand. Her name wasn't known in the villain community in any way shape or form, so she was safe to give him her title.

"Director, Director. Any relation to Sheldon Director?" he asked, now slightly alert.

She started. He knew Gemini by _name_! That could be a complication. She grimaced and replied, "My twin brother." It was probably a risky statement, but she planned on keeping as close to the truth as possible here. That would be her best bet.

"Here to steal something of mine for him?" Jack asked with a smirk. He wouldn't be surprised, honestly. He was used to having things stolen from him; which he promptly got back one way or another, and sometimes unpleasantly.

"Not a chance," she answered. "I have nothing to do with my brother's business dealings." At least, not in the way _he_ suspected.

KP

Jack Hench summed the woman up. She seemed genuine so far, but he wasn't quite ready to let it go yet. "So, you're the best GJ can do," he remarked.

"GJ?" she asked smoothly, giving no reaction. Part of her was alarmed, but she wasn't about to blow her cover. He was attempting to call her bluff, she sensed. She wouldn't be so easily deterred.

"Don't play dumb, Miss Director. I _know_ who you are," he stated.

"GJ, GJ… It sounds familiar," she mused, looking confused. "Oh! That organization Global Justice, right?"

"You _would_ know that, agent," he replied.

"Agent? Oh, you mean _me_," she said. She laughed lightly and asked, "Are all you tycoons so suspicious?"

He looked her over carefully. He couldn't read her. He didn't like that he couldn't read her, but again she seemed sincere. Fine, he'd give it a shot. He just smirked, not answering her question, and said, "Come along, Dr. Director. I'll bring you to my office." She followed, playing the part of naïve intelligence perfectly. She remained on her guard, though. Despite what Sheldon believed, his words to her, only last night when she'd faced off against him, hadn't been completely lost on her…

Flashback

Betty snuck into her brother's base, eyes set and determined. Gemini had stepped _too_ far out of place this time. He was gathering together an organization sworn to counter her own, to be its shadow in every way. WEE, was the name he'd taken for it; The Worldwide Evil Empire. Her mind wasn't completely on the task, though. Her boss's words regarding Hench were still ringing in her mind. Kill him, kill him, kill him…

Dr. Director peeked around a corner and spotted her twin brother with a group of men. At least he took her mind off of the task she'd set for herself the following day. She drew her stun gun, took a deep breath, then swung out of hiding, calling, "Sheldon, give it up!" Or Gemini now, she supposed.

Gemini spun around in shock. "Betty!" he exclaimed. Scowling he added, "Here to spoil my plans again? I don't think so. Not this time, sister. Get her!"

Immediately his men ran for her. She tucked away the gun. This she could do hand to hand. Quickly she met them, throwing one over her head and delivering a powerful kick to another. She dodged around the rest as Gemini watched in fury, then back flipped over to her brother. She attacked but he was ready, meeting her strikes. He wasn't great at hand to hand, but he didn't _have_ to be. The gauntlet he wore was high tech, though it malfunctioned often. He hadn't exactly perfected its design. She dodged the missiles he shot at her.

Leaping over a projectile she landed and said, "I don't have time for this, Gemini. I have more important things to deal with than your little rebellion!"

"What, pray tell, would _that_ be?" he questioned, firing again.

She dodged, answering, "Taking revenge on Jack Hench." Gemini started and frowned.

"Oh? And how do you plan to get close enough to him to even do any damage?" Gemini challenged.

"I'm a woman, I can manage," she answered.

KP

Gemini froze, eyes widening, and Betty frowned, pausing. What was with _him_? After a moment Gemini asked, "Excuse me?"

"Appealing to the baser urges, brother," she said, smirking. She loved getting a rise out of her sibling. Her smirk fell, though, when he didn't say anything, just looked at her.

After a moment he waved his men off and said, "Betty, we need to talk."

"What?" she incredulously asked. Had he really just _said_ that? He walked up to her and took his twin's arm, leading her away from his men.

Looking at her again, he said, "All right, here's how this is going to play out. I'm going to throw you pearls, which you will promptly step on for the sole purpose of defying me. Understandable, little siblings do that."

"We're twins!" she shot, put out that he was still harping on about that.

"I'm older!" he yelled back.

"By four minutes!" she yelled.

"No matter! Your lack of respect for my position is going to cost you," he said.

"Oh please," she replied. "Get on with it, Sheldon."

KP

Gemini thought a moment about how to phrase his next words. Finally he said, "Betty, play off of baser urges if you must, but don't go too far with the man," he stated.

"Meaning?" she asked, eyes glittering. Don't you _dare_ imply what I think you're going to, I'm warning you. It'll be best for both of us if you don't go there now.

"Have you heard the saying 'why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?'" he questioned flatly. Oh he'd gone there.

Betty thought about sending him flying but resisted the urge. He _did_ have a valid concern. "It won't come to that," she insisted.

"If you're not careful yes, it will. Next thing _you_ know, _you'll_ be pregnant, _he'll_ be dead, and _you'll_ be raising his child alone," Gemini stated.

"_Excuse_ me?!" she shot. "I can't believe I'm _getting_ this from you. It won't go that far, okay? I have no intentions of _sleeping_ with the man."

"They never do!" Gemini shot.

"You know what, I'm out of here. You carry on doing whatever you're doing here, and failing at, Gemini," she said, quickly walking away from her brother.

"I'll soon be saying I told you so!" Gemini called after her angrily, shaking his head. He couldn't help the surge of protection he felt shoot through him, but promptly he discarded the feeling and turned back to his work. Looking around he frowned. Hmm, maybe it would be _her_ saying I told you so. So far this place wasn't looking anything like what he'd planned. In fact, it was kind of sad. He'd better remedy that, and _quick_.

End Flashback


	5. Be the Serpent under It: Spies

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Probably will be more than one chapter up today. Part two in the Story in a Story.)

Be the Serpent under It: Spies

They entered Jack's office. "Allow me to take your sweater," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. She'd been hoping he'd offer. The more skin that was exposed the better. He took hold of it and she slowly arched her back and arms in a very beguiling fashion as he slipped it off of her body. She certainly felt him shiver when his hand brushed her bare shoulder, and she certainly noticed when he cleared his throat awkwardly.

He sat behind his desk and gestured for her to sit. She obeyed his silent command and crossed her legs alluringly. Prior to coming here she'd waxed them—which had been incredibly painful, might she add—and moisturized them with a product that made them appear sleek and shiny. _He_ was certainly watching them. He looked back up at her and smiled, asking, "What's with the eye patch?"

"Oh, this? Nothing, really," she answered.

"So, what brings you to Hench Co, Dr. Director?" he questioned, letting it go.

"I heard you had a job opening for a personal secretary," she replied. She'd been especially _sure_ there was a job opening _too_. Anything less than the truth, as much as she could give that is, would be asking for trouble.

"Perhaps. Do you have the experience?" he asked.

"Most definitely," she answered, slipping over a resume, a cover letter, and a reference sheet.

He took them and read them over. "Excellent qualifications. Do you have time for an interview right now?" he asked.

"I'm available at any time, Mr. Hench. Currently not working," she replied, grinning winningly at him. Beauty was an asset. Or he could just be desperate for some help around here. Judging by the stacks of paperwork, and his slightly dishevelled and stressed appearance, he was currently short a personal administrative assistant and having no luck finding one.

"Please, call me Jack," he replied.

She smiled flirtatiously and said, "First name basis already? Impressive." He started and grinned.

"You know, I like you. You're not very touchy about the harassment in the workplace movement, _are_ you?" he said.

"Far _from_ it," she replied, leaning forward and entwining her hands beneath her chin as she revealed about the same amount of chest as she had with the worker in the main foyer. She knew they were hitting it off, and naturally at that. All the better _too_. Getting close to him would be that much easier.

KP

Approximately an hour later she was smirking to herself as she set up her new desk right outside his office; right after she'd bugged his phone and workplace of course. Needless to say, her interview had impressed him very much. He'd hired her on the spot. She was glad she'd come here so early. She'd been banking on the fact she would be hired immediately. She wanted to get as much of a full day's work in as possible.

"Good morning, Miss Betty, setting up I see," he greeted, walking back inside after having been out for about half an hour, dealing with business.

"Good morning Jack," she replied. "You have a meeting at eleven in Conference Room C."

"That shouldn't take too long," he remarked, smirking darkly to himself.

"Easy sale, or are you planning something underhanded?" she wondered, winking at him as if she was only joking around. In reality, she wanted that information.

"I've always preferred underhanded, but this time I'm looking to get in and get out without a mess," Jack replied.

"Mess?" she asked.

He chuckled darkly, dodging the question. "Wacky Wally, owner of Wacky Wally's Weather Machines. He's like me. Legal business, plenty of seedy clients, doesn't question what they do with the products they purchase from him. He and I, we'd rather keep our hands clean of the whole affair."

"Giving no regard to human life," she wryly said.

"You make it sound like a _bad_ thing," he replied, smirking coldly. She frowned at him, unimpressed. "Miss Director, there is no organization in this world completely free of misdealing's. Just, some of us do it better than others," Betty inwardly cringed. It pained her to admit it, but he was right. Even her own reason for being here was testament to that statement. Looking at her and smiling, he said, "Tell you what; let me take you to lunch today. When we're done eating I'll give you a little tour of the place."

"Forward, _aren't_ we?" she remarked, smiling.

"I _have_ to be," he answered. "It's in my job description."

"Incapable of tempting an employee any _other_ way?" she asked.

"Easy Betty, workplace harassment suits are hard to talk your way out of," Jack said, winking at her. She smirked, vaguely amused.

KP

Betty and Jack sat together and laughed at a joke they'd shared. Betty finished off her hot chocolate and said, "Mmm, I've never had hot chocolate this _delicious_ before."

"That's probably because it's quite literally melted chocolate. Not that American mix kind. This is the real thing," Jack said.

"It's heaven," she said. She placed the empty cup down and said, "I believe I'm ready for that tour you promised me."

"My pleasure," he answered, taking her hand and helping her up. He linked his arm through hers and led her out of the lunch room.

"This is the testing room," he said, opening a door. Betty gasped at the large metallic pit where various devices were being deployed and where henchmen were practicing.

"_Amazing_," she said. Subtly she reached up and adjusted her brooch; rather, snapped a picture with it.

"Experimental prototypes versus henchmen in training. Kills two birds with one stone," he said. He shut the door and led her off again. He opened the next door, saying, "This is where weapons in store go, leftovers that went out of style. I always keep a few around. Heck, with the proper wording and some well-placed propaganda, I could sell a _stick_ to half of the suckers, I mean clients, I deal with."

"I have no doubt," she replied, snapping another picture subtly. She had to be careful. He seemed a little _too_ willing to show her everything. She wasn't doing _that_ forward of a job at seducing him. "What else is there?"

"Come along, my dear," he answered, grinning at her and bringing her to another room. They walked inside and she gasped, mouth dropping. Numerous production lines ran through the large area. "This is the main workroom. Just below us we have products being packaged for shipping. On the far end is where my prototypes that have been proven effective and ready for sale are assembled. The third line there is specifically for legal weapons, explosives, and ammunitions."

"And the fourth line?" she asked.

"More… shall we say 'debatable' weapons," he answered.

"_Fascinating_," she remarked, ensuring she'd taken numerous pictures of the massive space.

"Let's get a move on," he said, leading her out again.

KP

He led her down a hallway. "Where are we going _now_?" she asked.

"To visit a few of the less industrial features of Hench Co," he replied.

He opened a door and she gasped. In front of her sprawled a large and luxurious employee _lounge_! "Whoa," she said, eye wide.

"It may seem like a little much…" he began.

"_Tell_ me about it," she said in awe, walking into it. _GJ_ didn't even have anything this magnificent! She went towards a balcony attached to the lounge. She opened the door and looked out and off to the side in a private little corner. "A _hot_ tub!?" she exclaimed, seeing the thing shimmering in the light. "What next, a pool?"

"Look over the balcony railing," he replied, smiling.

She started and walked to the railing, obeying. She gasped. Sure enough, below them in the small yard was an outdoor pool! "Is this a resort or a workplace?" she asked.

"It's remarkable, I know, but what I've found over the years is that a healthy dose of recreation improves employee morale. Improved morale means happy workers. Happy workers mean harder workers. Harder workers mean increased productivity which translates into enlarged profits. Of course there's a strict schedule around it all, but it gets the job done," he said. "Your recreational time slot is currently set for the end of the day, before you pack up to go home."

Good, she inwardly thought. That meant she could stay late, and there were no doubts in her mind that Jack Hench always did _already_. It equaled a higher chance of getting close to him. "Jack, I don't know what to say. I'm absolutely _stunned_," she declared in wonder, turning and looking up at him.

"I know how to make my people happy," he bragged. "Lunch is almost over. Let's get back to the office."

"Yes sir," she said.

KP

Jack came out of his study, saying, "Betty, take notes; I want an order for a new shipment of parts to go out by three. Contact Metal Tech to check the progress of my order. It was supposed to be here this morning. Answer's by four, preferably."

"Of course, Mr. Hench. Your 4:30 appointment just called to reschedule your meeting for tomorrow morning at 10:00," she said, literally in the process of hanging up the phone.

"How's my schedule for tomorrow?" he asked.

She brought it up on the computer and answered, "That time slot is free. Shall I pen it in?"

"Do that," he agreed. "Finally; a competent secretary. Things are _already_ moving smoother," he added, looking around at the paper work she'd managed to complete, sort, and file away.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said.

"Maybe not, but it's worth a shot," he replied. "Keep this up, Dr. Director, and you'll be looking at a raise in the very near future."

"You're too kind, sir," she answered.

"I need a few new client accounts set up," he said. She prepared to write them down. This would be good. Names of his new clients would likely be names of villains Global Justice would be interested in in the very near future. "Number one: Dr. Drew Lipsky, alias Dr. Drakken. Number two: Professor Dementor. Number three: your brother alias Gemini. Number four: Amy Hall alias DNAmy."

Betty frowned at the mention of her brother but nonetheless took it down. She was a little on edge with how closely Gemini was working with Jack. If she wasn't careful, this whole operation could be blown. All Sheldon had to do was slip up. She would have to be very wary. She mentally chastised herself for telling him her mission in the _first_ place. If she'd known he was on a first name basis with Hench, she never would have said anything. Curse sibling bonds.

"Is that all, Jack?" she asked.

"For the clients, yes," he answered. "Get on those tasks right away. Oh, and set up a formal gathering. Four months from now I plan to throw a little party at my mansion, improve relations with suppliers and top clients."

"Any specific's?" she asked.

"Party starts at 8:00 PM on a Friday night. Other than that I'm leaving it all in your hands. Don't let me down," he warned. Bring up my schedules, make sure there's a free day in them, and be certain no appointments are arranged for that day."

"Right away," she answered.

"Good girl," he said, smiling at her. The door opened and one of his people came in. "There you are," he said to the man. Turning to her he finished, "Betty, make sure we're not disturbed."

"Of course," she answered. Jack quickly entered his office with the employee.

KP

Jack shut the door behind them then went to his desk, gesturing for his worker to take a seat. "What's your request, boss?" he asked.

"Hank Perkins, I want you to dig up everything you can on Dr. Betty Director. I mean _everything_. Birth certificates, marriage certificates, fingerprint analysis, high school records, college records, university records, etc. Check every database you can manage to hack into for any mention of her being affiliated in any way with an organization we may not want poking its head into our business, if you get my drift," he said.

"Again?" Hank, one of the youngest employees—he was heading to college soon, which was a pity as he was one of Hench's best people _despite_ his lack of seniority, his young age, and his inexperience, Jack dryly realized—asked, unimpressed. "Sir, you do this for _every_ newcomer."

"And how many times has it saved my hide?" Jack challenged.

Hank cringed then answered, "A couple dozen."

"So why are you trying to avoid it?" Jack asked.

"I'm not, sir," he replied.

"I didn't think so. Get going," Jack stated. Perkins rose to leave.

Betty, meanwhile, frowned and quietly hung up the wiretap, looking ponderous. This could be trouble. She had to contact GJ and get them to hide any records they might have of her employment. There was no guarantee it would be hidden well _enough_, but it was better that than nothing.


	6. Be the Serpent under It: Desire

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Second up today. Part three in the Story in a Story. Things might appear to be moving quickly, but I didn't want this story within a story to take up too much of the overall fic.)

Be the Serpent under It: Desire

_One Month Later_

Betty walked into her office early the next morning. She froze, hearing a commotion coming from inside her target's study. "Jack?!" she called.

"In here!" he replied, but his voice sounded scratchy, as if he was having trouble breathing. She tensed and quickly went towards the door. Something was up, and something potentially dangerous, at that.

She threw open his office door and gasped. Inside was a robot, holding the man in a vice-like grip, dangling him high above the ground with one robotic arm wrapped around his body, and a robotic hand wrapped around his neck! "Jack!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Good morning, Dr. Director," he replied, prying at the metallic hand. She gaped in shock, trying to figure out why he sounded so calm. "Experimental prototype gone wrong, I'm afraid. Had a little…" He choked as the robot tightened its grip on his throat. He kicked the bots head, making it loosen the hold again. "Had a little escape," he finished. "Do me a favor and find a little black remote."

Betty, still unable to believe her eyes, ran towards a dresser and opened it up. She started. It was _filled_ with black remotes! "Um, Mr. Hench," she said, pulling the whole drawer out and revealing it to him.

He started then grumbled, "I _knew_ I should have color coded, dang it. Looks like we're doing this old school." He struggled to get a hand free. Betty walked calmly over to help. She raised the drawer above her head and brought it down hard on the bot's head. The prototype's 'head' caved in. It beeped, disoriented and malfunctioning. That distraction allowed Jack to get his hand free, though. He reached quickly down to his desk, grabbed a bottle of water, and poured out half its contents onto the robot. The robot beeped and booped, whirred, made a growling sound, then groaned and stopped working, shorting out. Jack dropped to the ground.

KP

Betty hurried to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Fine," he replied, voice still sounding scratchy as he rubbed his throat. "Darn thing nearly crushed my voice box." He drank from the water bottle deeply, hoping it helped. He cleared his throat and said, tone sounding a little better, "Nice hit."

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

He rubbed his neck painfully, cringing. "Great, I'm going to have an ugly bruise on the neck for a while. Oh well. Miss Director, remind me to order all remotes from now on to be color coded." She began to laugh, honestly finding the whole thing quite funny. He looked at her startled and slightly offended. "I don't see the humor in this," he protested.

"N-no, of course n-not," she said through giggles, grinning at him. She cleared her throat and continued, "There was nothing humorous about it…" She snickered then finished, "…at all. Have you ever read the book _Frankenstein_, by chance? It's about a man who creates this monster who later turns on him."

"Cute," he dryly said, folding his arms and pouting.

"I'll get someone up here to clean the mess up," she said, giggle fit over and done with.

"Be sure you do. The quicker the better," he replied.

She nodded. "Put some ice on it, Mr. Hench, and here's a balm I use to help heal bruises," she said, taking out a small container and giving it to him. With that she left his office. He rolled his eyes then smirked. She was clever, and pretty. He'd always liked clever and pretty.

KP

Dr. Director paused outside the door, leaning on it with an affectionate smile on her face. She grinned to herself then suddenly realized that she was starting to feel _attached_ to the man. Her grin fell and she vehemently chastised herself. He was her enemy, not her friend, and she had promised a dying woman that this enemy would perish. She felt her stomach clench, though. She didn't really want him to die… But then she'd never wanted _anyone_ to die. They'd lost thirteen good agents to his attack.

"Miss Director!" he suddenly exclaimed, pulling open the door. She gasped, falling back. Reflexively he caught her, startled. She blushed deeply and scrambled out of his arms.

"Oh, Jack, you caught me off guard," she quickly said, flustered.

He raised an eyebrow, thought about asking why she'd been leaning against the door, then decided to let it go. "We're going to lunch today, my dear young woman," he answered.

"Lunch?" she asked.

"My treat," he said.

"What's the occasion?" she wondered.

"Oh, no reason," he replied, but she caught the undertone. There was definitely a reason, and her interest instantly perked. She was willing to bet her life on the fact that it would be an illegal weapons deal going down in whatever restaurant they went to.

KP

The two sat in the fast food restaurant eating. He was looking around. He was definitely here to meet someone. He would likely try to play it off as coincidence he'd bumped into whoever that was. She picked up her burger and bit into it. He smirked, saying, "_You're_ not self-conscious about what you eat or how you eat it."

"I'm not starving myself because I'm afraid of what a man will think of the way I eat," she answered. "Besides, I can _risk_ having whatever I want."

"_Finally_, a woman who isn't afraid of how she looks," he said.

"I have nothing to be afraid _of_," she replied.

"Dr. Director, you don't have to tell _me_ that," he replied, looking her over.

"Sexual harassment charges are a dog to talk your way out of," she said, paraphrasing his words to her on her first day about a month ago, now.

"Honey, I could talk a _cat_ out of eating a _mouse_," he boasted. She'd seen him in action, so she had no doubts about _that_.

"Jack Hench, is that _you_?" a voice asked from the side. The two turned and Betty was immediately alert. This was probably the client Jack had come here to meet.

"A pleasure to see you, friend," Jack replied, rising and taking the man's hand. Somehow she doubted he even knew the person's name, and she was willing to bet this client only knew Hench through word of mouth.

"I've been meaning to contact you about some of your merchandise," the man said. "Any chance of you taking some time out of your lunch break to take my order down now, before I forget."

"Of course, it's no trouble," Jack replied. "Betty, write up his requests." Betty listened eagerly. Illegal arms deal, _definitely_! To her dismay, though, the client only recited numbers. Numbers that probably only Jack and said client knew the meaning of. She was frustrated, she wouldn't hesitate to admit. She would keep a copy, though, on the off chance that she ever got the opportunity to learn what they meant. Probably bombs, or it could be doomsday devices.

"Of course, I'll be willing to pay when I receive the shipment," the client soon finished.

"No trouble at all, my friend, no trouble at all," Hench agreed. "Oh, look at the time, we'd better head back to Hench Co, Dr. Director."

"What? Oh, yes, of course," she replied, snapping out of her inner musings.

KP

_Two Months Later_

She was frustrated. Two months and she still wasn't where she wanted to be. She'd expected to have it over and done with by now. Hench had more will power than she'd given him credit for. She would be impressed with him, except this time she didn't _want_ a man to show such self-restraint. Time to _really_ start turning on the charm. Things were starting to come to a standstill, and she wanted it boosted again. Her recreation slot would be her best bet. She could play things up there. Perhaps she would put the hot tub and pool to good use today.

She slipped out of her office and headed towards the employee lounge. He was in a conference, she knew. The conference room just happened to overlook the hot tub and pool. She slipped into the lounge and quickly changed into a little bikini; and by little she meant little. It _definitely_ didn't leave much up to the imagination. At the same time it was tasteful, though. He liked a balance of tasteful and alluring, she'd found out. He thought very, _very_ little of outfits that were hardly more than a piece of cloth. She wanted to please him.

She paused and frowned. It slightly unnerved her that she hadn't been thinking of her task when that thought had come to her mind. Ugh, she'd have to be careful about getting in too deep. The man was a charmer; she had to give him that. And much less of a pervert than she'd assumed he'd be. She dared say she respected him for that, if nothing else. He'd been offered deals any number of men she could name would have snapped up in a heartbeat. He certainly had enough trafficking connection. She was fairly certain he'd been offered harems before in exchange for weapons. He'd had no part of it, more interested in the money than anything; which probably explained why it was taking so long to draw him in. Well, there would be no more playing around.

KP

She went out onto the deck, glad it was so late. In fact, it was passed dark. He'd wanted her there until the end of his conference so he could tie up a few things before she left for the day, but the conference had run much longer than he'd anticipated. They were taking a break now, which meant he would come to the employee lounge to de-stress. Yes, she knew his schedule backwards and forwards; and the way to which he reacted to numerous different situations.

She turned on the bubbles and the lights and slipped into the steaming water, leaning back and closing her eyes. She moaned in pleasure. She could _definitely_ get used to _this_. She heard the door to the lounge open. She looked at her watch slash spy cam. It was receiving a feed from inside the lounge. He was there, and getting himself something to drink, obviously agitated. He took the drink and sipped. He turned to look towards the balcony and began heading that way. She turned off the watch. The hot tub was out of sight of the doors. He would have quite the surprise when he came out.

KP

Jack pushed open the veranda doors, inwardly cursing his anger away. Not that it ever helped, but he really didn't know what else to do. He was too much of a gentleman to say the words out loud, even in private. He walked to the balcony and sighed deeply. He gratefully inhaled the night air and took a sip of the drink he'd fixed, thinking things over. "This is ridiculous," he complained to himself.

"Rough conference?" a voice asked from the side. He started and turned. His mouth dropped on seeing Betty in the hot tub and watching him in amusement.

"Whoa," he said before catching his tongue. He bit it savagely, chastising himself for speaking.

"Whoa is good, I take it," she said, smirking.

He blinked, decided he really had nothing to lose—not that he really cared at this point—then replied, smiling, "Whoa is very, _very_ good."

"Why don't you join me?" she cooed. "It might help you de-stress. The bubbles just, mmm, melt your worries away."

"The company doesn't hurt either," he flirted. She couldn't help but blush at that. Good, he was getting interested. _Very_ interested.

"Come on, climb in. Just for a little while," she said in an enticing and sultry voice, reaching out her hand towards him.

He smiled softly and approached. He knelt and took her hand, holding it gently. He turned it almost curiously, gently stroking it with a finger and tracing it. Again she felt a blush. "I only wish I had time," he answered. "I _would_ take you up on that offer." Suddenly, and rather boldly, he kissed her hand. She started before blushing and quickly averting her gaze from him, recovering from the shock.

KP

"You're overworking yourself again," she warned, leaning back once more and closing her eyes, allowing him to massage the hand.

"I suppose," he admitted, shrugging. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, that can be bad for your health," she remarked.

"Never been sick a day in my life," he boasted.

She looked at her hand, being kneaded in his, and quietly said, "That feels nice."

He smiled softly, and for a moment there was gentleness in his eyes… and something else that made her shiver. He rose once more. "Enjoy yourself, Miss Director. The conference hopefully will end soon, but if it's not done by eight thirty, feel free to pack up and go home," he murmured. Betty checked her watch. It was eight PM now.

"We'll see," she answered, smiling. He nodded and rose, walking away. Betty looked at the ring on the finger of the hand he'd been massaging. She looked at it a long moment then pressed a small button. A sharp point sprang out… A poisoned needle… It would have been the perfect time to finish him off, she supposed, except she wasn't keen on ending his life when there were so many potential witnesses here, all of which knew she was still at work. Besides, she wanted to put it off for as long as possible. She wasn't a murderer, and the idea of assassination didn't sit well with her.

She looked up at the main conference room. She needed to press him a little harder. Time was of the essence. The pool was beneath the window. She looked down on it and smirked. He would look out of the window at some point. When he did she would be sure that he would see her. Oh _how_ he'd see her. It would serve to drive him all the more off of his guard. She looked up at the window and saw him approaching it. Now! She slipped out of the hot tub and covered herself in her white satin swim suit cover. It glimmered in the moonlight. She looked down at the crystal clear pool and saw, in its reflection, him freeze by the window, his eyes fixed on her. She smirked to herself. It was working. She gracefully swept down the stairs, approaching the swimming pool.

KP

He froze on seeing her down by the water, his eyes widening. Her satin cover glistened in the moon beams, and he found, to his chagrin, that he couldn't bring himself to look away. His mouth slowly opened as she let the satin slip down her arms and pool around her feet, revealing her little bikini. He hadn't gotten a good look at it when she was under the bubbles of the hot tub. A good thing too, because then he _would_ have taken her up on her invitation. He was hardly aware of the other men in the room speaking, his eyes focused solely on the woman below.

She slipped into the pool water and even from this height he could see her shiver at the sudden temperature change. He felt his mouth go dry. She dove under the water and began swimming. Her well-toned muscles were _certainly_ being showcased to him. With his very eyes he saw the grace and power with which her body moved. She came up and dove under again. For a moment he was reminded of a dolphin; or rather, a mermaid. She came up once more for air as she reached the opposite end of the pool. Betty wiped her face free of water, brushing back her short hair in the process. She looked up at the window and met his eyes. She appeared startled. He felt himself blush deeply and quickly turned away from the sight, forcing himself to focus again on the others in the room.

KP

He was never more eager to get out of that conference room than he was tonight. He went directly to his office, hoping she would be there. Sure enough she was, sitting at the desk with her hair still wet. He paused then continued on towards his study. "You were watching, Jack," she remarked casually as he passed her.

He froze, shivering, then turned to her. He blinked then smirked, answering, "Dr. Director, there's not a man on Earth who _wouldn't_ have watched. Quite the alluring attire you had on."

"You want alluring, next time I'll go in with less," she said.

"My dear, to go in with less you would have to be…" he trailed off, catching on, then blushed deeply. "Oh," he finished.

She smirked then questioned, "Do I make you nervous?"

He looked curiously at her then smiled, chuckling. "Very much," he replied, unafraid to admit it. It surprised _her_, though. Again she felt her cheeks flush. They were doing that a lot these days. It was really getting on her nerves.

"Shall I stop?" she whispered, leaning ahead.

"No, don't. I've never had an employee quite like you," he said.

"You only like it because I'm so laid back you can flirt almost without shame," she said, mock pouting.

"That's a benefit I can definitely _live_ with, but not quite," he answered, winking at her. "Good night, Miss Director."

"Good night," she replied as he entered his office.

KP

Jack watched her exit the building and cross to her car. She drove away and he turned to his desk. He sat, opening a computer file and scanning through it. This was all the information that Perkins had dug up on Betty Director before he'd left, and for the past three nights Jack had been reading it. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. Just the usual birth certificates and school slash employment records. Something about her didn't ring true, though. Perhaps the fact that there _was_ nothing he was finding that could incriminate her in any way. Finishing the records off he sighed in exasperation and closed it down. So much for _that_. He went back to the window and looked out over the parking lot. Why was he so interested in her _anyway_, he asked himself? He was asking himself such questions a lot, recently.


	7. Be the Serpent under It: Love

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Third up today. Part four in the Story in a Story. Slight time change, the part in the last chapter that said two months later actually meant two months since her employment.)

Be the Serpent under It: Love

_Two Months Later (Four Months After Employment)_

"Join me," she cooed softly to him. He turned vaguely to her, obviously tired. The day had been long and rough; disasters here, crises there, and chaos everywhere. He was vulnerable, he was desperate, and they both knew it. "Join me," she repeated, beckoning for him. He pursed his lips then bowed his head, chuckling exhaustedly.

"Okay," he finally relented.

She almost stopped breathing. She'd been at him for months now to join her. Finally he was accepting! He left to change then returned, sliding into the hot tub with her. She smiled lazily at him and slipped over to sit at his side. He started as she leaned against his shoulder, then smiled in amusement at the young woman. Putting her leisure slot at the end of the day had to have been _the_ single smartest business decision he'd ever _made_, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, letting the stress begin to melt away. With her body close to his, her breath even and warm against his skin, the stress was leaving faster than he'd ever begun to imagine _possible_.

"You should have listened to me earlier, see," she bragged.

"All right, you had a point," he admitted. She giggled and wrapped her arm around his stomach, sighing in contentment as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. His arms went around her firmly and she grinned. He gently rubbed her back, soothing her. Her smile slowly fell as she began to realize that she was actually beginning to _enjoy_ this. She frowned to herself. No, that wasn't right. That _couldn't_ be right. She felt him bury his face in her hair softly. Half-asleep and unaware of what he was doing, he nuzzled her. "Cinnamon," he remarked, referencing the scent of her hair. "Oddly unique, but I like it. It suits you." She stayed quiet. There was silence a long while. All at once he admitted in a murmur, "Part of me wishes I could stay in this position forever."

She caught her breath. His chest rose and fell steadily. He was falling asleep so he didn't notice. She looked down and drew subconsciously closer to him. "Part of me wishes it too," she murmured back, and to her own fear, she realized her words were truth…

KP

She climbed out of the hot tub and dried herself off. She looked back at him. Softly she smirked, watching him towel off his hair. She walked towards him and, as he removed the towel, she took his lips softly. He paused and smirked when she pulled away. He tilted her chin and kissed her again. She grinned at him. She was suddenly aware of how willing she was to accept it. It worried her a little. Emotional involvement was trouble. After a moment he pulled away. There were men that would have apologized, flustered, but he wasn't one of them. He was unapologetic, bold and certain in his current yet sleep-deprived actions. He gently stroked her cheek.

"Where does this put us?" he wondered curiously, and somehow she doubted he would care if her answer wasn't one he wanted to hear just yet, because he knew—no, not knew, this wasn't real, right?—he _believed_, that she cared about him.

"Where do you _want_ it to be?" she questioned, leaning into his hand.

"I don't know," he answered, placing his forehead against hers and softly nuzzling it. "I never expected it to _go_ this far." Neither had _she_. After a moment of silence he kissed her forehead then let go of her. She regretted that she was no longer in his embrace. Wait, no, she didn't regret it. She… she _didn't_… _did_ she? She caught her breath and pulled away, blushing. Awkwardly she turned and walked away from him. His eyes remained fixed on her until she was out of sight, and for the first time she sensed fear and uncertainty in his demeanor. For the first time in a _long_ time she recognized fear and uncertainty in _herself_.

KP

It was the night of a party of his, one month after the hot tub incident, as she now dubbed it, that it had happened; with guests, the rich and noble, spinning around the dance floor to ballroom music, decked in cocktail gowns and jewels, making her feel so out of place she wished she could disappear. She stayed against the wall looking and feeling afraid and timid. She didn't _belong_ in this crowd. She subconsciously smoothed her cocktail dress and sipped her wine, turning away from a small group of rich ladies who were looking her way, snickering, and pointing. She felt like a child again, and her eye patch wasn't making her feel any better. She was definitely staying a wallflower.

All at once he was there. He took her arm softly yet firmly. She looked quickly up at him, expression betraying her fear and awkwardness. He was smiling at her in amusement. She blushed and looked down, saying, "I haven't felt this awkward since high school. Prom night. _That's_ a disaster I never want to look back on again." She took another sip of the wine glumly.

"My dear, you outshine every other woman _at_ this shindig," he said, turning her around to face one of the full length mirrors against the walls. Her red dress was floor length and accentuated her form, it was strapless. She wore long white gloves with it, and the necklace she had on was silver with diamonds. It flowed all the way down her throat, highlighting her slender neck. She blinked at her reflection and managed a small smile.

"I _do_ look good," she admitted.

"You do, and every man here is noticing it. I'm getting more than a _little_ jealous… And possessive," he said into her hair, grinning softly. She grinned as well, leaning back into his embrace. "Ignore those women. They're only envious."

"I'm fairly sure it's the eye patch," she said.

"If anything it makes you look even _better_," he stated. Just then his name was called. He looked vaguely annoyed then dropped a gentle kiss on her head. "Try to enjoy yourself, okay Betty?" he more pled than ordered.

"Okay," she agreed, nodding. He pulled away and she watched sadly as he walked off to mingle. She looked down at her wine glass and finished the rest of the drink.

KP

All at once she noticed the group of women who had been snickering approach her. Just like high school, she found herself thinking. "And what's your name, my dear?" one of the women asked her.

"Dr. Betty Director," she replied, glancing around for a way to get out of this situation if things got bad.

"You're such a pretty thing," another remarked. "But you certainly aren't rich. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I-I'm Jack Hench's personal aid," she said.

"A secretary," the third clarified to the other two. They giggled. She blushed and looked down, feeling her eyes start to blaze. She wasn't looking to start a fight or argument, so she wouldn't let them see her anger or displeasure. Unfortunately, they sensed it.

"I think she's getting upset, girls, let's leave her be," the first mockingly said.

"Oh but we must get to know Jack's… 'personal' friend," the second stated. "Somehow I doubt personal aid means secretary, in this context. More like 'escort.'"

Betty's eyes widened and she looked up quickly. "_Excuse_ me?" she asked, offended at the implication. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, beginning to blaze, challenging them to repeat that insult.

"Darling, we all know he wouldn't invite a mere secretary along to mingle with his top clients and their families," the third stated.

"I don't have to stand here and take this!" she shot sharply at them, angered.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Jack asked suddenly, swooping in.

KP

Dr. Director looked firmly up at him. "They seem to be under the impression I'm your harlot," she scathingly declared, eyes narrowing, reproachfully at the women as she disdainfully turned their way; so much so that they actually had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"Oh really?" he asked coldly, glaring icily at the trio. "I'll have you know she was personally invited by _me_."

"I already tried _that_," Betty said. "It seems they don't take a liking to any word or phrase with 'personal' in it."

"I won't have you disturbing my guests," Jack sharply said to the trio of women. "If I catch you harassing anyone else, you'll be promptly turned out." The three women glared at him then harrumphed, turning and leaving.

As soon as they were gone Betty sighed deeply, shoulders sagging as she looked miserably down. "Maybe I should go," she said, not really in the mood for anything right now.

He felt an inner sense of dread that she would make _good_ on that promise. "Dance with me," he declared, and this time it was more an order than anything else. She started and looked up at him curiously. "Dance with me," he repeated, taking her hand. She cocked her head curiously and smiled softly.

"Very well. One dance won't hurt," she replied. Oh how she was wrong… One would have expected that the dance had been the tango. Not quite. It was a classical piece, that was all, nothing special. But it was so much more…

KP

He held her firmly, drawing her close to him. He took her out onto the dance floor and they began to move around the ballroom. She was close to his body. Too close. Yet somehow it didn't seem close _enough_. He whispered something into her hair that made her laugh as he twirled her around and drew her near to him again as if he didn't want her to be away from him for longer than was absolutely necessary. She grinned up at him, eye gentle and sparkling with mirth at the words he'd spoken. She nodded in agreement, casting a victorious look over at the three women who had been bothering her.

He watched her adoringly as she gave 'the look' to her persecutors. Who in their right mind had thought for even a _moment_ that they could get away with tormenting his dear one? Her mere _gaze_ seemed to curse them for questioning her. He swore that if she was a goddess, which he sometimes could have been fooled into thinking she _was_, that would be _exactly_ what would have happened. She looked back up at him, eyes happy again. He much preferred it when she was happy. He hadn't liked seeing her so afraid and distressed. He smiled softly at her and nuzzled her forehead with his nose, grinning. She grinned as well, contentedly leaning against him.

The song ended all too soon for his liking, and he was reluctantly called back to a group, leaving her alone. She watched after him with a smile, but her expression was forlorn. He hated seeing her forlorn, he really did. She looked towards the balcony and headed towards it, feeling her heart beating firmly and quickly. Her smile fell. She wished it wasn't. It frightened her. She inwardly begged it to be still, but it kept pounding.

KP

She looked out over the sprawling garden below the terrace. She hadn't expected his mansion to be quite like _this_. It was beautiful. She walked towards the stairs and went down them, heading towards a gazebo she'd spotted by the lake next to which his home was situated. She entered it and leaned against the railing, watching the moon sparkling off the waters, and the fireflies dancing around. Frogs and crickets echoed through the night, the wind blew low and mournful, and the gentle lapping of the waves almost lulled her into a trance… which would probably explain why she never even knew when he had come up behind her.

She felt hands being placed on her hips and gasped, snapping out of the spell. One slipped softly up to her waist and around to her stomach. She looked down at the hands curiously then smiled. She placed her own upon his, covering them and leaning back against his body. "You followed me," she remarked to him.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

No… to her own surprise she found that her answer was no… "No," she replied. "I'd hoped you _would_." And her words were truth. "It's beautiful," she remarked.

"I've always had an eye for beauty," he bragged, moving his hands to her shoulders.

"Mmm, you do at that," she said.

KP

For a long moment there was silence as they gazed out over the lake. All at once he pressed his lips against the side of her neck gently. She shivered and breathed softly, leaning into it. His hands slipped down her arms and took her own. She swallowed dryly, feeling suddenly warm, and afraid. "Jack…" she breathed, and her tone was frightened.

"Please, don't," he begged. She almost felt her knees buckle, and dread overtook her. What was happening? Why was she allowing this? Why was she longing for it? Why did she never want him to stop holding her as he did? He kissed her hair. She angled her head upwards, begging for him to take her lips. He did so, swiftly and firmly.

"Oh gods," she breathed as the kiss stopped. "Gods, gods, don't…" she pled. He turned her around and took her lips again. Oh divines, _do_! _Never_ stop. Never, never stop. He drew away from her mouth and returned to her neck and her jawline and her shoulders. I love you, I love you; oh how she wanted to scream those words. No! No, she wasn't in love with him. She _couldn't_ be. It was only the passion of the moment. It was only the passion of the moment. Oh immortals, let it just be the passion of the moment. Even as she prayed those words, though, she knew them to be as false as wax.

His lips pressed against her forehead firmly. She was shaking uncontrollably now, her body begging for more, her heart saying no but at the same time wanting his embrace so badly. "I love you," he whispered to her.

She sobbed, kissing his lips firmly and possessively, her hands going to his shirt and pulling him nearer to her. "I love you," she breathed into his mouth, and she felt him visibly shiver.

KP

It would have gone on, it would have become passionate, and it would have become intimate… That is, if they both hadn't had the self-control that they did. With difficulty they pried themselves apart, panting and trying to digest what had just happened here. After a long moment he swallowed and looked up at her. His hand reached out and began tenderly stroking her cheek. She shivered, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "If I were to ask you to marry me, would you accept?" he wondered curiously.

She sobbed again, grinning, and nodded. She took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it. She gazed up at him, expression becoming serious, and answered, "Yes."

"Not quite how I pictured proposing to a woman," he remarked, wryly joking.

"I never quite expected to be proposed _to_," she answered, sniffing. She gazed into his eyes. They were so, _so_ filled with love. Such love… And hers… Hers she just sensed were filled with the same, leaving her to try and puzzle out when and how this had happened. When had they given it _opportunity_ to?

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I will marry you," she replied, laughing through tears and kissing him again. "I will marry you," she repeated when she drew away from him; and oh immortals, never had she begun to imagine that it was possible to feel so happy, so content… and yet so miserable and afraid.


	8. Be the Serpent under It: Passion

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Finishing off the last three parts of the story within a story, and hopefully continuing on the main one as well.)

Be the Serpent under It: Part 5-Passion

The wedding hadn't been a large one, though he could have easily afforded it. They had both determined, however, that something too showy wouldn't be in either of their best interests. In fact, really the only ones who knew about it were Dr. Director's mother, Gemini, and Dr. Vivian Francis Porter, a GJ consultant and close personal friend of Betty's. It had been quick but sweet, as had the 'reception,'—hardly a reception with only five people—although Gemini was growing increasingly more worried with each moment that passed. Something was going to go wrong, he just _knew_ something was going to go wrong. That thought frightened him more than it should have.

Gemini approached Jack while Betty was speaking to their mother and Vivian. "You know I stand ready to defend you, right?" he asked Jack from behind.

Jack turned, raising an eyebrow. "What, no congratulations?" he asked.

"Just curiosity," Gemini answered, shrugging.

"You've proven yourself a loyal and dear friend to me, but what's with the sudden questioning, Gemini?" he asked.

"You just married my _sister_," he replied flatly.

"I'd think it would be _her_ you stood ready to defend," Jack teased. He knew full well the animosity between the twins. In fact, the only times he'd ever seen his new bride and his best friend acting like children was during battles with each other that he preferred to avoid like the plague.

Gemini scoffed at Jack's words. "I have no loyalty to _her_, Jack," he answered. He supposed part of that was untrue, seeing as he hadn't told Jack who she was, but still. It wasn't that he didn't believe fully that his twin had come to love her target, but things weren't connecting in a way he deemed safe.

Jack turned his head curiously. He wouldn't hesitate to admit that he was slightly suspicious. "What are you hiding?" he asked guardedly.

"She can be a heartbreaker," Gemini lied, shrugging. He wasn't going to betray her _that_ easily. It was probably some misguided sense of loyalty that he felt towards her, but it held him fast in his stand.

KP

Jack blinked blankly. His friend's words didn't ring true. He didn't like when things didn't ring true. He was about to press when he spotted her coming towards him beaming. His heart skipped and his eyes lit up softly as he lovingly grinned at her. He took her hands and kissed her head. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, grinning and nuzzling him.

"Of course," he answered.

"It'll be a little scary… to call your home my home. I hardly know my way _through_ that manor," she remarked.

"All I have is yours," he whispered to her. She shivered in her new husband's embrace. Taking her hand, he led her out.

Vivian approached her best friend's brother. "You know something," she said flat out. The man might as well have been a stranger to her, but they shared an understanding, at present. They both knew of GJ's plot against Jack Hench, for one.

"I know a lot," Sheldon answered. "It's the fear part I'm not so fond of."

"Did you tell him?" she asked dangerously.

"I _should_ have," Sheldon answered. With that he walked away from her. She frowned suspiciously after him. There was nothing she could do for Dr. Director anymore, though.

KP

They stood on the balcony outside his room; _their_ room. His arms were wrapped around her stomach. She leaned back against him as gently he swayed from side to side, very nearly lulling her to sleep. After all, they were in no rush. He kissed her cheek softly. She sighed deeply and turned around in his arms, leaning her head against his chest. "You certainly take your time," she remarked. "I'll be asleep soon." He smiled and chuckled, pulling her back inside. He reached for the zipper on the back of her wedding dress and undid it. She shivered as the gown slipped from her body, pooling around her feet. She took off the rest and grinned on hearing the words he whispered under his breath on seeing her. She looked lazily and mischievously up at him, saying, "Your turn."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I like this as it is," he answered.

She blushed and playfully shoved him. "Behave," she warned. He stumbled back onto his bed, pulling her with him. She squealed, startled, then laughed lightly. She gazed down into his eyes, grinning, and lightly petted what was exposed of his chest. After a moment she kissed it softly and began undoing his shirt buttons at a leisurely pace. Again, they had no reason to rush.

When _he_ was undressed he rolled over, placing her beneath him. She grinned, nuzzling his forehead with hers. He took her lips softly. "I love you," he whispered gently. "_Gods_ only know how much I love you."

She felt a painful pull at her heart, smile falling slowly. Gods only knew how much she loved _him_ as _well_. But this was never supposed to have happened. She'd made a promise… a promise… She swallowed fearfully and shook the idea off. She could make an exception to this, for him… She could make an exception… She smiled again, but it was nervous. "I'm a little afraid," she remarked.

"You think I'm _not_?" he asked, vaguely amused as he gazed down at her. She smiled at him worriedly. He kissed her again. "Never let fear rule you," he said. She bit her lower lip and nodded, grinning once again. She gasped as he made the first move, so to speak, then shivered. It just kind of went from there.

KP

She lay in his arms, the morning sun trickling through the window. He was still asleep breathing evenly, his head resting against her neck, an arm wrapped around her body. She'd never felt so happy… but at the same time she was so, so miserable. Nightmare's had torn through her mind that night, her dying leader in her arms repeating the words 'kill him' over and over again. Those words had drowned out all other noises… including her sobbing, and her screaming, and her begging to be released from the vow she'd given.

She'd woken up crying and shrieking. It had panicked her new husband, who had instantly been awakened and fearful. It had taken his all to calm her. He'd whispered and soothed and cooed, holding her tighter than she'd ever been held before until finally her sobs had begun to subside. He'd asked her what she'd dreamed. She didn't want to lie to him, she didn't… but to tell the truth would be to sign her own death warrant. She was living a lie now, a lie she never wanted to live.

In reply to his question she'd halved the truth, telling him she'd dreamt he'd been killed. It had startled him, and worried him… and made him slightly suspicious. Suspicion had disappeared, though, when she didn't move, simply sobbing in his arms. He had let it go, drawing her tightly to his body until she'd fallen asleep again.

KP

Now she gazed at the ring on her finger, turning her hand so that it caught the light. The point glittered in the sun and she felt herself shaking. She couldn't do this, she _wouldn't_… But it was her _duty_ to. But he was her husband. But she had promised. But she would _gladly_ die in his place if it meant avoiding this curse that she'd trapped herself in.

He began to stir. She looked over at him, quickly retracting the needle. She smiled softly, pulling him closer to her and sighing in contentment, nuzzling his hair with her head. "I could get used to waking up to mornings like this," he murmured sleepily, waking and smiling lazily up at her.

She kissed his head and said, "I'll go make us some breakfast."

He blinked then smirked, saying, "Honey, the servants have it _covered_." She started. She'd almost forgotten she lived in a mansion now, and that her husband was one of the richest people in the world. On cue the door opened and a butler came in with a tray filled with food. Betty gaped in shock as it was laid before them.

"Oh wow, I could _definitely_ get used to _this_," she said, sitting up to admire the spread. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be weighted on hand and foot.

He sat up and said, "We never really discussed whether you'll still be working at Hench Co."

She smiled. "Am I being fired?" she asked innocently, blinking at him. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief, though. He chuckled and rested his head against hers.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

"Not since last night," she replied, laughing.

"Get used to hearing it," he said.

"I love you too," she stated, tapping his nose.

"It's your call, really, what you want to do," he replied, in answer to her question. "It's a long weekend; you have a while to think about it yet." He checked his watch and frowned. "I, on the other hand, don't," he declared.

"I don't know whether I should be offended that you scheduled a huge meeting the day after our wedding or not," she said, shaking her head and frowning. "Don't work yourself sick, Jack. You're a married man now."

"Never been sick a day in my life, love," he replied, finishing his breakfast then sliding out of the bed. She watched him lovingly as he raced around getting ready for work.

KP

She walked down the streets, lost in her thoughts. They could have a future together; _children_. Except this was never supposed to have happened… Her smile fell. All at once a hole opened under her and she gasped, screaming as she tore down the tunnel! It hit the bottom and she rolled out and into GJ headquarters. "Welcome back, Dr. Director," one of the agents said.

"About time. Work on your scheduling, agent," she said, having been heading to her real workplace and waiting for the doors, wherever they may be, to open up.

"Sorry Dr. Director," he replied, handing her a cup of coffee.

She took it and sipped. "Where are we on the Gemini front?" she questioned.

"WEE has been strangely silent lately," the agent replied. "And so has Jack Hench." Oh how well she knew. She smirked to herself. His thoughts wouldn't be on GJ for a while yet. Gemini, however, she was on edge about. When he was quiet, it was never a good thing.

"Hmm, send in a Spy Fly to watch what's going on with WEE. I don't like this," Dr. Director said.

"What about Hench? It's only a matter of time before he strikes out against us again. No doubt he's heard that we're back and operational," the agent remarked.

"Don't worry about Jack," she said. "I have him under control."

"Jack?" the agent asked, raising an eyebrow.

She paled and stiffened, quickly saying, "Mr. Hench! I mean Mr. Hench."

"Right," the agent said. She sighed in relief. "So, when do you plan on delivering the final blow?" the agent continued, and instantly she felt her heart drop, and her stomach clench tightly. She was silent. "Dr. Director?" the agent asked.

Betty blinked and looked at him. After a moment she replied, "Leave it to me."

"With all due respect, ma'am, it's been months. If you haven't found an opportunity by now, you probably _won't_. If I may make a suggestion, cut your losses, assassinate him, and hope no one catches on to you," he said.

"I will make that decision of my own accord, agent," she said, sharper than intended.

"By the way, the getting hitched; brilliant move on your part, ma'am," the agent declared.

Her eyes widened. "You _heard_?!" she exclaimed.

"News travels fast," he replied, shrugging. Vivian, it had to be. Betty made a mental note to lecture her friend about secrets next time she saw her. "He's putty in your hands, plus you'll get a pretty sum for GJ with his death. I assume you've been named his beneficiary? The man's a billionaire."

Dr. Director stayed quiet. That was actually part of the reason for her husband's meeting, so he could revise his will. "Yes," she admitted, bowing her head. "But I'm not moving too quickly here. If he dies, it won't be hard to guess who took him out."

"But Dr. Director, GJ is _counting_ on you. You can get away with it without a problem, we all _know_ you can. This is our top priority mission, at the moment. It was the _last_ mission given to us by your predecessor, and it must-be-completed," the agent declared.

"Focus on WEE!" she barked angrily, startling not only the agent but a few others nearby. She blushed and quickly walked away.

Betty shut the door to her office and leaned against it, swallowing over a sudden lump in her throat. She looked down at her hand, the one her wedding ring was on. She felt tears burning her eyes. She closed her fist and looked at her other hand, on which the poisoned ring was perched. Again she sent out the needle and gazed at it. One move was all it would take. One move and her mission would finally be complete… But for once she _wanted_ to fail at a task.

"He's my husband…" she whispered aloud to herself. "He…he's my _husband_."

KP

She sat in the library in the mansion, hands balled in front of her mouth. She heard the door opening in the grand hall. He was home. Her heart fluttered. She rose and exited, appearing at the top of the grand staircase. His butler was removing his coat, soaked with the rain that had started to fall about two hours ago; and that had steadily worsened, might she add. She swept down the stairs. He looked up in annoyance, but on seeing her, his annoyance fell to relief and adoration. He grinned and went to meet her. She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling. He hugged her back, but he felt there was something wrong. Her embrace seemed sad and unsure.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling curiously away from her.

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm just feeling a little… I don't know," she replied.

"Want to talk?" he asked.

She shook her head negatively. He looked worried. She smiled reassuringly at him and leaned against his chest. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied, confused as to her spontaneous statement.

"All loves have a limit," she declared.

"Are you afraid of me cheating on you? Is this what this is about? Because I have no intensions of doing any such thing," he firmly stated. He didn't doubt some of the servants were definitely assuming cheating, given their whirlwind romance, and they likely would have told her their suspicions. Some of them talked too much.

She smiled softly, but the smile fell. Part of her wished he _would_ cheat, because then… Then she would feel the hatred in her heart she'd felt at first. Then she would be able to kill him. "I know," she replied. How she wished she didn't. "Come on, let's go to dinner," she said, smiling softly up at him. He looked incredibly relieved, so much so it almost made her heart break. He nodded and linked his arm through hers. She grinned up at him, letting him lead her to the dining room. She made sure he didn't see the tear she wiped away from her eye.

KP

Gemini hadn't expected it when, as he and his men faced the imposter on their base, they found it to be Jack Hench and _his_ people! Gemini gaped in shock at his friend. "_Jack_?" he asked.

"We need to talk," he said, grabbing Gemini's arm and pulling him inside. Gemini realized wryly that he was hearing that phrase a lot more often, and not only from his own mouth. Jack brought him into a private room and said, "I want answers."

"About?" Gemini fished, though he had an idea of where this was going.

"What do _you_ think?" he asked. "You're loyalty was never to your sister, but you're keeping something from me regarding her. Why?"

Gemini was quiet. After a long moment he replied, "I will keep my little sister's secrets secret."

"How big is this secret?" Jack demanded.

Gemini rose and walked towards the door. Reaching it he paused and looked back. "I risk losing your friendship and my life if you ever find out…" Jack started and stood up straighter.

"Gemini, what is it?" he demanded to know.

"I want to tell you, very much, but… I can't. It's a twin factor thing," Gemini admitted. He thought a moment then finished, "She loves you more than you can imagine. _Don't_ doubt that." In fact, it was the only reason Hench was alive right _now_.

"Sheldon? Sheldon!" Jack sharply shot. Gemini left. "Hey, don't you walk away from me! Gemini!" No reply. Jack, shaken and uncertain, shifted uncomfortably then left. He had a feeling his welcome here had been worn out.

KP

He watched as she brushed her short hair and hummed, sitting in a white silk housecoat. He smiled softly at her, lovingly. Maybe he was overreacting? His smile fell. Why did that only sound like a lie to his ears? She spotted his reflection in the mirror and frowned, forehead creasing in worry. She turned and rose, asking, "What's wrong, love?"

He started and blinked, coming back to himself. He smiled again, answering, "Rough day at the office."

"Why won't you just _take_ this weekend?" she chastised gently, shaking her head.

He smirked softly and approached her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "If you insist, so be it. This weekend will be all yours." He pulled away and she almost caught her breath. Suspicion was lighting up his eyes. Why, though? Unless… Unless he'd gone to see Gemini! She almost panicked but outwardly stayed calm. "I'm going to take a shower," he stated, heading away.

She pushed off fear and made herself relax. She was just reading too much into it… _Wasn't_ she? She smiled softly and said, "Perhaps _I_ should join you."

He started and turned, eyes surprised. They lit up in intrigue, all suspicion gone, and he replied, "Perhaps you _should_." She squealed as he seized her around the waist and pulled her close. She giggled, kissing his lips, and followed him.


	9. Be the Serpent under It: Treachery

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Be the Serpent under It: Part 6-Treachery

She lay next to him, tears in her eyes. Oh gods, free her from this task that was hers to complete. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want him to die… But he was whimpering now, shifting uncomfortably in sleep. She gazed at the poisonous ring which she'd only an hour ago pushed into his navel as they made love. He hadn't noticed, but now it was beginning to take effect. She didn't want it to. Oh immortals, what had driven her to do this thing? There had been no catalyst; no argument, no fight, no inappropriate behavior, nothing.

He'd come home and she'd greeted him with open arms. They'd eaten, they'd sat by the fireplace leaning against each other and sipping champagne. It had been a night unlike anything she'd ever _experienced_ before, and yet somehow, someway, she had managed, by some unwanted force she didn't understand, to finally act. Perhaps it had been the nightmares haunting her every dream each night, growing increasingly worse; the dying eyes gazing into hers at every moment she let her guard down.

She closed her eyes tightly, sobbing. She heard him beginning to wake up, coughing painfully. "Jack…" she said, rolling onto her side and gently cupping his cheek. Why was it so painful for him? It wasn't supposed to be painful. "Jack!" she said more urgently when he began to shiver.

His eyes flew open as he gasped for breath. He looked confused a moment then suddenly afraid and panicked. He sat quickly up, holding his throat. "I-I can't breathe," he said. Her stomach was twisting in knots, her heart pounding so loudly she swore the whole mansion could hear it.

"Oh gods," she said. "I'm calling for help." She couldn't do this, she couldn't. But she _had_… Quickly she leapt out of the bed and seized the phone, swiftly dialling the paramedics. Hanging up after giving them the situation, she turned to the bed. He was lying down again, coughing violently and shaking, hardly able to breathe. She could see him shivering. She almost broke down. She almost admitted everything in that moment. What she wouldn't give to stop this, to turn back. "I-I'm going to wait for them," she breathed. She couldn't stay here, she _couldn't_!

"Stay…" he said weakly, seizing her hand and gazing pleadingly into her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer. She burst into tears and fell upon him sobbing and holding him tightly and soothingly.

"Don't leave. Oh divines, don't leave me!" she begged hopelessly. Her every word was truth. She was begging with her whole heart for him to stay. She was resisting with her whole being the urge to scream 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' "Jack, Jack!" she shrieked instead. He shook his head helplessly and laid back.

KP

Gemini had been the first one she'd called, and Vivian right after. Right now Vivian was holding her sobbing friend tightly, horror and disbelief in her eyes. She'd loved him. Betty Director had truly loved Jack Hench. Gemini sat numbly, looking helplessly at his sister and meeting Vivian's eyes, almost pleading for her to make his sibling stop the sobbing. He was in shock. He hadn't believed she'd actually go _through_ with it. If he'd suspected… If he'd suspected he would have told his friend everything. This was his _fault_. And that was _really_ saying something, because nothing was _ever_ his fault, _ever_. He was serious. If you didn't take responsibility, you didn't feel guilt. Guilt he disliked so he avoided allowing it an entrance… But oh how he was feeling it _now_.

"You did it. You actually did it," he numbly said to his sister.

"How _dare_ you?" Vivian hissed at him as Betty began shaking. "Can't you see she's suffering _enough_?"

"Su-_suffering_? _He's_ suffering!" Gemini shot angrily, pointing towards the room his friend was in.

"Gemini… Sheldon… enough," Vivian ordered. Gemini bit his tongue, watching his crying sister. Just then the doctor came out. Vivian gasped. Gemini quickly turned and his mouth dropped. Betty, sobbing having stopped, looked silently and bravely up at the doctor, the tears she was shedding silent now. "Doctor, how is he?" Gemini questioned.

"Not well. He's died on the table about four times. He's stable, for now, but not conscious," the medic replied. Just then there was frantic movement and shouting heard. "Crap, we're losing him again," the doctor murmured, quickly hurrying back inside.

Gemini sat back down in the chair, numb. Vivian held Betty tightly and cast a despairing look at her best friend's villainous sibling. "What do we do?" Vivian asked him.

"I wish I knew," Gemini replied, shaking his head in frustration and stroking his sleeping Chihuahua, Pepe.

KP

My some miracle he was stable, and conscious, strength coming back as he recovered and detoxified the poison from his body. Betty sat at his bedside, tightly holding his hand and silently weeping as she stroked his forehead in a soothing manner. He nuzzled her softly and reassuringly. "I'm still here," he said, voice weak but recovering.

"Never die," she begged him.

"Betty, you know I can't…" he began.

"Please, humor me," she pled.

He blinked and turned his head slightly. After a moment he said, "I will never die." She kissed him lovingly for a long moment.

Vivian and Gemini watched from outside. "What happens now, do you think?" he questioned her.

"I have a feeling you'll play a large part in whatever it is," Vivian replied, looking at him.

He cringed but realized she was probably right. He nodded. "Do you trust me to do my part, I wonder, Miss Porter," he remarked.

"Mr. Director, I have no choice," she answered; but she was smiling tiredly and teasingly at him, so he took that as a good thing.

KP

Sure enough, only days later he found himself sitting across from his sibling in a coffee shop. She appeared miserable. "So…" Gemini awkwardly began. He wasn't used to cordial talks between him and his twin, so this? Yeah, it was awkward. "I heard your husband's back at work."

She tensed and he knew something bad was coming. "He is not my husband. He was my target," she answered.

Sheldon blinked and sighed deeply, saying, "Betty…"

She cut him off, holding up a hand. He fell silent, slightly put out at the gesture but also now more worried than ever. "I completed my mission, I killed him… I killed him six times by the time they finally pulled him back. My part is done."

"This doesn't explain why we're here," Gemini stated.

"I won't live a lie. You… You're going to tell him everything," she said.

"_What_?!" he exclaimed. "Betty, he'll _kill_ you! I don't think you even have an _idea_ of how dangerous of a man Jack can be," Gemini protested. More important still, Jack might kill _him_.

"I won't be there when he comes back from work," she said.

Gemini gaped in disbelief. Finally snapping out of it, he began, "Dr. Director…"

"I won't plead for forgiveness. He'll give none. I won't beg for him to love me, or for him not to cast me out. He won't care. I will be dead to him, and he to me, that's it. No more," she said.

"Sister, you _love_ him," Gemini remarked.

"And for that reason this has to happen," she replied, rising. "Just… Just do it, brother." With that she left before he could even speak. Oh, this was a death wish.

KP

Jack was working busily in his office. His buzzer rang. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sheldon Director here to see you sir," an employee declared.

"Send him up," Jack said, relieved for the break. Besides, he felt ill. He could use this rest. He rose and stretched, body aching. Probably side effects from whatever poison or drug had been pumped into him. The thing had been potent for him to still be feeling it. The door opened and Jack smiled, saying, "Gemini, my friend, what's up?" His smile fell, though, on seeing Gemini's shocked, fearful, and uncertain look. Jack stiffened. "Sheldon?" he sharply asked. Gemini swallowed and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Jack came cautiously out from behind the desk, frowning. Something was up and something bad. "What happened? Where's Betty?"

"She's fine," Gemini answered quickly. He was silent a moment, thinking, then finished, "As fine as can be expected, given the circumstances."

"I wish she'd stop doing this to herself," Jack frustratedly said, drawing a hand through his hair. "Since that poisoning incident she's been acting… I don't know, guilty, afraid? It's worrying me."

"You don't have anything to fear from my sister," Gemini said. "Not… not anymore."

Jack tensed. After a long moment he asked, "Anymore? What do you mean?" He crossed his arms tightly.

Gemini shifted uncomfortably and met Jack's eyes. "You asked for her secret, so at her request I'm telling you just what it was. At _her_ request, Jack, _not_ of my own accord. If _I_ had _my_ way, you would _never_ hear it… But she refused to live a lie."

Jack's fingers began drumming. "Go on," he icily prompted, but part of him told him he never _wanted_ to know.

Gemini took a deep breath. No more hiding it, no more putting off the inevitable. "Dr. Director is the head of Global Justice," he flatly declared.

KP

Jack paled, mouth dropping as he looked at his cohort in shocked disbelief, obviously shaken to the very core. After a long stunned moment, he hoarsely asked, "Wh-_what_?"

"She is the head of GJ. And if you thought _that_ was bad, it's nothing to what's coming next," Gemini warned. Jack's eyes widened as he slowly began to piece it together. No… Please, please no… Don't let him be about to say it. "Her mission was one of revenge, for your attack on their headquarters and the murder of so many of their agents. She was meant to kill you, Jack, assassinate you."

Jack's eyes widened as he listened in disbelief and growing despair. He shook his head in disbelief. Gemini was very, very serious. Jack covered his mouth and turned to look out his office window, mind whirling. Most men would try and deny it, most would accuse Sheldon Director of lying. But he would do neither. What was the use in denying it when the truth was so painfully obviously in front of his face? What was the point in pretending none of this was happening when it was?

"She was the one who poisoned me," he said in realization. The hurt and grief he was suffering in that moment made him feel sick. "She… she…"

"She loved you. She never lied about that. Virtually _nothing_ she told you was a lie. You just… never asked the right questions," Gemini said. Jack, clenched his teeth miserably and closed his eyes tight, feeling tears burning them. He shook his head in denial.

"Get out," he finally managed to hiss poisonously, tone and voice quaking in hatred and fury and despair.

"Jack…" Gemini began.

"Get out!" he roared furiously, violently striking the windowsill. Gemini backed away cautiously, grateful he was even still _alive_. "Damn her!" Jack screamed furiously, punching the window sill again and again and again, repeating the words over and over. All at once he sobbed, falling to his knees in despair, desperately trying to get control over his own emotions.

Gemini watched a moment longer, pity and worry in his eyes. He bowed his head. It would be a death sentence if his sister ever showed herself to Hench again. He went to the door and paused, looking back to his silently weeping friend. "Every time she told you that she loved you, she meant it. She meant it with her whole heart and soul. Know that." Jack said nothing, only becoming tenser and squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could possibly manage. Gemini shook his head then left swiftly before Jack came back to himself and lost all control.


	10. Be the Serpent under It: Villains

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Third up today and last part of the story within a story.)

Be the Serpent Under It: Part 7-Villains

Betty lay in bed motionlessly, silently weeping and gazing at her engagement ring. Vivian watched her best friend helplessly from the doorframe. For four months Dr. Director had been like this. Deeply depressed, she rarely got out of bed and she never seemed happy… she hadn't even laughed, and she rarely smiled, since… since Gemini had returned with his report.

It hurt Vivian to watch her friend doing this to herself. It hurt her very _much_. "Betty, you need to get up. At least try," Vivian pled.

"No…" Betty whispered softly. "I-I can't."

"_Please_," Vivian begged. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." Dr. Director closed her eyes tightly, willing away her tears.

Vivian bowed her head and turned, ready to give up. All at once, though, Betty said, "Let me shower and eat something, Viv. Then I promise we'll do whatever you want." Sluggishly she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Vivian smiled hopefully. At least she was moving again. She sighed in relief and sank back in a chair. Her relaxation didn't last long, though. All at once an ear-splitting shriek rang out through the house! Vivian paled, leaping up. That had been Betty!

"Betty!" she screamed, racing towards the bathroom and throwing open the door, not caring what state her friend was in. She gasped and paled, seeing Dr. Director on her knees and leaning against the tub, sobbing and covering her mouth, gazing at something in her hand.

Vivian slowly approached to try and get a better look. She froze, though, and gasped. She recognized that device. A pregnancy test! Vivian paled and began to shiver. Shakily she approached her friend and bent, checking it. She swallowed dryly and looked over at Dr. Director. "You're pregnant," she breathed in awe. Betty, still sobbing, nodded helplessly. "H-how long have you suspected?"

"Since three months ago," she finally managed to answer. "My period never started, and I was throwing up and feeling cravings. I-I didn't have the courage to check. Not until… until now. I couldn't keep denying it to myself. It's the second trimester now, and I… I'm showing."

KP

Vivian was silent, digesting this. Looking back she really should have caught it earlier. Seriously, she was a genius. How had she _missed_ it? She'd thought the slightly bloated appearance and little bit of weight gain had been a result of her friend's depression. She'd thought the cravings were because she was having her time of the month, although looking back the cravings had been too irregular for that. Betty had never had the irregular blood flow that some other women did. She'd believed that the way Betty held her stomach when she thought she was alone and no one was around, the way she rubbed it, gazing down at it and smiling softly—the only times she'd seen her friend smile since the incident—was because… She wasn't sure _what_ she'd thought, but it wasn't _this_.

"No one knows," Vivian said.

"Except for you, no," she answered, once more gazing at her stomach and placing a hand on it.

"So… what now?" Vivian questioned. Betty shook her head hopelessly. She didn't know. Now that it was confirmed she was deep in despair. How she could possibly feel so happy at the same time was beyond her. "You should tell Gemini," Vivian said. Betty visibly cringed at the thought. "At least tell your mother, then," Vivian insisted. Betty looked torn, but soon she nodded and picked up a portable phone.

"Can I… Can I have some privacy?" she asked. Vivian nodded and left her friend alone to give the news.

KP

When Betty came out of the bathroom in tears, wiping them from her eyes, Vivian knew that Dr. Director hadn't just told her mother. Gemini… She must have told her brother too. Judging by her friend's reaction, it hadn't gone well. Like, at _all_. "You told Sheldon," Vivian more stated than asked. Betty nodded. "And he took it subpar?" she asked.

Betty cringed then replied, wryly smirking, "I never thought Gemini could be so happy, disdainful, taunting, cruel, furious, loving, excited, miserable, and caring all at the same time."

"Sounds like it was a confusing thing," Vivian said. "You need to get out of the house. Let's go to the hospital, you and me. I can pull some strings and get you an immediate visit to the ultrasound. Would you like to see your baby?"

"It doesn't seem right. It doesn't seem possible. It doesn't seem fair," Betty replied.

"You need this," Vivian said. "Trust me, I'm a genius, literally." Betty smiled, but the smile quickly fell.

"I'm afraid," she admitted.

"We can bring your brother, if that helps," Vivian said.

"Bringing along my arch enemy while I'm in a vulnerable position is supposed to make me _feel_ better?" Betty incredulously asked. She inwardly cringed on realizing how soothing that actually sounded. "Very well. I supposed it's okay."

"Good girl," Vivian praised, taking Betty's arm and leading her away.

KP

Gemini gaped at the screen in shock, watching the little one floating in his sister's womb. Vivian was gushing, along with the ultrasound technician, about how wonderful and adorable it was. Personally, he thought it looked like an alien with arms and legs. At this stage its heart was beating, and his sister had claimed to feel the child moving inside of her. It was sucking its thumb right now. He glanced at his sister. She was watching the screen stonily, eyes filled with tears. He saw in her such love that he'd never believed she could feel anything akin to it; but he also saw fear and sadness… and determination. Determination plus Betty Director was never, ever, good.

He turned back to the screen, silently willing her not to do something stupid, or something she'd regret. He would need to have a very serious talk with her about what was going on. Seeing as she'd told mom, he wasn't as concerned about the possibility of her aborting the infant; that would devastate their parent, but it was still in the cards. That wasn't his hugest concern, though. His hugest concern was whether or not she would be foolish enough to tell the _father_. Jack Hench may have been his best friend, but for his sister's sake, he prayed that this baby would never be known by the man.

KP

"Are you thinking of an abortion?" Gemini asked directly, the first moment he had alone with his twin.

She blinked and looked sharply up at her, eyes filled with horror. "Do you want me to?" she asked vulnerably. Mood changes, great. She was finally turning to him for help and it was on a case like _this_.

"That's not my decision," he replied.

"No, never!" she exclaimed. She hesitated, though, then corrected, "Actually, I thought about it, for a little while, but decided vehemently against going through with it. I'm growing a baby in me, Gemini, a _life_. Abortion is out of the question. I would feel like a murderess." That was more than he could say for _other_ women, Gemini wryly thought, but who was _he_ to decide what was wrong and what was right? His sister had chosen _her_ side. He was staying to himself. _He_ didn't have to worry about it.

"Then what are you thinking?" he demanded, eyes warning her off. She blinked up at him then looked down. His eyes widened. "No…" he breathed.

"He has to know," she said.

"No!" he sharply shot. "I forbid it! You aren't going there, Betty! _Forget_ it! I'm your arch enemy at all other times, but when you're carrying my future niece or nephew, you can darn well _bet_ I'm taking on the role of protector!"

"He has to know," she repeated firmly.

"Jack will _kill_ you! You won't even get the chance to open your _mouth_!" Gemini shot. "Keep the baby to yourself, sister. For your own sake _and_ the infant's sake."

"But…" she began.

"No," he firmly said, and he could only hope she obeyed him for once… Except, when his twin's mind was set, there was no changing it. He could practically read her thoughts, even now as she promised to him she wouldn't go… He could read her thoughts. She was going, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her short of locking her away. "Be safe," he pled, once she was done making her vow. She started and blushed deeply, looking ashamedly down. He knew.

KP

The direct approach would be best, she believed. More witnesses in case things got ugly; and so she walked right into the main foyer and looked around. The young man behind the desk started on seeing her. "Miss _Director_," he said immediately. Oh yes, Jack's people had never been made aware that he had married her.

"I need to speak to Mr. Hench," she said to him.

"Of course," the man said. He quickly picked up the phone and dialled Hench's office number. Someone must have picked up, because he said, flustered—Jack must have been in a bad mood, which didn't help ease her nerves,—"M-Mr. Hench, Miss Director here to see you." Apparently there was silence, because after a moment the man asked, "Mr. Hench, are you there?" The man listened a moment then nodded. "Very good sir," he said. He hung up and looked at her, saying, "He says he'll see you. Go right down that hallway."

Hallway? She remembered the hallway. If she entered it, she would be walking right into a trap. She'd expected as much. She sadly looked down. Maybe, just _maybe_, she would find a chance to speak to him, even if only for a second. But what if it didn't save her? Could he really kill his own child out of his fury and hatred towards _her_? Her hand went protectively to her stomach. She shivered. Yes, he could. _Would_ he, though? She didn't know… She didn't know…

KP

She entered the hallway and cautiously made her way down it, watching the circular patterns on the walls and floor and ceiling that weren't really patterns at all. Any moment his henchmen would jump out of them… And he would come to her. She felt fear. She felt very _real_ fear. She was terrified of what he would do. She knew it wouldn't be pleasant. She knew there would be no mercy when she met him. She knew there would be no love in his eyes, the adoration replaced by hatred and betrayal. She would see nothing of the man she'd fallen in love with… She would see everything of the man she'd once despised with her whole being.

All at once the holes flew open. She gasped and almost began to fight, but she refrained. She didn't want a battle. Besides, it would be too risky for the baby. She let them seize her without a scuffle… Then she saw him, when she looked up, standing in front of her, eyes hard and cold and murderous. "I'm unimpressed, Dr. Director. I would have thought you'd have put up more of a fight," he said.

"I'm not here to fight you," she replied. He snapped his fingers and she was immediately gagged. She almost panicked, after all how could she tell him if she couldn't _speak_, but she calmed down. She would find a way out of this… She _hoped_ she would find a way out of this.

KP

Roughly they forced her down into a dark room. The lights snapped on and she looked helplessly up at the area, filled with death traps of various sorts. One of them was reserved for her, she knew, and it would be a painful one. She felt that fact in her bones. Tears burned her eyes as she gazed up at her husband, standing so coldly and surveying the room, no doubt searching for whatever device would be used.

"Strip her," he simply ordered them, still searching around the room. She closed her eyes tightly as they ripped off her clothing on their leader's orders, leaving her almost naked. She now knelt in only her undergarments. "I'd hoped for more of a contest, love," he remarked to her, finally turning around, eyes tired and… and regretful… But there was coldness in them that told her there would be no mercy. She looked down giving no discernible reaction.

Do what you will to me, but just wait until after the child is born. Please, let me speak, she pled in her mind. He shook his head at her. "What now, boss?" one of the henchmen asked, obviously hoping for permission to do something to her other than place her in a death trap. By the leering and lustful look in his eyes, it didn't take a genius to figure out what that something was.

"Forget it," Hench said viciously, scowling and shooting him such a murderous look it made him instantly back away. "Dr. Director, I _do_ hope you enjoy your stay here. It won't be long," he stated darkly. He walked over to her and seized her from the men, roughly pulling her up. For a moment she thought he would strike her, but despite the fact his eyes dazzled with the longing, he never even raised a hand. He loved her, she knew. He still loved her as much as she loved him. His hurt and his pride, though, blinded him.

KP

He pulled her over to a set of shackles, chaining her into them. He walked to a control panel and pressed a button. It lifted her high into the air and over an area of floor that would obviously open onto some death trap. The floor parted and she paled. Beneath her was water, and it was boiling. The steam would burn her badly as she was lowered, giving a torture effect, and while she writhed and suffered upon finally hitting the water, she would be boiled alive. Would he watch, she wondered? Would he be _able_ to? She could tell that part of him wished to observe the death of she who had betrayed him, who had hurt him so badly, but there was another part of him that wouldn't be able to bear it.

She desperately tried to get the gag off. If only she could call out to him. The chains began lowering and she gasped. He watched stonily. Tears fell from her eyes silently. The pain began to start, and she cried out; rather, made a muffled sound of anguish through the gag as the steam began to burn her. She saw him stiffen and cringe as she writhed, glancing away. She struggled to loosen the gag. It seemed like centuries before it finally began to come out. She squirmed and tossed and turned, screaming from pain, or trying to. Again, the gag prevented it.

Jack was unable to watch. He suddenly turned, beckoning for his men to leave. No, no, this was her last chance! His henchmen left instantly. He paused at the base of the steps and turned back to her ruefully. "I still love you," he said to her softly. She felt her heart shatter at the admission. Oh gods, what have I _done_ to you, husband? He blew her a kiss then started up the stairs.

She sobbed, shaking her head. Wait, the gag was finally beginning to fall! She managed to spit it out as he reached the top of the steps, hand on the doorknob. "I'm pregnant!" she shrieked with no tact at all. She couldn't _afford_ tact right now.

KP

Jack froze solid, mouth dropping as he gasped so deeply it almost defied physical laws. He whirled instantly, looking at her in terror and shocked disbelief, mouth agape. "Y-you _lie_!" he yelled furiously.

"Four months, Jack, four months!" she screamed. "It has a heartbeat! It's begun to look like a person. Baby, I can feel it moving! I can feel it moving! Please, please, do to me anything you want, just wait until your child is born! Keep me a prisoner here, murder me, just wait until after your child is born!"

He was down the stairs before she'd even finished talking, quickly jerking up the lever, raising her out of the steam that had already begun to burn her flesh. He instantly closed the trap door and lowered her onto it. He approached shakily, eyes unsure, afraid, and uncertain. He paused, though, and said, "I'm getting a doctor down here. For your sake I hope you're telling the truth. If not… If not, death will be _very_ unpleasant for you." She nodded in relief, glad to be out of the heat. The child inside of her had stopped squirming so much.

KP

The doctor listened at her stomach. Jack hadn't taken his eyes off of her abdomen. She waited for the verdict. The doctor finally pulled back in awe, her mouth gaping. "She's telling the truth," she finally declared. "The prisoner is pregnant." Jack felt his stomach churn, yet at the same time his heart leapt.

"P-pregnant?" he numbly replied.

"Yes," the doctor stated, rising. Betty looked up at her husband, eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she breathed; but she wasn't apologizing for her treachery. There was no use apologizing for that. Not anymore. It was too late. She wasn't sure, exactly, why she'd said she was sorry. Perhaps for not telling him? Perhaps for what her betrayal now meant for all three of them; yes, she counted the infant inside of her.

He felt so numb, so helpless, so desperate. After a long moment he knelt in front of her as the doctor silently slipped away, leaving the pair alone. He gazed at the stomach and finally reached out his hand, placing it upon it and lightly stroking. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but for a moment, just a moment, he could have sworn he felt the child moving. His mouth finally closed and he swallowed tightly. This couldn't be happening to him. It… it _couldn't_. Yet here he was. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks. Not of happiness, but of misery and confusion and hurt and fear. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what this meant for him or for her or for their child.

After a long moment, though, he bent, kissing her stomach tenderly, almost without knowing he was doing so. She sobbed and he looked up at her beautiful eyes, or eye, rather, so filled with misery. Gently he cupped her cheek, lightly holding it. She looked up at him sadly. He nuzzled her nose softly with his and gently kissed her. "You're going to be a mom," he said with a laugh.

She miserably laughed as well. "And you a dad," she answered; but both of them knew things wouldn't go back to the way they were. They didn't know _where_ it would go from here. But they had to weather it. They would go with the flow, so to speak. At this point, they really didn't have much choice.


	11. Reuniting

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Fourth up today.)

Reuniting

Kim, Ron, Hana, and Rufus traipsed through the dead streets searching for a sign of any normality. Kim was helplessly trying Wade again, tears in her eyes. No answer. She sniffed and turned off her watch. "He's not answering," she said.

"D-do you think… think that he's _gone_?" Ron asked quietly.

She didn't want to admit it. She _wouldn't_. Instead she said, "He always answers." She refused to say yes. She refused to say she believed he was infected. She never _would_.

"KP, this isn't your fault," Ron said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She sniffed, coming back to herself, and smiled gratefully up at him.

"Let's hurry. Someone has to still be alive," she said.

"Hey, I thought you said they weren't zombies," Ron protested.

Kim laughed, answering, "Beats saying uninfected. And saying zombies _is_ easier than saying 'the infected.'"

"Badical," Ron said.

All at once they heard a scream and gasped, shivers running up and down their spines. "That was Monique!" Kim exclaimed. "Come on, Ron!"

"Right behind you Kim!" Ron exclaimed, quickly following his girlfriend.

KP

Monique knocked back another two zombies with a long stick she was using as a staff. Oh gods, she never would have guessed she'd be grateful to _Fukushima_, of all people, but right now she could have kissed his feet and the ground they tread upon for teaching her some moves with bo staffs, and a couple of moves with throwing stars. She tipped over a large pile of stacked barrels. They collapsed on top of the hoard, some slowing their advance. She turned and ran like her life depended on it. Oh wait, it _did_.

"This way!" she heard a familiar voice call. "Ron!"

"Monique!" she heard Kim call.

"Kim, Ron!" Monique shrieked.

She raced around the corner, running right into them! They all screamed, catching each other's arms. "You're okay!" Ron exclaimed. Hana squealed in delight.

"Girl, I'm sorry I bolted. I panicked," Monique said to Kim.

"_Most_ of us did," Kim replied.

"We have to go! There's a hoard coming…" Monique began. Just then the hoard stumbled out of the ally and the group gasped.

"Run!" Ron ordered them, shoving Hana into Kim's arms. "I have this!"

"Ron…" Kim began. She gasped as he began to glow blue, tapping into his powers.

"Girl, we better do as kid monkey says," Monique stated. Kim nodded numbly. The two turned and fled with Rufus and Hana.

Ron turned back to the hoard and gave a monkey shriek, attacking them. Thank the gods he had control of his powers. At least, for now he did. He ripped through the hoard like a hot knife through butter. None of them stood a chance. They could hardly scratch at him before he'd taken them out. In moments they were all downed. "Booyah!" Ron cheered himself. He instantly flew off after Kim and Monique.

KP

Kim and Monique had stopped to rest, panting. Hana was laughing and gurgling in excitement. Rufus was collapsed on the baby trying to catch his breath. "Taken care of!" Ron's voice suddenly said as he appeared and landed next to them.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He held her back, grinning as he cancelled the powers.

"We should run, before more come," Monique warned, breaking the moment's near kiss.

"Oh, right," Kim said, reluctantly pulling away from her boyfriend. The three instantly started off. "Where can we go?" she questioned.

"Where else? Bueno Nacho!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course," Monique wryly bit.

"Ron might have something. The Bueno Nacho security is pretty tight. Ned made sure of that," Kim said. "Oh I hope he's okay."

"Girl, I'd be worrying more about _us_," Monique said.

KP

They raced inside the restaurant and slid to a stop, gasping and paling. Bueno Nacho was in ruins! "No…" Kim breathed. Oh she hoped no one had been here. They would never have survived a zombie attack. Wait, Ned! "Ned!" she screamed, racing through the restaurant, Monique hot on her tail.

"Ned, where are you?! Answer me!" Monique called out.

Ron, still stunned, sank to his knees, saying, "They ruined Bueno Nacho… NOOOOOOO!" He leapt up and ran around the ransacked restaurant, searching for some semblance of normality in the abandoned building. Rufus whimpered and came out holding a salsa packet. Ron looked at it and tears came to his eyes. "NOOOO!" he cried out again.

"Ned!" Kim was calling.

"Ned!" Monique repeated.

Ron snapped out of it and gasped. What was he _doing_? Their friend, acquaintance, whatever Ned was, could be dead, and he was mourning the _store_? He raced to help the girls immediately. "Ned, Ned! Dude, where are you?! Ned!" There was silence. The three met up in the middle, tears in their eyes.

"He… he's _gone_…" Monique said, voice cracking.

"Everyone is gone," Kim miserably said, shaking her head in denial, fighting back tears.

Ron, silently letting his tears fall, gaped around. "No… no, he can't be…" he numbly said.

KP

All at once the freezer door was thrown open. They all screamed, ready to fight. To their shock, though, out stumbled Ned! "Ned!" the three cried, racing towards him and seizing him into a tight hug, Hana and Rufus joining in as well. Ned oomphed, coughing and gasping for breath.

"C-can't breathe," he stammered out. The trio instantly released him.

"You're alive!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Barely_!" he replied in terror, horror written on his face. "Wh-when the zombies began attacking I tried to get everyone out, but it was too late! They were already being attacked. I had to get _away_ from there. I slipped into the freezer. The zombies never knew where I was. They couldn't find me, and believe me they tried. Wha-what's _happening_?" he asked, now beginning to shake as the reality of this whole situation began taking hold of him.

"We only wish we knew," Kim answered. Hana gurgled.

KP

The four walked the streets, each armed with some sort of weapon. "Where _is_ everyone?" Monique wondered. "We _can't_ be the only ones left."

"Well, if I may interject something here, I believe Felix would be at the Robot Rumble. That's where Zita and Justine went. If Felix survived the first wave, surely he would be searching for his lover," Ned suggested.

"Ned, you're a genius," Kim said. "We'd better hurry."

Ned led them to the newest secret entrance of the robot rumble, an abandoned subway station entrance. "Be ready for an attack. It's dark in there. You don't know what to expect," Ned warned. Kim instantly turned on a flashlight apparatus and led the way. The tunnel was uneventful, so far. It brought them down into the underground. They crawled off of the tracks and up to the door. Ned quickly got them in. They silently slipped inside.

KP

They flashed the light around. "Hello? Anyone?!" Ned called softy out, being sure not to be too loud. They heard growling and groaning, but saw nothing. They swallowed, gathered together, and advanced, following Ned's lead. "This is bad. This is very bad," Ned tightly said, terrified, to say the least.

"What if they've turned?" Ron said fearfully.

"Don't _say_ that. You'll _jinx_ it," Monique warned.

"Ned! Ned!" a voice called out. A girl's voice!

Ned gasped and called, "Justine!" he instantly began to run towards the voice along with the others.

All at once Ned ran into someone and cried out in alarm at the same time the other person screamed. Kim shone the light on the newcomer and sighed in relief. It was Justine, looking terrified! "You're all right!" Justine exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ned in relief. He smiled in relief, holding her tightly back. "Kim, Ron, Monique!" Justine greeted, hugging them each in turn, practically bouncing up and down in fear and gratefulness.

"Where are the others, Justine?" Monique demanded.

"Felix and Zita aren't turned, if that's what you mean. Follow me," Justine said, quickly leading them to the main room. There, beside the pit, were Felix and Zita, hugging each other tightly and kissing. Down in the pit were a group of groaning and moaning infected, scrambling to get out!

KP

"What happened here?" Kim asked them, approaching. Felix and Zita pulled apart.

"Ned!" Felix exclaimed in relief, eyes widening thankfully. "You're okay!" He wheeled up to his friend and firmly yet affectionately took his hand. Ned nodded, relieved.

"Just fine, considering," he replied, looking down into the pit and shuddering. "I got lucky," he added.

"We _all_ did," Zita said. "We were the first ones here. The others came later. They were acting weird. About halfway through they began to shriek and groan and growl and attack us!"

"Justine came up with a plan, while we all were running, to trap them down in the pit. My wheelchair was key. We went down inside of it. The zombies poured in after us. Just as they were about to attack, I grabbed Zita and Justine and flew us out of there. The zombies can't get out. They're contained, for now, but more might come.

"Come on, we're getting out," Kim said.

"Right. We need to fine more survivors before it's too late," Ron said, looking nervously around.

"We're right behind you Kim," Zita and Justine chimed together.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Zita playfully said to Justine.

Justine looked ready to protest but then said, "Hmm, meaningless games with no scientific base. Intriguing. Very well, I'll buy you this 'soda.' If we survive."

"Deal," Zita said, shaking Justine's hand and smirking. Justine grinned.

KP

The group walked through the subway, disposing of the infected that came across them and thanking their lucky stars there wasn't another hoard to deal with. Finally they made it back out onto the streets. They began the long trek. The sun was beginning to set, and it was getting eerie out there. "This is so creepy," Justine said, drawing close to a pleasantly surprised Ned. Felix nudged his friend playfully. Ned blushed deeply and gave him a reproachful look.

Zita wrapped her hand around Felix's. "Your wheelchair was malfunctioning. Will it be okay?" she asked.

"With luck," he answered. "Don't worry about me, Zita. We'll be fine," Felix assured, squeezing her hand.

"I hope so," Zita agreed. "This is just like that video game, _Left 4 Deceased_."

"Two or one?" Ned teased, knowing full well they were basically the same thing.

Before she could answer there was a blood curdling shriek. They all gasped. "Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed. Instantly the group raced towards the noise.

Bonnie suddenly tore from a side street, fleeing. "Run!" she cried out to them. They slid to stops and gasped on seeing the hoard behind her! "They keep coming!" she desperately said, reaching them. "I like, totally took out one hoard, but it was like five more hoards jumped in to take their _place_!"

"Don't worry Bonnie, we've got you covered," Zita assured, dropping into a fighting pose. Instantly the group, all of them, gave battle cries and raced into the oncoming hoards.

KP

They stood panting and gasping. Ned and Justine gaped around in horror at the damage they'd all done. "We-we did all _this_?" Ned asked numbly.

"But we've never even _been_ the action types," Justine chimed, equally shocked.

"When desperation sets in, anything becomes Possible," Kim stated. "Come on. We have to keep going." The others nodded and followed Kim into the foreboding streets.

KP

Meanwhile, somewhere in Europe, Camille walked backstage, where the other pets were gathered and being groomed. The moment she'd heard the amount of money being offered as a prize, she'd leapt on entering Debutante. Better yet, Falsetto Jones was presiding as judge, and it was taking place at his base. In light of their brief partnership during the trafficking crisis, perhaps she could persuade him to… bend the rules, just a little. She took on the guise of a caterer and said to Debutante, stroking her kitty cat's head, "Stay here, precious. Mommy's going to do a little doctoring." Debutante mewed and purred, rubbing against Camille lovingly. Camille kissed her precious pet's head and headed off.

She headed towards where she'd been told Falsetto's room was. She smirked. He wouldn't be able to resist her womanly charms. She reached the door and knocked. "Name and business," he said from inside.

"Room service," she called.

There was silence. "Enter," he finally stated.

She slipped inside and shut the door tightly behind her. She looked around and gasped, seeing a gun pointed at her chest. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Good, you _are_ who you say," Falsetto remarked, putting the gun back into its holster. "Here I believed you were an enemy using the oldest trick in the book." He acted as if he didn't suspect her, but she could tell he was still on guard.

"Cool it, helium boy," she said, transforming from a male caterer back into herself. His eyes widened then lit up.

KP

"Impressive," he said. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Miss Leon. Not after our little partnership."

"Whatever," she replied, waving it off. "Look 'pal' I only want one thing."

"The bed and I are ready when _you_ are," he remarked, trying to fluster her. He didn't like where her request was going so he might as well bring her down.

"Ew, no!" she exclaimed. He laughed at her horrified reaction.

"Very well, state your business," he ordered, waving his hand.

"Look, what's it going to take to ensure Debutante places first?" Camille asked, getting right to the point. He wasn't one for batting around the bush. She tensed on seeing his eyes light mischievously, then quickly warned, "Don't make a remark about the bed."

"Floor works fine," he answered. She raised her hand, ready to slap him, but he caught her wrist easily. "Listen, sweetheart, I don't take bribes. Not my style. However, you do have quite a bit of villainous potential."

"So what's, like, your answer?" she asked, lowering her hand and narrowing her eyes, waiting for a verdict.

"Perhaps I can make an exception this once," he mused. "But, you owe me a favor."

"As long as it isn't sexual," she replied, shivering at the idea.

"I'm not the type," he answered. He supposed he should have seen that concern of hers coming from a mile away, what with the two lewd remarks he'd made.

KP

Just then the reporter on the TV, that was playing in the background, said, "Breaking news! A strange infection that seems to have originated in Middleton USA has spread throughout Europe. Symptoms include groaning, moaning, roaring, and shambling. In what can only be described as a true zombie apocalypse, it is suggested everyone stay indoors. Do not, I repeat do not, allow yourself to be bitten or scratched. Wait… what's that? Oh no, run!" the reported screamed. The camera blanked out and Camille and Falsetto looked at it in shock.

"Did we really, like, just see that?" Camille asked, slightly worried.

"Probably a publicity stunt," Falsetto said, shrugging it off.

"Right, publicity," Camille uncertainly replied.

"Come on, the show is about to start," Falsetto declared. "Care to accompany me?" he asked, offering his arm.

She smirked and linked her own through it. "Sure, whatever," she replied.

KP

The two walked down the strangely empty corridor. "That's weird. This place was filled when I was heading up to your _room_," she remarked, curious.

He frowned, looking around. "Maybe that reporter was on to something," he said cautiously.

She gasped and squeaked, "You don't mean…"

"I _hope_ not," he replied, but this wasn't sitting well with him. "Hold on," he remarked. He turned into a room, leaving her alone. She swallowed and rubbed her arms nervously. She heard meowing and barking, but somehow it didn't sound normal.

"Falsetto?" she called nervously.

She heard growls and gasped, spinning. From out of the room walked Falsetto, holding his two Lithuanian Wolf Hounds. She sighed in relief. "What's happening?" he asked. Apparently he'd heard the growls and meows as well.

Just then the hounds began barking and howling, pulling against their master. He held them firm, hardly moving. She was impressed. You'd never guessed he could keep mastery over the two huge dogs, especially with the way he was built. That wasn't important right now, though. The two quickly looked back and gasped, paling. Heading towards them were barrages of pets and their owners, all converging on them with rabid looks in their eyes! The Wolf Hounds barked more frantically and whimpered, hackles raised, as they restlessly paced.

"What do we do?" Camille tightly asked.

"I-I-I…" Falsetto began, unsure of what to think. Suddenly they charged at them. "Run!" he ordered, grabbing her arm and bolting. She screamed and followed his lead.

KP

"Where do we run to?" Camille asked.

"There's a private jet on the roof, ready for takeoff!" Falsetto replied. He drew his gun and began shooting back into the hordes. Camille whipped out a specialized Taser she carried for no particular reason and began shooting it back at them as well, helping him fend them off.

The two burst out onto the roof. "Is _that_ it?" she asked disgustedly, pointing at something that looked, to her standards, pathetic.

"There's more than meets the eye," he replied, pressing a button. All at once the wimpy looking plane took on an appearance reminiscent of spy flicks.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Come on!" he insisted, racing towards it. It was preparing to take off, engine roaring. Falsetto leapt nimbly on board with his dogs and looked back. Camille was coming slower than he would have liked.

"Wait!" she screamed. He hesitated, thinking it over. He could leave her behind; it would be in the interests of self-preservation. Instead, though, he waited. If they were the only two normal ones left, he didn't want to be on his own. She leapt on board. Just then there was a meow. Camille gasped and looked back as the hover plane was beginning to rise. "Debutante!" she cried in terror, eyes wide. Her pet was uninfected and desperately trying to reach her, meowing frantically.

"Oh for the love of…" Falsetto began. He cut off his statement, leaping out of the plane and racing to the cat. He couldn't believe he was risking his life for this thing, but the Sphinx breed was a personal favorite of his. He grabbed the cat up and raced back to the jet, Camille was gaping in shock, unable to believe she'd really just seen him risk his life for her pet.

Falsetto tossed the cat up. Camille caught it. The master thief leapt for the ship but couldn't reach! Panic came to his eyes as he tried again. There was no way he was dying for a _cat_! That only happened in movies! This time, as he sprang, she bent down, seizing his hands and pulling him up just as the zombies reached his locale. He was hardly able to get inside in time to avoid a bite.

The two panted, looking down in horror. Debutante and the Wolf Hounds were gaping in awe as well. Falsetto turned to Camille, saying, "Uh, thanks, for the save."

"You, like, totally risked your life to wait for me and then to save my precious Debutante! It was so the least I could do!" she exclaimed, taking his hands and beaming gratefully up at him, excitement overtaking her features. "That was like, so _amazing_!"

"It _did_ get the adrenaline going," he admitted, smirking at her in amusement. She was an interesting one, he'd give her that. Stereotypical rich valley girl, but the woman could kick some serious, well, you know. The plane took off towards America and Middleton. They were all silent, dreading what would be awaiting them there. The outbreak had been said to have started there. Perhaps that was where they'd find its cure as well, and hopefully some allies.


	12. Finding Will Du

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Last post a reviewer remarked about the Falsetto/Camille hints dropped, asking if it was another older/younger pairing. Alllow me to explain. Falsetto wasn't a middle aged man in the series. He was probably younger than Monkey Fist, or around the same age. Camille, in the series, was older than she acted, probably twenties, so I don't really classify it as one. So far I only have two older/younger pairings going on, and it will likely stay that way.

This will be the only chapter up today, as I won't have time to post another. However, it's nineteen pages, so it pretty much is equivalent to two or three chapters. In it Will Du may seem overly cold and harsh, not my intention, but in those moments I drop hints as to what the cause of his hatred towards Jack could be. I'm not sure if those hints as to his reasons are clear, but someone might guess it.)

Finding Will Du

The three sat silently in the plane, Jack and Betty each looking out a different side of the aircraft. Gemini felt more and more awkward by the second. He knew they were pining for their son, and for each other. Despite everything, they still longed for the days before her treachery to him. "I never said a bad word about you to our child," she suddenly remarked to Jack.

Jack tensed and closed his eyes tightly. After a moment he replied, "You didn't need to. He's _my_ personality, remember?"

"He _was_, you mean?" Gemini asked. He instantly bit his tongue when both parents glared at him murderously, scowling at the insinuation that their young child might not be alive. "Forget I said anything," he grumbled.

"He _does_ love you," Betty quietly remarked.

"I'd appreciate it if you told _him_ that," Jack replied.

"He's probably calling for you right now," Gemini offered.

"No, he's calling for his mother. He's probably hoping and praying _I'm_ dead," Jack grumbled.

KP

Will gasped as another wave of zombies rambled by his hiding place in his mother's room beneath his mother's bed. He closed his eyes tightly until they were gone. Cautiously he slipped out from under it. No, he wasn't a mama's boy. Okay, maybe a little bit, but that hadn't been why he'd raced into her room. Her room was one of the most secure in all of GJ. He'd had little choice. He slunk up to the door and peered out. The hall was clear. He had to get out of here. Why hadn't he already, he wondered? He was GJ's number one agent, he spoke a plethora of different languages fluently, he was tutored by the brightest minds there were and trained by the best of the best in the combat arts. Dang it, why couldn't he get _out_ of this?

He slunk out into the hall and headed towards GJ's emergency escape room. Maybe this time he would have more luck. He'd run into a hoard the first five times. He peeked around the corner. Please let luck be with him, please let luck be with him. Oh gods, where was his mother? What had happened to her? Was she okay? He became fearful at the thought she might _not_ be. He whimpered slightly, closing his eyes tightly. What if he was the last one left on _Earth_?! He'd never survive _this_. Part of him almost decided to let them infect him as well, but the more stubborn and determined part pushed him on. That was his father, completely. He scoffed at the thought of the man.

What on this planet had possessed Dr. Director to be with, ugh, Jack _Hench_? He was a _criminal_. Albeit a wily one who wasn't even on radar and was basically a mystery, but still. Hench supported some of the worst rings and organizations around. His mother was no fool. Why would she copulate with her _enemy_? Unless… Unless it hadn't been willing on _her_ part. The thought sickened him and made his hatred towards the man burn more, but he wouldn't jump to conclusions.

He'd improved in his job and abilities since his working with Kim Possible… Well, he'd improved a little. No one was perfect, okay! No one was perfect. He waited until all growling sounds faded then swung out of hiding and ran towards the room. He was almost there! He would make it! Just then, though, a hoard leapt out in front of him. He slid to a stop gasping and paling. "Oh you've got to be _kidding_," he said in disbelief. What, was he cursed with bad luck? "You really messed me over, dad!" he furiously yelled to the roof. He had hardly any personality traits of his mother. He had her hair and some other small details, mostly, with a dash of his father, and he had her will to do good. Everything else was his blasted sire. He wouldn't be surprised if bad luck was another 'gift' his pop had genetically presented him with. Actually, that was probably his uncle. His dad and mom had nothing but _good_ luck. Uncle Sheldon, Uncle Gemini, whichever, had gotten the short end of the stick, and apparently so had _he_.

"Stay back! I'm fully armed and ready!" Will bluffed, hoping there was some remnant of human understanding in them. Nope. They roared and charged him. He gasped and fled. This was getting ridiculous. He felt like he was living a scene straight from _Shooby Doo, Mystery Dog_.

He looked around. There had to be some way. Wait, cables, ropes, _eureka_! He grinned and leapt up onto a ladder. Quickly he scrambled up it. Reaching the top he leapt for a cable, kicking the ladder down in the process and trapping some of the zombies. He swung over the heads of his pursuers and landed right in front of the escape room. "Hah, _suckers_!" he called boastfully back. He cried out in alarm when they charged. Quickly he darted inside. "Mom!" he shouted. He spotted an escape pod and dove in, frantically programing it to take him out of here. Immediately it shot off just as the zombies reached it.

Will sighed in relief, for however long _that_ would last. At _this_ point he was just hoping he didn't end up in some godsforsaken place like a tiny little island in the middle of some ocean or other. Crap, he had no weapons on him, or any form of defense other than his hand to hand, not his best, and his stun watch, which malfunctioned half the time. One thing he could say in his father's favor, Jack Hench's inventions _never_ backfired like GJ's. He regretted now, not accepting his father's gift of an improved stop watch. Instead he'd told off the man, saying he wanted nothing to do with him or his presents, and left. Oh well. Maybe he could figure things out when he landed… he hoped…

KP

The plane was on autopilot. Gemini was sleeping soundly on the plane seats, which conveniently turned into beds. Dr. Director and Jack Hench were lying next to each other quietly. His arm was behind her neck and head, and she leaned against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating. It was awkward, but at the same time comforting. "I've missed this," she murmured softly.

His grip around her tightened almost longingly, ruefully. After a moment he replied, "So have I."

"I never meant to hurt you," she stated.

He was quiet. "However bad you hurt me was _nothing_ compared to how deeply our child did. If anything, your treachery pales in the wake of my son's mere _insults_," he finally replied. She tightened her arm around him slightly, closing her eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry…" she said. Jack was quiet a long time. He was still trying to figure out what had happened. One day Will had been daddy's little boy, the next… He didn't know. He remembered the last day he'd had with his son. At least, the last day when things had still been all right…

Flashback

"Dad, you _didn't_!" Will exclaimed, excitement in his eyes. The twelve year old turned to his father beaming.

Jack grinned softly at his son, ruffling his hair. "I did," he said.

"I've always _wanted_ to come here!" Will exclaimed.

"It's all yours, kiddo. All expenses paid," Jack said. The boy laughed and threw himself into his father's arms, hugging him tightly. Jack held him lovingly back. He kissed his son's head and said, ruffling his hair, "Hey, go enjoy yourself, Will. I love you."

"You're coming, aren't you?" Will asked, uncertainty in his eyes. This was his father's time to have him. He wanted to spend it with, well, his _father_.

"Didn't think you'd want the old man following you around, but I'm free to come along, if you really want me to," Jack replied, smiling.

"Well it's not like I _couldn't_ go by myself. I'm old enough to," Will stated firmly, crossing his arms, eyes daring his father to challenge his statement. Jack rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Yes or no, Will?" he asked.

Will blinked then blushed, saying, "Yes?"

"All right then, let's go," Jack replied. Will grinned, taking his hand and pulling him along.

KP

The young boy had leapt on every single ride he possibly _could_. Jack had hardly been able to keep up with his child. Halfway through the rides he was exhausted, and his son was only just beginning. "Look, papa, look!" Will exclaimed, tugging his father's hand and pointing at the haunted house. Jack frowned. "Let's go on it!"

"I'm not sure. It might be a little scary for a boy your age," Jack said. This wasn't any sissy kiddie haunted house, after all. This was a little more adult geared. Unfortunately, there _were_ no kiddie haunted houses here.

"I can take it!" Will insisted, frowning.

"Will…" Jack began.

"Please, please, pleeeeease. I'm twelve!" Will begged.

Jack sighed and said, "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." He took the young one's hand. He didn't trust dark places where one could hardly see. Who _knew_ what kind of perverts lingered around this park just waiting for a child to come by, blissfully unaware of any sort of danger? All right, so he was jaded, but it had kept him alive. Besides, he dealt with kidnappers. He'd heard them boasting of snatching children right out from under their parents' noses in dark places where there was no light.

Will became more uncertain about the house the farther they went. The boy held his father's hand in a vicelike grip, becoming increasingly more scared, and regretful that he didn't listen. "Dad," he whimpered, sensing something was about to pounce. He'd been trained to trust his senses. He drew closed to the man. Jack smiled softly and picked up the boy. Will gasped as suddenly maniacal laughter rang through the house. He buried his face in his father's chest, shivering. Something suddenly pounced, making Jack jump and Will scream.

"Easy, easy," Jack soothed. "We're almost out, son." He'd had to carry the boy the rest of the way. "Kiddo, you're almost a teenager now," Jack teased as they got out.

"It was _terrifying_!" Will protested, pointing back at the house as they left. Jack put the boy down.

"Wow you're getting big. Soon I won't be able to carry you anymore," Jack said, stretching. "Your dad's getting too old for this."

"Too old?" Will asked. He hadn't really paid much attention to his father's age before.

Jack smirked at him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it, Will. Hey, let's go on the rest of the rides," he suggested. Will beamed and nodded eagerly.

KP

The end of the day came. The two sat on a grassy hill overlooking the park and eating ice-cream, which both he and Betty had agreed was only to be given to the boy on special occasions, with some exceptions. Hey, what was life without spontaneity? Will yawned, finishing his off. Jack finished his own a few seconds later. "Pooped out now?" Jack asked.

Will sleepily nodded, smiling up at his father. Huh, he'd never noticed the grey that was seeping into his father's hair _before_. It made him a little afraid. He knew life wasn't permanent, he'd been taught that, but still. He'd always thought his father could do everything, that he was immortal, that he would never ever die or get old or get sick or _anything_. Will yawned and lay back on the grass. Jack grinned softly and removed his jacket, covering the child with it. Will snuggled up close to his father. He could fall asleep here. Dad would protect him and make sure he was safe and that he didn't get too cold. "I love you dad," he murmured quietly.

Jack chuckled softly and bent, kissing his child's head tenderly. "I love you too," he replied. Soon enough the boy was asleep. Jack picked him up gently and brought him back to the limo. They needed to head home now anyway. His mother would come to pick him up tomorrow. Jack frowned, sadness seeping into his heart. It wasn't that they were divorced, just… separated, unofficially. There was simply… he didn't know. Things they had never gotten around to being worked out. They really should, for their child's sake. He turned his mind from his wife and watched his son sleeping. He smiled gently, and lovingly petted the boy's hair.

KP

Will, meanwhile, was dreaming a horrible dream. In it he was playing with his father, and they were having fun, but soon papa stopped, saying he felt tired. Papa told Will to go play, that he'd watch over him, that he'd still be there when he came back. He said he was just going to have a rest, a nap. Will listened. Why not? Dad would always be there, like he said he would be. It was a few hours before Will finally returned to the hill, but when he got there he couldn't find his father anywhere. He called for him but there was no answer. He began searching for him and demandingly calling his name…

Then he was at a graveyard, and he didn't know how he got here or why he was here. And why was he dressed in black, and why was mommy crying, and whose grave was she over? "Mama?!" he called, nervously approaching. Mom didn't turn, though. "Mom!" he called a little firmer. He heard her sobbing, a ghostly sound, and suddenly the wind blew and she was gone. "Mommy!" he screamed, racing towards where she'd been only a second ago. He looked around but she was nowhere. "Mother?!" he called again.

He felt suddenly terrified and looked down at the grave. He paled and screamed. It was daddy's grave! Papa was dead, he was dead! "Daddy, daddy!" Will shrieked desperately, falling next to it and bursting into helpless tears. Where was mama? Why wasn't she comforting him? "Mama, papa, mama, papa!" he screamed over and over.

Suddenly a voice was whispering, "He took her with him. Daddy took mommy with him, little one. You're all alone now. Daddy took mommy away."

"Why, why?!" Will demanded.

"Because he missed her, and she missed him," the voice answered.

"She wouldn't leave me, she _wouldn't_!" Will argued.

"Daddy is dead, Will, and now, so is mommy," the voice said.

"Liar!" Will shrieked.

"Will, Will, Will, Will," it repeated over and over.

"No!" Will screeched in denial, weeping helplessly now.

"Will, Will, wake up! Will, wake up!" the voice was saying.

KP

All at once the boy felt someone shaking him. He gasped, waking up sobbing and crying. "Will!" his father's voice exclaimed. The man pulled him close.

"Get away!" Will screamed, shoving him back roughly.

"Will, what's wrong, what's happening?" Jack demanded.

"You took mommy away!" Will screamed. "And-and you-you left me all alone because you died and mama wanted to be with you. You took her away and you broke your promise. You said you'd always be there, you lied! You _weren't_ there!"

"Will, stop it!" Jack sharply shot, holding his sons wrists away from him as the boy tried to attack him. "It was just a nightmare! Son, it was only a nightmare. I'm still here. Daddy's still here and so is mommy, okay? We're both here, we're both alright," he said, almost afraid the boy had lost his mind. Dang it, he _knew_ the haunted house was a bad idea. Except part of him told him this had nothing to _do_ with the haunted house. Will burst into tears, giving up trying to fight his father, and collapsed into his arms instead. "Shh, shh, I'm still here. Daddy has you, daddy has you," Jack desperately soothed, rocking the little one gently.

End Flashback

Jack closed his eyes tightly, swallowing over a lump in his throat. The next time he'd seen his child, there had been something different. The boy was distancing himself from him, refusing to listen and saying things like 'I hate you' or 'leave me alone' amongst other hurtful words. He didn't believe it was the dream. Surely it hadn't been that _bad_. But maybe… maybe that had been the reason for the child drawing away from him _after_ all.

"Nothing hurt me more than your treachery, Betty… Not until our son denounced me as his father… Not until he… until he gave up the Hench name to take another," Jack murmured to her. She closed her eyes tightly, swallowing. There was silence a moment. All at once, taking her completely by surprise, he said, "I tried to take my life that night."

She caught her breath and paled. Had she really just _heard_ that? She sat up, looking down at him, fear and shock and worry and sadness in her expression. "What?" she breathed.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Gently, absently, he began to stroke her cheek. "I'd lost everything. My company didn't matter, money didn't matter. I'd already lost _you_…and then I lost our son… Oh _gods_, I lost my only child. Can you _begin_ to imagine what it was like, baby?" She covered her mouth and looked out the window. No… no, she couldn't. "I would have succeeded, if not for your meddling brother coming in just then, barely in time to call the paramedics."

"Jack…" she breathed. "Love, please…" she pled, but she didn't know what she was pleading _for_.

"It was two years ago, hon. Don't worry," he soothed.

"You will _never_ lose me," she whispered to him. "I have always been here, _always_."

He looked up into her eyes ponderously, softly stroking her. "Have you ever wondered why we couldn't work things out… why we couldn't take each other back?"

She leaned into his hand. "I was afraid and ashamed…" she whispered.

"I was stubborn and proud," he murmured softly.

"Guilt has torn me to pieces every waking moment since that night," she stated, softly stroking his chest.

"And anger coupled with mistrust has prevented me from even _trying_ to make you feel safe and happy again," he stated. Softly she bent, kissing him.

"I still love you," she whispered, finally pulling away.

He drew her near. "And I you," he answered quietly. Soon the two fell into a fitful sleep…

Flashback Dream

He had his son on the brain, he realized. After all, why else would he be dreaming of the last normal moment they'd had? By then the boy had distanced himself from his father. It hadn't come to disowning, yet, but tensions were high, and things were complicated. It had been the night Will had rejected the stun watch gift Jack had offered him. "I want nothing to do with you _or_ your presents! Get out of my life, dad! I _hate_ you!" he shouted furiously, throwing the gift back at him violently and then storming off.

Needless to say, Jack had been stunned. "Will!" he began, rising, but the boy was long gone. He sank back down into his chair and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. "Oh gods…" he moaned miserably, feeling tears burning his eyes. He sniffed and looked up at the door. He sat there for hours, though it only felt like minutes, his mind spinning. What had happened…? By now he'd accepted that it hadn't been Betty to turn the boy against him. That was all Will. But _why_ had he?

KP

Will sat sulking in the library, trying to read. His mind wasn't on his book, though. 'Get out of my life, I hate you…' His own words rang through his mind and he inwardly cringed. Maybe that had been too harsh? No. No, nothing was too harsh for Jack. It wasn't like he'd care one way or another _anyway_. He heard his father entering the library. "Will," the man said.

"What Jack?" he asked testily. Jack cringed. He never thought it possible that the simple act of his child calling him by his first name could stab at his heart so deeply.

"Let's do something. Whatever you want," Jack offered.

"I want to sit here and pretend I'm back home with mom," Will replied. "You go back to whatever you do, pops. I don't care."

"Horseback riding!" Jack desperately blurted out. He knew the boy was on a horseback stage. Right now there was nothing the boy loved more. How did he know this? He'd swallowed his stubborn pride and desperately called Betty, begging—literally _begging_—her to tell him what the boy liked. Gods only knew Will didn't tell _him_ anything anymore. Sure enough, just as she said he would, Will started and turned sharply, eyes wide.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's go horseback riding, son," Jack said, hopefully grinning. Oh this was so backwards. It was supposed to be the child begging to gain its _parent's_ approval, not the parent begging to gain the _child's_ approval.

"You ride?" Will incredulously asked.

Jack knew he was walking a thin line here, and almost toppling off in the process. He would have to be very, very careful about what he said from here on in. "Surprised?" he asked, forcing himself not to boast and say something like 'I do many things you're not aware of.' Will would be able to twist that into something sarcastic, disdainful, and biting. He knew _he_ definitely could. There would probably have been an answer like, 'Hah! I know you do. Get away from me,' if he had gone that route.

"Well, uh, yeah," Will replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, a little." He rose and approached his father cautiously. "Sure you can keep up?"

Jack smirked. "Worry about your ability to keep pace with _me_," he replied. Will started then smiled, actually smiled, at him. It had been so long since his son had last genuinely smiled in his presence, even if it _was_ only a challenging smirk.

"You're on," he replied. Jack grinned at the boy. Will hurried passed him, Jack following closely behind.

KP

The trail was peaceful. That is until father and son raced along it laughing, their horses tearing up the dirt. "You're slowing down, old man!" Will called over to his father.

"I'm giving you a _chance_!" Jack replied.

"Yeah, right," Will replied, grinning. He took the lead until they reached the designated finish line. He drew his horse back, stopping it, then turned. "Hurry up, dad!" he called.

Jack trotted up beside his son. "Son, where did you learn to _ride_ like that?" he asked when he reached the boy.

"On a mission with mom in a ranch state," Will promptly answered, grinning. "Wild horses, rogue bandits, poachers. It was pretty wild."

Jack blinked. It definitely _sounded_ like it had been wild. He chuckled and shook his head. "Right. So, should we head back now?" he questioned.

"Passed your bed time, pater?" Will teased.

Jack ruffled his hair playfully, chuckling. "I'm going to make you eat those words," he replied to his child.

"Oh really? One more race says I'm right," Will declared.

"Deal. Up to the next rest point," Jack said. Will grinned excitedly.

"Ready, set, go!" the boy exclaimed without hesitation.

KP

Instantly Will bolted. Jack kicked his horse into action and got between his son and the cliff they were now racing along. Will didn't seem to notice the protective action. Good. He'd probably take offense to it. In moments the elder man took the lead, to Will's shock. "Whoa," he said. "Giddy up!" he ordered his steed. It sped up, but Jack managed to stay ahead.

They reached the check point and Jack victoriously turned his horse, looking triumphantly back at his shocked child. "Holy," Will began, finishing with a set of words in a foreign language.

"Watch your tongue," Jack warned, frowning.

Will started. "You _understand_ that African dialect?" he asked his father in shock.

"Kiddo, I'm not quite as talentless as you believe," Jack said. He instantly cursed himself. He'd walked right into a potential topple off of the figurative wire he was walking.

To his surprise, though, Will simply replied, "No _kidding_." Jack inwardly sighed in relief.

"Come on, son. Let's head back down," Jack said. "It's getting late." Will smiled and nodded.

End Dream Flashback

Jack looked out the plane window, stroking a sleeping Betty's hair absently. The next time he'd seen his son, he remembered, the boy was right back to the way he'd been acting before. He wasn't sure what had changed in that timeframe. He probably would _never_ know. It didn't even matter to him, though. All that had registered was that his son was as cold and angry as ever. He glanced up front, where Gemini was awake once more and fiddling with the aircraft controls. "What are you doing?" he asked his friend.

Gemini started and looked back. He turned ahead again and replied, "GJ implants tracking chips in each of their agents, for just-in-case scenarios, you understand. There is no way in heaven or earth that Betty would have neglected to implant Will with one, and probably the most high tech she could find. All I need to do is tap into that frequency… somehow." He groaned, holding his stomach. Jack cringed. After a moment, Gemini remarked, "I'm afraid I might not have much time."

"You'll pull through, Gemini. You've been fighting it this _long_. It's more than I can say for most others," Jack assured. Gemini snorted. He didn't honestly believe that he'd make it, but he had no choice. At _this_ point _any_ optimism was welcome.

"I can give you the frequency of Will's chip," Betty tiredly said, sleepily sitting up and rubbing her eyes. How long had she been awake, they wondered? Apparently long enough to hear most of their conversation.

"Fire away," Gemini said. She reached over the seat and typed in a sequence of numbers. Nothing was appearing and misery began to come to her eyes. She willed a beeping to appear, any beeping at all. Jack felt his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. Gemini swallowed and closed his eyes tightly. The only reason the chip wouldn't register was if the agent wearing it was dead. In that case another sequence was typed in… to find the body.

"No," Betty sobbed, collapsing against Jack and shaking her head in denial. This couldn't be happening to her. Jack held her tightly back, teeth clenched fearfully. He rested his head on hers, silently begging any gods that may exist to let the beeping start. Gemini shook his head and sighed deeply, turning to the panel. He'd try the signal to detect a body. Just as he was about to type it, though, a red dot suddenly flashed. He froze, unable to believe his eyes a moment. Had he been _seeing_ things? Just then it flashed again.

"We have a reading!" he exclaimed. Jack and Betty quickly looked up, gasping. Their eyes widened in hope as it began to flash quicker.

"What are we coming up to?" Jack asked quickly.

"A farmer's field," Gemini replied, pointing ahead. "There's something in it!"

Dr. Director looked and gasped. "A GJ escape pod! Jack, it's him!" she exclaimed, taking her husband's arms in relief, eyes shining with hope and respite and excitement.

"He's all right!" Jack exclaimed, laughing and hugging her back.

Gemini was silent. He wasn't going to break their bubble. The parents were rejoicing. They didn't need to look at the pessimistic side right now… The side that said that their son might not have survived the landing… or that he was infected and already dead or turned. He shivered and looked down. Please, let him be wrong.

KP

Will climbed out of the escape pod and looked around. A field. Perfect. He cringed then began trying to determine his next course of action. There was a cliff not far. He could climb up to try and get a better vantage point. Quickly he ran for it. Clambering up he looked out over the field and towards the faint outline of a town, likely Middleton. Just then he heard a plane engine and gasped, turning. His eyes widened. A WEE jet! Uncle Gemini!

Will gasped and began scrambling down. The plane was landing! He had to reach them before they left without him! He saw three figures emerge. He didn't care who. They were searching for him, looking around the pod and inside of it. "Uncle Sheldon! Uncle Sheldon!" Will shouted desperately. "Uncle Sheldon, I'm over here!"

Gemini heard the shouts first and gasped, turning. His eyes widened. "Will! Betty, Jack, it's him!" he exclaimed. Quickly Betty and Jack raced around to his side. Betty gasped, eyes filling with love.

"Will!" she screamed, instantly racing across the field towards her baby. For a moment Jack looked like he would follow, but then he paused, hesitating, and stepped back.

Gemini cringed and said, "You won't go to him, _will_ you?"

Jack was silent. Finally he bowed his head, answering, "No. He wouldn't want it anyway."

"Jack…" Gemini began, but with a sharp glare from Jack, Sheldon was silenced.

KP

"Mom!" Will cried, recognizing the woman racing towards him. They reached each other in seconds. Dr. Director seized her little boy in a crushing hug, sobbing in relief and gratefulness.

"Baby, my little baby," she said, kissing his head over and over, holding him tightly.

"Mother, I'm okay," Will reassured, but he never wanted her to let him go _again_. "I love you mom," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you too," she said, laughing happily and rocking her child gently.

Will spotted Gemini approaching and grinned. "Uncle Gemini!" he exclaimed, racing towards the man. Gemini debated keeping up his villainous ways and shoving the boy back, but as already established he had a soft spot for the young one. In fact, he was putty in the child's hands. And that wasn't an exaggeration _either_.

He seized the boy, well, young man now he supposed, in a tight hug. "There you are. I _knew_ you could do it, William, I _knew_ you could do it," Gemini said in relief. "But next time, squirt, be more careful." Will grinned at his uncle, and enemy he supposed, but Gemini was more his mother's enemy than his.

KP

He looked passed his uncle and his grin instantly fell. He paled, blinking ahead. Gemini turned, following his eyes. He was looking directly at Jack Hench. Gemini could practically _feel_ the absolute and total love radiating off of Jack towards the boy. _Will_ certainly could, as for a moment, just a moment, he looked vulnerable. For a moment he almost looked as if he were going to run into the man's arms… But he didn't. His uncertainty became anger. "You brought _him_?!" Will demanded.

"Well…" Gemini began. Will shoved roughly passed him. Gemini frowned. Why was everyone shoving roughly passed him these days? _He_ was the _injured_ one.

Will marched directly up to Jack Hench. He wanted to intimidate his 'father' into looking away, but the man didn't. Jack's eyes stayed upon his son. "What are _you_ doing here?!" Will demanded angrily, getting almost in his father's face.

"Same thing as everyone else, Will. Trying to survive," Jack replied.

"We'd be better off dead than with _you_ around!" Will barked.

"Son, we have no time…" Jack began.

"Don't _call_ me your son, Hench! You're nothing to me, _dead_, comprende?!" Will angrily shouted. "I don't even want to be _near_ you!" Jack listened quietly, hardly even batting an eyelash. Pain was reflected in his eyes, but there was curiosity as well. The boy was being particularly vicious towards him this time. Will hadn't been this bad since the night he'd disowned him as a _father_. In fact, that disowning had come shortly after a nearly successful assassination attempt someone had made on his life while Will was right in the same room…

Flashback

"Why do you always _drag_ me to these things?" Will complained to his father as they rode in the limo towards a restaurant where Jack was heading to meet with some clients.

"Will, something came up. I'm sorry. Look, we can do something else after, okay?" Jack said.

"Like what? By the time you get out it'll be midnight," Will complained. "Ugh, why can't I just stay with _mom_?" Jack was silent. Part of him longed to slap the boy for the disrespect, the other part preferred to just let the words slip off of him, like he usually did. Call him a pushover, but in his defense it _was_ considered abuse to slap his son when Will was this age. Under two, over twelve, he believed; or maybe that was spanking, or both. He hadn't really paid much attention when Betty was giving him the low down on what was current in the ECE, early childhood education, and CD, child development, fields. It wasn't his bag.

"We're here," Jack said as the limo pulled to a stop. He and his son got out.

"A little gaudy, if you ask me," Will grumbled.

"Yeah, stay by my side, kid. The people we're going to see aren't the types I want you to be anywhere alone with," Jack said.

"You brought me to meet with _traffickers_?!" Will exclaimed. "Are you crazy or just insane?!"

"Son, they aren't traffickers. They're not above dabbling in it, though," Jack replied. "I have no idea what sort of perversions they may or may not have."

"Oh because that's _so_ much better," Will sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. Jack sighed.

KP

The two walked towards a table. It was the only one open. The restaurant had been rented out completely. No one came in and no one went out, except for the guests listed. It had taken a hefty bribe on Jack's part to even get _Will_ in. Father and son approached the table. Will uncertainly stayed behind his father, warily looking out at the others around it. Some of the men looked at the young man and their eyes lit up. Will didn't like the looks they were giving him.

"Gentlemen," Jack greeted cordially, walking up to his seat at the foot of the table, so to speak. Let's just say it was obvious he wasn't heading up this meeting. Will sat next to him, despite the small space at the foot. The youth didn't plan on sitting next to anyone _else_ here, _that_ was for sure. No, he wasn't frightened and cowering beside, or behind, his father. He just… preferred to avoid anything that could possibly lead to a confrontation. "How are we all doing today?" Jack cordially inquired.

"You're late, Mr. Hench," the head said.

Jack kept the amiable grin and even lightly chuckled, but Will sensed a nervousness in his father that he didn't like. Even the _laugh_ had sounded strained. He looked uncertainly up at the man. Was it just him, or was his dad actually a little _scared_ of these people? Strange. His dad had never been frightened of anyone _before_. Will remembered a saying, just then. 'There's always a bigger fish in the sea.' Apparently Jack was in the presence of those bigger fish right _now_. "Yes, well, traffic," Jack replied. Ah, _there_ was the slight hint of snide.

Now judging from what Will knew of his father, and drawing from the deductions he'd already made about this crowd, he believed that Jack was probably trying to worm his way up into the position of the biggest fish around. He'd probably succeed _too_. Right now, though, the plan seemed to still be in the early stages, as Hench was backing down, submitting to all of the other figurative fish.

"That's no excuse," the head warned icily. "I despise it when my potential partners are late." His eyes travelled to Will. "Who is _this_?" the man asked.

Will wasn't sure he liked or trusted the way his father's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, almost protectively. The boy shuddered. He didn't like this. He wanted _out_ of here. "This is my son, Will Hench," Jack replied evenly.

"Your son?" the head questioned.

"There's no problem, I hope," Jack replied, but it was more of a warning than anything. He was testing the waters, seeing how far he could go with this crowd.

"Are you attempting to threaten me, Mr. Hench?" the man icily asked. "I don't take kindly to those trying to threaten me." Hmm, apparently he couldn't get very _far_.

"Hardly know the meaning of the word," Jack lightly replied, winking playfully. "Shall we order, gentlemen?"

KP

Every moment that passed, Will became more and more terrified. He didn't know why, he just _was_. Jack was smooth talking his way quickly up in the eyes of his superiors. Even the head looked impressed with his proposals and ideas. Will shook his head. Only his father. The wily bast… never mind. He suddenly felt something on his knee and stiffened, sharply glancing over at the man next to him on the side of the table. The man smirked predatorily, moving his hand deliberately upward to his thigh, obviously trying to get elsewhere.

Will yelped, jerking backwards, appalled at the movement. He stiffened when he felt all eyes going to him. He blushed deeply and stammered, "Uh-uh, I thought, you see, I mean, it was a spider!"

"A spider?" the head asked him, unimpressed.

"Y-yes sir. I-I'm sorry I interrupted," Will awkwardly said, wishing he could vanish. He was intimidated, he would willingly admit. He felt the man pat his knee, silently praising him for not speaking and somehow conveying that to talk would have been a bad idea on his part. Will swallowed, looking suddenly miserable and vulnerable as the man moved upwards again. The boy was powerless to do anything. No one here would care if he talked _anyway_.

"Will, switch places with me," Jack suddenly stated, and he felt his father's hand suddenly reaching over to the other man's wrist and squeezing it with such force the perpetrator began to uncomfortably shift and whimper. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but go _dad_. And thanks. He nodded and switched seats with his father.

"Are we done playing musical chairs now?" the head questioned.

"I certainly _hope_ so," Jack replied, casting a warning look at the new man at Will's side, just in case he got the same idea.

"Good," the head replied, going back to his meal.

Jack cast an ugly scowl at the man next to him and leaned over pulling him near, growling, "If you ever try something like that _again_, your wrist will make like a twig and snap, capiche?" The other growled lowly but nodded. "Good," Jack hissed, letting the man's wrist go. The offender painfully massaged it.

KP

"I must admit, Mr. Hench, you have a persuasive tongue," the head admitted. "I believe we have the potential to be _great_ partners. The way you handled Stevens, for annoying your child, was brilliance in itself." Will started. The man had _known_? Jack seemed unfazed and slightly annoyed.

"I try," Jack said.

"Dad, I have to go to the bathroom," Will murmured quietly. He really didn't, but he couldn't stand being around these people anymore.

"Go on," Jack replied.

Will rose and began walking away. He would usually say excuse me, but he didn't feel like gracing this crowd with anymore cordiality than he already _was_. He stiffened on hearing another chair move. He glanced back only to see one of the men who had been eyeing him when he'd first come in with his father rise. The man headed after him. Will almost stopped and turned back when suddenly he heard his father say, "Excuse me, gentlemen. While we all seem to be taking breaks, I believe I'll go on one of my own." Will saw the man who was following him pause, but the stranger continued to follow the youth after a moment.

KP

Will walked into the bathroom and hurried towards a stall. He quickly locked the door as his pursuer entered. The man paced once or twice outside of the stall. Will held his breath, hardly daring to breathe. He heard the man test the door and nearly panicked, crouching down and preparing his stun watch, hoping and praying it would work if the man broke in and tried to… something. It wasn't anyone's business what that something might be. Just then the door opened again, no doubt his father, and Jack's footsteps quickly crossed to the other man.

"Hey!" he heard the other protest as suddenly there was a scuffle and the man was pulled away from the door. He heard Jack slam the pursuer into the counters.

"What was your game, huh? _What_?!" Jack shot, striking the man viciously. "At what point did you forget the boy was my _kid_?" He struck the man again, and the other began to fight back. Will gasped as he heard Jack staggering. The two were grappling now, moving all around the bathroom until Jack finally pinned the man again. "Talk, you little freak."

"Pretty little boy you got there," the man nastily replied, sneering at his attacker challengingly. "What is he, about sixteen? I _like_ that age. They're always such _fun_. The way they think they have a chance at fighting back when they really don't. The way they realize in horror that they're not as invincible as they thought. Usually too late to save them, though." Will gasped on hearing a vicious crack. Jack had driven the other man's head violently into the hard counter.

"Listen here, you worthless piece of… never mind. Get out of here now, and if I catch you so much as trying to _look_ at my son, I'll make you suffer in ways you never thought possible," Jack threatened.

Will peered through the door and started on seeing a third set of footprints appearing. They were heading silently up behind Jack! "Dad, look out!" Will exclaimed, quickly coming out of the stall. Jack started and spun only to be punched in the face by the one who had been feeling his son up earlier. The one behind Jack grabbed him tightly. Jack began to struggle, but the two leapt on him, getting him on the ground and proceeding to beat him up as he struggled wildly back. "Let him go!" Will ordered viciously, racing towards the fight.

"Will, stay back!" Jack ordered sharply. Yeah right. Will tackled the one who'd been feeling him earlier, throwing him roughly into a wall. He pulled back and activated his stun watch. It worked! The man fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed. With _him_ out of the way, Jack quickly got the upper hand on the other. He brought an end to that attacker's, well, attacks, with a vicious blow. The man sank to the floor and Jack quickly went to Will, taking his son's arm and leading him out of the bathroom, eyes flashing furiously.

"Dad, blood," Will said, voice slightly wavering. Jack's nose and mouth were both bleeding. The man paused and took out a tissue, placing it there and ceasing to walk back towards the dining room. He wouldn't be returning to the table with blood leaking out of his nose and lip. Will shifted uncertainly. "Are… are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, sport, just fine," Jack replied, but he was obviously put out.

Will lowered his head, saying, "I want to go home. I don't trust this; _any_ of it."

Jack looked at his son a long moment. To leave now could mean missing out on something huge, something he wanted. It meant leaving behind a chance to up his position. It meant putting his life at risk… But his child was afraid. His child was uncertain and nervous. Was a deal more important than his only _son_? What his _life_ more important than his child's? Not a _chance_ in Hades. "All right," Jack relented. Will started. He'd actually agreed! Will swallowed and nodded.

KP

Jack and Will returned to the table. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid my son and I have to leave. I have another large appointment in a little while," Jack said.

"But Mr. Hench, you must stay," the head declared.

"Really wish I could hear whatever else you have to say, but I can't," Jack replied.

"You will leave when I dismiss you," the head warned icily. "There _is_ nothing more important than this meeting."

Will bowed his head. Jack pursed his lips, staying quiet. After a moment he replied boldly, "Oh yes there is." The table looked at him in shock and horror. No one just defied the _head_. Jack Hench must have lost his _mind_.

The head's eyes glittered dangerously. "Sit down, Mr. Hench," he evenly warned.

Jack sensed immediately it was going to get dangerous here. "Will, go to the limo," he murmured to his boy. Will looked at his father in surprise then hesitantly turned to the rest of the table, summing them up. He cringed on seeing the dark expressions, swallowed, and backed slowly away. He turned around as Jack was saying, his tone weak—which sent shivers up and down Will's spine, terrifying him. His dad _never_ sounded weak— "Look, I know this is important, but something big has come up. If you would just let me I'll make it up to you."

"Mr. Hench, you _will_ sit!" the head barked, rising dangerously.

Jack was quiet. Will sped up, wanting to get out of there quickly. "No, I won't," he heard his father answer, as his own hand went to the doorknob.

KP

All at once the sound of a bullet rang out through the restaurant and as his father cried out in pain. Will went white and gasped. He spun, screaming, "Dad!" Jack was staggering back, obviously shocked. "Dad!" he cried again, instantly running towards the man who had fallen against a pillar, slipping down it. Will reached his father's side, falling next to him. The man's eyes were closed painfully, but there wasn't much blood, thank goodness. Just then he heard a gun cocking and gasped, turning. The head of the table's gun was trained on _him_ now.

The man shot but suddenly Jack moved, quickly getting between it and Will. The bullet struck him and he cried out again. To Will's shock, though, his father staggered up. "Run!" Jack ordered, taking the boy's arm and pulling him along. The two darted out of the room as another bullet fired and as yelling was heard. They tore down the stairs and out into the parking lot. The limo was waiting. They dove inside. "Drive!" Jack ordered sharply. The limo driver didn't question it, just obeyed.

KP

"They _shot_ you! _Twice_!" Will exclaimed. "How are you _running_?"

"Bullet proof vest," Jack replied boastfully, unbuttoning his jacket and removing the object.

"Curse you!" Will shrieked furiously, attacking his father and trying to tear at the man's face, preferably to rip out his eyes. Jack, startled, looked at the boy in horror.

"Will, what are you doing?!" Jack demanded insistently, holding his son back from him.

"You son of a bi…" Will began. Jack quickly covered his mouth, firmly glaring at him. Will threw his father's hand off and yelled, "I hate you! How could you _do_ this to me?! You bring me to a place like _that_?! Are you out of your mind?! I'm not a client, Jack, I'm your _son_! Did you even _see_ the way I was being _looked_ at?"

"I was well aware of it," Jack replied, instantly defensive as he frowned icily at his child.

"Gods!" Will yelled, falling back in his seat. "What kind of a person _are_ you? You know what, don't even answer. I already know, and I wish I _didn't_."

"Will, you need to calm…" Jack began evenly.

"Don't say it!" Will almost screamed. "You should have _died_ back there, Jack! I wish you _had_! Then I wouldn't have to be anywhere _near_ you anymore! I could actually get _on_ with my life. Mom and I are better off without you anyway! You don't care about anyone except _yourself_."

"That's not true!" Jack argued angrily.

"Yes it is!" Will insisted as they pulled up to the mansion. Did his father even _know_ how terrified he had been? Did he even _care_? And when that-that gun had gone off… when papa had cried out in pain… He'd thought for sure his father would never get up again… Will sobbed and got out of the car quickly and furiously.

KP

Jack quickly followed his son, infuriated at the tone the boy was taking with him but also worried. Still, this abuse could only go so far. "William Hench!" Jack shouted angrily as the limo drove away.

Will froze then spun, hissing with tears in his eyes, "Don't call me that. Never call me that _again_. I'm not your son."

"What are you saying?" Jack challengingly growled.

"I'm saying I denounce the Hench name! I denounce you as my father, Jack!" Will shouted furiously.

Jack started and stiffened, anger vanishing to fear and shock and hurt. There was a long moment of silence before he finally asked, "_What_?" He could hardly believe he'd just _heard_ that.

"I denounce your name… and I disown you as my father," Will said, tone hollow and angry, but also miserable and weak. Will wiped tears out of his eyes and looked up at the man, adding, "I'm not your son. Not anymore… and you…you're not my father. You have no right to _call_ yourself my father. I'm changing my name and you… You're staying _away_ from me. Keep out of my life, Hench. Don't even try and _talk_ to me again. Now listen, old man, I'm going back to mom's place, and I'm never coming back here."

Furiously he walked passed his father, heading down the street. "Will, wait! Please!" Jack called desperately, feeling his soul and heart crumbling with every word his child spoke. Will didn't even look back, only started to run. "Will…" Jack whispered softly, feeling tears in his eyes. He shook his head in denial and sobbed, looking down and covering his mouth. He let his tears fall this time.

He had never believed _anything_ could have ever hurt him more than his wife's treachery, but this… her treachery paled in comparison. He'd never felt like his life was meaningless until this moment. He'd never felt so despairing. He'd _certainly_ never, ever thought for a moment about… about ending his own life. Right now, though… part of him said that perhaps death would be a blessing. He'd lost everything. His life had just crumbled around him… and he didn't know what to do anymore.

End Flashback

Now Jack looked at his child, misery and anger and hurt in his eyes. But he said nothing… He'd tried to take his life the night his child had denounced him. Pills and alcohol could be a potent combination. Of course, Sheldon Director had to have come to see him the moment he learned from his nephew what had happened. Part of him still resented that, but he was through with suicide… At least for now.

"I love you… More than you can even begin to imagine," Jack finally murmured to the boy. For a moment a flash of vulnerability came to the young man's eyes, but Will quickly forced it back.

"Whatever," he replied. "Let's just get this nightmare over with. Surely _someone_ knows how to find a cure."

The boy hurried passed Jack. Gemini cringed and followed the boy. Jack didn't turn once, just looked down at the ground. Betty was suddenly there, her hand gently on her lover's cheek. He glanced wearily up at her. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he muttered to her.

Gently she took his lips. He hesitated at first, but then welcomed it, hand going behind her head and softly stroking her hair. After a moment she pulled away and whispered, "I love you." He swallowed, looking deeply into her eyes, then sighed and bent, nuzzling her forehead with his nose.

"I love you too," he replied.

"Stay with me, Jack, bear up under it. Maybe things will get better," she offered. He nodded sadly.

"Will you two hurry _up_?!" Will angrily called from inside the plane, infuriated to see his mother and father getting so close. They glanced back, Jack obviously annoyed and Betty exasperated.

KP

"Keep quiet, William. You're in hot water," Gemini warned his nephew. Will harrumphed but obeyed.

He glanced at his uncle's arm and his eyes filled with concern. "Uncle, what happened?" he asked, pointing.

Gemini cringed then answered, "I was bitten."

"Bitten?!" Will asked, alarmed. "But then that means…"

"That this time I might not make it… This time I might not be there for you all the way," Gemini admitted, not only to Will but also to himself.

"You-you're _infected_?" Will said, gazing at the wound in shock.

"Yes," Gemini answered. "And falling slowly but surely to it."

"Oh gods… we have to find a cure, and quick!" Will exclaimed.

Gemini smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry about me, William. Worry about the ones you can actually save; your mother, your friends, yourself." Will swallowed over a lump in his throat and willed back tears. Why was his life slowly but surely falling apart? Sadly he looked down.


	13. At the Middleton Airport

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: I'll probably try to get more than one chapter up today. Some reviews took guesses at my question from yesterday's author's note. In retrospect I probably put too much emphasis on the dream. That was a small factor, but really wasn't the main reason for why Will turned from Jack. One reviewer guessed treachery. That's part of it, so kudos to that reviewer, but there's another part as well.

Things may seem to be going slow, but the first part of this story is focusing on gathering together all the survivors and delving into relationships. I have a few zombie battles but they're not emphasized, and no one is being infected yet, other than Gemini who still hasn't turned. This one has quite a few fights, though. Gemini is difficult to keep in character, what with his relationship to Will, his bite, his love hate relationship with Betty, it's hard to keep him the evil villain all the time, especially now that he's bitten. I guess that's part of the reason he's acting like he is. Anyway, on with the story.)

Middleton Airport

The remains of the school were quiet; a few infected lingering about moaning. All at once a hand shoved through the rubble and began to frantically dig. He didn't have much air left, and Tara… Oh gods, what if it was too late to save her? He began digging more frantically. He'd thrown himself over her protectively when the school was coming down, so she was beneath him. It had taken a lot of wiggling to turn around so he could even _try_ and escape. All at once he was out and sat up, gasping. He looked back, where Tara had been lying. She wasn't moving! "Tara!" he exclaimed in fear, pulling her free from the rubble.

She began coughing and gasping. He sighed in relief. Thank goodness she was okay! Tara's eyes flickered open. "J-Josh… Wh-where's Bonnie and Felix and Amelia?"

"I-I don't know," he answered, looking helplessly around, obviously shaken and frightened.

Tara moaned and sat up, rubbing her head. Just then a pile of rubble was broken through and Amelia scrambled out, screaming. "Amelia!" Tara cried. Josh helped her up and the two ran to their friend.

Amelia was shivering, obviously trying not to go into shock. She swallowed, remembering some of Hirotaka's mind tricks. He'd shown her a few, and she was using them now. Getting her wits about her she looked at Tara and Josh. "Josh, Tara, are you two okay?" she asked quickly.

"Relatively. What about the others?" Josh asked.

"I-I don't know," she answered. "Oh gods, what if they're still _under_ this?!"

"We have to find them!" Tara exclaimed.

"Uh oh," Josh said. The two girls followed his eyes and gasped. Shambling towards them was a group of infected! "_Zombies_?!" Josh exclaimed, disbelief and fear coming to his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, what's _happening_?!" Tara fearfully asked, clinging to him.

"I-I don't know," Josh replied.

"Run!" Amelia exclaimed.

"But what about the others?!" Josh exclaimed.

"What if Bonnie's still under this?" Tara agreed.

"We can't help them if we're dead!" Amelia exclaimed. She had a point, Josh and Tara realized. Quickly the trio turned and bolted.

KP

"Why again are we heading back to the school?" Ned questioned as the group walked towards it.

"Because Josh, Amelia, and Tara were unaccounted for," Kim replied.

"You don't think…" Justine began, covering her mouth.

"Buried alive?" Zita said in worry, eyes filling with sadness.

"They _can't_ be dead," Felix quietly said, looking down. "We need to find them."

Just then they heard screams and gasped, quickly looking up. "That was Tara!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I'd, like, totally know her shriek anywhere!" Quickly they ran towards the screech.

"Tara, Amelia!" Zita called.

"Josh!" Ron yelled. The group rounded a corner and slid to stops, gasping. There, in the midst of a hoard, stood Tara, Josh, and Amelia fighting off the infected!

"You're alive!" Felix exclaimed. Instantly they raced towards the others.

Josh looked over. "Ron, Kim, guys!" he called, eyes widening in relief. Tara and Amelia gasped and turned.

"Bonnie!" they exclaimed together in relief. The larger group fought their way through to the trio, bashing away any 'zombies' that stood in their way. United, the nine young adults, plus Hana and Rufus which made eleven, disposed of the hoard.

KP

"You're alive!" Bonnie screamed, instantly grabbing her two friends into a tight hug.

"You're okay!" Tara replied, beaming.

"We thought you were _gone_," Amelia said through a laugh.

"Wow, that was close," Josh said, wiping his forehead.

He gasped as Ron suddenly hugged him tightly, saying, "You're not zombie chow! Oh man, dude, I thought you were a _gonner_!"

Josh blinked then hugged awkwardly back, saying as he smirked, "Come on, man, don't be weird." Ron let go, awkwardly chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought you _hated_ Josh," Zita remarked, confused. Josh and Ron frowned.

"Uh, yeah, before we went trick or treating together! Booyah!" Ron replied. He and Josh pounded their fists together, smirking.

"But you told me about it when _we_ were getting close," Zita said. Josh started and shot a reproachful look at Ron. Ron blinked and grinned innocently.

"I seem to recall you were also angry with him for, I believe the popular term is 'hooking up,' with Tara instead of Kim," Justine said.

"Oh yeah, that," Ron remarked, awkwardly shifting and looking ashamedly at his friend. Josh rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Hey, relationships fluctuate," Josh simply said, helping Ron out.

"Yes, that, totally," Ron backed, grinning in relief. He shrugged then, saying, "Besides, I got over it. Hello, dating KP now." Kim grinned, wrapping her arm around Ron's waist.

"But what about your issues with his, like, last name? Mankey, Monkey, vowel off," Bonnie remarked.

"Dude, really," Josh asked, grinning at Ron in amusement.

Ron twitched and insisted, "I got over it! Uh, kind of, sort of, ooh, not really."

Josh laughed at his friend. "Chill Ron, it's cool," he assured. Ron smirked.

"Um, we might want to get a move on," Felix said. The others turned and gasped. Infected were converging on their locale!

KP

"The air would be our best bet," Bonnie said, determined to get out of here.

"Middleton airport. If we can find a small enough plane, we might be able to find a remote landing on a mountain," Amelia suggested.

"Quick, do you know where this secret cave your ninja friends are at is?" Tara questioned. "We should get _them_."

Monique gasped, saying, "She's right. They might not even _know_ what's goin' on down here."

"Yori, Sensei, Fukushima, and Hirotaka can handle themselves. They'll sense the danger. Right now we have to worry about getting out _ourselves_," Kim declared.

"I'm with _her_," Ned agreed.

"Me too," Justine backed, nodding.

"Right," the others chimed. Quickly they all ran, fighting their way through the hordes.

KP

Meanwhile, Falsetto Jones' plane pulled into the Middleton Airport. He and Camille leapt out with Debutante and the two Lithuanian Wolfhounds. "Middleton, where this all started," Falsetto said.

"Great. Let's, like, find the origin or something and deal with it," Camille said.

Just then another plane pulled up, landing on the airstrip. The two gasped. The top opened and out climbed none other than Gemini, Dr. Director, Jack Hench, and… uh, some kid they'd never seen before. "Camille Leon, Falsetto Jones!" Hench exclaimed, surprised to see two of his clients. Actually, Falsetto was more of a business partner and supplier slash client, but still.

"You and Gemini are alive!" Camille exclaimed, grinning. She ran to Hench and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. She wouldn't deny she _liked_ flirting with _this_ one. Hey, he was rich and he was smooth. Albeit a fair bit older than her, but hey, it wasn't like anything was going to happen. He returned the gesture, grinning. Dr. Director started and scowled, icily glaring at Jack. Jack caught his wife's look, blushed awkwardly, and let Camille go, grinning innocently to her confusion and chagrin.

"Real smooth, Hench," Will grumbled. Jack frowned at the boy.

"Who's the boy?" Falsetto asked, approaching and shaking hands with Gemini and Jack.

"That would be our son, Will Du," Betty said, wrapping her arm around Jack's waist while pointedly and triumphantly looking at Camille.

Camille and Falsetto blinked blankly. "You're _married_?" Camille asked Jack, obviously doubting it.

"You have a _son_?" Falsetto incredulously questioned Hench.

"Oh _what_ a surprise. No one even knew I _existed_. Typical," Will bit. "He's not my father. At least, not anymore."

"Ooh, disinherited, huh? Totally harsh," Camille said, feeling a pang of sympathy towards the boy. She'd been in _that_ situation. Still was, actually.

"No, no, no. You've got it backwards. _I_ disowned _him_," Will stated, glaring at the man. Jack sighed hopelessly, shaking his head.

"Really?" Falsetto incredulously said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Don't ask _me_ why," Jack replied in answer to the silent question.

"Oh like you don't know!" Will shot. "Well, okay, you probably don't, but that's all the more reason for why!"

"Will, behave," Betty warned.

KP

"How's _your_ relationship with your nephew, Gemini?" Camille questioned.

"Um, well, that is," Gemini began, stammering. Truth be told, that boy could get him to do _anything_.

"Tight. I could convince the man to sit up and beg," Will replied, smirking playfully at his uncle. Gemini shot him a look but didn't deny it. Will chuckled and added, leaning on his uncle's shoulder, "_He's_ more of a father than _Jack_ ever was."

"Oh for the love of… We're not going through this right now, Will!" Jack shot, giving an ugly look to Gemini. Gemini grinned innocently, putting up his hands in a pacifying gesture and stepping away from his nephew. Will frowned reproachfully at his uncle but let it slide.

"I seem to recall telling you that you're no longer welcome to talk to me, remember?" Will said to Jack.

"I definitely see it. He's just like _you_," Falsetto said to Hench.

"I am _nothing_ like him!" Will insisted.

"Definitely a Mini Jack," Camille taunted.

"Oh for Pete's sake, can we focus on the issue at hand?!" Will shot. "No thanks to Uncle Gemini and Mom's little spat, this biohazard has been leaked into the air and has taken out the majority of Earth! Their agents screwed up and messed _us_ up in the _process_."

"What?!" Camille and Falsetto exclaimed, scowling at Betty and Sheldon.

"_You're_ at fault for those _things_?!" Camille demanded. "They almost ate my precious Debutante."

"They almost killed _me_," Falsetto chimed. The wolf hounds growled lowly and menacingly.

"Nice," Jack sarcastically said to his shocked son.

"Oops?" Will lamely offered, cringing and looking up at the man. Jack shook his head.

"Look, people, we can't be bothered with who's to blame," Jack said, rolling his eyes at his child and stepping between the two groups. "We have bigger issues at hand."

"Right. We need to, like, find other survivors. Doesn't DNAmy live here somewhere? With her mutants she, like, could _totally_ hold the zombies off," Camille suggested.

"She has a point. It might be our best bet," Falsetto backed.

"Then we'll head there immediately. We can't stay here much longer. The infected are starting to converge," Dr. Director declared, gesturing around. Sure enough they saw figures racing towards them.

"Prepare for battle," Gemini growled, raising his gauntlet and aiming at the hordes.

KP

As they neared, roaring and growling and screeching, Gemini fired his finger missiles, knocking a group back. "Sic 'em, boys," Falsetto ordered, releasing his dogs. With vicious snarls they leapt ahead, tearing into the crowds. Falsetto grinned wickedly after them, eyes glittering.

"Mmm, I approve," Camille purred. Falsetto snapped back to himself and blinked at her. He smirked.

"Make yourself useful, honey. I've _seen_ what you can do," Falsetto stated. Camille laughed cruelly and morphed into a lioness. With a roar she leapt ahead, knocking the crowds down in droves. Falsetto grinned approvingly after her as Debutante perched on his shoulder purring. He stroked the cat's head softly, watching after his own pets and the lioness.

Jack, meanwhile, drew a concealed gun from his jacket, scowling. He paused on noticing his son looking at him dubiously. "What?" he asked.

"Another assassin on your tail, Jack?" Will asked, unimpressed.

"Funny, kid, funny. It never hurts to be prepared," Jack replied, frowning. Instantly he began to shoot. Gemini and Dr. Director joined him, Gemini with his gauntlets and Betty with her own gun.

"Oh come on? Where's _my_ weapon? I _am_ GJ's' top…" Will began.

"Here," Jack replied, shutting him up before he could rant by tossing him a tiny little thing that looked like a teensy squirt gun made for toddlers and key chains.

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Will said, looking at it. He could dangle it between two _fingers_ for Pete's sake.

"It packs a punch," Jack replied defensively, shrugging. Will scoffed and fired. He gasped when a shock wave shot out, knocking back a whole drove.

"_Whoa_…" the boy squeaked, gaping at the little thing in disbelief.

"Told you," Jack boasted, smirking at his child. Will frowned at the man but said nothing. Jack _had_ told him. Soon enough the hordes were dealt with, and the group headed off into Middleton.

KP

"Whoa dudettes, this is gnarly, seriously," Motor Ed said, shooting a cannon blaster at a hoard that was trying to get into the yard.

"Freaky!" Adrena cried out excitedly, attacking multiple zombies with duel wielded pistols.

"Babe, you totally rock those pistols!" Ed cheered on.

"Lover, you make that cannon look _good_, WOOOO!" Adrena exclaimed.

"Stop it! Bad children! You're behaving like _teenagers_. This is a baddy bad, _bad_ matter," DNAmy declared, throwing down her Mutant Balls and summoning her cuddle babies to protect her home. When she'd invited Adrena over for tea and cookies, she hadn't expected her to bring along Motor _Ed_. When those two got together, it was a disaster. Needless to say, Amy had regretted ever _offering_ the invitation. These two made _her_ look _mature_. Making matters worse was the sudden onslaught of zombies that had begun to converge, trapping the trio together. They'd been holding off these congregating hordes for hours now, and they were running low on ammunition, not to mention supplies. And her babies were getting tired.

"Hey, babe, at least we die together," Ed said to Adrena, grabbing her around the waist and spinning. The two laughed, gleefully shooting up everything that moved and ending the massacre with a kiss.

"What are you, Bonnie and _Clyde_?" Amy hopelessly asked, rolling her eyes. Honestly, they were acting like inebriated teenagers. Which was sad seeing as she wouldn't have any alcohol in her house, only tea, and sometimes coffee. Coffee… she shuddered. Biggest mistake of her _life_ to give _that_ beverage to _this_ couple.

"Dying in a shootout, what a way to _go_!" Adrena exclaimed. Amy was fairly certain they were both borderline psychopath's, at least Adrena.

"This isn't a _shootout_, it's an _apocalypse_!" Amy firmly shot. "Listen Ed, Adrena, we need to move from this area ASAP or we'll be _zombie_ nummies."

KP

All at once the hordes flew back from the fence. The three villains gasped. All at once Jack Hench and co, literally, slid to a stop in front of Amy's house, fighting back the hordes. "DNAmy, Motor Ed, Adrena Lynn, get out here, _now_!" Jack ordered.

Quickly they obeyed. "It's getting worse as we go farther into town," Betty said. "We can't push on anymore, we need to get off the ground!"

"For once in my life I _agree_ with her!" Gemini shot. Betty frowned at her twin.

"Quick, come with _us_. We're going back to the airport," Falsetto said.

"Totally. We were here for the sole purpose of finding Amy, so all _three_ of you? _Bonus_! Adrena, sweetie, lookin' good with those pistols," Camille said to her friend, giving her a high five.

"Don't I, though," Adrena replied dreamily, looking at the weapons almost lovingly. Dare devilling had _nothing_ on this. Well, okay, it did, but still.

"Enough talk, dudes and dudettes, let's get a move on," Ed said. He paused, looking down at Will, who happened to be half his size. "Dude, seriously, who's the shrimp?" They all knew Betty Director. They'd each had their run ins with Global Justice in the past, but this kid didn't ring a bell.

"_Shrimp_?!" Will shot, offended. "I'll have you know I am trained by some of the best combat experts GJ, and Henchco, have to _offer_."

Motor Ed grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. Will choked, trying to breathe. "Don't seem so tough to _me_, seriously," Ed said.

"Okay, getting back to business here," Jack said, putting his hands on Ed's arm and lowering it. Ed let go of Will, who staggered back gasping. Betty pulled her son away from Drakken's cousin, giving the man an ugly look.

"I'm fine, he just caught me by surprise," Will said to his mother, rubbing his throat.

"Son, you have the words and the promise, but you need to work on the placing part," Hench said, smirking. "Shouldn't be too difficult, you got the gift of gab from _me_."

"I am not your son!" Will insisted.

"Wait, I'm confused, who is he then?" Ed asked.

"He _is_ my child… and Betty Director's," Jack replied, making Ed, Adrena, and Amy's mouths drop. "I just happen to be estranged from him, at present."

"Try forever," Will growled.

"Hate to break this little reunion up, but we'd better get a move on. Things are about to get freaky," Adrena said, pointing towards a hoard that was running for them. Will shot his shockwave weapon, sending them flying. With that distraction, the group raced back towards the airport.

KP

The villains, Betty, and Will raced towards the airfield. Just then they spotted a group racing towards them up ahead. Will's eyes widened. "Is that…" he began.

"Kim Possible!" Betty said in relief, but at the same time she was edgy. It wouldn't look good for her and Will, being surrounded by villains.

The two groups slid to a stop, gasping and facing one another. "Kim Possible!" Jack exclaimed, scowling.

"Oh man, we're surrounded by evil!" Ned exclaimed.

"Get ready to _rumble_!" Felix exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

They looked about ready to go at each other, but all at once Betty moved in between the two groups, saying, "Whoa, whoa, break it up, people! We have bigger things to worry about!"

"Dr. _Director_?" Kim exclaimed. "But-but what are you doing with _them_?"

"Good evening, Miss Possible. Uh, I mean Kimberly. It's been some time," Will said, coming out of the crowd and joining his mother.

"Will _Du_?!" Ron exclaimed.

"In the flesh," Will replied, bowing.

"Hard to tell if that's you or Betty in him. The bow is Betty's, the words you," Gemini remarked to Jack. Will stiffened, paling. Oh no. They couldn't know!

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean?" Kim suspiciously asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! They mean nothing at all," Will quickly covered. The _last_ thing he needed was for Kim and Ron to know his parentage.

"Calm yourself, Agent Du, it was coming out _eventually_," Betty shot.

"But Dr. Director…" Will began.

"Stand down, agent," Betty warned. Will swallowed and bowed his head ashamedly.

"Kim, Ron, company, there's something you need to know about Will and I," Betty said, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"You're dating?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ew no!" Will exclaimed, appalled at the insinuation. Jack looked shocked. Betty was looking at Ron, flabbergasted. Okay, she could have phrased that better.

"Hey, it could happen. What with all the weird _stuff_ going on it could…" Ron began.

"She's my _mother_!" Will blurted, insulted too deeply to bother beating around the bush or being nervous anymore.

KP

Kim and Ron blinked blankly. "What?" Kim finally managed to ask.

"Dr. Director is…" Will began. He sighed, rubbing his arm, and finished, "My mother."

"But then that would mean… Gemini's his uncle! KP, Will is related to a villain!" Ron exclaimed in horror.

"Wait, you were _married_? Then who's his _father_?" Kim asked Betty. She'd thought Dr. Director was _single_.

"That would be me," Jack stated, stepping forward smirking in amusement and victory. Kim, Rufus, and Ron's mouths dropped. They could do little more than gape.

"Sick and _wrong_!" Ron finally managed to squeak.

"Um, maybe we should be focusing on what's happening with the zombies," Zita suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. Will Du is actually Will _Hench_? You, Jack, Dr. Director, Gemini, father, mother, _uncle_?" Kim stammered in shock.

"How did you think the kid could afford all those private tutors?" Jack asked.

"Ooh, tutors. Rough time in school?" Monique asked.

"It was _not_ because I was _remedial_!" Will yelled, stomping his foot. "I speak fourteen different languages, thirty-two regional dialects, I possess the ability to understand the paper of a neurosurgeon _and_ appreciate it, need I go on? Ugh, let's just get out of here."

"Hold on, why are you and Dr. Director with the villains?" Tara asked, stepping up to the plate suspiciously.

"It's a long story. It started when I infiltrated Gemini's base, and found him bitten," Dr. Director began.

"He's _infected_?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not yet," Gemini growled.

"And if _we_ have _our_ way, not before a _cure_ is found," Jack declared. "Everyone, onto my private jet."

"Your what now?" Felix asked. Just then the jet appeared, floating over their heads. They all gaped at it.

KP

Having caught everybody up to the events that had been happening, the unlikely group sat silently and awkwardly in the jet. After a long moment DNAmy asked, "Has anyone given a thought to where we're going to go?"

They all cringed. "There aren't many places _to_ go," Amelia replied.

"Dr. Drakken and Shego. They're probably holed up in some hidden base completely unaware of what's happening. Maybe they'll be willing to take us _in_," Kim offered.

"Arch enemies? Ooh, doubt it KP," Ron replied.

"They won't have much choice, boy. We're with their allies," Monique said, backing Kim and gesturing at the villain side of the plane. Betty and Will were sitting with the good guys.

"Right, Dr. Drakken," Hench disgustedly said.

"He's stolen a few times from you, I believe," Falsetto bit.

Hench blinked then frowned, warning, "Jones, Jones, we agreed not to discuss that. Besides, he usually ends up regretting it. It's not like I lose much money on their thefts _anyway_. Well, comparatively."

"Oh sugar booger, you hardly lose anything even when you _don't_ try and make them regret it. It might do you good to let things go once in a while," Amy said to Jack.

"Sugar Booger?" Betty incredulously asked the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot he's your husband," Amy said.

"Hardly deserving of the title, I should think," Will grumbled.

"Will," Betty warned. Will fell silent, pouting. She turned back to Amy, adding, "And that's _not_ why I asked." The _last_ thing she believed was that she was threatened by Amy Hall.

KP

"Quick, what's the survivor toll?" Bonnie asked, looking around the plane.

"On it," Josh stated, rising and beginning to count. "Human wise we have Jack, Gemini, Will, Betty, Camille, Falsetto, Ed, Adrena, Amy, Kim, Ron, Monique, Amelia, Bonnie, Tara, me, Felix, Zita, Justine, Ned, and Hana. Twenty-one survivors. Adding the pets, Rufus, Debutante, and the wolfhounds, it's more like twenty-five."

"Twenty-seven, if we're certain Drakken and Shego are still alive. Twenty-eight if Drakken's mother is around, and more if the henchmen are okay," Kim said. "Okay, our odds are looking good, right?"

"Us against the world? Oh yeah, some odds, Kim," Bonnie sarcastically replied.

Jack pressed a button, lowering a screen. "We should be at Drakken's lair in about an hour. As previously discussed, we make camp there. Then we…"

"Whoa, who put _you_ in charge, little man?" Ed asked.

Jack frowned, vaguely annoyed, and replied, "I hardly consider myself in charge, Eddy boy. Just stating simple fact."

"I don't like your tude, dude, seriously," Ed said. Jack tapped his fingers together, eyes narrowing. A sure sign he was getting agitated quickly, Betty knew. If Ed didn't watch it, things would get ugly, and Jack wouldn't even have to raise a finger.

"Enough! We can't start tearing into each other if this is going to work," Gemini interfered.

"Says the abomination at constant war with his fraternal twin sister?" Justine Flanner bit.

"You push your luck, little girl," Gemini growled icily. "I have _no_ patience for young women like you."

"Oh I'm _so_ scared," Justine sarcastically replied. "We heroes outnumber you villains, remember that."

KP

Jack sat back. This was going to get interesting. Ignoring Motor Ed's comments, he watched and waited until the whole plane was up in arms, a couple of peacekeepers here and there trying to break the mess up, Betty being one of them and DNAmy being the other. Hana and the pets were pretty well powerless to do anything. Betty shot Jack a pleading look, as did Amy. He sighed in annoyance and rose, roaring, "Enough!" Instantly everyone froze, looking at him in shock. "Sit down!" he bellowed angrily.

"Yes sir," they all said, immediately obeying, still too taken aback to react beyond looking at him with wide eyes. Few of them had ever even _heard_ Jack yell, let alone lose his temper.

Jack glared around at them all, eyes flashing icily. "Look at this, we're _already_ falling apart. People, people, get your heads in the game. We need order, we need teamwork, and if we lack either we're as good as dead."

"He'd get along well with Barkin," Ron remarked to Kim.

"Are you _kidding_? Barkin would so wither," Kim replied. "They wouldn't be able to _stand_ each other."

"What would you suggest then, old man?" Will demanded of Jack.

"I would say a leader, except when one person alone takes the lead, there's sure to be a rebellion. Frankly, at this stage I'm not _sure_ what will work best for us. Respect is key, communication skills tied with it. We can't be biting each other's heads off," he replied. They were all quiet, looking ashamedly at the ground. "Now shut up." Promptly he sat. No one dared speak another word for a good long while.


	14. Agony County Live

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Second up today. Sort of a 'we're our own worst enemies' angle here. There will also be the first casualty. Also, I'm trying to get back in character with Hirotaka. There wasn't much of him in the series, only one episode, but come on. There had to be more to his personality than Joe Cool. I also poke fun at Jack's potential past. Take _that_ part however you want. Jack is a little out of character through it, maybe, I'm not sure, he isn't one who gets flustered easily, but yeah.)

_Agony County_ Live

Hirotaka sat before Sensei, torches lighting up the small cave. The two were 'meditating' or rather attempting to. Sensei was pretending. He knew Hirotaka was unable to focus, he knew the young man wanted to talk, and so he waited patiently. Fukushima was on guard outside. There was little to fear with _him_ on the watch. He had been one of Yamanouchi's best guardsmen once. Nothing got passed him. Yori was practicing her martial arts father back in the cavern.

"Master, I have done a terrible thing," Hirotaka admitted to the old man.

"You, child? You who are infallible," Sensei said, tone amused. Hirotaka knew the man was offhandedly teasing him. After all, what person on Earth was there who had never done at least one terrible thing in their lives?

"Sensei, this is more than what you believe… I massacred twenty men in cold blood," Hirotaka stated, feeling guilt tearing at his heart.

"For the crime which they inflicted upon you… and Fukushima. Surely their wrongdoings far surpassed your _own_?" Sensei said, but it wasn't a reasoning or arguing tone; merely curious.

"Do not play this game with me, Master," Hirotaka pled.

"It was a vengeance, young man," Sensei stated.

"Vengeance was not mine to _repay_!" Hirotaka shot. "No mortal man possesses the right to judge another. Such dealings are for the gods to decide. I have done a great badness.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Is it for you to decide whether what you did was justified or wrong?" Sensei questioned.

"No, Master, but I know this was wrong," he answered.

"Will you be your own judge, Hirotaka?" Sensei questioned.

Hirotaka was silent. Finally he replied, "No, Sensei… but this does little to ease my guilt. I fear if I let it go I will become hardened beyond redemption."

"Guilt is something we all bear, child. I still feel regrets over the actions of my past, some dating as far back as childhood," Sensei said.

"This was _slaughter_, Sensei!" Hirotaka exclaimed.

"Have you never killed before?" Sensei questioned, and Hirotaka stiffened. He said nothing. Yes, he had killed before… But only to protect the school and his loved ones, or because it was his duty! Never in _vengeance_…

"It does not make it less painful," Hirotaka answered.

"This is well. It shows that your heart is good," Sensei stated. Opening his eyes and looking at Hirotaka, he added, "You will _not_ become as the man who so wounded Fukushima. You will _never_ be him." Hirotaka started, looking sharply up at Sensei. He blushed deeply and looked down. _That_ had struck home.

"Thank you, Master," Hirotaka replied, bowing and rising to leave. Sensei watched after him and smirked affectionately.

KP

Hirotaka swaggered coolly out of the cave as if nothing had happened, the smirk that he usually wore now on his face. "Hi," he greeted Fukushima, flicking up a piece of gum and catching it in his mouth. Fukushima smirked and the two put their fists together in what American's liked to call a 'pound it,' or something ridiculous along those lines.

"Enlightening speech?" Fukushima asked.

"Surprisingly, it helped," Hirotaka replied.

"Though precious little," Fukushima wryly said. Hirotaka playfully hit the back of his friend's head.

"The old man may speak in riddles, Fukushima, but his advice is sound," Hirotaka told him.

"If you can unravel his words," Fukushima replied, winking. Hirotaka took his friend in a headlock and rubbed his hair with a fist. The American's had an equally ridiculous term, on par with 'pound it,' for _that_ action. A noogie or noggin rub, he believed. Whatever a noggin was. In context he guessed it to be the head, but it seemed a ridiculous phrase to use nonetheless. Fukushima pulled away, grinning as they both laughed.

"Is anything off balance?" Hirotaka asked, getting back to the task at hand and leaning against the stone, oozing the normal coolness that he'd been sorely neglecting to portray through this whole ordeal. Then again, there wasn't much time to be light hearted anymore, these days.

"It has been quiet. Oddly so," Fukushima replied, becoming a little more serious.

"Oddly bad?" Hirotaka asked.

"When is oddly _good_?" Fukushima replied.

"Hmm, this could prove to be problematic," Hirotaka remarked, hand going ponderously to his chin. Apparently there was little time to ooze coolness _now_ as _well_.

"If we remain on our guard, we should be fine," Fukushima stated.

"Yes, perhaps," Hirotaka agreed, though obviously reluctant to back down.

KP

Fukushima shook his head ruefully, saying, "You have changed, my friend. Gone is your carefree personality, your 'coolness' as the Outsider, err, Ron, would say."

"I have grown, Fukushima," Hirotaka replied. "But _I_ have not changed as much as you would _think_."

"This is good. Slowly but surely the life I once knew has been unravelled before my eyes. I do not believe I can take much more change," Fukushima sadly said.

"I will always be here, my brother," Hirotaka stated.

"Until you die," Fukushima replied. Hirotaka cringed and stayed quiet, looking ahead once more. Yes… until he died…

For a long moment there was silence. Soon Fukushima said, "It fell apart at my mother's death… I overcame that obstacle, but then… when Monkey Fist came for the Lotus Blade it happened a second time. And that time I did not win."

"It seems that everything falls apart starting with Team Drakken," Hirotaka agreed.

"But do you know, Hirotaka? I do not regret his coming," Fukushima declared. Hirotaka was silent, saying nothing. "For a moment I knew, again, what it was to have a parent."

"Was he much of a father?" Hirotaka questioned.

"No… He was manipulative, I know this, and he was power hungry… But he was better than nothing," Fukushima answered.

"And…" Hirotaka pressed.

Fukushima cringed and bowed his head, saying, "And I believe he did truly once love me as a son."

"Judging by his actions during… the incident… I believe, Fukushima, that he still _does_," Hirotaka admitted.

"I only wish I had had a second chance at my lost childhood… with him guiding me," Fukushima murmured.

"Then, perhaps, you would not be alive today… You would certainly not be the same as you are. You would have been molded by the Monkey Man…" Hirotaka said.

"Or he would not have become as bad as he is," Fukushima said.

Hirotaka thought a bit then smirked, teasingly adding, "Perhaps you would have been his buffer, but on the other hand you would not have met me or Yori or Monique or…"

"I get it, I get it," Fukushima said, grinning. "Perhaps that in itself outweighs the downsides." Hirotaka smiled at his friend.

"Hirotaka, Fukushima, Sensei wishes to speak with us. He says it is urgent," Yori declared from behind. The two turned, slightly curious and slightly on guard.

"Good news or bad?" Fukushima asked.

"I am unsure, but somehow I do not believe it will be good," Yori replied gravely.

KP

Meanwhile, Hench's private jet made a landing on Drakken's lair's roof. The group got out of the plane and began to head towards the entrance, Jack in the lead. Waiting on the roof was none other than Drakken and Shego, both curious. The wind blew, lifting their hair and blowing their clothes. "Jack Hench, what an unexpected surprise," Drakken greeted emotionlessly. Suddenly he went from stony villain to nervous Nellie, quickly and fearfully taking the man's hand and shaking it as he grinned nervously. "Um, this isn't about the unpaid bills, is it?" he asked tightly.

"Not this time," Jack replied. He gestured behind him. Drakken and Shego gasped, noticing the heroes and villains. They'd at first assumed the heroes had been bound, but that wasn't the case.

"Uh, yeah, what's going on, Richie Rich?" Shego demanded of Hench, menacingly taking his tie and pulling him close as she lit her hand suspiciously. If this was one of Hench's occasional back stabs, things were going to get ugly.

Unfazed beyond blinking at her blankly, Hench removed the hand from his person and brushed off the tie, answering, "You aren't going to believe it."

KP

Yori, Hirotaka, and Fukushima listened in horror to Sensei's tale. A sickness had spread quickly throughout the world, people becoming like the walking dead in horror movies. Yet they were still alive at the same time. Finally shaking out of the shock, Yori exclaimed, "Sensei, what of Stoppable-San and the others?"

"I sense they are alive… But I will soon be joining the infected," Sensei admitted.

The three ninjas gasped and paled. There was silence a long moment. Finally Yori hoarsely asked, "_What_?"

"It took all my energy to keep you three safe. In the process, I neglected to tend to myself," Sensei answered. "I am growing tired. I feel the poison boiling in my blood."

"Master, there must be some way around…" Hirotaka began.

"There is no way. Not yet. But perhaps they will find a cure," Sensei mused.

"Master Sensei, what shall we do?" Fukushima questioned, feeling suddenly very afraid.

"You must find the others. They are in Drakken's lair," Sensei stated.

"He must be at the head of this!" Hirotaka exclaimed.

"They are being held _captive_," Yori fearfully said.

"We will go immediately, Master Sensei," Fukushima stated, leaping up with the other two. They paused, though, on seeing the man's eyes shut. "M-master Sens…" Fukushima began, approaching and reaching out his hand. All at once Sensei's head snapped up and he lunged with a growl. Fukushima cried out in terror.

Hirotaka dragged him away, yelling, "Run!"

"Sensei, no!" Yori exclaimed. Hirotaka grabbed her arm as well, pulling both of them out of the cave as the man chased after them.

"He tried to bite me! He tried to bite me!" Fukushima repeated in horror, gaping at his arm and praying there was no mark there. Thankfully there wasn't.

"We must control our sadness, _all_ of us! We must find Amelia and whoever else is with her," Hirotaka stated. Yori and Fukushima nodded numbly at the older ninja. They had to elude Sensei, right now.

KP

Shego and Drakken gaped at the tale they were being told, hardly able to believe it. There was silence a long moment when they were done. The villainous duo was slowly allowing all this information to digest. "So, that kid's your _son_?" Shego asked, pointing at Will.

"I am not his son! I denounce him!" Will insisted angrily.

"Ooh, you should _really_ figure out what you did to tick him _off_," Drakken remarked to Hench. Jack cringed.

"Oh for the love of… never mind what happened. It's between father and son," Will said.

"Except the father's completely out of the loop, if Jack's to be believed," Falsetto remarked.

"Falsetto, after all our dealings you _still_ don't trust me?" Jack innocently asked.

"Mmm, no. After the first three times you serpent tongued your way into something, I learned my lesson," Falsetto replied.

"I mentored you too well. Now Senor Senior isn't the _only_ one I have to watch out for," Jack remarked wryly.

"The master remains the master, Hench, by far. Senor Senior may be second place, but his strengths are more geared towards petty manipulation, mine towards trickery. You have the widest range by a _long_ shot," Falsetto remarked, sipping from his glass of chocolate milk; which for some reason was the only thing in Drakken's lair besides water and a few teas. At least that they'd found.

"Of course I am," Jack boasted.

"See, _now_ I'm seeing Will in him," Ron remarked.

"Oh I was _never_ that open about my disdain for you people!" Will shot. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Oh yes it did, and yes, you were," Kim wryly declared, rolling her eyes.

KP

"Oh it's so nice that my little Drewbie has friends coming to visit," a woman said, entering the room they were all in. Drakken gasped and shivered visibly.

"Mother! What are you doing?" he demanded quickly, leaping up in horror.

"Ooh, Drakky Wacky, this is your mother? How _cute_," Amy said.

"I thought you kids might need a refill on your Cocoa Moo," Mama Lipsky said, coming in with a pitcher of the chocolate milk

"I, like, totally can't believe you have the guts to show your face, scientist guy," Bonnie said to Drakken, letting the woman fill her own glass.

"Oh my Drewbie isn't a scientist. He's a radio talk show doctor," Mama Lipsky stated.

"Oh, yeah, like, seriously. Now all cousin Drew needs to do is listen to his own advice," Ed said, smirking devilishly and relishing in his older cousins discomfort.

"Thank you, Eddie!" Drakken shot angrily.

"You kids behave now," Mama Lipsky said, finishing filling all the glasses.

KP

The woman left and Shego turned back to the others. "She decided to drop by for family time with Drakken," she disdainfully informed. "So what, we're like, in a truce or something?"

"Do _you_ have a better idea, Miss Go?" Betty asked her.

Shego harrumphed and went back to her nails. "So, Jack, how rich would you say you are?" she asked, changing the subject and looking seductively at the man.

"Honey, I may not be Martin Smarty—that no good, low down… never mind—but I'm not far _behind_," he answered.

"_Really_," Shego said, obviously intrigued. She leaned forward, asking, "How much property?"

"Oh the usual: tropical islands, beach houses, penthouse suits, Tuscan villas, etc," Jack replied, waving his hand casually. Drakken blinked blankly at Shego and frowned, put out by her obvious interest in the money factor.

"Ooh, tell me more," she cooed, slipping onto Jack's lap like a vixen.

Betty's mouth dropped in outrage. Jack smirked, leaning his cheek against his fist, and said, "Shego, sweetheart, you're laying it on thick, even for _you_."

"If she were set on it, you wouldn't have even seen it coming," Amy boasted for Shego.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Jack replied, shoving Shego away. She frowned at him and returned to Drakken's side.

"Always the gold digger, _aren't_ we?" Drakken growled lowly.

"Hey, doesn't hurt to investigate," Shego replied, teasingly smiling at her boss and playing with his hair.

"Nrrgh, Shego!" Drakken shot, trying to wave her hand away.

KP

Looking at Dr. Director, Adrena smirked and almost tauntingly said, "Honey, you _definitely_ got yourself a catch in Jack Hench. Bet he _really_ knew the ropes your first night as a couple, am I right?" Camille and she giggled girlishly.

Betty gasped and blushed deeply. Jack gaped at the young TV star in horror. Will almost choked on his drink. He swallowed and shot at the daredevil, "Do you _mind_?! I don't need mental pictures of my mother, ugh, with _him_."

"Trust me, the ginger babe probably hasn't been the only one," Motor Ed remarked.

"You do know you're talking about my sister, right?" Gemini growled at Ed.

"Just tellin' it like it is, little dude, seriously," Gemini replied.

"Little?!" Sheldon shot angrily. "Oh, I'll give you little."

"Easy Gemini, it's just his personality," Falsetto said, frowning at Ed.

"That may well be," Will spoke up for his uncle. "But I don't believe I appreciate you demeaning my _mother_," he added, scowling at Ed dangerously.

"Whoa, skinny little dude, you want another dose of Motor Ed?" Ed threatened.

"Man, here we go again," Monique said, rolling her eyes hopelessly.

"Why you hulking…" Will began, seething with anger towards the engineer. Jack scowled and covered his son's mouth, pulling Will down.

"Quiet," he warned the boy. If looks could kill Jack knew he'd be dead, judging by the way his child's eyes lit up, but Will obeyed.

"Seriously man, you're like, a hard core player. How many women _did_ you go with to get where you are today?" Ed questioned.

"Next question please!" Jack instantly insisted, immediately insulted.

"Player is an understatement. He's a full out playboy. He's a conniver, a liar, a thief, a murderer, a terrorist, a wolf in sheep's clothing, a cold and calculating son of a, well, you know, and that's just to _start_," Will said. "Tell us dad, how many women before mom _did_ you 'love.' Heck, how many _after_ her?"

"Will, that's enough!" Betty shot. Too late. The floodgates had opened. Justine and Amy instantly whipped out their computers, intrigued, and began scanning.

"Doing some quick searches via records, I deduce that the first was this woman here," Justine said, typing on her laptop and revealing a picture of a young and svelte blonde. "She was his college professor, young, pretty, name was Lucinda Morris."

"I did _not_ sleep with her!" Jack shot.

"We didn't say you _had_," Ned stated, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Oh for the love of… I may have kissed her cheek once!" Jack barked. "The woman started _stalking_ me, for Pete's sake!"

"And were you _ever_ willing to be stalked," Zita said, reading the results with Justine. "Never hung up on her, set up dates, agreed to meetings, etc."

"I played with it for a while, sure, but nothing happened!" Jack insisted. "She got… concerning. Check the newspaper reports pertaining to her name and you'll get a clue." Justine, now curious, searched. Felix's and Ned's eyes popped on seeing the news clipping.

"Ooh, suspected in murder of previous three victims," Felix said, cringing. "Attempted murder of fourth but victim able to escape and identify. Name, Jack Hench."

"See," Jack said proudly.

KP

"Fair enough, now what about this Minnie Meme?" DNAmy asked, getting into the game they'd discovered.

"What is this, Who Dated Jack Hench?" he asked.

"So you admit they were your lovers," Shego bit, liking this more and more.

"Not in _that_ way," Jack replied, frowning at her.

"Minnie Meme was a waitress at a seedy club you met a client in. Ooh, Jackie, you were a naughty, naughty boy, agreeing to meet there," Amy said.

"Oh really? What club, pray tell, was _that_?" Betty asked, eyes lighting dangerously up. She'd known she hadn't been the only woman in Jack's life; she'd known he'd probably had relationships with women in the past, but still. Being confronted with names and pictures was seriously ticking her off.

"It was nothing!" Jack exclaimed.

"An X-rated club, name best left unsaid," Amy answered in delight, loving the reactions that were being instilled. Will was flabbergasted and horrified, Betty was seething, and Jack was for once in his life flustered beyond comprehension.

"It was a mild night!" he insisted.

"Minnie Meme was the one that danced for them on the table," Amy said. "Took a real shining to _you_, sugar," she added to Jack.

Jack could only gape. Shaking out of it he insisted. "We made out back stage, it didn't get beyond a French Kiss!"

"How long of a kiss?" Betty questioned.

"Honey, we'll talk later," Jack growled.

"Is it a crime to be curious?" she innocently said, but the undertones were anything but. "Answer," she added warningly.

Jack shrunk down, embarrassed, and replied, "A minute, or two… or five." He was rewarded by Betty splashing him with her chocolate milk. Will was looking a cross between afraid and satisfied. How he could be both was a mystery to the others. "What, it got me a connection with the manager of the place… Who promptly 'disappeared' once I had everything I needed from him."

KP

"Where did you go with _this_ one?" Justine asked. "Jeanie Menlo, prostitute on the streets, worked for a big time trafficker. There's the mystery to _one_ of your current connections solved."

He loosened his tie, answering, "My penthouse suite, dinner, snuggling, nothing happened! I don't think."

"_Think_?!" Betty shot. Jack cringed, keeping quiet. There was a time to speak and a time to remain silent. Now was a time to remain silent. The woman had drugged him. He could hardly _remember_ that night.

"This one, head of a big company, third on the top five richest people list?" Amy asked.

"Her Cuban Beach House," Jack replied. "But…"

"This one, daughter of a big time tycoon you ended up blackmailing?" Justine asked.

"My private yacht. Look, where are you two _getting_ this stuff?!" Jack demanded, increasingly more alarmed. Betty looked ready to attack him, for one, and Sheldon was growing increasingly less impressed, scowling at his best friend.

"We have our sources," Amy and Justine replied together, typing away.

"And believe me Hench, sweetie, not all of it was innocent kissing and snuggling. I have a whole list of overnight stay up," Amy added.

"You can't presume anything happened there!" Jack shot.

"Do you deny it?" Justine asked.

"_I_ don't have to _defend_ myself!" Jack argued. "For your information, half of those went nowhere!"

"Search for anything after the date of our marriage," Betty instructed.

"Oh I did _not_ cheat on you!" Jack shot.

"What's your idea of cheating?" Betty snapped sharply.

"Honey, even a _kiss_ would have been too far," Jack almost pled.

"Yeah right," Will growled, rising and angrily starting to pace, scowling hatefully at his father.

"What happened between you and this 'Tiffany.' She's some assistant of yours, I see," Justine asked.

"Pretty girl," Gemini remarked, remembering her from when Jack was auctioning off his Molecular Transducer during the Grande Size Me incident.

"She threw herself onto me, I didn't have much choice!" Jack insisted. "Look, I shoved her away and told her to back off!"

"Ooh, you _have_ been bad. Late nighters with her on a regular weekly basis," Amy said.

"You son of a bit… dog!" Betty began, leaping at him.

"Baby, I haven't done _anything_ with her! Check my security footage!" Jack insisted, catching his wife.

"We can't get into that," Justine said.

"You've been hacking into things that I never even knew were documented in the _first_ place! How can you not get into a _camera_?!" Jack yelled, holding Betty back from tearing out his eyes. Amy and Justine shrugged.

KP

The others watched this whole scene, expressions ranging from amused to appalled. "This is getting _freaky_," Adrena remarked.

"And incredibly amusing," Amelia said, paying close attention to the details.

"Amusing? This is, like, so totally better than the latest plotline of Agony County!" Tara exclaimed excitedly. "We totally have our very own soap opera going on right _here_!"

"Great, soap opera," Josh said, forcing a grin and exchanging hopeless looks with Ron, Felix, and Ned. Will was too busy watching his parents to really hear what they were talking about. Most of the others didn't really care or were more concerned about things getting violent.

"Sweetheart, you _know_ I love you!" Jack insisted to her as the others all watched. "I would never _do_ that to you!"

"Liar!" she screamed, slapping him. Angrily she climbed off, giving up on trying to rip out his eyes, and stormed away.

"Betty, give me a break!" Jack begged, following her. Oh it was going to take all the charm and poise he could muster to win _her_ back.

"_Great_! Now my life's even more messed up than _before_!" Will yelled angrily after his parents. "I hate him!" he exclaimed, marching off.

"William, wait!" Gemini called. Time to play the role of uncle. Quickly he followed.

KP

"Tune in next week to see where this all goes," Shego said, rolling her eyes when the rest of them were left alone.

"Shego, honey, this isn't soap opera repetition, it's real life," Falsetto said.

"Yeah, besides, Hench will _talk_ his way out of it," Ron said.

"The man could persuade a buyer to purchase a stick, eat it like candy, and say it was the most revolutionary product in existence," Drakken grumbled.

"He _does_ have the gift," Shego agreed.

"And probably a whack of interesting products on his person," Drakken hinted. Hench had probably brought along _some_ device or other. Either in his jet or in his pockets.

"I get your drift," Shego caught on, winking.

"I don't think so," Kim said, standing up. Any of Henchco's products in the hands of the villains was begging for disaster. Especially if they were really good.

"Out of the way, princess," Shego ordered.

"Bring it on," Kim replied, dropping into a kung-fu pose.

"Gonna get ugly," Rufus chattered to the pets and Hana. They all nodded as the others instantly broke into a fight. Right now _they_ were more of a threat to each other than the _zombies_ were.


	15. Mama Lipsky Joins the Crew

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

Mama Lipsky Joins the Crew

"Drakken's base should not be much farther," Fukushima stated, reading the GPS and narrowing down Kim's coordinates based on the Kimmunicator watch.

"I only hope Kim, Monique, Stoppable-San, and the others are still all right," Yori stated, bowing her head sadly, still mourning Sensei's loss.

Hirotaka, piloting the plane, spotted a figure appearing. "There it is," he stated, pointing it out. "Buckle in. I am landing." Yori and Fukushima did so, as Hirotaka brought the plane down.

KP

Silently the three ninjas crossed over the rocks above the base, melding with the shadows, each dressed in ninja garb. They landed on the roof and Yori pointed out Hench's jet to the two boys. They looked over at it and nodded in agreement to Yori's silent order. All three sprang up to it and found their way inside. Quickly scanning the jet they realized no one was held in it, which meant they were in Drakken's lair somewhere.

The three dropped quietly through the roof, landing inside. There were some of Drakken's men nearby. Yori silently slunk up to them and incapacitated them. Fukushima and Hirotaka scanned the halls for traps. Fukushima put up his hand, pointing at a trip wire and more up ahead. Wall hopping would be safest, and so they did so. Reaching the end of the corridor they listened. They heard voices and instantly went towards them, Hirotaka blacking out security cameras as they went.

They paused outside the main doors. Yori raised her hand, showing three fingers. One at a time she lowered them. As soon as the last one was down the trio kicked open the doors and leapt inside, each posed in a ninja stance. "Release them, Drakken!" They gasped and gaped right after, though, on seeing the villains and heroes all gathered around a table enjoying cookies and tea!

"What on _Earth_," Fukushima said, removing his hood along with Hirotaka and Yori. They could hardly believe their _eyes_! Jack Hench stood at the head of the table looking smug. Smug turned to surprise at the presence of the three ninjas.

KP

_Earlier_

"Betty, love, you _know_ I'd never stab you in the back," he cooed to her.

"No, I _don't_ know that Jack, figuratively _or_ literally. No one can read you. No one ever _could_," she answered, looking away from him. At least she was listening, though, which was a good sign, he deduced. She, for her part, knew she didn't have much _choice_. He wouldn't stop pursuing her until he'd gained an audience. He was a stubborn one.

"What do you want me to do, Betty? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg? I'll do it," he offered, grinning the charming grin he reserved for certain occasions.

"You aren't even taking this seriously," she said.

"I know you're not as angry as you _pretend_ to be," he answered.

"_Aren't_ I?" she snapped.

"You aren't. Not at me, Dr. Director. At Will, yes, at your twin, yes, at the others, yes, at the frustration and the uncertainty, yes, but not at me," he said, becoming serious again. He took her arms, purring, "We're going to get out of this, lover. We're going to get out of this. I know you're scared, I know that you hate not knowing what's going to happen. I do _too_. But stay with me, honey, please. Just stay with me."

"My brother is infected. He could turn at any moment. And what about the others? Who else will we lose before this is done, Jack? Will we lose each other? Will we lose our _son_?" she asked. Jack blinked and cringed. He really didn't have anything to say to that. He kept things honest with Betty, if no one else, or tried. He could slide his way into making the others believe everything was 'hunky dory' so to speak, but he wouldn't lie to his wife.

"We can't think to the future, love. We have to take things as they come. Come on, Ms. Director, let's go sooth the mass panic going on with the others," he said.

"You mean watch _you_ sooth," she said, smiling wryly but gratefully up at him.

"You know it," Jack replied, linking his arm through hers. She shook her head hopelessly and sighed, allowing it.

"Since when did I become a pushover for your charm instead of the other way around?" she asked. "Those words were as smooth as silk," she said.

"It's a bad habit," he joked.

KP

"William!" Sheldon sharply called to his nephew, catching up.

"Why is my life so screwed up?!" Will demanded, spinning to face his uncle with fury and despair in his eyes.

"Child, you have _nothing_ on some families," Gemini said, trying to calm his nephew.

"No family is perfect," Will grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice," Gemini said.

"_Why_ must you irk me?" Will demanded.

"I'm a villain, boy. I don't do heart-to-heart talks," Gemini answered, shrugging. "Yes, your family is complicated, a mess even. Your uncle despises your mother and vice versa, your mother and father are separated. They still love each other but you hate your father. Your father loves you even though you don't want him to…"

"Enough, please," Will said, frowning.

"Will, things will all work out," Sheldon assured.

"How, Uncle Sheldon, how?!" Will demanded. "You're infected, you could turn at any moment. Dad's just, well, _dad_, and mom's uncertain as to what's even _happening_."

"Apparently not as much so as you," Gemini remarked.

"I don't know what to _do_! I _always_ know what to do. It's incredibly irksome," Will stated, crossing his arms and looking down to the side.

"None of us know what to do, Will. All we _can_ do is hope things work out," Gemini calmly stated.

Will sighed deeply, saying, "Hope is dead."

Gemini shook his head, saying, "It _will_ be if we all start taking on _your_ attitude."

"I'm just so _frustrated_," Will said. "All we've done is run and fight and run and fight and run and fight each _other_. We don't even know where to _start_."

"Survival, could be a big part of it," Gemini teased lightly, smiling at the boy. Will blinked. Well, that was obvious. He blushed, looking down. Gemini chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Come, my boy. Let's return to the others. Perhaps together we can work things out." As it was, the moment they'd joined the others they'd been sucked into the battle between sides before they could even blink.

KP

Jack and Betty returned to the room, only to observe a veritable battle going down. Their mouths dropped. "What on _Earth_?" Betty exclaimed. She scowled and instantly leapt ahead to try and break it up. Jack dodged under one of Drakken's henchmen, cringing.

"Ooh, _ouch_," Jack remarked half to himself, watching the man rubbing his head painfully and trying to stagger up. He frowned over at the war zone. Oh boy, he would have to do some fast talking here. "Come on, people, _tell_ me you can do better than this!" Jack called to them. The battle intensified. "Not what I meant!" he shot sharply. Well, that was a bust. Time to go for the element of surprise. "Free Moodulator chips to anyone who stops this nonsense!"

Needless to say, pretty much everyone froze, but not from excitement over the offer. The ones who had been involved in the recent Moodulator crisis gaped at him in horror and terror. The villains who were completely unaware of the dangers instantly flocked to him, demanding he hand them over. "Much better," he said, grinning and dropping the chips into each outstretched hand.

"What do they do?" Camille asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Jack replied, glad they were distracted. Now he could grab hold of the reigns and take control of the situation.

"Would you kids like some…" Drakken's mother began, walking in. Jack instantly placed a chip on the back of her neck and pressed a button, changing the emotion to anger. "Spankings!" Mama Lipsky yelled. Jack pressed the button again, turning it to gentleness. "Because I could never ever do any such thing to my wittle, precious Drewbie and his fwiends." Switching it to sadness, the woman began to cry saying, "Oh dear! I-I hope I ha-haven't let anyone down." She began wailing.

"Enough already! You've made your point! Unchip my mother!" Drakken yelled in panic. Jack turned off the chip and removed it, grinning. The woman groaned, trying to get her bearings.

"Isn't this a little dangerous?" Adrena asked, warily looking at the device.

Who cared? It wasn't _his_ business what these people did with it. "Dangerous? Oh no, my friends. Not if it's used correctly. With this one little device your enemies will be yours to mould, yours to command, yours to humiliate. Turn them gentle as lambs or helpless as kittens. Have them weep like a baby or fall into fits of giggles. Use their rage against their friends or make their jealousy overtake them. And it's all yours, people," he slickly said, words dripping with milk and honey.

KP

"He's almost talking _me_ into a sale," Drakken wryly said to the others.

"And we _know_ what those things do," Shego agreed.

"No _kidding_," Amelia agreed.

"I so want one of those thingy's," Bonnie said ruefully.

"Oh, what _happened_?" Mama Lipsky asked, rubbing her head and finally getting her bearings.

"Absolutely nothing, ma'am, you'll be fine," Jack assured, patting her back and grinning charmingly. "Here, let me help you to a seat."

"Such a nice young man, so considerate," Mama Lipsky said, allowing Hench to guide her to an easy chair. Passing by her son, she added, "Take a lesson, Drewbie. _He_ knows how to _treat_ a woman."

"He certainly _does_," Betty said. "Unfortunately, it's _usually_ just an _act_."

"Down girl," Jack said, frowning at her. He refused to admit she was right, which she was.

"Now what was I here for, again? Oh yes. Tea and cookies in the dining room, kids. Enjoy," Mama Lipsky declared, rising once more and leading the way.

"Wait, so like, what just happened here? Seriously? One minute we were fighting the next cookies and tea?" Ed asked.

"We just got sweet talked by Jack Hench, _that's_ what," Will grumbled, walking sulkily passed his father and giving him a dagger glare. Jack rolled his eyes, ignoring. He followed his son into the dining room. The rest of the heroes and villains came after.

KP

_Present_

Yori, Fukushima, and Hirotaka gaped at the table in shock. Jack, recovering from his surprise, grinned instantly, saying, "Welcome, welcome! Come, take a seat, have a snack. You three look like you could _really_ go for a nice, hot, steaming cup of tea. We have _the_ most mouth-watering cookies to offer here. Only the best for our fellow survivors. Zombie fighting can be a real dog." The ninjas were amazed at what they were seeing, cautiously obeying.

Jack recognized the young ninja whose hair was pulled back. It was the one whom he, DNAmy, Dementor, and Gemini had seen tortured. Inwardly he shuddered. The kid was only about his _son's_ age, maybe even younger. "But, this, _what_?" Fukushima asked, recognizing the man. This was the faux follower who had talked his way out of having to, well, enough said.

Yori shook her head and said, "Stoppable-San, we believed you had been _kidnapped_."

"Is it not Drakken behind this apocalypse?" Hirotaka questioned.

"That would totally be, like, Gemini and Dr. Director's faults," Camille said, shooting an ugly look at the two.

"It was our agents, not us!" the twins protested instantly, frowning.

"On _your_ orders," Monique argued.

"You're all okay!" Amelia exclaimed in relief. Hirotaka, Fukushima, and Yori sat at the table. Introductions and stories were definitely in order here. As soon as they were comfortable, they began filling each other in and introducing strangers to strangers.

KP

"Sensei's _gone_?" Ron asked quietly and sadly, numbly gazing at his cookies and tea. He could hardly process what he'd heard. Rufus began to wail. Kim placed a comforting hand on her BF's shoulder.

Hana was cooing and gurgling up at Hirotaka and Yori. She began to laugh as Yori tickled her. "I am afraid it is so," the ninja girl confirmed sadly, but she smiled down at her sibling. "Sensei is indeed gone," she finished, drawing her hand away from her sister and bowing her head sadly, smile falling.

"Oh man, who _next_?" Josh asked, rubbing the back of his head as he shook it in dismay.

"More importantly, who's still _out_ there?" Ned remarked, looking out the window.

It was silent a long moment as everyone thought over this question. Finally Will broke it, saying to Fukushima in an attempt to make conversation, "So, you're a traitor then."

Fukushima started and glared at him. "So, you think little of traitor's," Fukushima challenged.

"I was merely asking," Will stated, instantly defensive. He hadn't been looking to cause a fight. Apparently the ninja wasn't seeing it that way, though.

"Yes, I was a traitor," Fukushima confirmed, but his eyes were narrowed at Will. "And from what I have heard you are a spoiled brat," he sneered.

"Fukushima!" Yori chastised sharply.

"I resent that!" Will shot, offended.

"As you should," Fukushima replied.

"A challenger. Unimpressive yet intriguing," Will stated, turning his back on the other boy. If the ninja wanted to pick a fight, so be it. "Very well, I accept your challenge." Instantly Will spun and shot his stun watch. Fukushima nimbly dodged and the watch struck Hirotaka instead. The boy cried out in alarm before falling to the ground, unable to move.

"What did you _do_ to him?!" Fukushima demanded, gaping at Hirotaka in shock. Yori blinked blankly at her brother.

"Stun watch. Halts anyone who comes within one metre of my person," Will answered.

"You have earned your challenge, spoiled one!" Fukushima yelled angrily. Will leapt back, falling into a fighting pose. Fukushima back flipped and spun, seizing a long piece of wood and wielding it like a bo staff. He dropped into a ninja stance, scowling.

"The same personalities clashing against each other… This could be very problematic," Yori remarked, watching cautiously. And Fukushima and Will did seem to be very much alike.

KP

The two boys would have fought it out right there, except just then Ned, still looking out the window and squinting now with a frown, said, "Um, guys… please tell me those aren't…"

The others turned, curious, then gasped, paling. Fukushima and Will instantly dropped their fight becoming alarmed. Hirotaka, just recovering from the stun watch, leapt up as if he'd never been down. He wondered as to how he was able to do so but decided not to question it. Numbly all of them went to the windows. Heading towards them was a veritable army of zombies! "They _are_," Felix stated, staring open mouthed.

"Oh my. I didn't think it had gotten so _bad_," Mama Lipsky, who Drakken had refused to keep in the dark any longer and who was now caught up on the going on, said worriedly.

"We have to get out of here, quick!" Falsetto exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "Before they beat us to Hench's _jet_!"

"Right. Nobody panic!" Shego stated. There was a moment of silence before Drakken promptly broke down with Ron, the two clinging to each other and becoming almost hysterical. "Oh boy," Shego dryly said, blinking blankly at them. Their actions had done the damage, though. Suddenly _everyone_ was on edge and panicking.

KP

"We must keep calm!" Hirotaka insisted to the others. He along with Yori, Fukushima, Hench, Amelia, Betty, Shego, Falsetto, and Kim were managing to keep cool. Hana was laughing, finding it all funny.

"Guys, we can't _do_ this now! We have to make an emergency evac!" Kim yelled at the others.

"No good, cupcake. They're beyond help," Shego stated when no one reacted.

"Shego, Shego, ye of so little faith," Hench said. She frowned at him icily. Sometimes the man burned her to no end. He had no _right_ to appear so calm. Hench, placing two fingers in his mouth, blew a shrill whistle. The group stopped, looking desperately to him for an order. Or _anything_, for that matter. "Into the plane; women and children first. And pets, I suppose. Single file, youngest to oldest. I'll take up the end regardless." Immediately they obeyed and began hurrying out towards the plane.

"What about all those _other_ men?" Mama Lipsky asked, referencing Drakken's henchmen.

"Leave them. It's too late," Falsetto stated, hearing screaming coming from below and inwardly feeling his stomach nervously twist.

No sooner had the last of them entered the jet when the zombies burst out onto the roof, screaming, roaring, and running towards them. Jack gaped back at them and shut the door quickly. "We are _so_ out of here," Monique said, sitting next to Hirotaka who had taken the pilot seat. Hirotaka smirked at her and instantly took off.

* * *

(A/N: The reason for making Hirotaka into the resident pilot comes from the episode Gorilla Fist. You never see the ninjas who always help Yori and Ron. At the end one of the two comes to pick up Yori and Sensei in a helicopter. I figured why not make one of those unidentified ninjas into Hirotaka?)


	16. Dangerous

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Fourth up today. Going again into a moment of Jack and Betty's past. I'm developing Jack more in the process. He was one of my favorites. A neutral yet a villain at the same time, he always struck me as a dangerous man if provoked. As previously said, Will might seem to be overly cold, but that will just make future chapters all the more hard hitting and touching, hopefully, to write. This is also the last chapter I have written so far, so here's hoping I cover a lot of ground today.)

Dangerous

"So… this jet is… nice," Shego remarked, breaking the long and awkward silence as she looked around the jet.

"Best of the best," Hench boasted.

"Of course. That's _just_ like you," Will complained.

"And you, Will," Betty stated.

"_Me_? I, he, it, forget it," Will stammered, frowning and giving up. She was right.

"Consider yourself lucky that you at least _have_ a father," Fukushima grumbled, folding his arms.

"He hardly _classifies_," Will growled. "Who are _you_ kidding? What, did yours leave you all alone?"

"My birth father died before I was born, not long before the day my mother went into labor. My mother died when I was five, leaving me at Yamanouchi. My guardian abandoned me and when he returned manipulated me and left me to die in the jungle," Fukushima said.

Will blinked blankly at the ninja then cringed. "Oh, um, I, uh, sorry," he said, unsure what to say to that.

"When he returned he was my enemy. How he could still love me was beyond my comprehension. I believed he despised me… until he saved my life," Fukushima mused.

"You know, William, your father was there, during Fukushima's torture. He was called up in turn to break one of the poor thing's bones," Amy said. Fukushima shivered visibly at the memory. "He talked his way out of it and was able to stall for time, as little as it was. Dementor did the main part of the stalling," Amy finished. Now that she knew how deeply the rift between father and son was, well, she couldn't really help saying something to try and aid them. Although in all honesty, it _was_ entertaining to watch the family dynamics.

KP

"Look lady, _I_ don't claim Jack is a psychopathic kook," Will stated. "He's a rogue and a scoundrel."

"Guilty as charged," Jack backed, smirking coldly. Will shot him a disgusted look.

"You always _did_ like the bad boys," Gemini said to his twin.

"I did _not_!" Dr. Director protested.

"What about Jeremy Jonson?" Gemini sneered.

"That was a one-time thing," Dr. Director growled.

"Tell me more about this Jeremy Jonson," Jack said to Gemini, frowning at Betty unimpressed.

"It was high school!" Betty stated before Gemini could answer. "He's hardly worth putting on your hit list, Jack."

"Oh, hit list. _This_ just gets _better_ and _better_," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh Willy, your father loves you _very_ much," Amy chastised. "You shouldn't be such a meanie to him."

"I'm well _aware_ the man loves me," Will declared. "The man would crawl on his stomach like a _reptile_ if I told him it would win my affections back. In fact, I could get him to sit up and beg right here and now. Who wants a show?"

Jack was gritting his teeth, eyes narrowed almost murderously. "Will, we need to talk," the man said, suddenly and quickly rising. He grabbed the young man's arm and pulled him up, dragging him to the back of the jet.

"Hey, let me go!" Will yelled.

Betty rose, instantly worried. Sheldon frowned and pulled her down, scowling warningly at his twin. "The boy will never learn if you keep protecting him," he told his sister. Betty looked ready to protest but then thought the better of it, staying quiet and watching after them nervously. That may be so, but _Jack_ was one to be _watched_. If he became angry enough, he could be a deadly force to reckon with. She remembered once long ago, when she was full term with Will and expecting any day. She shivered at the memory…

Flashback

She shouldn't have even been at work that day. She was on leave, pending the coming birth. But of course, workaholic that she was, she'd decided to come in and finish up some paper work that she would never get around to for a good long time after the baby was born. She grinned softly and rubbed her stomach, lovingly gazing at it. It was only a matter of time now. Her contractions were painful and becoming more and more common. She tapped thrice and felt the baby kick in response three times. "That's my boy," she murmured softly to it.

All at once there was the sound of an explosion. She gasped, turning quickly and regretting it, feeling a pain shoot through her. She had to be careful. She headed towards the door but suddenly it was thrown open and an agent ran in, saying, "Dr. Director, you have to hide! We're being attacked!" She gasped. She wanted to help fight, but at nine months and near the bursting point? Yeah, it wasn't going to happen even if her life had depended on it. Even if she _tried_ it wouldn't do any good.

"Who's attacking?" she demanded.

"We don't know! Wait, Jack Hench, it _must_ be! The henchmen, they're using the techniques trademarked of Henchco!" the agent replied. The agent peered out of a window blind that was in her office, looking down on the battle. He paled. "They're killing us!" he exclaimed in horror. "Dr. Director, you have to get out of here!" Immediately he bolted to join the others. Betty, pale, could only gape. She gasped and hurried to the door, locking it and initiating a security sequence. Quickly she went to her desk and began typing in a sequence of defense systems and lock down sequences, hoping to protect her agents. It was working, if only slightly. At least it wasn't _only_ GJ agents falling now. Oh gods, what was Jack _thinking_? Did he give these orders? Did he even _know_ what was happening here? Instantly she snatched up the phone and dialled his number.

KP

"Aviarius, glad you approve… No, no, no, my friend… Oh it was no trouble. Only the most valued of my customers get the prized discount. You, bird man, are one of the few ever to earn Henchco's one percent discount… Yes, you certainly _did_ outwit me," Jack replied into the phone, but his eyes were glittering in delight. What a sap. He didn't even realize he'd been suckered. "Yes, you have fun now… Yes, of course. Good bye," Jack finished. He hung up and chuckled to himself, leaning casually back in his chair and putting his feet on his desk.

The sale had been perfect. The villain had walked right into his web of lies. He'd led Aviarius into believing that he was leading _him_ around in a circle. Unlikely. "Good sale, sir?" his short, portly, and bespectacled marketing consultant asked.

"You have to ask?" Hench questioned. The consultant nodded and left quickly. Hench chuckled, saying out loud to himself, "Wonder what sorry sap Aviarius hit with that doomsday device." Just then he heard a large explosion coming from a science lab somewhere downtown. Jack looked out the window, blinking blankly. He smiled and shook his head. How utterly predictable. The phone rang seconds later.

Jack looked at the call display, Aviarius. He picked up, saying, "Ooh, sorry, no refunds. I told you to read the manual before operating. Policy states, in so many words, that Henchco can't be held responsible for any damages done to machine or person if the instructions aren't read by the client prior to use. Don't say I didn't warn you." Before Aviarius could lose it, Jack had hung up on him and chuckled. He frowned when a phone rang _again_, his cell this time. He picked it up, saying, "Aviarius, I've said my piece. You don't like it? Take it up with my many, many lawyers."

"Jack, call them off!" a voice desperately begged.

KP

Jack started, stiffening and leaning ahead. That was _definitely_ not Aviarius. "_Betty_?" he asked.

"Call them off, I'll do anything!" she pled again.

"Honey, listen to me. Calm down. What are you talking about?" he asked, instantly alarmed. Something was going down at Global Justice, and he didn't like the sounds of it. What was happening? Why was she even _at_ work?

"How could you? You _set_ them on us? What orders did you give them, Jack? What did I do to incite this attack?" she demanded.

"I didn't set _anyone_ on you! Betty, what's happening?" he questioned, standing quickly up and leaning over the desk, holding the phone in a death grip.

"They're killing us off. Anyone they can manage to get," she replied. He suddenly heard a door banging open. She gasped and went quiet.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked, pushing a buzzer to summon his men. There was silence on the other end. "Betty!" he called. No answer. "Come on, come on," he willed.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered softly, finally breaking the silence. Jack almost cursed.

His henchmen raced in and he covered the phone, shouting, "Ready a jet and set a course for Global Justice!" They were surprised but didn't dare argue. Usually when he told them to head to GJ, it was because he was about to turn in a client for a profit; usually more of a profit than said client could give him. This, though, was different. Quickly they ran to obey. He turned attention back to the cellphone on hearing the sounds of a struggle. He waited tensely until there was silence once more. "Betty…?" he nervously asked, worried. He felt dread washing over him when there was no immediate answer.

KP

All at once her blessed voice came over the receiver, wryly joking, "I'm full term. I shouldn't be fighting like this. It's not good for the baby." He gasped in relief, falling back into his chair.

"Hang on, Dr. Director. GJ will come through, as always," Jack assured.

With her next words, though, he knew that this time… This time it was far different. "They'll kill me when they catch me, love. Know that. And I believe you had nothing to do with this… Understand, baby, that whatever happens wasn't your fault." He was pale, frozen like a statue, holding the receiver so tightly he could swear it would break any second.

He heard, over the phone, her office door being pounded on. He could practically _see_ her swallowing and closing her eyes tightly. "Betty, listen to me. I'm coming for you," he declared. Why did his voice sound so weak?

"I can't help my agents fight this battle more than I have… I can hardly fight to protect _myself_… I hate being helpless," she murmured, and with the infant inside of her she _was_ next to helpless, he knew. Such a far cry from the nearly unstoppable fighter he knew her to truly be. With the baby she carried, though, any wrong move could cause the child to be stillborn. That would destroy her.

"We're coming," Jack soothed as his men arrived, nodding that they were ready. He rose and quickly walked with them out to the jet. "Gods, how I love you…" he muttered softly as he buckled in.

"If you're too late… This wasn't your fault," she repeated in a whisper. She caught her breath just then and laughed painfully, saying, "The contractions are so painful now… And the baby is kicking, love. He's ready to come." In his mind he could just _see_ the tears burning in her eyes.

"Oh gods!" he exclaimed, sobbing and punching the armrest of his chair in frustration. Whoever was doing this thing would feel his wrath.

"It's all right, baby. It's all right," she cooed. "I will do all in my power to protect your son."

"_Our_ son," he corrected, tone dark and hollow and furious and… and merciless. His eyes were glittering murderously, and he growled, "I will come for you. I won't lose you."

"I love you," she quietly said yet again. He heard the door to her office bang open, then all at once the phone went dead, her scream of terror ringing in his ears. Needless to say, he was as pale as a ghost.

KP

She cried out in pain as she was violently struck. Held firmly between two large and powerful men, she could do little. The surviving agents were held at their attackers' mercy, forced to watch their leader being beaten. She coughed and gasped for breath. The contractions she'd been having were nonstop now. In horror she realized she was going into labor. Oh what a time for _that_ to happen. A third large man, obviously the leader of this guerrilla group, violently hit her again. It would have sent her to the ground had she not been held steady.

She gazed hatefully up at her persecutor, eyes glittering like fires. "You _will_ regret this," she hissed.

"The man laughed and knelt, placing a knife to her stomach. "Nine months, hmm. It would be a real shame, you know. To carry the baby full term only for it to come out dead. Or how about _this_ scenario: born only to be dashed against the wall and killed before his mother's eyes. Or kidnapped, maybe, after watching mommy's murder, of course." She said nothing. She could threaten him, she could warn him, but it wouldn't save GJ… or her…

Jack would come. He would come, and her child's father would wreak havoc and suffering upon these ones, in vengeance for the slaughter of his wife and unborn child. "You will regret this," she repeated. Somehow the knowledge that they would be avenged soothed her, despite the pain she was suffering with the contractions and the blows.

The man placed his knife to her throat. "Count yourself lucky we don't rip out the child from your womb," he growled.

All at once she screamed in pain. The man started, drawing back. "M-my water broke!" she exclaimed, inwardly cursing. Not now, please not now. Again she shrieked as she felt a painful throbbing and pushing. The baby was coming!

The leader coldly smiled. "It looks like fate has decided your infant's end _for_ us," he declared. She screamed in anguish. They threw her onto the ground and uncovered her up to the waist. They waited for the baby to come, almost predatorily. When it arrived one of three things could happen. They could either tear it from its mother then watch her bleed out, they could kill it in front of her, or they could kidnap it after killing the woman who lay helplessly before them. Frankly, they were leaning towards ripping it from her, killing it, and leaving her to die.

They waited for two hours, but the child showed no signs of coming out. The mother was sobbing and screaming, obviously in intense pain. "Enough waiting. Just carve it out," the leader finally said, wanting to get this over and done with. All at once, however, they heard alarms start ringing and explosions start going off. "What?" the head asked, turning in shock along with his men. Through a main door entered a solitary figure, storming towards them. This stranger paused, glaring up at him. "Who are _you_?" the man asked.

The stranger, eyes dark and vindictive, insidiously answered, "Just a 'businessman.'" He snapped his fingers and all at once a wave of henchmen were charging in with battle cries spreading around the stranger, taking out the attacker's people by the droves, though avoiding killing when they could.

KP

"I warned you," Betty victoriously hissed, panting and gasping for breath, thankful that the current wave of pain had just passed. Another hit just then, though, and she screamed.

Jack stormed towards the platform on which his wife lay. His men cleared his path easily. The three large ones surrounding her gaped at this 'businessman' in horror and disbelief. Without even batting an eyelash Jack drew a gun and shot two men who had dared try and stop him, making them collapse to the ground screaming in pain. Whether they'd died or not, he really didn't care. He just kept the pistol out and readied.

"Kill her," the head growled to the two men backing him. Before they could even move, though, Jack was up the stairs and standing before the trio in his way. He cast a glance over at his wife. She was in labor. His eyes betrayed a flash of fear and worry before he hardened them viciously and set his jaw, looking the leader in the eye.

"What, exactly, did you plan to do here?" Jack questioned dangerously.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" the leader replied, beckoning for his men to come and stand at his side. They obeyed. "You're turning your back to the rest of my men. That's a fatal mistake you won't make again," he added, glancing passed Jack. More than one of his people had weapons trained on this stranger who stood before him and his people, interfering in their business. Gunshots rang out, but Jack hardly even flinched, tapping his watch. Up popped a force field, surrounding him. The bullets were disintegrated on hitting it, and those attacking GJ were shocked, mouths dropping.

"I'm going to offer you a deal that you won't be able to refuse," Jack said. "Either you call down your men and leave now, never to return and all that clichéd stuff there… Or I kill you. See, the woman you have at your mercy happens to be my _wife_." They were silent. "Life or death, you have three seconds to decide. One, two…" Jack began.

"Stand down!" the attacker instantly yelled. All his men froze, looking at him in disbelief.

Jack smirked. "Good boy," he praised, turning his back to the man.

The attacker didn't see the trick until he'd already betrayed his true intentions, yelling, "Finish them all!" He shot at Jack, but the man merely put up a force field and spun with a cold smirk, shooting the three down without any hesitation at all and causing absolute silence to fall, broken only by the painful gasping of Betty Director.

"I warned you," Jack casually said to the bodies, shrugging simply as he tucked his gun away. Instantly the rest of the henchmen fled, leaving GJ behind. Needless to say, there had been numerous people 'disappeared' in the days following that event. At present, though…

KP

Jack swiftly strode to his wife, who lay on the ground in a great deal of pain. Her agents were instantly scrambling, calling for ambulances and calling her mother, Gemini, and Vivian. Jack, though, knelt looking down at her in terror. "Easy, honey, easy," he soothed, holding her hand tightly.

"F-Finally," she teased, looking longingly up at him.

He kissed her adoringly then pulled away, answering, "When I make an appointment, I keep it." She wryly laughed, but the laugh turned into a scream as another wave of pain and contractions hit.

End Flashback

She nearly hadn't survived that delivery, she recalled. It had been extremely difficult, many complications. It had nearly killed Jack, to be so helpless in the whole affair. And Gemini for that matter too. The child had come out not breathing, to start, and _she_ was _hemorrhaging_, the nurses feared. Not only had the baby almost been lost, but her as well. Jack had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown before they finally announced the infant was stable. They had given Will to him. It had been another gruelling few hours before they had finally been able to tell him that _she_ would make it as _well_. She was fairly certain Gemini had nearly fainted from relief. Archenemy or not, he was still her brother, after all.

Yes, Jack could be a dangerous and violent man when provoked; and she very much feared what would happen if Will finally got too rebellious for him to take. If Will was right about anything, it was the words with which he described his father. Treacherous, insidious, vindictive, manipulative, wily, cold, dangerous, deadly, violent, narcissistic, conceited, borderline psychopathic, etc. "The man couldn't hurt William if his _life_ depended on it," Sheldon assured his twin, sensing her fear. Betty looked helplessly at her brother. Gods, she hoped he was right.

KP

"Listen, you little… I'm sick and tired of hearing your insults. Every word I say, everything said about me, you swoop in like a vulture!" Jack growled. Will, standing against a wall, looked to the side angrily. He honestly couldn't care _less_ about what Jack was tired of.

"Deal with it," Will retorted rebelliously, not bothering to look at his father.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, young man!" Jack ordered, turning his head.

"Get your hands off of me!" Will barked, shoving the hand away.

"Whether you like it or not, we're both living through this Hades, and neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon!" Jack shot.

"_You_ should have been bitten, _not_ Uncle Gemini!" Will yelled. Jack back handed him before Will could even blink, and before Jack could even catch up to his actions. On realizing what he'd just done he started, shocked at himself. Will, covering his cheek, looked up at the man in shock and hurt. "Y-you _hit_ me," he said numbly.

"I did _not_ hit you," Jack grumbled, glancing away, slightly reluctant but not enough to bother apologizing or begging for forgiveness.

"Slapping is hitting!" Will shouted.

"It's about time _someone_ gave you a whack!" Jack shot sharply, glaring at his son. "Goodness only knows your _mother_ could never raise a finger against you!"

"I could have you _arrested_ for that!" Will yelled.

"Don't make me slap you again," Jack threatened. Will's eyes widened in slight fear and he fell quiet. "Are you going to work with me or not? Better question _yet_. Can you afford a battle with your old man on top of this zombie war we're in already?" Jack asked. Will glared furiously up at his father. Wordlessly he shoved passed him and walked back into the main body of the plane, nursing a now red cheek. Jack followed, satisfied. Will was a smart boy. He just didn't like to admit when he had been bested.

KP

Betty gasped on seeing the mark, and the others on the plane looked startled as well, even the villains. "You _hit_ him?!" Ron exclaimed to Jack.

"Back handed slap, more like it," Will grumbled. "A slap and a hit are apparently different."

"I always said, a good spanking solved all your problems," Mama Lipsky declared.

"And look where it got _Drakken_," Amelia wryly stated, glaring at the mad scientist. Drakken twitched and shot the young woman an unimpressed frown.

It was obvious Will was looking for his mother's backing, as he seemed to play the injury up more when he got closer to her. The little manipulator. Oh wait, Will got that was from _his_ side. Jack's teeth gritted angrily and his fists clenched. He refused to lose his cool, though. "Enough with the dramatics, Agent Du," Betty warned her son, startling Will. He looked to Gemini for support. Gemini was deliberately burying his nose in a book. He wasn't about to be putty in the child's hands _this_ time. If he couldn't see, he wouldn't fall. Will harrumphed and sat, pouting.

"Look, where are we going?" Will asked.

"Well, Duffy's island is unreachable in any way but by air," Amy said.

"True. We could hole up with Killigan. His castle would be _perfect_ to set up base in," Drakken agreed.

"Very well. To Scotland we go," Hirotaka said from the pilot's seat.


	17. Puppeteer

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Just wrote this chapter last night, so here's hoping it's not too bad. Usually I edit like three or four times before posting. Today it will probably only be once.)

Puppeteer

It would be a multi-hour flight, they knew. Each of them had gone off to do their own thing, sort of. Mama Lipsky was with DNAmy, the two women giving each other cooking tips. Jack was off who _knew_ where. As for the others, they'd kind of lost track of each other. "Jack Hench is Will Du's _dad_," Ron said in disbelief to Kim, Monique, Felix, Ned, Josh, Tara, Zita, and Justine.

"And Betty Director's husband," Kim said, still shocked at the news. Finally they had time to let it actually sink in.

"It wasn't _my_ choice," Will complained, entering just then and looking furious.

"Ooh, fight with your da…" Tara began. Seeing his dagger look she quickly corrected, "Jack."

"Yeah, something like that," Will answered, sitting with them and sulking. Well, that explained where Jack had been.

"Know what I find weird. Jack was the one who said he didn't believe a leader would help us out, yet he's the one _taking_ the lead," Josh remarked. "I mean it's not weird in itself, but to seize the reigns even before _Kim_?" Kim smiled at her old crush, flattered. Josh winked.

"It's his modus operandi," Will stated. "Makes you at ease, makes you feel like you're in control, but in reality, he's in the backstage, the puppeteer controlling everything and everyone."

"You just made it sound creepy, boy," Monique said.

"That's because it is," Will said. "Look, I know you probably have your own ideas behind who's the most evil villain, or who's the most dangerous villain. 'Oh Shego is the best, most evil, and most powerful villain of them all.' Or, 'Monkey Fist is completely unsurpassed.' Or 'Gemini has got to be the wickedest.' Or, 'Drakken is like a serpent, playing his talents down and just waiting to strike. He's the most powerful and cruel.'"

"Well, um…" Kim began.

"Exactly… But all the while you overlook the answer that's so _obviously_ in _front_ of you."

"You don't mean…" Felix began.

"Jack Hench," Will stated.

"But he's a business man, nothing more, nothing less," Ned remarked.

"Look, there is far more to my father than meets the eye. Things you would never have dreamed," Will said. "Shego and the others are nothing to him, _nothing_. They're just a few stage props."

"Would you please to tell us what you mean by that?" Justine pressed him.

"Yes. The man has no powers, no take over the world schemes, nothing. How is he anything _more_ than a businessman?" Zita added.

KP

Will looked up at them. They couldn't be this _blind_. Wait, yes, they could. Everyone _else_ was. Except for him, and his mother… and his uncle too, for that matter. "Who did you think was in control of everything?" Will asked.

"Well, no one. I mean, the villains do their own thing, _we_ do _ours_. It's universal," Kim replied.

"In _that_ sense you're _right_," Will admitted. "But Jack is something else completely. Who supplies their men? Who supplies their weapons? Who supplies templates and ideas of schemes? Who makes all the profit?"

"Jack, Jack, Jack, and Jack," Zita answered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Nothing could go down, so to speak, without his say so," Justine realized, catching on.

"He probably keeps the best of the best for himself," Ned remarked.

"Overreaction, Justine, Ned. Will, you're turning this into a conspiracy. Jack Hench doesn't control the villains' actions," Kim said.

"Doesn't he, Kim? Jack Hench happens to be the most insidious and vindictive foe you'll ever _meet_," Will shot sharply.

KP

The villains were gathered in the back of the jet with Jack, all of them sitting around a table. Amy had just joined them, bringing brownies she'd made with Mama Lipsky… Of course she'd promptly ensured Mama Lipsky fell asleep right after. A little dose of precise pill combinations could do wonders. The woman didn't know about Drakken's villainy, or theirs, and somehow Amy doubted they _wanted_ her to know. In fact, it had been Drakken who _asked_ her to ensure his mother was sleeping.

"We should take out the heroes, seriously dude. We'd be golden! Once the world went back to normal, it would be ours," Motor Ed said, taking a brownie and downing it.

"We can't risk it. If we're the only survivors left, we need all the help we can get," Amy protested.

"We can handle it. _We_ have the geniuses, _we_ have Gemini, _we_ have the possibility of discovering a cure," Adrena stated.

"What say _you_, Jackie?" Camille questioned, looking at the man sitting at the head of the table.

Jack, hands folded in front of his mouth and eyes closed, opened them and surveyed the villains, each one looking at him for input. Ripe for the picking. Inwardly he smirked. "People, I'm just a simple businessman and my wife and son are on the good side. Do you really want my opinion?" he asked in reply.

"No, we can handle this ourselves," Drakken flat out said. He'd never trusted Hench. The man was too glib of a talker.

"Quiet, Drakken. As a matter of fact we _would_ like a suggestion. Listen, Hench, at this point it's us or them. They outnumber us approximately two to one, if not more," Falsetto stated.

"I thought we were doing this without a leader," Jack said.

"Whoa, time out. You are _not_ our leader. You're just, shall we say, a valued supplier," Shego declared.

KP

Jack smirked coldly, eyes lighting up. Perfect. They were _exactly_ where he wanted them. Under his thumb. "I'm touched you're even _including_ me in this," he stated. "To answer your question, let me ask one of my own," he continued, leaning forward and looking ponderous.

"We're waiting with baited breath," Adrena said.

"Which one of you wants to go out in the middle of a zombie hoard and administer a cure that may or may not work?" Jack asked. They all started and looked at him in shock. "It has to be administered _somehow_," Jack added, shrugging. The villains cringed. "Here's something else to think about. The world has been taken over, no question about it, though not by any of _you_." And it was bad for business, he added silently to himself. He disliked things that were bad for business. "Are you willing to lower your odds against the hordes of infected? I mean sure, we might have the ability to find a cure, but do we have the time and numbers to do so while also defending against the zombies?"

"I'm pretty sure we can take them on," Shego stated.

"Miss Go… Shego?" Jack asked.

"Shego," Shego replied, suspiciously raising an eyebrow. He was trying to manipulate her, she knew. Not only her, but all of them. Well, he had another thing coming. She was more than a match for Jack Hench.

"Shego, you are an intelligent and powerful woman. You're level headed, you're calm, heck, you could take over the _world_ if you gave it a shot," Jack said.

"Don't tell her that!" Drakken exclaimed in horror.

Shego frowned at her boss then turned back to Hench, smirking and saying, "Go on." She was liking the flattery, she'd admit.

"Let me be blunt. You're naïve for thinking you can fight off the population of Earth," he flat out stated.

"What?!" she shot, lighting her hands viciously. He hardly even flinched. He dodged dutifully when she blasted at him, but he didn't flinch.

"Of course, it's all up to you villains. I'm… just an observer in this," Hench stated. The villains glared at him, but he'd said his piece. And he knew he'd talked them into exactly what he wanted.

KP

"So, Jack Hench thinks he can manipulate _us_, does he?" Drakken asked when he and the others were in another part of the jet. "Well, he hasn't gone head to head with _you_, my dear," he added to Shego. "Let the puppeteer become the puppet!"

Shego smirked. "What do we want from him?" she asked.

"Be creative," Drakken stated. "It doesn't necessarily have to be anything life changing, even just a location of one of his super weapons. Something to prove he's not our master."

"Jealous, Dr. D?" she asked, knowing Hench had burned his stubborn pride.

"Don't get lippy, Shego. Now go put the man in his place," Drakken stated. Shego smirked and rose, walking out.

"Who are _you_ betting on?" Camille murmured to Falsetto.

"I prefer to be surprised," he answered simply, though he would wager his fortune and life on, well, enough said.

KP

Hench, bent over a desk and doing some paperwork, heard the door open. Curious and wary he looked up. Shego entered without hesitation, walking right up to his desk. "Shego," Hench greeted. Why was _she_ here?

"So… you really think I can take over the world," she remarked.

Jack smiled. "Easily," he answered.

"Using _your_ weapons, I suppose," she said.

"Preferably," Jack replied. "But it wasn't a sales pitch. Hmm, maybe it _should_ be." He wrote it down on a piece of paper. Shego blinked blankly. He looked up at her. "So, what brings you to my office?"

She sat across from him, asking, "Who's side are you _really_ on, Jack?"

"My own," he answered without even batting an eyelash.

"Oh really? Your own isn't good enough, Hench. You're with _us_ or you're with _them_," Shego stated.

Jack was silent, tapping his fingers together. Agitation. She didn't need to know that, though. He was smiling, though his eyes were glittering, but he didn't snap. "Is this a threat, Miss Go?"

"Let's go with that," Shego replied.

Jack pursed his lips. After a moment he asked, "What do you want, for real?"

Shego smirked. "You caught on," she said, honestly impressed. "Truth be told, they sent me here to manipulate you, to take you down a peg."

"Typical Drakken," Hench murmured, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Dr. D has… ideas," she replied. "Look, I know I can't manipulate you, so I'm not even going to try. What I want is something else."

Jack chuckled. "I'm a married man, Shego, and you're a lovely young woman. While it would certainly be flattering if you actually cared, I'm afraid it wouldn't go anywhere," he teased, making a bold move. He half expected her to blast him. Her eyes lit up along with her hand, but she never let go with an attack. Instead she let the plasma die down.

"Cute, cute," she said. "No, what _I_ want is someone who can keep their cool when things get, shall we say, 'challenging,'" she replied.

KP

"You want to survive," he stated, thinking her words over.

"Mr. Hench, we _all_ wanna survive," Shego replied. "Only a handful of us _will_."

"What makes you so sure _I'll_ be one?" he asked.

"You're kidding, right?" she answered, frowning at him. "With the super weapons _you_ pack around?"

"Drakken send you to steal one again?" Hench bitterly asked. He disliked Drakken. Consistently cheap, rarely had money to spend, and preferred to send in Shego to rob for him.

"It wouldn't hurt if you spilled a location, but no, he didn't," she answered. "So, any chance you _will_ tell me what you have under wraps?"

"Nothing cheap," he answered. "Now, about survival and domination."

"Right, right, right. You get your goody two-shoes wife and kid to rally the heroes into helping us find a cure. Once we have it, well, use your imagination. With the real cure in our hands, we can bend the world to our will. We can cure and infect whoever we want whenever we want. Presto, the world is ours. Well, mine. You'll just have immunity, along with your wife and son, of course," she replied. "That is, if you still _want_ them. _I'm_ free, after all."

"Well it certainly sounds like a solid plan," he admitted cautiously, ignoring her flirting. It was a tempting offer to hitch up with her, but then he'd been tempted before. Besides, something told him that for her to claim she was single was, while in part truth, a lie.

"Play the game by _my_ rules and we'll get along fine," Shego stated. "Are you in or out?" she asked.

Jack tossed the idea around then smirked and chuckled. "Very well, let's see where this goes," he answered, taking her outstretched hand. She grinned villainously.

KP

Shego returned to the others. Leaning against the doorframe she said, "Mission accomplished."

"Clever, making as if you were turning your backs on us. Risky, but clever," Gemini stated, fingers drumming together as he evilly smirked at her. They'd been watching the whole thing in secret on a screen.

"Spying? Really? Whose idea was _that_?" Shego asked, angered that they'd been watching her.

"That would be me," Drakken stated.

"I can't believe you, Dr. D!" she shot at him. "What, now you don't trust me?"

"Oh I trust you, Shego. The others, however, not so much," Drakken replied, gesturing around at the other villains.

"Yeah, they hardly would trust their own mother's," Shego argued.

"Green Babe's right man, seriously," Ed admitted, shrugging.

"You will not call my sidekick 'Green Babe' in my presence, Eddie, capiche!?" Drakken angrily shouted. "Her name is Shego and you will address her as such!"

"Whoa, dude, chill, seriously," Ed said. Drakken crossed his arms and harrumphed. "What's with cousin Drew?" he asked Shego.

"What can I say? The man loves me," Shego replied, coming up next to Drakken and leaning on his shoulder grinning teasingly.

"Nrrgh, Shego!" Drakken yelled.

"You deny it?" she mock pouted.

"Hardly!" Drakken shot. He stiffened as she started. The other villains looked shocked. Drakken twitched and quickly said, "Wait, that didn't come out right! Nrrgh, never mind! Now to see if Jack Hench was really taken in." Immediately he turned to the screen, flipping views so it focused on Hench walking through the jet looking ponderous.

Shego still hadn't moved from her statue state. Amy, slightly concerned, poked Shego curiously. The woman didn't even flinch. "Oh dear, this will never do," Amy said, shaking her head. "Snap out of it, Shego."

Shego came back to herself and yelled, "I don't love Dr. D!" Everyone turned blankly to her. She twitched and said, "Ooh, uh, that sounded, um, ugh, that wasn't what I meant! Can we focus on Hench here?!"

"Right. He's where the action is now," Drakken agreed, turning back to the screen.

KP

Hench entered the room where the heroes had all gathered, by now. He paused on noticing the cautious and guarded looks Kim and her friends were giving him. He raised an eyebrow curiously. For a moment they'd looked suspicious and uncertain… And some of them even frightened. Wait. Will. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at his son. For your sake, William, I hope you didn't talk too much, he silently conveyed to the boy. Will swallowed nervously and looked away. "Am I missing something here?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Hench, we…" Kim began, rising.

"Would like to discuss the zombie issue? Great. Now look, we're never going to get out of this without a cure. To find a cure we need the most brilliant minds we have working on the situation. Sure, Drakken and DNAmy can do most of the work in that regard, but we need _more_. Anyone here up for the task?" Jack asked.

"Actually, we…" Ned began.

"Volunteer Justine Flanner? Brilliant. We're getting somewhere. Now, we've determined that Gemini might very well be the key," Jack said.

"Sheldon? Why?" Dr. Director instantly asked, rising. Suddenly she was very alert.

"Because, my dear, he was bitten hours ago and he still hasn't turned. He may not be immune, he's starting to feel ill and he's thrown up a couple of times, but he's resistant to it. Resistant might be all we need to find an immunization. If, of course, he agrees to some tests; and with your permission, Dr. Director," Jack replied.

Betty hesitated but replied, "If Gemini is game, who am I to argue it? But Jack, we need to figure out why _we've_ been able to resist it so far. It surely wasn't because we were inside when the container _broke_."

Will spoke up, saying, "There are many factors to take into consideration. Age may be one. Possibly powers as well, many of us have them. Some ancient ninja mumbo jumbo, perhaps."

"So many factors, so little time," Monique said.

Hirotaka looked back into the cockpit, where he'd set the jet to autopilot. "We should be in Scotland shortly," he declared.

"Good, good," Jack said. Just then he slipped something into Betty's hand. She started at the sudden action and glanced sharply over at him. He winked, closing her fingers over it. "Inform us when we're about to come in for a landing. I have to go tell Drakken to contact his little kilt wearing friend." With that Jack left.

The heroes blinked blankly after him. Betty opened the note and read through it. She started then smirked. Shego. That shrewd villainess. She thought she'd manipulated Jack into believing she was on a side all her own. Dr. Director was flattered her lover had let her _know_. He must be showing off. It was cute, in a way, that he was bothering to risk his sly plot to prove himself to her. Betty shook her head affectionately and tucked away the paper. Shego would soon find that Jack still held the strings. The green vixen was as much of a puppet as the rest of them; and as for Jack… He ruled them all, heroes _and_ villains. Her smile became worry. What would happen, she wondered, if the others found that out, though; that he was in control? Would they turn on him? Would they be _able_ to? Somehow she doubted it. Even if they discovered, Jack would remain the puppeteer. She hoped.

KP

"You did it, Shego. You outfoxed Jack _Hench_," Adrena said in awe.

"So much for _his_ honeyed words," Camille stated. Falsetto and Gemini exchanged knowing looks. Somehow they doubted Shego had talked circles around the serpent. Oh no, the serpent still had her in his coils, and before this was done she would know it.

"Done and done," Jack said, entering the room and smirking boastfully. "The heroes won't be a problem, people. In fact, they've so generously volunteered to help find a cure. "Dr. Drakken, any word from Killigan?"

"He's been informed of our pending arrival," Drakken answered. "Finally, _safety_."

"What about Monkey Fist?" Shego asked. "What's happened to him and his family?"

Drakken froze, stiffening. He twitched and stayed silent. He shifted uncomfortably and answered, "See if _I_ care!"

"You _do_, don't you?" Shego poked. Drakken scowled and walked out of the room without a word more.


	18. To Monkey Lords and Mad Golfers

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: One or two chapters today, depending, but again, this one was just written yesterday. Poking some fun at Monkey Fist here before the chapter gets a little less funny.)

To Monkey Lord's and Mad Golfer's

_Insert Scottish Music Here, Killigan Theme_

The jet hovered over the green, coming in for a landing. Killigan was waiting for them. He was curious, to say the least. Why the sudden visit? And with the heroes in tow, no less? Drakken was first out. "Killigan, you're alive!" he exclaimed, running to his friend and hugging him tightly.

"Ach, laddie, wha' are ye' talkin' about?" Killigan demanded, pulling free and looking at his friend in a mixture of appal and confusion.

"Duffy, you're okay!" Amy exclaimed, following Drakken and instantly embracing the golfer.

"O' course Ah am. Wha's goin' on?" Killigan demanded, more and more suspicious.

"It's a _long_ story," Kim stated, exiting with the others in tow.

"Oh yeah, big time. Dude, we so might have to hole up here for a while," Ron stated. Killigan blinked blankly around.

KP

Killigan listened to the stories in shock and horror, gaping around at them all. Particularly at Jack Hench and family. He finally looked back to Drakken, saying, "Let me get this straight. There's been an infection spreadin' globally, next t' nay survivors, zombie apocalypse scenario, and no' a cure en view?"

"Yep," Felix answered for Drakken.

"That pretty much sums it up," Ned agreed.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Killigan, but we don't have anywhere else to _go_," Drakken declared.

Killigan shifted uncomfortably and said, "Ah'm afraid ye' might no' be able t' stay here _either_."

They stiffened. "May I ask why?" Betty questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Ah have a few captives en ma dungeon. Judgin' by the symptoms ye've been tellin' me about, they have it," Killigan answered.

"What?!" the others exclaimed in alarm and shock.

"Capturing? Dungeon? Drewbie, what kind of friends are you making?" Mama Lipsky demanded.

Drakken cringed and covered quickly, "Now mother, it's only a game. Yes, a game. It's um, called, uh, Capture the Scientists! That's it!" Killigan looked incredulously at Drakken. It didn't take a genius to tell the man's mother apparently didn't know about his career.

"Aye, a game," Killigan backed, shaking his head at Drakken reproachfully. Drakken, embarrassed, looked ashamedly down.

KP

Just then they heard a roar as the dungeon door was banged on. They turned with gasps, alarmed. Everything went quiet. There was another roar and scream and the door was hit again. "Oh come _on_!" Josh exclaimed.

"Can't we even catch a _break_?" Amelia questioned, backing away from the doors.

"Where to now, people?" Justine icily asked.

"Perhaps Lord Monkey Fist's castle is safe!" Fukushima exclaimed, the idea hitting him.

"Killigan, tell me you know whether Monkey Fist is normal or not," Drakken begged.

"Ah have no' had contact wi' the laddie far _days_ now," Killigan stated.

"Anyone?" Drakken almost pled, hoping for at least a _bit_ of good news. No answer. "Oh wonderful," Drakken complained.

"We can take on a few scientists," Kim stated confidently. "Killigan's island is perfectly safe."

"You are right, Kim," Hirotaka agreed. "This time we fight. We cannot continuously flee from battle."

"Was it not out plan to search out the survivors?" Yori asked, speaking up.

"_So_?" Shego asked.

"If there is a chance that Lord Monkey Fist may still be uninfected, then it will be our honor to rescue him," Yori stated, bowing. "We cannot abandon my lord." Hirotaka frowned slightly. He disapproved of her use of the term 'my lord.'

"She's right," Kim relented.

"Man, we finally find a safe place and we have to leave to go rescue some kung-fu master who would destroy us in a heartbeat if he got the chance," Monique complained. Seeing Mama Lipsky's horrified look, she quickly covered, "Uh, it's, um, part of the game."

"What a complicated _game_," Mama Lipsky remarked.

"Anyway, Monkey Fist isn't the only possible survivor. Like, what about the _Senior's_?" Bonnie asked.

"What if they're in trouble?" Zita backed, concern and alarm suddenly springing to her eyes.

"All right already, point made!" Ron said.

"Why must doing the correct thing be so bothersome?" Justine complained. "I have many better things to do than this."

"Like?" Ned challenged. She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it. Honestly, there was nothing more important at this point in time than survival.

"Never mind," she grumbled.

"Then let's get a move on, seriously" Motor Ed said. Quickly the group yet again fled a sanctuary and returned to the jet.

KP

"All I can say is that Monkey Fist had better _appreciate_ this," Jack stated as they took off into the air.

"Lord Montgomery Fiske appreciates little to nothing," Gemini stated. "He hardly even appreciates his own _life_."

"Ach, give the laddie a break, man. He's gotten bettair," Killigan defended, but honestly Gemini had a point.

"Ooh, a nobleman. How romantically exciting," Mama Lipsky said.

"Romantic in what _way_?" Drakken grumbled to Killigan.

"The man's a whole whack o' bricks short o' a load," Killigan added. The two snickered.

"Drewbie, that's just _like_ you. No sense of romance or imagination," Mama Lipsky said to her son.

"I have _plenty_ of imagination!" Drakken argued.

Ignoring her son, Mama Lipsky asked, "So, which one of you is his sweetheart?" Needless to say, the elderly woman was thrilled at the prospect of a beautiful young heroine rushing to rescue her royal lover.

KP

They all blinked blankly and exchanged awkward looks. "So _tha's_ wha' the lassie means by romantic," Killigan grumbled to Amy. Amy nodded.

"Sappy much?" Bonnie whispered to Amelia and Tara.

"Sappy, yes. But the idea _is_ romantic," Tara said.

"And so totally not happening," Bonnie added.

Adrena spoke up first, in reply to the old woman's question, saying, "Lady, there isn't a woman here who _hasn't_ thought about it."

"_What_?!" Ed shot, slightly ticked off and possessive on hearing this admission.

"Baby, I can't deny it. Riches plus a dark, mysterious, royal equal's potent combination," Adrena said to him, smirking at his jealousy. "Like I said, I'm betting every woman here has thought about it."

"Ew, want a _bet_?" Kim asked.

"Wealthy, nobility, totally hot, totally dark, like, totally perfect fodder for rumors and daydreams," Camille agreed, flipping through her cellphone's pictures and showing the old woman a photo of the British Lord that she'd snapped on the sly when he hadn't known.

"Ooh, does he go for _older_ women?" Mama Lipsky teased.

"Mother! The man's younger than _me_! And he's one of my best friends!" Drakken exclaimed in horror.

"I was only joking, Drewbie. But I see the charm," she stated.

"He's mine," Amy sang.

KP

Mama Lipsky and the others looked doubtfully at her. "Oh honey, I don't even _know_ him and I can tell you just by looking at his picture that you're not his type," she declared. Amy started and pouted.

"Then who, do you presume, _is_?" Falsetto question, amused.

"Oh that's easy," Mama Lipsky said. Looking at Amelia she said, "You, for one." Amelia looked shocked. Mama Lipsky looked around and spotted Yori. "Her definitely," the woman added. Yori started. "Oh, and you, you, and you," Mama Lipsky finished, pointing at Betty, Shego, and Kim.

"So totally not," Monique stated, crossing her arms and looking ticked at the thought of either of her best friend's with Monkey Fist.

"Betty happens to be married," Jack instantly stated, stepping in front of his wife and frowning. Betty smirked.

"Kim's taken!" Ron insisted.

"All right, so we're down to three. It doesn't matter," Mama Lipsky stated.

"Monkey Fist is _not_ marrying my sidekick!" Drakken exclaimed. "I mean my, err, co-host."

"Actually, come to think about it, it wouldn't be a bad _deal_," Shego said, offhandedly teasing her boss.

"Nrrgh, what does that mutant show off have that's so special?" Drakken insisted.

"Hello, mystical monkey powers, a family fortune, a castle, need I go on?" Shego asked. Drakken twitched.

"Laddie, ye' have the short end o' the stick," Killigan said. Drakken frowned at the golfer coldly but kept quiet, pouting with Amy.

KP

_Insert Monkey Fist Theme Here_

The jet came in for a landing on Monkey Fist's roof. Quickly everyone filed out and listened. "I cannot hear the monkey ninjas in the garden below," Fukushima finally stated. "This is a bad sign."

"It greatly disturbs me," Hirotaka stated, looking protectively back at Amelia who was readjusting Hana in her arms. He pulled them a little closer. Amelia looked surprised then smirked, amused.

"So protective, Taka," she murmured. Hirotaka blushed deeply and glanced away.

"I fear we may already be too late," Yori said, bowing her head sadly.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings," Drakken stated. Just then they heard Mama Lipsky humming. Drakken twitched.

Killigan blinked, along with the others. "En her defense, she's no' _tha'_ fat. And she's more hummin' than singin'," Killigan remarked, trying to reassure the others. They all looked blankly at him then instantly bolted for the entrance.

KP

"Monkey Fist!" Drakken called out, the group walking down the eerie corridors massed together.

"Monkey Boy, where _are_ ye'?!" Killigan called.

"This is bad, this is very bad," Ron said.

"There are three places he would have gone," Drakken said. "Either he's still in bed."

"Unless the laddie's sick he would no' be en bed a' this time o' day," Killigan debunked.

"He could be in his library," Drakken continued.

"Possible," Killigan agreed in that aspect.

"Or he's in his dojo," Drakken finished.

"Most likely," Killigan stated.

"Great, great, now what about Bates and Nanny Nane?" Shego questioned. The others were silent. They didn't honestly know.

KP

The group entered the library and looked around. It was silent, but they saw a figure sitting on a rocking chair before the lit fireplace, rocking back and forth. "We must be careful," Yori whispered. Cautiously she approached it.

"Yori," Hirotaka hissed, trying to grab her back. She was already out of reach, though. The others stayed back.

"This is just like a horror movie," Mama Lipsky said.

"Mother, you watch _horrors_?" Drakken asked.

"Of course, Drewbie, I like a thrill as much as the next person," she replied, surprised her son would think differently.

Yori, approaching the chair, cautiously said, "Nanny Nane?" She carefully reached out towards the old woman's shoulder. She wasn't moving. "N-Nanny Nane," she repeated, lightly tapping the elderly nanny's shoulder.

The woman jerked up. Yori fell back in a fighting stance, ready for anything. "Gracious my dear, you almost gave me a heart attack!" the old woman exclaimed, quickly rising and sleepily waking up only to realize who was in her presence. "Why Yori! Whatever are you doing here?"

"You're all right!" the ninja exclaimed, hugging the old woman tightly.

"What on _Earth_?" Nane questioned. The others came out of hiding just then, and Nane blinked blankly. Yori pulled away and Nane said, "Will someone please tell me what's going on? And where is my tea? Bates was supposed to bring it hours ago. My goodness, I fell asleep waiting for the man."

"Sorry to disturb you, Nanny Nane, but there's something you have to know," Kim stated, stepping forward.

"Where's this Monkey Fist?" Josh asked.

"Why, he's in his dojo. Where _else_ would that child be? Honestly, he spends most of his time in that godsforsaken dungeon he calls a place of tranquility," Nane stated. She went to the candlestick that opened the passage and pulled. The others' mouths dropped, at least those who had never witnessed it before. Nane beckoned, leading them down.

KP

They spotted the man meditating, sitting in the middle of the room deep in thought. "Is it safe to _wake_ him?" Will incredulously asked.

"I haven't the faintest," Nane answered. "I suppose you can hope he doesn't awaken emanating Monkey Powers. I've never been able to snap him out of these states before."

"Lord Monkey Fist…" Fukushima began, approaching. They didn't have time for this. He gasped as an energy field suddenly threw him back. He sat up, gaping.

"He's raised an energy _force_ field? That is so _cool_!" Ron exclaimed. "Why can't _I_ do that."

"You are able, Stoppable-San. You just have not found out how," Hirotaka declared.

"If you would please permit me, I believe Hirotaka, Fukushima, and I can reach him," Yori stated.

"You can try, my dear," Nane said, hopelessly shaking her head at her child. She stepped back as Yori, Fukushima, and Hirotaka approached Monkey Fist, got a sense of the circumference of his energy field, then sat in meditative poses. Yori sat directly across from the lord. Fukushima sat at a ninety degree angle to his right, and Hirotaka was opposite Fukushima.

"What are they doing?" Mama Lipsky wondered.

"Heavens knows," Nane answered. "And you would be…?"

"Mrs. Lipsky, Drewbie's mother. Please to meet you," Mama Lipsky replied, offering her hand.

Nane raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes, disdainfully shaking the hand. "I should have known," she replied.

"Was that a crack?!" Drakken demanded.

"Never mind my Drewbie, he's being _very_ rude today," Mama Lipsky said, reproachfully looking at her son. Nane smirked. Hmm, perhaps this woman wasn't as bad as she'd first suspected. Certainly not as proper as her, but it would have to do.

KP

Meanwhile, Fukushima, Hirotaka, and Yori had entered the zone, each one of them trying to find a way to connect to Monkey Fist. White was everywhere, they the only figure in sight. They opened their eyes and looked around. "I always disliked this part. The nothingness… It disturbed me…" Fukushima remarked. He visibly shivered.

"It will not be nothing for long. We must fine the path into Monkey Fist's thoughts," Hirotaka stated. They began to focus again. All at once the nothingness was moving, blending into colors and images that were unidentifiable. And there were sounds, monkey shrieks, screaming. They heard his cries of pain as they passed by the Yono segment of his thoughts, and paused. Yori swallowed and turned away from watching the man become stone a second time.

All at once there was a sudden shift, leaving all three of them dizzy and gasping. Everything stopped and the trio of ninjas opened their eyes. Fukushima and Hirotaka's mouths dropped. They were in a garden filled with cherry blossoms! "Is this a _happy_ place?" Fukushima incredulously asked. He never even thought the man _had_ one.

"All men long for a respite, a retreat into their minds to escape from pain and hurt," Yori declared, admiring the traditional garb she'd found herself clothed in, white face hair up and all. Fukushima and Hirotaka too were dressed in traditional dress. The three cautiously moved through the cherry blossoms, searching. Things gradually became darker, though, more unnerving. They exchanged nervous looks. His thoughts were turning to something graver.

Fukushima looked ahead and froze, paling. Hirotaka and Yori, sensing this, looked worriedly at him. Numbly Fukushima pointed ahead, hand shaking. They looked and gasped. There was a little house, a cottage, and in the yard was a beautiful young woman dancing. "Th-that is my… my _mother_," Fukushima stated, tears threatening his eyes.

"Ease yourself, my friend. You have made a connection with Monkey Fist. He senses our presence. That is why his thoughts have turned to you… and to Setsuka," Hirotaka calmed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Fukushima shook his head in denial, unable to look away from the scene.

It began to vanish. "Okaasan!" Fukushima called, trying to race towards it. Mother.

Yori held him back, saying, "Fukushima, no, it is just a memory, nothing more!" He struggled before giving up and sobbing, falling to his knees. Hirotaka and Yori exchanged saddened looks, feeling their own hearts aching. They remembered all too well the deaths of their parents.

KP

Hirotaka knelt next to Fukushima and began speaking soothingly to him in Japanese. Yori, meanwhile, looked around. Where was Monkey Fist? The scene had changed now, to a dark place she didn't know how to describe. She glanced back at her brother and Fukushima. She could risk searching. As long as she didn't go far and lose contact with them. She started off, eyes scanning the area filled with dark and foreboding cliffs. She suddenly spotted a door and froze. After a moment she pushed it open. It led into a corridor leading down a set of stairs. Yori glanced back at Hirotaka and Fukushima, both of them following after her now, though Fukushima certainly was in no condition to continue, shaken emotionally to the core. He was bearing up well though she had to admit; to keep his focus like this.

She entered a dark and mysterious dojo. All at once torches lit up all around it and she gasped, in awe at its beauty. She looked ahead and spotted Monkey Fist standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed as he remained still. She approached him slowly. Hirotaka and Fukushima entered and gasped on seeing the space. They looked ahead, swallowing, and watched as Yori advanced towards the man.

Yori moved in front of him. After a moment she softly placed a hand on his shoulder. He started, sharply looking up. He blinked at her a moment, trying to process how on earth she was here. He glanced to the side and saw Hirotaka and Fukushima with her. His eyes lit up dangerously. Something was wrong in the waking world. These ninjas knew better than to come here when he was in this state. If not Yori and Hirotaka than _Fukushima_ certainly did. He turned back to Yori and asked, "What's going on?"

"Return to the waking world, my lord, and all will be explained to you. Your life and the lives of your family and friends rest upon it," Yori stated.

Monkey Fist was silent, trying to confirm to himself without a doubt that he'd actually heard that, then sighed and nodded. He turned to Fukushima and realized the boy was grief-stricken. "You saw her, didn't you?" he asked the young man. Fukushima swallowed and tightly closed his eyes, nodding his head. Monkey Fist cringed and looked down. He drew a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. "Very well, let's go." Immediately Hirotaka and Yori bowed, vanishing.

KP

Monkey Fist glanced at Fukushima, who hadn't moved. "What now?" he questioned.

Fukushima looked up at him. "I wish to see her again," he finally admitted, approaching his guardian.

Monkey Fist felt a pang of pain pull at his heart. Finally he bowed his head and answered, "She is not the real thing, Fukushima. She is only a memory."

"It is better than nothing!" Fukushima insisted. Monkey Fist sighed in exasperation and switched the scene back to the little house in the Japanese village, where the woman was humming and brushing her long hair. Fukushima stood at the fence, longingly watching. "Can she see me?" he asked, voice cracking as Monkey Fist came up to him and watched silently.

"She can do whatever I tell her to. As I said, she's only a memory," Monkey Fist declared. Fukushima sobbed, leaning his head against the fence he was once so familiar with, the fence he'd once felt so safe behind. Monkey Fist's hand was suddenly and gently on his shoulder. Fukushima looked miserably up at him, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I want her back," he stated, voice cracking. Monkey Fist sighed in frustration and pulled the boy close, holding him tightly.

"I can't raise the dead," Monkey Fist answered. Fukushima held onto the man even tighter as the world of memories began to fade around them.


	19. Experimentation

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Second up today, little time to edit it, but hopefully it's okay. I could have been far more accurate with the scientific part; I just didn't feel like doing research to refresh my understanding of biology. Second casualty shows up and a new, and again potentially shocking, relationship emerges.)

Experimentation

Monkey Fist and Nane, in the den now along with the others, listened in horror to everything they were being told, Monkey Fist holding Hana. "I can't believe it," he finally said.

"Dude, believe it," Ron stated.

"No, really, I _don't_ believe it. You expect me to believe that zombies are roaming the earth infecting and or killing anyone they can get their hands on?" Monkey Fist incredulously asked.

"Let's put it _this_ way. Where are your monkey ninjas?" Will asked.

Just then George ooked and leapt down from a hidden spot, landing on Monkey Fist's shoulder. "George is here. He may almost be ready to join my rank, but he needs a little more one on one training. The others are out in the garden fooling around when they should be practicing," Monkey Fist answered.

"We heard no monkey shrieks, my lord," Yori stated.

Monkey Fist started, looking at her in disbelief. He blinked blankly then asked, "What?"

"We heard no monkey shrieks," she repeated.

"That's right, and Bates hasn't brought your dear mother's tea for hours now," Mama Lipsky added.

"You don't suppose that _Bates_…" Nane began.

"There are limited possibilities as to why such an efficient valet is taking so long," Justine stated.

KP

Monkey Fist, on edge, rose and began pacing. After a moment he went to the window and looked out. Sure enough he saw no monkey's leaping through the trees. In fact, it was still… too still. He swallowed nervously. "Master, I would not lie to you" Fukushima stated.

Monkey Fist turned, meeting his ward's eyes. After a moment he said, "Get up to the battlements, _everyone_."

Curiously they exchanged looks but obeyed. Reaching the top of the palace they looked down around it. George began shrieking uncertainly, leaping up and down. Now the simian sensed something was wrong. Monkey Fist stroked his newest ninjas head, soothing it. "Th-there the zombies are," Ned stated, pointing towards the horizon. In the distance they saw people, moaning and groaning and running towards the castle. Monkey Fist and Nane's mouths dropped in horror.

"Look out!" Betty suddenly cried, leaping forward and dragging Monkey Fist back. Just then a monkey landed where he'd just been and staggered up, growling and shrieking, teeth bared as it pounded its chest. All at once they were surrounded by zombie ninja monkeys!

"The Monkey Ninjas, they are infected!" Hirotaka exclaimed.

"Run!" Jack ordered, pointing towards his jet. Instantly they began to flee. There was no way they could avoid getting bitten by the droves of monkeys if they didn't run. They needed to get out. Besides, with the human infected on their tales as well, they didn't really have much choice.

The group raced towards the jet, but suddenly Bates leapt out of it, screaming and roaring. "Bates!" Nane and Monkey Fist exclaimed in horror. Bates lunged for Nane. Nane gritted her teeth and whipped out her umbrella, striking him and knocking him to the side.

"Get on board!" she ordered the others as Bates staggered up. Quickly the group ran onto the jet and shut it just as the Monkey ninjas and the valet began tearing at the body of the plane.

"This can't be _happening_!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"It is," Drakken stated. George was clinging to Monkey Fist desperately, obviously terrified. The jet lifted off as a monkey slammed against the window, trying to break it! Hirotaka cried out in terror and pulled a swift maneuver, sending the monkey flying off. Instantly the jet shot away from Fiske castle as the infected converged on it.

"Wh-where are we going?" Mama Lipsky asked in fear.

"Senior's island," Kim replied, sitting next to Hirotaka in the co-pilot's seat and entering in the coordinates of the isolated region. Hirotaka nodded and set course for it.

"We are getting low on fuel," he stated.

"Here's hoping Senor Senior has some to spare," Kim answered.

"Here is hoping he is still alive," Hirotaka declared.

KP

"Senor Senior Senior, come in," Kim said into the radio. She waited a moment. No response. She pressed on anyway. "Request permission to land."

After another moment's silence, a voice greeted, "Ah, Senorita Possible. Welcome. Have you come looking for a battle?" Senior!

"We've come looking for a sanctuary," Kim replied, nodding at Hirotaka. Hirotaka nodded back, preparing to begin the descent on Senior's permission.

"Sanctuary?" Senior asked, now curious. "How many are _with_ you?" he wondered.

"Over twenty," she answered.

"I do not know your game, Miss Possible, but I will play," Senior said. "Do not try anything that I may take offense to."

"I promise," Kim agreed.

"Then you will of course be welcomed," the elderly man declared.

"Thank you, Senior. You have _no_ idea how much this means to us," she said in relief.

"I am quite sure I will soon find out," he replied.

KP

Bonnie was the first one out of the jet, racing through the door the minute it was open. "Junior!" she screamed, racing into her grinning boyfriend's arms.

"Bonnie, ma paloma, I have missed you so _much_!" he exclaimed. "I did not know you were with Kim Possible."

"And more," Bonnie stated. "Creepy stuff is happening. _Really_ creepy. Hold me, honey."

"Forever and always," Junior replied, hugging her tightly. Just then Zita raced out of the jet, eyes sparkling. Junior's mouth dropped. "_Zita_!" he exclaimed, releasing Bonnie instantly and grinning from ear to ear.

"Junior!" Zita screamed, racing towards the young man. Junior ran ahead and grabbed her tightly in a hug.

"Zita, it has been so _long_! How have you been?!" Junior quickly asked in Spanish.

Zita laughed, answering in the same language, "I have missed you so much! It has been _years_!"

Felix and Bonnie gaped in horror at the two. "Junior!" Bonnie screamed, instantly possessive. No way was she losing her boyfriend to _Zita_!

"Zita?" Felix uncertainly asked. Please, please tell him this wasn't an ex-boyfriend.

"Zita Florez, my dear girl!" Senior exclaimed, grinning and going towards the young woman.

"Uncle Senior!" Zita exclaimed. She pulled free of Junior and jumped into the man's arms, laughing happily.

Senior laughed and spun her around, saying, "Oh there you are! Zita, my dear, it has been so _long_. _Look_ at you. You have grown so much. The last I saw you, child, you were only as high as my chest. How has your dear mother been? I have not spoken to my sister for _years_."

"She is well, uncle," Zita replied, switching back to Spanish and gazing up at the old man with happy tears in her eyes. Junior approached again, seizing Zita in a tight hug beaming. Zita laughed, hugging Junior tightly back as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, time out! Zita is Senior's niece and Junior's _cousin_?!" Ron exclaimed in horror. The others looked just as shocked.

KP

Senior, Junior, and Zita all turned, surprised at the interruption. Zita instantly realized how this looked and blushed deeply. Two of Kim's arch enemies and she was embracing them with absolute adoration in her eyes. "Oh, um, surprise?" she lamely offered.

"Zita, why didn't you _tell_ us?" Kim asked.

"I didn't know you _knew_ them," Zita answered, putting her hands behind her back and looking ashamedly down. "I mean, not until Uncle got arrested for trying to take back his stolen fortune."

"Oh, yeah, that," Kim said, blushing. In all honesty, she was a little embarrassed about that mission. After all, he _was_ only trying to take back what was rightfully his. Albeit in a highly illegal way. Not that the conman had been doing _anything_ legally, but still.

"I was a little angry with you when I heard, but it was okay because Junior got him out," Zita said, grinning up at her cousin. Junior grinned proudly.

"Oh I have missed you, little cousin Zita," Junior said, hugging her tightly and giving her a noogie. She laughed, shoving him away, then threw herself into her uncle's arms.

"You may be villains, and I may be close friends with your enemies, but I'm still uncle's precious little girl, right Uncle Senior?" she asked.

Senior laughed and kissed her cheek softly. "My dear, I would bend heaven and Earth for you." Zita beamed.

"So would Gemini. Well, for Will, not me," Zita said.

"Wait, what?!" Senior and Junior exclaimed together, looking at Gemini in shock.

"What does this mean?" Junior asked.

"It's a long, long story," Amelia said, stepping up to plate.

KP

Senior and Junior listened in shocked horror to the tales of what was happening outside the safe walls of their island. "Surely this cannot _be_," Senior said.

"If Gemini is infected, is it not unsafe to keep him _here_, among _us_?" Junior asked, nervously watching the man.

"We don't have much choice. Right now Sheldon may be our only hope for finding a cure, depending on what we learn," Betty Director replied. "There are many factors of this disease that we haven't found yet. What makes people resistant? What makes them immune? Things like that."

Senior summed her up. He still couldn't believe Jack Hench had a wife and son. "What are your suspicions, so far?" Senior questioned.

"If I could throw in my two bits…" Jack began.

"But of course, Mr. Hench. We welcome your expertise with open arms," Senior replied. Jack blinked blankly. He hated, hated, _hated_, the fact that he couldn't read the old man; at least, not as well as he did most. It made him iffy when he couldn't read his clients as accurately as he usually managed. Senior chuckled, apparently reading _him_ perfectly, and said, "Mr. Hench, you are without a doubt the master puppeteer. In fact I bow before your abilities; however, this old dog is not out of tricks yet. I still have some tips and hints to share."

Jack raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Truth be told, he liked the old man. In fact, much of what he knew of manipulation came from observing Senor Senior Senior. "As I was saying, I'm not sure exactly what's keeping all of us normal, but it's interesting that a good chunk of us survivors have superpowers or mutations."

"Yeah, I can see how that could be a big part of it," Josh remarked, surprised no one had come up with that yet. The idea had merit, and a lot of it.

"It's a better place to start than nowhere," Amy stated. "Let's get cracking people," she sang cheerily.

KP

"Now here we have a series of groups, which we will all be divided into," Drakken stated, laying out a chart. "Starting with a broad range, narrowing it down, and using Gemini as a control, we hopefully will be able to trim the potential reasons for our being immune, or resistant, down to only a handful."

"Not to say all of us are immune or resistant, but it will hopefully help us to determine who's at risk still and who's in the clear," Amy added.

"The research is sound, and hopefully we'll narrow our potential starting points and catalysts," Justine added.

Falsetto having divided them all into groups—he'd done the grunt work for this portion—stepped forward with what he'd come up with. Taking a pen he pointed at the chart, saying, "For groupings we have the following categories: Super Powered Slash Mutated, Young Adults, Elderly, Adults, Ninjas, Pets, Mechanically Enhanced, and Genetic Potential." He looked around to see if they were all following. They looked as if they were. Good. "Now, in the Super Powered Slash Mutant group we have Ron Stoppable, Monkey Fist, baby Hana, Shego, Camille, and Drakken. In the Young Adult category we have Kim, Monique, Amelia, Tara, Bonnie, Will, Junior, Josh, Zita, Justine, Adrena, and Ned. In the Elderly category there is Senor Senior and Nanny Nane. Adults hold Betty Director, Jack Hench, me, Duff Killigan, and Motor Ed. Ninjas contains Yori and Hirotaka. Pets have Rufus, Debutante, George, and my Lithuanian Wolfhounds. Mechanically Enhanced includes Gemini and Felix, the latter of which is classified in Mechanical Enhancements because of his chair. Who _knows_ what his mother did to that thing. For all _we_ can tell it has some strange resistance feature in it. Genetic Potential has only Fukushima. The reason for this is because apparently he's descended from some mystical monkey cult that opened the window for Monkey Fist and Ron to gain monkey powers. There may be something in his genetic code that resists against things such as this."

"We can cut out pets. Animals are being infected by the droves. Case in point, Monkey Fist's ninjas," Kim said. "Hmm, the Age Factor could be part of it, the Powers and Genetics definitely," Kim said, narrowing the multitude of categories down to the two most likely.

"What we believe is that after the containment unit broke, either whatever the bioweapon was spread through the air encompassing the mainland, or it spread for a little ways, infected a few, and they in turn carried it to other parts of the world," Amy said. "Except it spread awfully fast for that."

"It sounds to me as if the most likely scenario combines the two," Monkey Fist said. "The containment unit broke and spread the infection through the air. However, a handful of people became carriers. That category may include all of us, but it seems rather lucky and coincidental. Other carriers became infected by the infected, unable to resist a direct assault as well as the passive air assault. Much like when Smallpox swept the Americas. The first wave killed off many, though some were carriers or resisted it. However, with the second wave even the once carriers were killed off."

"That's where we were going with this," Drakken stated. "Gemini may be a carrier, seeing how he's resisted this long, but the direct assault, a bite, will soon become too much for him to resist. Fukushima, I'm willing to bet, _does_ have his genetics in his favor. That may be a good thing. If Gemini is a carrier, hopefully Fukushima is immune. We won't be able to get much from a carrier, at least not as much as we'd hoped."

"If you'd let me do some tests, Fukushima, we can determine these theories for certain," Amy said.

"Will you turn me into a mutant?" Fukushima skeptically asked.

"Oh of course not honey. At least, not right now," she answered. Fukushima looked uncertainly to Monkey Fist for guidance.

"It may be our only hope," Monkey Fist admitted. "Amy, I warn you, no genetic splicing."

"Oh sugar booger, I'd never do anything to Fukushima. He's such a cutie patootie," Amy said, pinching Monkey Fist's cheek and grinning. Monkey Fist pulled away, frowning reproachfully at her.

"I am not a child!" Fukushima protested, taking offense to the pet name.

"Yeah, whatever cutie patootie," Monique taunted. Fukushima scowled at her, looking ready to attack, but all at once Amy dragged him away along with Gemini.

KP

Gemini and Fukushima stood in the room watching Amy bustling about with various needles and things. Fukushima cringed, feeling uneasy about this whole thing. Amy finally approached them with two separate needles. Quickly she took Gemini's arm, found an artery, rubbed an alcohol swab over it, and poked the needle in. Gemini raised an eyebrow. It had gone in like a dream. Usually he ended up cringing during blood tests. Amy drew the blood then placed a cotton swab over the prick. "Pressure sweetie," she said. Gemini obeyed.

The geneticist picked up the second needle and approached Fukushima, feeling for the vein. "My pulse is very hard to detect, sometimes," Fukushima informed.

"_I'll_ say," she agreed, frowning. If he hadn't been standing in front of her alive she'd have thought he was dead. Soon she found it, though, and smiled. Easily she repeated the procedure of taking blood, and then returned to her lab. "Fukushima, cutie pie, would you mind getting your daddy for me?"

"He is _not_ my father!" Fukushima protested, but he obeyed.

Monkey Fist came inside with him. "What is it?" he asked Amy, annoyed.

"You've studied the ancient monkey ninja tribe all your life, lover boy. You may not be a scientist, but surely you researched their genetic code, or at least something that could be of use here to help me determine if there's something special in Fukushima's bloodstream," she answered.

"I suppose," Monkey Fist said, raising an eyebrow. He was surprised. This wasn't just a sorry attempt to have him close to her. She genuinely needed to work alongside him as a professional, not a lover. He dared say it would be an honor to work with such a brilliant mind, if he didn't have a phobia about her suddenly leaping on him at any given moment.

He approached Amy, who was looking through the microscope. Amy smiled at him then moved away. She went to a computer and typed in a series of information, bringing up a genetic code and a multitude of other magnified images such as blood cells and such. "_Amazing_," Gemini said, coming up behind them. Fukushima watched curiously.

"Thanks," Amy replied. On another screen she brought up Gemini's blood stream and DNA then a generic DNA model. "Drakken, Justine," she said into the intercom. Soon enough the two other brains entered. "The more eyes the better," Amy sang to them.

KP

For a while they observed the patterns. "There, the infection in Gemini's blood stream," Justine suddenly said, pointing out a series of black blood cells.

"But blood doesn't usually cause infection. However, it may be signalling that he's transforming. Here's the more likely culprit," Drakken stated, moving away from a microscope and beckoning Justine over.

The young woman peered through and said, "_Facinating_. This disease, it's unlike anything I've ever _seen_."

"Which means it'll be all the harder to break. Oh poo," Amy sulked.

Drakken drew it out from under the microscope, saying, "Justine and I will begin analyzing this and watching how Gemini's blood interacts with it. The white blood cells can't fight it off, or this thing wouldn't spread so fast, but we need to see why and how."

"Look, there's the genetic code in Fukushima's blood that differs from the basic," Monkey Fist suddenly said, pointing to Fukushima's DNA strand.

Amy peered at it and frowned. "That _is_ odd."

"The tribe long ago lost the ability to pass on the Monkey Powers themselves through birth and blood; however, the trait still lies there," Monkey Fist declared. "It's really quite amazing. There is such power is inside of Fukushima yet it will never be released. To inherit these powers directly… It must have been _something_. My abilities would pale in comparison to one born with them."

"In _that_ case, I do not _wish_ them to come alive again," Fukushima stated. He didn't believe he could control such power.

"They won't, child. As I said, long ago the ability to pass the powers on through birth was taken away from the tribe by the gods themselves. The mortals were becoming too full of themselves. I won't say they were rivalling the gods in power, because they were far, far, far from it, but they began to believe that they _did_. It cost them. Such a waist," Monkey Fist said.

"That's what happens when power consumes you," Drakken bit. Monkey Fist started and frowned icily at his friend.

"Thank you for the moral lesson, Drew," Monkey Fist growled sarcastically.

"The interactions Gemini and Fukushima's blood streams are having with this disease are intriguing," Justine said. "For instance, the normal blood we're using, mine, isn't fighting back at all. If I got this thing I would be a goner. Gemini's cells, however, are trying to fight back, so he's resistant; but the infection won't let them wipe it out. Each time Gemini's defenses make an advance, the infection retaliates and increases times two. It's like fighting the disease makes it stronger. Fukushima, on the other hand. His cells while at first trying to fight it, stopped after the infection doubled in power after their advance. Almost like they learned not to fight. The infection is weakening now, dying off, and Fukushima's cells are advancing again, this time swallowing them up in droves. The ninja is immune."

"We should run tests of everyone else's blood, to see who's safe and who isn't. Then we'll have a better perspective. We haven't even _begun_ to understand this to the full, but hopefully we'll have enough of an understanding to formulate a cure," Drakken stated.

"I'll get the others," Gemini stated.

Just as he was about to head out, though, Kim burst into the room and exclaimed, "I've made contact with Wade! He's _alive_!" The others gasped, shocked.


	20. Departure

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: I don't know if I'll be able to get another up today at all. Maybe if luck's with me, but I doubt it. I have college work to catch up on so I don't have much time to write it out either.)

Departure

They gathered around the Kimmunicator. "Kim, Kim!" Wade was calling.

"Wade, can you hear me?" Kim asked quickly.

"You're okay!" he exclaimed.

"Wade, where are you?" Kim questioned.

"With Barkin in the school!" Wade answered. "When the infection broke out and overtook Middleton, Barkin sent out a broadcast to any survivors to gather at the school. Only I showed up. We thought you were _gone_."

"Wade, stay calm. We'll find a way to get to you two," Kim assured.

"Better hurry, soon, Barkin's starting to scare me, and the defenses won't hold up forever," Wade said. He was silent a moment. Finally he said, "I'm afraid, Kim."

"Don't you worry, boy, we're comin' for you ASAP," Monique assured. Wade nodded worriedly and hung up.

"Great, another crusade," Ned said. He'd always wanted to travel the world, sure, but not like _this_.

"You don't have to come, Ned. No one does. You've all been a great help. I'm not going to ask any of you to risk your lives going out there," Kim said.

"No one's going anywhere until tomorrow. After we do some tests," Drakken stated. "First we need to see who's immune and who's doomed."

KP

"All right, so immunity belongs t' the ones wi' superpowers, and Fukushima. Drakken, Camille, and Gemini are resistant to it," Killigan said, reading the reports. "The Senior's and Ah were uninfected because o' the isolated places we live. Carriers are Jack, Falsetto, the laddie Will, and the laddie Ned. The rest o' us are en trouble. Do no' let the carriers cough on ye'," Killigan said, glaring dangerously at Jack, Falsetto, Will, and Ned. Will frowned, put out.

"We have an idea of what we might be able to do for a cure. The DNA of the superheroes and mutated are too unstable to risk, and we can't very well give _everyone_ superpowers," Amy stated. "However, Fukushima's bloodstream it stable, and Gemini's as well, and the carriers' blood. If we can make a replication of the ninja's body's way of fighting the disease, and mix it with the way Gemini's does, we may be able to fight this thing off. We can create a remedy designed to mellow the white blood cells, then a booster shot to enhance them after an allotted amount of time. Or we might be able to super concentrate a formula that will work like the disease did. When we released it into the air, it would cure all the victims. Of course neither solution will be as sure-fire as Fukushima's immunity, the carriers' defenses, or Gemini's resistance, but it will be good enough to wind up with a cure."

"Yeah, you get on that then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to lounge by the pool. Night time or not, I'm not missing out on my sunning," Shego said, meeting Jack's eyes and subtly signalling that he was to follow her as soon as he could get away. Jack winked in reply, eyes mischievous. Shego didn't leave immediately, though.

"Amy, Drakken, and Justine can stay here and work for a cure. It might be best if anyone not immune to this thing stays as well," Kim said.

"Whoa, wait, Kim, what are you saying?" Amelia asked quickly as Kim began walking by.

Kim paused and replied, "I'm going back for Wade and Barkin."

"Are you out of your _mind_, girl?" Monique demanded.

"I _have_ to go back for them. They might be the only survivors _left_," Kim said.

"Unfortunately, Miss Possible, I do not have the equipment here to aid in the development of a cure," Senior said.

"What? But there's nowhere else to _go_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Go Tower," Shego suddenly said, and all eyes turned to her. Her expression was filled with realization. "Go Tower… my brothers…" she repeated. "They're super powered, they wouldn't be infected! We had a high-tech lab there like you wouldn't _believe_. For all the good it did us. _We_ didn't have a genius."

"Wait, brothers? Go Tower? We? What are you _talking_ about?" Camille asked confusedly.

Shego blinked blankly then cringed, quickly answering, "Oh, uh, me? Look, it's none of your business! Never mind! Ugh, I'll be by the pool when you people figure things out. Either way I'm going with Kimmie."

"Really?" Kim asked, grinning in amusement.

"Doy. Like I want to be stuck _here_," Shego replied.

Kim smirked, eyes teasing. "You're worried about your _brothers_," she realized.

"I am _not_ worried about my brother's!" Shego yelled. "Look, back off cupcake!" Immediately she turned and left, heading to the pool.

"So, are we going to get an explanation?" Will questioned Kim.

"Eventually," Kim replied, smiling at Will.

KP

Jack approached the pool where Shego was lounging under a large sunlamp. It killed the beauty of the night, he thought, but you didn't stand between Shego and her sunning. It just wasn't done, unless you wanted a one-way ticket to, well, you know. He picked up the suntan lotion bottle and squeezed some out onto her back. She gasped at the sudden cold then lit her hand, ready to blast him. He simply dodged under the plasma and put the bottle down. "So, what now?" he asked.

"You dumped the lotion on me, you rub it in!" she yelled angrily.

"Sorry honey, married," Jack answered.

Shego grabbed his tie and dragged him near, growling as she lit her hand, "Married schmarried, get to work, pretty boy!" Jack pulled free and cleared his throat, straightening the tie. He should have seen this coming, honestly. Oh well, that was his own fault. He sat reluctantly next to her and began massaging the lotion into her back. He ruefully wished it were his wife he was massaging, though. "You could have a real career in massage, Jackie boy," Shego said.

"Flattering, Miss Go," he answered, smirking wryly. "That's not what I meant by 'what now,' however."

"They develop the cure, we take it from them," she answered simply. "We win, the world is mine, and you are safe at home base."

Like Hades he was. If they got the cure, the first thing she'd do is align with Drakken and co, hold his family over his head in an attempt to gain his weapons and technology, get said weapons and technology, finish off his family anyway, and take him down _with_ them. Or keep his family over his head and leave him a slave. He didn't approve of the idea of being the controlled instead of the controller. He never had, and it would never happen. Shego thought he was wrapped around her finger. Unlikely. He was above that.

"Ooh, better watch your back, Jack. Someone's watching you," Shego sang.

KP

Jack started and spun quickly. His mouth dropped. Betty was standing in a doorway tapping her foot, arms folded and gaze icy. Calmly and casually he called, "Hi Betty!" Shego raised an eyebrow. What was he trying to _do_? Oh wait, play it cool and smooth and hopefully the woman's suspicions would be eased. Clever move, Hench, clever. Unfortunately, Betty wasn't biting.

She approached her husband and Shego. Pausing in front of them she said to her lover, hands on her hips, "All right, Jack, I love you, and I'm not the jealous sort, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What's happening here?"

"Cool it Dr. Director, it wasn't the man's idea," Shego half-heartedly defended, because honestly she respected Jack Hench. Heck, she even _liked_ him, to a degree.

"The man went along with it," Betty retorted.

"Ooh, can't help you anymore, Henchy boy," Shego said.

"Shego, I'm touched. I never knew you were _trying_," he half bit and half thanked. She frowned, unsure how to take the remark. Jack rose and turned to Betty, saying, "In my very, _very_ weak defense, I had little choice. It was rub the lotion in or be incinerated. I was just…"

He was cut off when his wife rolled her eyes with a sigh and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly and lovingly. He was shocked, to say the least. For a good long moment he didn't move, but finally he returned the embrace, and the kiss. "Get a room, please!" Shego shot.

"That sounds like a plan," Betty whispered into his ear, and Jack shivered, mouth dropping. Had she just _propositioned_ him?

"Betty, you're getting brave," he growled, amused.

"_Somehow_ I have to remind you that you're mine," she purred to him, smirking.

"And yours alone," Jack finished for her. "Vice versa, to you as well, love, remember that," he added, kissing her again.

"Come on, Jack, we have the night," she breathed against his chin. He chuckled, definitely aroused, and firmly took her lips. She giggled and drew him away from Shego. Gods only knew, they both needed this little stress reliever. Shego watched in shock, mouth agape. You know, _they_ had the right _idea_. She scoffed and tried to focus on napping. Right now _that_ was the only stress reliever she wanted, or needed.

"Shego!" she heard Drakken yell. She frowned.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"I can't sleep!" Drakken replied. Shego twitched. She didn't believe she liked the way her mind had processed that remark at first. Deeply she blushed and cursed herself, rising and furiously marching towards the building.

KP

_Next Morning_

"I disapprove of this idea, Montgomery!" Nane huffily said to her son.

"Mother, we've been through this. I've left multiple times before on adventures and have always returned!" Monkey Fist replied, agitated and getting touchy.

"I simply don't see why I am forbidden to go with you," she argued.

"Ach, hurry et up, Monkey Fist!" Killigan called from the jet.

Monkey Fist looked back at it. "Mum, look, I'm going to be rather blunt. You're an old and frail woman, I'm not," he said to Nane. "Listen, the others are waiting. We'll be back before you even realize we're gone." He turned to her and kissed her cheek softly. "I promise that everything will be fine. You, Senor Senior, and Mama Lipsky will have a _smashing_ good time. George will be here to keep you company, and little Hana."

"Bye bye?" Hana questioned, reaching out for the British Lord and giggling.

"No, Hana, not yet. No bye bye yet," Monkey Fist replied, petting the baby's head.

Nanny Nane shook her head, saying, "Such a son I brought up."

"Is this going to be another belittling?" Monkey Fist insisted.

He started when Nane kissed his cheek. "Make mummsy proud, my dear. Come back this time," she almost pled, suddenly looking weary as she cupped her child's cheek. "My gods, I love you." Monkey Fist cocked his head then hesitated. After a moment's debate he bent and kissed her forehead.

"Farewell, mother, I love you too," he answered. Quickly he went towards the jet.

KP

"Now Drewbie, remember to brush your teeth and hair. Oh, and don't forget to bring a lunch," Mama Lipsky anxiously said to her son. She sniffed and burst into sobs, dragging Drakken into a crushing hug. Drakken cried out in pain and tried to struggle to no avail.

"M-mother, can't, breathe," he gasped.

"Oh mommy's sorry, baby. I'm just so worried about you," Mama Lipsky said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and sniffing.

"Now mother, I'll be fine," he stated. "The people I'm working with are experts in their fields."

"Remember to get a good night's sleep. Come back, dumpling," she begged. Drakken groaned as his mother kissed him. He felt like he was going off to fight a war. Oh wait, he was. How ironic. He kissed his mother's forehead.

"I love you, mother," Drakken murmured quietly.

"I love you too, honey," Mama Lipsky said. She left the plane, waving back at her son. Killigan shook his head reproachfully at his two friends.

"What?!" they demanded sharply.

"Nevair mind," Killigan answered, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"_You're_ just jealous because you don't _have_ a mother," Drakken childishly sneered.

"Are ye' _daft_, man? After witnessen' ye' two wi' _yer_ mothers, Ah count et a blessin'," Killigan replied.

KP

"Father, I can do this by _myself_," Junior insisted.

"My son, you are hardly _prepared_ to face a zombie apocalypse," Senior insisted, eyes filled with concern and anxiety.

"But I must, father. Ma Paloma needs me," Junior said, blowing a kiss at Bonnie, who was watching him sadly. She was staying, you see. Along with Felix, Zita, Debutante, Rufus, and whoever else decided to back out. Justine had certainly wanted to, but they had needed her brain power. It had taken Ned's all to convince her, though. Why Flanner listened to the geeky assistant manager was beyond _Bonnie's_ comprehension. Felix and Zita hadn't exactly backed out, per say, but Felix's chair was acting up. To send him out there like that would be to sign his death warrant. Zita had wanted to stay with him, and her uncle and cousin for some family bonding. Of course, that plan took a turn with Junior's sudden declaration that he was accompanying the others. It had almost given Senior a heart attack, quite literally too.

"Junior, even I in all my agedness can hold my own better than you!" Senior insisted.

"Father, I am not as helpless as you would _believe_," Junior firmly stated. "I am not a _child_ anymore, pappy."

"You are not even a _man_, my son," Senior said.

"Pappy, I will come back," Junior vowed, pulling the old man close and hugging him tightly, but the young man's mind was set, and Senior felt his heart dropping in dread. He was more unsure about this than _Junior_ was. Senior swallowed over a lump in his throat and pulled the boy near.

"I know you will," Senior replied. He just hoped and prayed it wasn't in a body bag. He sniffed and kissed his child's head. "Be careful, Junior."

Junior smiled. Zita suddenly jumped into his arms, kissing her cousin's cheek. Junior grinned and kissed her back. "Do not worry, Zita. Do _you_ believe in me?" Junior questioned.

"I always _have_," she answered, smiling at her cousin.

Junior beamed and pulled away, heading towards the jet. Suddenly Bonnie raced forward and spun her boyfriend around, kissing him passionately with tears in her eyes. Junior held her back, shocked and then eager. After a moment Bonnie pulled away, tears in her eyes, and begged, "Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you, Bonnie," he murmured, nuzzling her nose with his. She smiled, but her expression was one of misery.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"And I you, my love. I will return," he said.

"Bearing a wedding ring?" she sadly joked, laughing.

"Perhaps," Junior replied in all seriousness. Bonnie caught her breath and blushed deeply, looking down. He kissed her head again, adding, "It will be the biggest money can buy. Well, practical as well, but you get the point."

"Junior, I can't believe I'm, like, saying this, but it could be a cheap ring from a cracker box and it wouldn't matter," Bonnie answered. "This will probably sound totally sappy, but when we started out as a thing, it was all for the money, it was for the looks, it was for the social status… but things changed… I grew up… And I saw you for you."

Junior started then blushed deeply, grinning. He kissed her once more then left, answering, "As it was for me, my love!"

KP

"Let it be known that I am _completely_ against this!" Jack insisted, glowering at Will. Will glared angrily back, challenging his father with his eyes.

"What, you think I can't hold my own? I'm GJ's top agent, 'dad!'" Will shot.

"You are also my only _child_!" Jack retorted. "The very _idea_ of you going out into an apocalyptic scenario is terrifying!"

"Mom, talk to him!" Will insisted to Betty.

Betty sighed deeply and replied, "Frankly, son, I'm not keen on it _myself_."

"What?!" Will exclaimed. "Uncle Sheldon?"

"Don't take it personally, my boy, but it's just this thing with families," Gemini answered. "Besides, even if we all forbade it, would it stop you?"

Will started and blinked. He cringed then answered, "Well, maybe, it's possible… no…"

"William, I love you with my whole being," Betty said, placing her hands on her child's shoulders. "The thought that I could lose you… I can't even _think_ about it."

Jack just watched silently. No force on earth was going to convince that boy to stay on this island. Why were the gods suddenly against him? He looked down. If his son died… Jack shivered visibly before getting a hold of himself and looking firmly up at Will. "You'll do what your mother says when she says to do it. I can't hope you'll obey me, that would be asking too much, but at _least_ obey your mom and your uncle."

"I'll be fine," Will said to them all. "Trust me. I can do this thing."

KP

"Last chance for anyone to back out," Amy said to everyone, when they were all gathered together. No one volunteered, though. Amy sighed deeply. She just hoped they didn't lose too many before this was all said and done.

"You guys don't have to do this," Kim worriedly said to the others. "Shego, Ron, Monkey Fist, Killigan, Drakken, DNAmy, the ninjas and I can handle it."

"No way, Kim, we're in this _together_," Tara stated. "The others would be right with us, even Bonnie, if not for the whole wheelchair acting up thing. Personally… personally I think Bonnie's getting sick."

"Then we must hurry all the more," Junior said, instantly protective of his dove.

"We'll make it, don't panic," Shego said, filing her gloves. "We swing by Middleton, pick up the techno geek and Steve, then fly off to Go Tower where we can finally _fix_ this mess."

"Let's _go_ already," Fukushima said from the co-pilot's seat.

"I believe perhaps _you_ should stay _behind_," Monkey Fist said to the young man in response.

"You are fearful for me, guardian. I am touched," Fukushima teased, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Hardly fearful," Monkey Fist scoffed. "If Bonnie becomes infected, though, it would be good to have someone who knows what they're doing protecting against her."

"Senior's more than capable, and Zita kicks some serious tail," Ron defended.

"Yeah, and Felix with that chair it _unstoppable_," Ned added. "Did you know he once saved my life? I was up on the Bueno Nacho sign and made a mistake, topping off! I would have been a splat of the ground if he hadn't turned that thing into a hovercraft and caught me." Ned looked a moment sad and worried. "He's the only one I've ever really considered a friend…"

"Look around you, Ned. You have a bountiful supply," Justine said, sparing a glance at him as she finally turned from her computer. Ned looked around blankly. Kim and Monique winked, Ron saluted, Josh gave him two thumbs up, Amelia blew a kiss, and Yori bowed.

Managing a smile, Ned replied to Justine, "Maybe you're right… in a way."

"I'm always right," Justine stated.

"I'm beginning to believe it," Ned said, smiling at her. Justine looked insulted that he hadn't believed it _before_, but she let it go, nonetheless.


	21. Saving Steven Barkin

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Possibly two up today. I'm not sure yet. I lampshade the fact that Ron and Drakken are so much alike in this chapter. And compare Hirotaka Fukushima and Ron to the Freak Stooges in passing.)

Saving Steven Barkin

"We are approaching Middleton," Hirotaka announced to the passengers through the intercom. He hung up. Killigan, who had taken Kim's place as co-pilot seeing as he had more flying experience, began flicking a series of switches.

"Landin' gear deployed," he informed Hirotaka. Hirotaka nodded.

"I see the college," the ninja said, pointing down. Carefully he began the decent. They saw zombies milling around the building, trying to pry their way inside. "It may not be safe to land completely," Hirotaka observed. He picked up the intercom again, saying, "Jack Hench, report to the cockpit."

In a moment Jack appeared. "You called?" he asked.

"Does this craft possess a hover feature?" Hirotaka asked.

"It does, but I wouldn't advise all of us just leaving it," Hench answered. "You and Killigan can stay inside keeping it here. A small group can jump down and get this Mr. Barkin and your little friend Wade."

"Ach, this es a _nightmare_," Killigan said, looking down on the masses of zombies climbing up the school.

"The infiltration team will need much cover fire," Hirotaka agreed, summing up the infected on the roof.

"People, people, relax. We have it covered, _trust_ me," Jack assured.

"Ah would no' trust ye' as far as Ah could throw ye', laddie," Killigan stated.

"You're learning," Jack teased, winking. Killigan smirked dryly. The sad part was the man was right.

KP

The infiltration team consisted of Kim, Ron, Yori, Fukushima, Will, and Monkey Fist. Jack was sulking, arms folded. He didn't approve of Will joining them. It was a risky rescue, and risky was an understatement. Betty looked anxious and worried, wringing her hands together. Gemini hated the idea of what his nephew was doing. "Ready everyone?" Kim asked.

"Um, yes?" Ron more asked than anything.

"I'm ready for anything, Kim," Will answered as if his reply should have been obvious.

Yori and Fukushima bowed in response, smiling. Monkey Fist simply said, "Let's get this nightmare over with already." Instantly the six leapt from the plane and landed on the roof, instantly fighting off a zombie hoard that was roaring and prying at them. All at once green plasma blasts were shooting down, covering them. Vines quickly joined it alone with a plethora of other weapons and gizmos. Bullets, Gemini's missiles, the jet's laser system, etc. The six raced for the vents and leapt in without a second thought.

They slid down it at an alarming rate and Kim kicked open a cover, leaping out with the others following. Ron, of course, landed on his face, but he'd done so many times before. "I'm good!" Ron said, giving a thumbs up from the ground. Will rolled his eyes and pulled Ron to his feet.

"Wade, Mr. Barkin!" Kim called. They listened. No answered. "Wade, Mr. Barkin!" Kim called louder.

"Kim!" Wade exclaimed, racing from the college auditorium. Kim and Ron grinned, instantly running towards him. The others followed.

"You're okay!" Ron exclaimed as he and Kim embraced their young friend. "Wait, where's Mr. B?"

"Would you believe in a trench?" Wade asked.

"Ooh, he's snapping again," Ron said, recalling the time he and Barkin had been trapped in a crate from Smarty Mart.

"He should be fine the moment we get him to some civilization," Monkey Fist assured. "Let's make this quick. I cannot _stand_ being here. The defenses shant hold much longer." Wade led them into the auditorium. They gaped at the sight.

KP

Barkin was there behind a line of sandbags, and yes, he was in a trench. "I see, this must be the American style defensive tactics," Yori said.

"If only. I believe that he honestly thinks he's fighting in a _war_," Monkey Fist said to her. Yori started and cringed, looking concernedly at the high school teacher. Oh, this was bad.

"Is this not technically a war, Lord Fiske?" Fukushima questioned, referencing the apocalypse.

"Not _that_ type of war," Monkey Fist replied, gesturing at Barkin.

"Barkin's log, 0024. It seems we've found some survivors. Are they friend or foe? Here to save us or finish us?" Barkin asked into a rubber chicken that he must have thought was a recorder. Kim and Ron cautiously approached.

"Mr. B? We're here to rescue you. Remember me, Stoppable? Ron?" Ron cautiously said.

"In his defence, the guy was a pillar of _strength_ for me… He saved our lives and kept me from freaking. But last night, before I made contact with you, he woke up from a nightmare and became, well, _this_," Wade stated. "I've been on my own _since_."

"The man will be fine as soon as we can get him somewhere he'll feel secure," Will stated. "Fukushima, help me with him."

Fukushima quickly moved and helped Will aid the man to his feet. All at once the doors to the auditorium flew open and a wave of infected raced in screaming! "Sweet mother of _Pearl_!" Barkin screamed in terror. The others looked back with gasps.

KP

"They have broken the defenses!" Yori exclaimed, drawing her Tessan. Monkey Fist gaped at the hoard then scowled. This wasn't good.

"Get behind me!" he ordered the ninja girl, moving her quickly behind him and summoning his powers. "Hold the teacher and run! I shall cover you as best I can!" With a monkey shriek Monkey Fist lunged, bowling over the infected barrelling down the aisle. Immediately Will and Fukushima began leading Barkin in a run for safety. Kim and Yori stayed at their sides, fighting off any infected who tried to grab them. Ron managed to summon his own powers and floated in the air. He flew along behind them, disposing of anything closing in on the sly.

The team raced up the stairs and came to a stop. "Come on Hirotaka, don't let us down," Kim willed, throwing open a window and waving a signal flag that told them they were in trouble. Almost immediately the jet lowered to a stopping position next to the window. Shego and Betty leapt out, Shego blasting plasma and Betty shooting bullets. Amy threw out a collector from the door, summoning a mutant. The mutant instantly began knocking the zombies back in droves. Killigan began shooting his golf-balls, sending masses flying. Fukushima and Will held Barkin out towards the others. Junior and Motor Ed seized the man, hauling him onto the jet.

"Go, get inside!" Kim ordered. Will leapt onto the jet, Jack catching his hand when he almost slipped. Yori followed him with Wade. Kim leapt in then Ron. Fukushima followed along with Monkey Fist. Betty grabbed Shego's arm and pulled her inside as Amy summoned back her steadily weakening Cuddle Buddy. The geneticist and golfer closed the jet's doors and they instantly took off.

KP

Wade and Barkin, having finally recovered from the ordeal, listened to the stories being told. "Wow," Wade said at the end.

Barkin looked around the aircraft. "You call this sissy namby pamby machine practical for escaping an _apocalypse_?" he asked.

"Only Henchco's finest; my own private jet," Jack said, a little put out by Barkin's choice of terms for his prized aircraft.

"It's a hotel in the air, _that's_ what!" Barkin shot.

"Would you rather be walking?" Betty asked the man. Barkin twitched then cringed. Like Hades he would.

"Where, might I ask, are we going?" the teacher asked.

"Go City. Shego's brothers are there," Camille replied.

"I had no _idea_ you had sibs, Shego," Adrena remarked, still finding it hard to believe from when she'd first told them about her brothers on Senior's island.

"Ugh, sadly," Shego replied, rolling her eyes. "Morons. I hate them."

"No you don't," Drakken sang, nudging her playfully. He retreated when she lit up a hand scowling.

"One warning, Dr. D. One warning," Shego growled. Drakken grinned innocently, pacifyingly putting up his hands.

KP

"We should be arriving at Go City inside of an hour," Falsetto remarked, looking at his high tech watch, which among other things could determine arrival times.

"I have _got_ to get one of those," Josh remarked, admiring the technology in the small device. "How much?"

"If you have to ask…" Falsetto began. He didn't need to finish. They all knew what it meant.

"You can't afford it," Tara ended anyway, shaking her head ruefully.

"Too bad. That would be a valuable help in the workplace," Ned said.

"Forget the watch! We have things to do of the utmost importance. Wade, check over our diagnoses and connections towards developing a cure. See if you can come up with something we've missed," Justine stated.

"My pleasure Justine," Wade answered, smiling and taking her info. Looking it over he made a few corrections to the data here and there. "This is some _seriously_ high tech _stuff_. You're all on the right track, though. I may be able to come up with a device that can super concentrate it. With a couple more modifications, it should be ready to be released into the air."

"Of course we'll have to test it on _you_, Gemini," Amy said. Gemini was silent. "Gemini?" she asked, becoming a little worried.

Gemini seemed to snap out of a daze, shaking his head. He blinked blankly at her then replied, "Yes, of course. M-maybe I should lie down."

"Not a chance. If you lie down now, you'll wake up one of _them_," Betty protested, fear and worry in her eyes as she took her brother's hand.

"Yes, yes, you're right," he muttered to her. Will looked anxious. Jack worriedly observed his friend. This was getting worse and worse. He looked out the window and saw Go City in the distance. Here was hoping things turned around.

KP

Hirotaka sat frowning, tapping at the headset he wore. "Wha' es et, laddie?" Killigan asked.

"I am not sure. There is static… Wait, someone it trying to contact us!" Hirotaka exclaimed.

"Come in unidentified aircraft. Come in," a voice said.

"We hear you. What is your situation?" Hirotaka asked quickly, finally catching the wavelength.

"Name Hego…Go Tower… under attack… brothers…. Help," the voice replied, becoming hard to pick out of the static

"We are on our way," Hirotaka answered, guessing immediately the voice speaking to him was one of Shego's brothers. "Hold your ground." He hung it up and looked at Duff, saying, "Go Tower is in trouble!" He set the plane on autopilot and leapt from the seat, hurrying into the main area of the plane. Bursting out of the doors he exclaimed, "Shego, it is your brothers!"

Shego looked up from her magazine sharply, and so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. "_What_?!" she exclaimed. She leapt up and seized the ninja around the neck, holding him in the air and lighting her hand. "What about my brothers? Where are they? _Talk_ ninja!"

"G-Go Tower…under-under seige," Hirotaka choked out. "Th-they are contacting us for help." Shego dropped him and Hirotaka gasped for breath, holding his neck. Fukushima hurried to his friend's side and gave an ugly look to Shego. Shego hardly noticed it, pacing agitatedly back and forth.

"How much longer?" she demanded.

"Only a few minutes, lassie. Calm down," Killigan said, still shocked at Shego's reaction to the news.

"Make it seconds!" she yelled.

"Ach, the jet can only go so fast, Shego lass," Killigan stated, putting up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Too fast and we might overshoot et."

KP

"Calm yourself Shego," Drakken suddenly said, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. No one else had dared approach her. Shego spun on him and almost attacked, but Drakken seized her wrists and forced them up. She tried to knee him but he erected a vine blockade then promptly lifted her up into the air so she couldn't fight free.

"Let go!" she ordered.

"Calm down!" he repeated. Shego scowled, livid, but forced herself to take a few deep breaths. Finally Drakken deemed it safe to place her back on the ground. He expected a plasma blast in the face, but she simply rubbed her forehead, looking suddenly stressed. Quickly covering the reaction she sat down and went back to her magazine.

"Chill, Shego, they'll be fine," Ron assured. Shego shot him and ugly scowl and he withered along with Drakken.

"The boy is correct. You said yourself Go Tower's defenses were firm," Monkey Fist told her.

"My brothers are idiots!" she shot.

"They have super powers. They are immune. You need not fear, vixen," Fukushima said to her, bowing.

"Ugh, I am surrounded by the Freak Stooges times _two_!" the woman complained.

"Times two?" Kim asked curiously.

"The originals and their copies," Shego stated.

"Meaning…" Amelia pressed.

"Meaning Fukushima's a mini Monkey Fist, Ron's a mini Drakken and Hirotaka is a mini Killigan!" Shego shot.

"We are _nothing_ alike!" Hirotaka and Duff protested, offended at the insinuation.

"Nope, but you two are the remaining," Shego said. Hirotaka and Duff exchanged looks. They may have been the only ones left to match, sure, but it didn't mean they were alike!

"Quiet people!" Barkin yelled. "We're approaching Go Tower." He turned to look towards it, eyes narrowed. Infected were swarming at the base.


	22. War and Peace

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Second up today. I have Jack and Barkin foreshadowing a future story or two I'm planning on, so they might both seem a little overly harsh and cruel, but that story will be dark so their words will be cold too. In their defense, it was _way_ harsher before, going into a war will not bring peace angle and an angle asking when has war ever made a real difference, angle. There's still fighting, there's still misery, there's still prejudice, starvation, etc, and stuff like that. Most of it I took out, though.)

War and Peace

The jet zoomed towards the tower, Shego leaning over Hirotaka's seat. She put on a good front, but Hirotaka could sense her uncertainty. Suddenly Shego gasped, paling. Hirotaka squinted. "Who are the red and black figures racing about amongst the zombies?" he questioned.

"The Wego twins!" Shego exclaimed, panicked. Immediately she raced from the cockpit. Hirotaka and Killigan gaped after her.

"Shego, lass, what are ye' _doin'_?!" Killigan exclaimed, quickly following her out.

Shego bolted right passed the others, each one shocked, and seized Drakken. "Wrap your vines around me!" she ordered, grabbing his collar and pulling him close.

"_Shego_!" he exclaimed in horror. Had she been taken by the Moodulator again?

"Wrap your vines around me!" she repeated.

"But, this, I, Shego…" he began.

"Not romantically!" she shouted. He instantly obeyed, still flustered. "Open the jet door!" she shot.

"_What_?!" Wade exclaimed, but either he was opening it or she was breaking out. He instantly obeyed. Before anyone could voice further protest, Shego leapt from the plane!

"Shego!" they all exclaimed, racing to the door and looking down.

"Green Babe's gonna get _killed_!" Ed exclaimed in horror.

"I don't _think_ so," Kim replied. Instantly she leapt out of the plane after Shego, flipping and using her jetpack to follow her enemy. Yori grabbed Drakken's vines and instantly slid down them after the other two.

KP

Shego hit the ground first and started firing plasma every which way. Kim landed right after and immediately began fighting like a mad woman. Yori soon joined them and commenced to carving her way through the hordes. "Never asked for your help, kiddie's!" Shego yelled at them.

"You want us to go?" Kim challengingly asked.

Shego blinked blankly and cringed. Honestly, no. She'd known the minute she'd leapt from that plane that she'd made a fatal mistake. There was no way even _she_ could have taken on the population of Go City. "No," she relented.

"Shego, duck!" Yori exclaimed. Shego obeyed and Yori whipped out a ninja star, throwing it into a zombie that had been about to bite the woman. The three girls went back to back and continued punching out the crowds, fighting to reach some destination or other.

"What's our goal down here?" Kim asked. "You saw something!"

"The Wego's," Shego answered quietly, and Kim started. Ooh, _that_ explained the temporary insanity that had possessed her archrival to jump. "Wego twins!" She yelled. "Boys, where _are_ you two?!"

"Kim, Shego, there!" Yori said, pointing. Near the edge of a cliff they saw one of the Wego's fighting back a hoard. All at once the hoard surged forward and the Wego fell off the cliff with a scream of fear.

"No!" Shego screamed, panic coming to her eyes. She tore through the hoard, ripped through the zombies standing at the edge, and slid to a stop, looking down in terror after the body. Just before she was about to jump after it, it vanished.

"Oh thank the _gods_! It was only a clone!" Kim exclaimed, feeling panic die down.

"But how will we tell which are the real ones, which to protect?" Yori asked.

"W-we don't," Shego said in realization, looking around and feeling increasingly more overwhelmed as she watched numerous clones of her little brothers being literally ripped apart. Each second she dreaded more and more than soon one of them… That soon one of them wouldn't be a clone…

KP

"Duck!" Kim screamed, pointing. Shego and Yori spun. The jet was swooping low. They gasped and hit the dirt as the jet flew through the masses, throwing the infected either off the edge of the cliff or knocking them down. Yori spotted Monkey Fist in the doorway of the plane, ready to seize the three girls. Yori grabbed Kim's arm. Kim, catching on, seized Shego's. The ninja held up her hand and felt him firmly grasp it, jerking the trio off of the ground and pulling them back inside the jet.

The trio panted, gasping for breath. "Are you crazy or just _insane_?!" Monkey Fist furiously yelled, horrified at what they'd just done.

"Calm down Monkey Fist," Amelia pacifyingly said, catching Monkey Fist's wrist as he raised it. He had been about ready to hit one of the three, no doubt about it. Monkey Fist forced himself to calm down and pulled his wrist free of Amelia's grasp. He snorted in derision and rose.

"Next time leap onto the plane yourselves!" he added icily.

"Stress getting you down? I have a cure for that," Hench said, cautiously gauging how much farther Monkey Fist could be pressed before he would snap. Better _he_ figure it out than anyone _else_. As it turned out, the noble couldn't be pressed far at all, because the man gave a monkey shriek and leapt at him. Jack gaped and stumbled back. Motor Ed swiftly moved in front of him and caught Monkey Fist's attack, throwing him back.

"Keep cool, Tarzan, seriously," Ed stated. Monkey Fist scowled then rose, pacing restlessly. They were right. He was getting too worked up. He had to calm himself. Monkey Spirits be with whoever crossed him before he'd reached a stable point. He promptly sat and began to meditate.

"Is he seriously meditating?" Barkin incredulously asked Shego as he helped her up. "In the middle of an _apocalypse_?"

"Yeah, he does that," Shego said, glaring reproachfully at the nobleman.

"It was either that or go mad monkey on us all," Betty added, shaking her head. That _wouldn't_ have been a pretty sight.

"Shego, we'll find your brother's," Monique reassured, seeing Shego gazing down at the battle field.

"Right, they're totally all just clones. I mean, your brothers can't be that stupid," Camille backed. Shego said nothing. She was torn between saying 'want a bet' and the fact that she knew Camille was right. Her brothers _did_ have brains, all of them, despite what she said.

KP

The jet landed on the roof of Go Tower and the crew sprang out, racing towards the roof entrance. They darted inside and barricaded it. Racing down the stairs, Shego called, "Hego, Mego, Wego's! Where are you?!"

She led the group into the main conference room and almost fainted on the spot. They were all there sitting around the table and fearfully discussing what their next moves should be. The four turned and their eyes filled with relief, each one of them. "Shego!" the Wego twins cried out in glee. They ran to her as fast as they could. Before she could blink they'd leapt into her, enveloping her in hugs.

"You came, big sis, you came!" Wego one said, sobbing in relief.

"Shego, we thought you were dead," Wego two added.

"We didn't mean for you to jump out of the jet to try and save us! We didn't want you to die!" the duo exclaimed together. Shego blinked blankly, trying to figure out how they knew about her mad cap jump. She looked at the big screen and had her answer. They were monitoring everything around Go Tower, and she meant _everything_.

"I did _not_ try and save you! I couldn't have cared less if you tweebs got ripped to _shreds_," she protested. "I just… fell," she lamely lied.

"Tweebs is _my_ word," Kim teased.

"Get used to it, princess," Shego replied.

"Little sister, you've come back!" Hego said, quickly hurrying to her and enveloping Shego in a bear hug.

"Can't, breathe," Shego gasped.

"Ooh, sorry, my bad," Hego replied, putting her down guiltily. "We _knew_ you couldn't leave us."

"Leave you? Oh please. I just came here for my stuff and a few weapons. I figured _you_ were all _zombie_ chow," she replied.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess, you know, it's okay, that you're here," Mego grumbled, sauntering up to her. He didn't go for a hug, instead lamely taking her hand and shaking it as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. Shego frowned at him. Promptly he went back to looking in his mirror.

"Don't mind him. The only thing he's been able to _think_ about these past couple days is you and what had happened to you," Hego said to Shego.

"Really?" she incredulously asked. She couldn't honestly see the narcissist caring about anyone except _himself_. Hmm, she wasn't really one to talk, she realized, but hey, she wasn't as bad as _Mego_ was!

"He hasn't picked up that mirror for two days," Wego One said.

"We've been keeping track," Wego Two proudly stated, holding out a paper to their big sister. Shego took it, blinking blankly, and raised an eyebrow. They were right. She wasn't sure if it was just a show Mego was putting on or not, but she had to admit she was a little touched. She handed the stats back to her little brothers.

"Call back the clones, little bros, you're looking exhausted," Hego protectively said to his youngest siblings. Mego glanced over at the twins, looking a moment worried, then turned back to his mirror. To be honest, though, he was hardly even seeing his image reflected in the glass. Finally he gave up with a frustrated sigh and put it away.

"So, what's with the party you brought along?" Mego asked Shego.

"It's a _long_ story," Shego replied, feeling for the first time since this started safe and relieved. She didn't know why. She cringed when she tried to pinpoint the reason. She didn't really _want_ to know. No _way_ was it because of her siblings! Nuh uh, nope, not a chance in Hades. This place was just… secure, that was all. Yeah, secure. Not like a security blanket! It was just secure.

KP

Everyone sat around the table quietly, enjoying the first real meal they'd had since this thing began—they hadn't had much of a chance to eat at Senior's Island. They'd been too exhausted—and examining each other. After a moment Barkin said to Shego, "You never mentioned you had brothers. You know, when we were dating."

"You dated my _sister_?" Hego asked, unimpressed. The guy fit Shego's mould, sure, tall, muscular, powerful, but the man didn't seem to be the type Shego would be interested in for the long term.

"Briefly," Shego said, exchanging rueful smirks with Barkin. Drakken, on the other hand, was frowning jealously at the man. Why he felt jealous he didn't know. He didn't really care either, but he felt it. Barkin looked at Drakken challengingly, daring him to try and freak out. He may not be in a relationship with the woman, anymore, but he had his pride to look out for.

The base had been set up and the scientists had been hard at work searching for a cure. They were progressing, but slowly. Finally Falsetto dared speak up, saying, "We need a plan of action. A _good_ plan."

"Right," Barkin replied. He rose, saying, "Listen up, people, here's what we're going to do!"

"Please, enlighten us tactician," Fukushima sarcastically said. Monkey Fist smirked at the boy and teasingly ruffled his hair as if he were a proud father. Fukushima frowned at the British Lord but let it slide. To be honest, he'd long wished for such contact as this; an affectionate touch, a parent's affection. He had never had it as a child. Not after his mother's death. His dad had died before he was even born, so he'd had no dad to fall back on. Really, he'd had no one but Sensei. Sensei had never been a father, though, just a teacher and master. The older students at Yamanouchi weren't parental figures either. They could hardly have cared one way or another about the younger ones. They were more focused on their studies. He couldn't _count_ the times he'd woken up weeping, or the times he'd been frightened or mourning his parent, and wanted someone. No one came, ever. He'd been left to self-sooth, left on his own. He almost hated the Monkey Lord on remembering all those moments that the man could have and should have been there but wasn't. He'd had Hirotaka, at least. In fact, Hirotaka was really the only friend he'd _ever_ had. And Yori, he supposed. She'd even been more, for a time. No more thoughts on that past, though. He had to focus on Barkin.

KP

Barkin frowned at the ninja's interruption then continued, "As I was saying, we need to take offensive positions. We can't let those things push us _around_! We arm ourselves to the teeth and go out there, people! Death or victory!"

"Mmm, not a fan of the idea," Falsetto remarked, not keen on the plot. Death was no friend of _his_.

"We die if we do, we die if we don't," Barkin stated.

"Mr. Barkin, Steve…?" Jack fished, folding his hands and speaking up.

Barkin glared at the business man and said, "That's Mr. Barkin or sir to _you_, buster."

"Mr. Barkin, while I feel you're on the right track by saying we die if we do we die if we don't, I believe that your plan leaves much to be desired. There are other, safer, ways to go about this," Jack stated.

"Yes! Thank you! Seriously! _That_ guy has _brains_. Totally," Ed said.

"I like where Hench is coming from too, actually. Your plan, teach, is just… _freaky_!" Adrena agreed.

Barkin blinked and twitched. He turned to Jack frowning. Jack raised an eyebrow and his smile became a guarded frown. "You have something to say, Private?" Barkin questioned Jack.

"As a matter of fact…" Jack began, smiling again.

"Well you can forget it, maggot!" Barkin yelled militaristically, leaning over him and making Jack start. Hench scowled. He didn't believe he liked this 'Steve Barkin' much. "A war zone is no place for a novice to voice his opinions," Barkin continued, jabbing his finger roughly into Jack's chest. Oh no you didn't, Jack inwardly thought. This man actually had the audacity to try and put him _down_! He pulled away from Barkin and stood up angrily, muscles tensed as he watched the pacing ex-soldier. Barkin continued to rant, saying, "You rich boys disgust me. _Always_ thinking the world owes you something. It _doesn't_!" Jack started, mouth dropping in outrage. That was it; this guy was on his hit list.

"Whoa, Barkin has some deep rooted issues with _rich_ kids," Ron remarked to Kim and Monique; except Barkin heard as well.

"Of course I do! High School, Jonny Masterson of the Minnesota Masterson's, it wasn't pretty," Barkin said, shivering. He remembered himself back then, young Barkin trying to fit in in and survive in the soulless trap that was high school. Jonny Masterson, a senior student, rich with a bunch of thugs under him; oh Barkin remembered the snobbish remarks, the taunting gazes, the bullying, the humiliation. The guy figured he was some big time gang runner; that the school bowed and scraped to him; that he'd been in control… He had been right. Until Barkin had stepped up, that is. But not before becoming so jaded towards the rich that it wasn't even funny.

KP

Jack sensed instantly what Barkin's views were. This would take a little work and a lot of sweet talking. "Listen, Mr. Barkin, I can feel where you're coming from," Jack smoothly said, forcing himself to start smiling again as he sauntered up to Barkin and put an arm over his shoulders sympathetically. Barkin looked suspicious and glared at Hench. "High school misfit, pushed around by the no good rich bully who thought he was all that. I know what it's _like_. I wasn't always the multi-billionaire you see today. I was once a lowly student in a normal high school, struggling to find his way in this world. Allow me to reassure you that I'm not this 'Jonny Masterson,'" Jack cooed, emanating empathy. Besides, Barkin wouldn't be having problems with good old Jonny boy ever again. _That_ one had made the mistake of double crossing _him_. Well, trying to, and failing badly. His connections hadn't saved him when Jack had sent people to take care of him. He still wasn't sure what his men had done to the guy. He preferred not to know. Kept his hands clean of the whole messy, or not so messy, affair. "Come on, Barkin. Give me a chance. I'm not such a bad guy."

"On what planet?" Gemini muttered to Hego, smirking proudly at his businessman friend. Hego raised an eyebrow. This Hench guy sounded like trouble. A mystery but trouble. Combining mysteries and trouble was never good.

"_Whoa_ he's smooth," Shego whispered to Tara, regarding Hench.

"_Tell_ me about it," Tara agreed.

"Well…" Barkin began. "Wait, what are you trying to do? None of your twisted little mind games on _me_!" Barkin shot, shoving the man away from him.

"Mind games? Mr. Barkin, you wound me deeply," Jack insisted, putting on a perfect mask of hurt.

"I won't be taken in by your innocent look. You're just like Jonny!" Barkin yelled.

"And Jonny got what was coming to him," Jack replied, taking on a slightly darker angle. Barkin seemed like the revenge type. Maybe it would put him a little higher in the man's eyes.

Sure enough Barkin paused. After a long moment he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Jonny made a mistake. I 'corrected' that mistake. Let's leave it at that," Jack replied.

KP

For a moment Barkin looked impressed. Just then, though, Will stood up and looked at Jack, yelling, "Oh that is _just_ like you!" Jack cringed and frowned at the boy. "Seriously, mom, what did you _see_ in this guy?" Will demanded of Betty.

"Will…" she began.

"Never mind. I doubt highly I would want the truth of it either way," Will said, sulkily sitting back down in his chair.

"You rich boys. So _useless_," Barkin said, feeding off of Will's anger. Of course, the kid probably hadn't meant to turn Barkin on his father again, that was an accident, but it was a little late for regrets. "While I was out fighting for my people, _you_ were driving around in a flashy car and picking up women!"

"Don't turn on _me_ because I refused to fight some battle that never made a difference," Jack retorted defensively. "You dare to make me into the villain because I refused to slaughter masses upon masses of young men in a _battle_ field?"

"You could have made some use of yourself," Barkin shot.

"_I'm_ the one with the billions, _you're_ the one who's a school teacher!" Jack instantly defended, snapping on the man. "Don't go blow your own horn around _me_, Barkin, it doesn't work! You give _me_ the 'higher than thou' crap? Spare it!"

"You sell weapons to _super-villains_! A common _pimp_ could claim to be 'higher than thou!' You could have fought for this land!" Barkin shot

"This land, this _world_, would be better _off_ under a super-villain's rule!" Jack suddenly stated.

KP

Everything froze and all eyes went to Jack, all mouths dropping. There was silence as Barkin looked at him in shock. "You've gone _mad_ man!" Barkin finally exclaimed. "If this world falls to one of your 'clients' there will be tyranny!"

"There will be _peace_!" Jack shouted. Again there was a long silence, Jack's eyes flashing and Barkin looking shocked. Betty rose worriedly.

"Maybe we should all sit…" she began.

"You call being under the rule of a super-villain _peace_?" Barkin shouted.

"The world united under one ruler, no one to fight against, no government to wage war on another government. One single tyrant, one person to blame, the world united in that one respect. Sure it'll be bleak, it'll be miserable, it'll be static, it'll be a world hardly worth _living_ in; but the one we had before this apocalypse wasn't much better _off_… And again, there will be peace. You won't be able to turn a blind eye to the rest of the world, safe in your little bubble. You'll be suffering the same."

"Who cares about _peace_, man? Who cares about customs? There will be no _freedom_!" Barkin shot. "There'll be _nothing_!"

"Newsflash, Barkin, perhaps nothing is better than something," Jack hissed.

"You are a warped and twisted little…" Barkin began.

"Little what?" Jack growled lowly, stalking dangerously back and forth.

"All right, all right. I'll play your game. Say the world fell to a villain tomorrow. A dark type. One who imposed their rules on _everyone_. We all wear the same clothes, we're hardly able to think our own thoughts. We're slaves to one master," Barkin said.

"Sometimes nothing is better than something. Nothing, in this case, means something a little more permanent than tyranny," Jack growled. Betty paled and Will stiffened. "I _have_ my way out, Barkin, it's called death. Do _you_?"

Barkin was silent a long moment. Finally he replied, "No."

"You're not free, Stevie! Don't think for a second _anyone_ here is free!" Jack shouted. "Wars breaking out in one place after another with no visible end, famine's, draughts, disasters, economic collapses, greed, short sightedness, corrupt governments, black and white thinking, _need_ I go on? _I'm_ not giving my life for a world that's dying around me. Have you looked _outside_ lately?" Jack asked. "What you see out there now is _nothing_ compared to what's coming."

KP

There was dead silence. Barkin was at a loss for words, Jack had finished his rant, and there was really nothing more any of them could do. Everyone there felt incredibly uncomfortable. "Did he just put Barkin in his place?" Monique tightly asked.

"He _did_," Tara said in shock.

"Wait a second, Barkin's about to talk," Josh said, listening in rapt attention.

"Look, maggot, I'm not saying war is going to bring peace, I'm just…" Barkin began. He trailed off. He wasn't sure _what_ he was saying anymore.

"And he's quelled," Ned murmured.

Changing the subject, after managing to cool down, Jack said, addressing the other now and ignoring Barkin, "Going out there, _regardless_ of what we do, is going to be a nightmare. But we can't, I repeat _can't_, race headlong into the masses and hope for the best. We need a plan, a strategy."

"We don't have _time_ to strategize," Barkin stated. "We have one shot at this. If we blow it, the world as we know it is doomed."

"You know what? Fine, fine; go on with your plan. But when the straggling survivors stumble back inside, you'll regret not listening to me," Jack warned.

"I think we should probably hear out Jack," Hego remarked. After all, the businessman had succeeded in bringing them _this_ far.

"Jack isn't in charge anymore," Barkin growled furiously, body shaking in anger. "_I_ am."

"I never claimed to be in charge," Jack replied, shrugging. But Barkin could claim authority all he wanted now. All losses from this point on would be held accountable to _him_. Even if it wasn't his fault, when you took on the role of leader, you took on the role of scapegoat. When things got bad, people searched for someone to blame. It was human nature.

"Shego…" the Wego twins uncertainly said to their older sister, unsure about all the dissention going around. Shego cast hopeless looks at them. She just didn't know anymore. She honestly didn't know.


	23. Behind Closed Doors

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: This is sort of the calm before the storm.)

Behind Closed Doors

For the next three days the group held out under the zombie attacks, fighting them back and defending Go Tower. But the tower's defenses were weakening, and supplies were diminishing. The roof was crowded with infected, so there was zero chance of going up there, getting the jet, flying to Senior's island, gathering supplies, coming back, and still making it back inside the tower unscathed. It would be a suicide mission. They didn't know how much longer they could last like this… Hope had begun to seem lost when all at once, early one morning, Drakken burst into the room with DNAmy, Wade, and Justine, exclaiming, "We've done it! The cure is ready for testing!" The blessed words at last! Everyone cheered.

"And now we turn the tables on Jack Hench," Adrena murmured to Shego. Shego grinned wickedly. She had _that_ right.

KP

Jack waited for Shego in the Go Tower kitchen. Soon enough she appeared. "Remember our little understanding?" she asked, before he could even greet her.

"We hold the cure over the heroes' heads," Jack answered, smirking.

"Bingo. I'll go get it while you…" she began.

"I already have it," he said, cutting her off and holding out the formula. Shego blinked then grinned cruelly.

"Good boy," she praised.

"Do I look like Falsetto's wolfhounds?" Jack asked.

"No, but you'll do," she answered. Jack shook his head coldly and tossed her the vial. She chuckled nastily and said, "As soon as Gemini's cured, we move." Jack nodded and Shego began to slip away.

"Shego," Jack said, stopping her.

She turned curiously, frowning. "What?" she asked, annoyed. She was in a rush here.

"Can a marionette control its puppet master?" he asked.

She stiffened, turning quickly with eyes wide. After a long moment she asked, "Excuse me?"

"You know, I thought about a dramatic reveal at first. You villains turning on the good guys, turning on me as per your plan, threatening the heroes and all that… and in the end it would be for nothing because, as I would inform you, the cure you held would be a decoy," Jack said.

"What?" Shego asked frigidly.

"You really thought I would fall for your little scheme," he said as he pulled out a vial, amused. Shego gasped and looked at the one she held. She pulled it open and blinked. Water! "Funny thing about puppets, honey. They can only do what the puppeteer _makes_ them do," Jack said.

"You're a dead man, Jack!" Shego yelled, losing control and lighting her hands, instantly blasting at him with plasma. _No_ one called _her_ a puppet! He ducked quickly and prepared for more dodging, but Shego's anger had died. In complete honesty she was _amazed_ at how well he'd orchestrated this thing. If anything she was intrigued, and perhaps slightly aroused. Not that she was interested in a serious romance with the man, but hey, he _was_ wealthy and sly. It would take too much work, though, part of which would include getting rid of Betty Director, a challenge she didn't plan on facing any time soon.

"Impressive," she growled lowly, anger becoming more of a simmer than anything.

"True, true. Like I said, I was going for a more dramatic ending to your little ploy, but at this point in time things have gotten too bad to risk any sort of war breaking out between us survivors," Jack said.

"What if I take that little vial from you?" she asked.

"You trust it's the real thing?" he asked. She started, trying to read him. He wouldn't have more than one fake, _would_ he? "There's no room for mistrust here, Shego, or for treachery," Jack warned. "You and your villain friends try and pull a stunt like _this_, you sign our death warrants.

"You opportunistic son of a dog," Shego said. She should feel furious. She should be steaming. Instead she was awed. "You serve whatever side suits your purposes."

"_I_ serve _them_? Sure, keep telling yourself that. Don't think of it as being opportunistic, think of it as being careful," Jack cooed. Shego harrumphed but let it go. "Now we can focus on the _real_ threat and not stubborn pride," Jack finished, tucking the vial away. Whether it was the real cure or another decoy she wasn't sure, so she didn't leap for it.

KP

After having cleared up the treachery that the villains had planned, Jack explaining everything to the absolute amazement and fury of his clients and the heroes—with exception to Betty, Will, Gemini, and Falsetto all of whom had guessed as much—they gathered to discuss proceedings. "So, you guys _did_ it," Hego exclaimed happily to the scientists, regarding the cure.

"By what miracle we're _still_ not sure," Mego said, earning a glare from all of his siblings.

"It's not over until it's over," Barkin stated.

"Right. We need to distribute this stuff, and quickly. We've super concentrated it, but even so it might take a while. And it hasn't been tested yet. That's where Gemini comes in," Wade declared.

"Finally," Gemini stated, feeling tired and weak. He couldn't fight this disease much longer, to be completely honest.

"Are you ready for it _now_?" Justine questioned.

"I don't know," Gemini admitted.

"Every minute wasted is a minute we don't have, Sheldon," Betty said quietly, but she was afraid for her twin.

"Just… just let me think about this," Gemini said, observing the cure with skepticism.

"Uncle, _please_, you're exhausted," Will pled. "You haven't slept for _days_."

Gemini sighed deeply and asked, "How long will it take?"

"We have no clue," Wade answered. "Could take seconds, could take days, but hopefully it'll prevent you from turning."

"Very well, give it to me," Gemini said. At least he'd be able to sleep without worrying about waking up a zombie. Justine approached and carefully administered the drug. Gemini groaned in pain, flinching. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, the antidote coursing through his blood.

"Easy, Sheldon," Betty said, worry coming to her eyes. She took her brother's hand and added, voice cracking, "Just… just hold on." He raised an eyebrow then smirked in amusement at his twin's concern. Gently he squeezed her hand.

The needle was withdrawn by Justine. Coming up next to the girl, DNAmy said to them all, "Now all we can do is wait."

"How much longer can we hold out for, though?" Tara asked, looking warily at the door. It was bulging with the infected ramming into it.

KP

Jack sat on a windowsill looking down at the swarms of zombies below Go Tower, every one of them trying to get inside or climb up the building. Once in a while he drew his gun and shot at an infected that decided to try and climb up to where he was perched with the window open. He heard footsteps and turned cautiously, gun at the ready. Barkin was coming towards him. He checked his pistol. Out of ammo. Well, that was useless. He sighed and tucked the weapon away. "Murder?" Jack asked calmly, looking wearily over at Barkin. He wouldn't honestly be surprised if the man shoved him out of the tower. If their positions had been reversed, _he_ certainly would have. He was at the other man's mercy. He had no way to really fight Barkin other than physically. He wasn't up to par on the hand-to-hand combat stuff. He left that to his clients and his henchmen. He could hold his own in a fight, but no better than any other average guy on the street.

"You said we were never free… You said that this world was hardly worth living in," Barkin remarked. Jack shrugged. "Maybe you were right," Barkin stated, swallowing his stubborn pride and forcing himself to try and be cordial to the man. Jack raised an eyebrow curiously. "Maybe this world _will_ never be worth living in, but that doesn't mean we have to give up on it. Now before you go off on a rant about the uselessness of war, I'll tell you I'm not _talking_ about war. Freedom isn't the thing here either. Not freedom, not tyranny, not government, nothing. There's nothing wrong with the Earth, Jack. It's the people _living_ in it. We're just fighting to be worthy of calling the planet our home. It's a goal we'll never achieve, but gosh darn it, it's the principle of the thing."

"What good are principles?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they _are_ good for nothing," Barkin answered, coming up to the window and looking down on the sea of infected. "But what is there if there's no hope, no value, nothing worth fighting for? Not war fighting, just, well… Family, friends, loved ones." Jack tensed and glanced warily at the man. "You said you had your escape, in case the world went to a place beyond redemption. Death… Fine, fair enough. When you have nothing left to lose, death _isn't_ an enemy, or a friend. It's just a thing no one escapes… But you have something to lose, Hench, something big and important. You have a _family_, man, a _family_. Don't tell _me_ that that doesn't make the world worth living in, or fighting for. This isn't an illusion to wars and peace and freedom, this isn't an illusion to anything, but it's something maybe you should take the time to think about." With that Barkin turned and walked away, leaving Jack silent and watching after him, honestly a little impressed.

KP

"Stevie, Jack Hench, Senor Junior, who next?" Drakken sulked as he sat on a couch, folding his arms.

"What can I say? I'm gorgeous," Shego replied, smirking as she filed her gloves, nails, whatever it was she was filing. Drakken never _had_ been able to figure that one out. Her feet were casually up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, well, bully for you!" he shot.

"Easy Dr. D. I'm too strong, too independent, and too smart of a woman to bother with pointless things like 'love' or 'marriage,'" Shego boasted, making quote marks with her fingers disdainfully.

"Have you been taking lessons from Mego?" Drakken bit. "Doesn't he say _he's_ too strong, too independent, and too smart of a man to bother with love or marriage?"

Shego frowned but let it go. It wasn't her business what her brothers thought. "I'm perfectly happy single, no commitments, no cares, and lots of freedom," she said, smirking and going back to her nails.

"Careful, Shego. There are men out there who may see that as a challenge," Drakken growled lowly. Shego glanced up, raising an eyebrow. She started. For a moment he looked almost predatory, eyes dark and smirk cold, set, and determined. She felt a shiver run through her and twitched. Oh heck no! No mere man made _her_ shiver!

"They can bring it on," she replied.

"Perhaps they already _have_," Drakken stated as he rose and headed out. Shego blinked blankly after him, trying to figure out what that meant. She had no clue. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know.

KP

Yori quietly approached the meditating monkey lord. She paused, watching him a long moment. She bit her bottom lip uncertainly, pondering whether to awaken him from his trance and ask if she could join him. She decided against it and sat, closing her eyes and trying to center. She thought about entering his thoughts again but chose not to. His thoughts were his own, his refuge, his privacy. It would be wrong of her to intrude on them with no reason to do so.

For a long time the two sat across from each other, meditating in dead silence. There wasn't even the sound of a creaking door. You could almost forget what was happening down below the tower, and over in the city. It was dark. It was silent. It was peaceful. A solitary candle cast an eerie glow on the two, the ninja and the monkey master. He was first to come out of the trance. He sighed deeply, feeling finally relaxed and calm… and tired, if he was to be completely honest. He opened his eyes and started. Across from him sat Yori, deep in her own state of unawareness. How long had she been here with him, he wondered? Probably from the time his thoughts had turned from death and darkness to lotus blossoms and cherry trees.

Whenever she was near while he was meditating, even if she was simply walking by or pausing a moment to observe him, there always seemed to be lotus flowers and cherry blossoms consuming his mind, killing every other thought he had; demise, magic curses, the Yono… All dark musings gave way to thoughts of beauty and power; but not corrupting power, a _different_ kind of power. He wasn't sure what type, exactly, but it was better than any other sensation of supremacy he'd ever felt. Not anything sappy like the power of love or the power of friendship. Ugh, he felt nauseous at the very _idea_. Gods forbid he actually gave two _cents_ about what happened to the ninja girl, but still… Whatever this power was that he detected, it _was_ tempting.

Of course he blamed her scent for the reasons such thoughts came upon him. The girl always smelled of the fragrant lotus blossom. Why it was no _wonder_ he couldn't focus on his condemning thoughts with such an aroma assailing his senses. Did she smell like the flowers naturally, because he'd never seen her utilize a perfume bottle for as long as he'd _known_ her. Was that even _possible_, to smell like lotus without an aid?

He cocked his head to the side… It gave him such a welcome relief from himself, to have even those brief moments of peace, when his mind became filled with beauty… He supposed that, in a way, he was grateful to her for that; if nothing else. He wasn't sure how long he sat there watching her, or why he'd sat there at _all_. The candle was about to flicker out, by the time he thought to move again. He approached _her_, though, not the candle, and brushed a strand of hair back from her face, gently coaxing her into waking up again.

Her eyes flickered open and she looked a moment confused, blinking up into his eyes. "Lord Monkey Fist," she said, blushing and bowing her head. Looking up at him again, concern and apology in her eyes, she began, "I am sorry if I have disturbed…" She fell quiet, however, when suddenly his breath was warm against her forehead, his nose gently in her hair. She stiffened, unsure of what to do. Her mouth was open in awe, her eyes filled with surprise. He breathed deeply in and she shivered. His hand was warm against her skin, tracing her jawline delicately.

After a moment he pulled away, looking ponderously up at the roof. She could say nothing. After a moment he looked back at her and mused, "Perhaps it comes from having lived your whole life surrounded by the blossoms, spending every waking moment you can manage encircled by the petals, whether the flower be wild in the jungles or tamed in a garden." He gave no indication that he had noticed how she had trembled in his embrace, yet she just _knew_ that he'd felt her body shiver.

She looked up at him calmly, giving no sign that she'd been shaken, but he sensed full well she'd been very, very flustered. He was a touch unconventional in her dealings with her, he would admit, but if she wouldn't call him on it, he wouldn't apologize. Why apologize if she didn't care either way? Besides, he'd done no wrong. Yori took his hand—still softly upon her cheek and neck—in both of her own. She leaned her head into the nobleman's palm.

The candle had almost flickered out, leaving them barely visible in the dim glow as he stroked her skin ponderously, curiously. It was almost as if he were a child, exploring something totally new to him that he didn't understand, taking in every sensation, tracing every crevice, feeling every texture. "Do you approve, my lordship?" she questioned quietly. He felt a hot flush burning his cheeks when he found such an innocent remark reminding him of a new bride standing in full glory before her husband on the marriage night.

After a moment he boldly bent forward, pressing his lips to her forehead tenderly. He had no idea why he'd done so. He was rather sure he didn't _care_ about why. He had become curious, and far be it for him, a scholar, to resist such a temptation; the exploring of a theory or a whim. After a moment he drew away and answered in a murmur, "Very much so." She blushed and looked modestly down, taking his hand and humbly kissing it. She bowed low before him with deep respect then turned and walked away. The candle died, when she left, leaving him in the consuming darkness.

KP

"Babe, totally rad idea. Sneaking into the pantry was genius, seriously," Ed said to Adrena, the two leaning against the fridge and eating some hidden goodies Team Go had had.

"What can I say? I'm a risk taker," she replied, grinning.

"Risk works on you, righteously," Ed stated. She smiled and turned back to her soda, finishing it quickly.

The two leaned back against the wall with content sighs. She looked up at him lazily, smirking. He was grinning and his eyes were closed, satisfied. Her smile fell to a look of uncertainty and vulnerability. She didn't like feeling uncertain and vulnerable, so she shook it off and leaned against his shoulder, sighing again. "I love you. You know that, right?" she asked.

"Like, Adrena, I totally get it. I love you too, babe," Ed replied.

"Yeah, but what _am_ I to you?" she asked.

He started and looked at her, confused. "Excuse me?" he asked.

She closed her eyes tightly. Oh she didn't want to do this. After a moment, though, she looked up at him and replied, "Don't get me wrong, lover, I've had a freaky amazing time with you, ripping down the road in your tricked out trucks, but what am I to you?"

"Babe, I don't know what you mean," Ed replied.

"Am I a woman, a lover, or an ornament?" she asked flat out, expression serious now. There was no playing around here.

"You're my little lady, babe, seriously," Ed replied.

"What is a lady to you?" she asked. He didn't believe he understood.

"Someone of the opposite gender?" he lamely asked.

"Am I just a decoration?" she asked, sadness in her eyes. She didn't know if she wanted his answer, because the truth might just be so, so painful.

"Heck no! Totally not. Decorations get old, decorations lose their beauty, decorations get replaced, seriously," Ed said.

"But I _will_ get old, I _will_ lose my beauty," Adrena said.

"Uh, yeah, everyone like, _knows_ that," Ed replied.

"So when the time comes I'll be replaced," she said, looking down and away from him miserably.

Ed blinked and his eyes lit up in realization. "Whoa, hold the phone, babe, no way are you getting replaced, seriously. Adrena, _nothing_ could replace you," he immediately and vehemently stated.

"Men have said that to women before," Adrena murmured, gazing at the wall. Suddenly it seemed very interesting.

"No way, yo!" Ed exclaimed, quickly turning her to him. "You aren't going anywhere, lover, not for anything," he insisted.

"Eddie…" she began. She was cut off by his firm, possessive, and certain kiss. She melted into the embrace, feeling relieved tears burning her eyes.

After a moment he pulled away, saying, "Nothin's gonna replace my woman." And to her own surprise, she found she actually _believed_ him.

KP

Junior gazed into the big screen TV, tears burning his eyes as he watched his father, Bonnie, and Zita, all gathered in a room to speak to him. Gods, he missed them… "My son, it is good to see you are well, Junior," Senior stated, love in his voice and in his eyes. "I miss you so very much."

"I miss you too, father," Junior replied, forcing a smile. Smiling was the _last_ thing he felt like doing, though.

"When are you coming home?" Zita sadly asked. "Cuz, I'm so _worried_ about you."

"I do not know, Zita," Junior honestly admitted. "The cure has been developed. It is in its testing stages, though. We do not know how long it will take to start working. Gemini has not shown any signs of improving, but at least he is not _turning_ anymore.

"Come back to me, Junior," Bonnie quietly pled, gazing into her boyfriend's eyes, tears pricking her own. She began coughing and worriedly Zita patted her back as Senior held her steady.

"What is wrong, ma paloma?" Junior asked gently. As if he needed to ask. He already knew the answer. He swallowed over a painful lump in his throat.

"She's getting sick, Junior," Zita answered worriedly. Bonnie looked forlornly up at him.

Junior closed his eyes tightly, willing back tears and taking a deep breath. Finally he opened them and forced a smile, saying, "I will come back to you, Bonnie, but you must promise to still be there when I return."

She laughed wryly and promised, "I'll still be here, and I'll be normal."

"Only a little longer, my loved ones, and this will all be over," Junior said.

"Let us hope you are correct. I love you, son," Senior softly said, tears burning his eyes now as well.

"I love you pappy," Junior answered. Reluctantly he hung up and buried his face in his hands.

KP

Falsetto was sitting in Team Go's living room, reading through a book. His wolfhounds were at his feet contentedly, relishing in their master's touch as he stroked them softly. The dogs looked up adoringly and licked his fingers, sleepily blinking up at him and giving their tails a couple of wags before lying down again. Falsetto smirked affectionately at the dogs. The door to the living room opened and he frowned, cautiously looking up, hand automatically going to the pistol he'd taken to carrying since the trafficking incident. Just on the off chance someone finally got smart and figured out his deceit. Of course he had nothing to worry about in the middle of this apocalypse except for the infected, and his fellow survivors if things started to get tense, but those two worries were reason enough for him to be ready to shoot with the aim of death.

It was Camille who entered. She looked wearily up at him. He raised an eyebrow and tucked away the gun, going back to his book. The dogs looked up and began panting, tails wagging. They rose and approached the ex-heiress. Camille smiled and knelt, hugging the two animals and cooing to them as they licked her face and whined for more attention. "I'm surprised they didn't rip you to shreds. They don't warm up to just anyone," he remarked.

"I totally hate dogs. I'm more of a cat person…" she began. The dogs growled. She blinked at them a little nervously then added, "But I can't help it. I've warmed up to them. I was, like, totally terrified before, but who _couldn't_ love these precious little things?"

"Precious?" Falsetto incredulously asked, looking doubtfully at her.

"All right, they're more beautiful and majestic than precious, but the point totally stands," Camille said, rising and walking towards him.

He let it go and asked, as he closed the book and rested it on his lap, "I would have assumed you'd be in bed."

Camille knelt beside the chair he sat in, resting her arms and head on the armrest. Gazing up at him she looked, for a moment, vulnerable and frightened. Sadly she turned her eyes downward, answering, "I couldn't sleep. Everything that's happening… It's just like, so totally unsettling. I'm… I'm scared."

"Miss Leon, err, Camille, we _all_ are," Falsetto stated, and he wasn't kidding.

"I just, I don't know, need to talk, or something," she said. He was flattered she'd seek _him_ out; especially given his voice. He never really spoke unless he needed to. Almost as if she'd read his mind, she asked, "Um, Falsetto, no offense meant, but will your voice ever go back to normal?"

He shrugged, answering, "I don't know, and I'm beyond really caring. I used to be sensitive about it. Now I go with the flow."

"What did it sound like before?" she asked.

"Normal," he answered. "Less falsetto, more tenor." Pity, she thought. She _did_ like tenor voices. Base was a little too, she didn't know, not her thing. Base could be really creepy, or it could just be _too_ husky and smooth. Alto wasn't her style either. She believed she would have liked to hear his normal voice, but this was his normal now, she guessed. She was a little surprised she didn't find it overly annoying. Don't get her wrong, it was _really_ irritating, but somehow she was used to it. She couldn't really imagine him with another pitch in his tone.

"So, like, what happened?" she asked.

"Explosions, helium gas, fire, trapped, aching throat, inhalation of a lot of fire, smoke, and helium, visited death's door, met the Grim Reaper face to face about eight times, need I go on?" he asked, frowning at the memory.

She blinked blankly. "Grim Reaper an exaggeration?" she asked hopefully.

"Let's go with that," he said, not saying either yes or no.

"Sounds, like, totally awful," Camille said.

"I survived, didn't I?" he replied slightly testily.

"Sorry, sheesh. You don't have to bite my head off for it," she said.

"That's my beloved wolfhounds' jobs," Falsetto said, gesturing to the creatures.

"What are their names?" Camille wondered.

"Nimrod and Methuselah," he answered.

"Nimrod as in 'idiot?'" Camille asked doubtfully.

"Nimrod as in great hunter," Falsetto replied. The dog wagged his tail, glancing up on hearing his name. Methuselah growled in displeasure. He disliked his fellow getting all the attention. Falsetto scratched Methuselah's ears reassuringly.

"I like it," she said, tiredly blinking.

Falsetto's expression became sympathetic. "You need to sleep," he murmured.

"I'm afraid of what I'll wake up to," she answered.

He watched her a moment then gently began stroking her head with a finger. "I'll be right here when you awaken," he stated. "You don't have anything to fear. Methuselah and Nimrod will be sure of that… and so will I."

She started and looked up at him, eyes filled with surprise. She blushed and looked down, answering, "Thank you." She yawned and stretched out on the floor in front of the fire. Falsetto watched her silently, Methuselah and Nimrod approached the young woman and lay down next to her. Falsetto sprawled comfortably across the chair, watching her until he drifted off as well.

KP

Will was agitatedly practicing some combat moves on a practice dummy, trying to work out his frustration and anger with this whole situation. Mainly Jack, _always_ Jack. He hit the dummy extra hard at the thought of the man. Gods only knew how much he hated his sorry excuse for a father. He hoped the zombies ripped him to shreds. Will stopped at that thought, though, eyes becoming fearful. No, _not_ fearful. He wasn't afraid of that. He _hoped_ it would happen. He… he hoped… _Didn't_ he?

"You know, sport, I think I've figured out why you can't stand your father," a voice said from behind.

Will spun around quickly. His eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Barkin!" he exclaimed. He didn't even _know_ this man. How could the teacher presume to understand his thoughts? "What would _you_ know?" Will demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Well, from what I've been able to tell from stories, fear of treachery is only _part_ of your reasoning," Barkin stated.

"And what, pray tell, is the other?" Will asked challengingly.

"You're afraid the old man is going to croak," Barkin said.

Will started. Eyes narrowing, he yelled, "I _want_ him to die!"

"There's the proof, right there! Every time things look bad for your father, every time something like death is even _suggested_, every time a frightening event happens and you think you're going to lose him only for him to bounce right back, you can't contain yourself," Barkin said.

"That's not true!" Will defended.

"I heard about that dream you had, when you were a kid. Daddy dying and leaving you all alone? Taking mommy _with_ him? You're terrified of loss. You turned on him when you were older, rejecting a gift he offered. What had happened that made you lose yourself?" Barkin asked.

"Nothing!" Will insisted, but his mind instantly went to earlier that day, when he'd been looking for a stapler in his father's things. His eyes became fearful. He'd been about to open a drawer when he'd spotted a wire inside. Common sense more than GJ training had told him that mysterious wires inside commonly used things were a bad sign. He'd cut the wire and opened the drawer the rest of the way. There had been an explosive device inside. An assassination attempt on Jack's life, no doubt. He'd approached his father about it, showing it to him, and Jack… he'd just waved it off like it was nothing, waved it off like he'd suspected it all along.

"You began bonding over a horseback ride that same night. What turned you on him the next time you saw him?" Barkin pressed. He knew full well he'd uncovered a huge part of the mystery.

"It just happened," Will answered, looking down. His eyes became nervous, though. They'd been riding along the edge of the cliff they'd only just raced along. Jack's horse had been startled by a rabbit leaping out, and the steed had thrown its rider. Hench had almost gone over the cliff before catching the horse's reigns. The stallion had pulled its shaken owner back to safety dutifully, though. Apparently Jack had hired a horse trainer to prepare the animals for emergency situations. Will hadn't thought much on it, finding it funny more than anything else. The two had laughed about it when they returned… Two days later enter news report about a man going over that same cliff and dying, enter nightmare, enter realization, enter desperation, enter despair and terror, fear that what if it had been Hench.

"Stop lying to yourself, boy," Barkin stated.

"I'm _not_ lying to myself! I _hate_ my father! I want nothing to do with him! The man can squander his life on crap like illegal smuggling, working with criminals, 'disappearing' people. I'll have no part of it! I'm not worried about Jack Hench. He can take care of _himself_," Will said.

"He was nearly beat up, the night you disowned him, and shot twice, once in the chest and once in the back. The bullets should have been fatal. Against all odds he survived. He'd had the foresight to wear an improved bullet proof vest prototype that needed to be tested. Obviously it worked. He ran, escaping with you into the night. Then he laughed it off," Barkin said.

"He was an _idiot_! Did he think it was some sort of a _joke_?! I watched my father being _shot_!" Will snapped, body shaking in anger. "What, was he blind? Did he even _see_ how scared I'd been? Did he even _care_? I don't think so! The only person in Jack Hench's life is Jack Hench! He can rot in Hades for all I care!"

"And yet you don't mean that," Barkin said.

"I _mean_ it," Will insisted.

"Apparently your parents neglected to tell you what they told others. His life lost its value to him when you denounced him, William. To the point he tried to kill himself," Barkin stated.

"That's just _like_ him! He didn't even stop to _think_ about what his death would do to anyone close to him!" Will snapped, despair and fear coming to his eyes.

"He _had_ no one close to him, as far as he knew. You'd walked out of his life, and your mother was already gone," Barkin stated. Will felt a cold sense of dread wash through him. He'd never thought of it that way. "You're pinning the blame all on Hench for being so self-absorbed. The way _you're_ thinking, kid, is self-absorbed. You're number one, no one else matters. Now your father may be the same, no denying that you got it from him, but maybe, if you stopped and actually talked to your mother and to your father, you'd see another side of the story.

"That, he, well…" Will began, but there was nowhere he could go from there.

"You're afraid to lose your father. What you fail to see, Du, is that you're losing him _anyway_," Barkin said. "Frankly, I don't think the guy _believes_ he has anything to live for anymore. That's why he's been so calm through this. That's why he's been so in control. There's nothing holding him back. The most dangerous of people and animals are those who have nothing left to lose."

Will was silent, looking down. "Why are you talking to me about this? You don't even _like_ him."

"Heck no! I _hate_ him, so far. But gosh darn it I respect him. I respect him more than even the _Generals_ I've served under. I respect him more than I can recall respecting _anything_ before; even if he _is_ a manipulative puppet master. Kid, your father loves you. He would give his life for you in a heartbeat. Know that. Don't forget it. Don't think for a _moment_ he doesn't care anymore. You're losing him, but you haven't lost him _yet_. Maybe it's time you grew up and made amends, while you still have the chance," Barkin said.

"I don't love my father," Will hissed insistently, meeting Barkin's eyes, his own like icicles.

"You know… If you don't address this now, one day you'll regret it, and you'll be standing over his grave, lamenting the fact you couldn't get over your issues and face up to your old man before he died," Barkin stated. Horror and misery took over Will's features. Barkin nodded, satisfied, and left. Will scowled and whirled, kicking the dummy so hard it broke. He sank down to the ground and sobbed, burying his head in his knees. What if Barkin was right?

KP

Jack took a sip of the drink he'd prepared and grimaced as it burned his throat. Oh yes, _this_ was why he avoided alcohol whenever he possibly could. He wasn't a fan of the burning, the taste, the inhibition it induced, or anything about it. The warm feeling was, meh, so-so. The stress reducer was relieving, though. He supposed that was why he was bothering with it. "Life's a bi…" he began. He caught himself, though, inwardly chastising the thought. He didn't need to mope about how life sucked right now. Besides, he had nothing to complain about. Well, other than the apocalyptic scene playing out down below. He looked through the window and shook his head.

All at once he felt gentle hands slip onto his shoulders. He stiffened then shivered. He knew this touch. Gently the hands began to massage. It certainly beat the alcohol, he supposed. Nonetheless he sipped once more before putting the drink down. He moaned in pleasure as she kneaded a stress point. "You really should stop sulking," her voice murmured to him. "It won't get us anywhere complaining about things."

"Betty, gods, your hands are magic," he said. If he were a cat he'd _definitely_ be purring. In fact, he was on the verge of purring _now_. She smirked and paused, leaning her chin on his shoulder and looking out the window with a deep sigh. The two were silent, watching the chaos below. For a long moment nothing was said. Finally, though, Betty inquired, "Are you afraid?" Did she really need to ask? They all knew the answers.

"Yes," he replied quietly, leaning his head against hers. He paused a moment then added, nuzzling her, "For you and Will."

She sighed once more through her nose and softly kissed his neck. "You don't need to be afraid for me," she murmured. "What happens from this point on happens." He frowned, forehead creasing in confusion and worry. He knew she was right, but it didn't mean he liked it. There was silence another long moment. "This isn't your fault," she said to him.

He looked down. He remembered the last time she'd used those words… when GJ was under attack while she was pregnant with their son. "It doesn't make it any easier. It never _did_," he answered.

Betty closed her eyes, burying her face in his neck and kissing him again. He shivered at her touch and turned around, embracing her lovingly and placing his forehead on hers. "You won't lose us," she whispered to him.

"I know… I'll _die_ first," he stated. She shivered and bit her lower lip fearfully.

Looking up at him she cupped his cheek, breathing, "Never die." He sighed and pulled her close, rocking her gently.

"I won't make that vow," he answered.

"Why not?" she asked, though they both knew it was an impossible promise to keep. She hardly needed to question him.

He chuckled softly, understandingly. "Lay with me," he cooed gently, drawing her to the bed. The two climbed on and she leaned back against his chest, sighing contentedly as he took her hand, holding her close and snuggling her. "Whatever happens, know that I never stopped loving you," he whispered to her, nuzzling her hair.

Her smile fell to a sad look. "Nothing's going to happen to you," she replied.

"You and Will meant everything to me, _everything_," he said to her.

"Don't talk about yourself in the past tense," she firmly said, frowning back at him. "You're scaring me."

"Like I already have it planned out?" he asked, winking at her.

"Don't do this," she hissed.

"The stage is set, the marionettes in the last stages of captivity, and the puppeteer is in full control," he stated. "…Until he's no more… Then you, love, will be free, and all the others."

"I choose _you_, not a release," she replied. "I choose the master of puppets, the serpent's bane." He listened in awe, heart jumping like mad. Perhaps the puppeteer was a puppet in his _own_ right, and _she_ held his strings.


	24. Breached Security

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Now we get some action, and now survivors start getting infected or put out of commission.)

Breached Security

"I don't know about this. The side effects are pretty bad," Amy uncertainly said to Drakken, Wade, and Justine as they observed Gemini. He was groaning and moving in pain, unconscious.

"It's all we have," Justine stated.

"We can't hold out much longer," Wade agreed. "Those things are getting more aggressive.

"Then we need to get this cure into the air. Let's start working on super compressing it," Drakken stated. Quickly the four headed off to work on the device they needed.

KP

"Enough, Wego twins. You're getting too tired," Hego worriedly said to his youngest siblings. They had been sending almost unending clones down to the base of the tower to fend off the infected.

"I don't feel good," Wego Two whimpered.

Mego glanced at the twin and rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Wego Two's forehead. He pursed his lips and said, "They can't do this anymore. At least not this one."

Shego glanced up from her nails. She raised her eyebrow and frowned. She put her hand to Wego One's forehead. "This one's better, but not by much. Neither of them is going out in this mess," she stated. "They'd be sitting ducks."

"Then it's all up to _us_," Hego said grimly.

"Perfect. Just great," Mego sarcastically said.

"Uh, guys, yeah, hello, we're not alone," Shego said. "Have you _taken_ a tally of everyone here, lately?"

"Yes, and there are a lot," Hego answered. "But only a _handful_ of them are immune."

"Maybe it'll be _enough_?" Wego One hopefully offered.

"Or maybe it'll be a hindrance," Hego said. "What are these people's relationships with one another like? For all _we_ know they'll kill each other before the _infected_ get them."

"Hate to say it, sis, but we can only rely on each _other_," Mego stated.

"_Me_, rely on _you_ people? Ugh, you've got to be kidding," Shego replied, rolling her eyes and going back to her nails. "In case you didn't know, I practically _carried_ this team."

"Minus the fifty or so times each that your life was saved by one of us," Hego corrected.

"Compared to the hundred or more times I saved each of _you_? Spare me the 'sibling bond' crap," Shego said, making quotes with her fingers.

"Oh yeah?" Wego One asked.

"Then why are you here with _us_ and not with anyone else?" Wego Two questioned. Shego stiffened, eyes widening. She looked at her brothers blankly. Why _was_ she here? Quickly she turned back to her nails. It didn't matter either way. It-it didn't matter either way, yeah. "Ugh, I'm taking a walk," she said, quickly rising and leaving.

KP

Will skulked the halls, his head hung low. He approached the room he knew his father and mother to be in. He paused outside of the door. What if they were 'busy?' The thought disturbed him. Maybe he would wait. After a moment, though, he reached out and tentatively knocked. "Who is it?" his mother's voice called. It didn't sound breathless, that was a good sign. Ew, why was he thinking like this? Ugh, the thought of his parents having… It was just too unsettling to even _think_.

"Mom, can I come in?" he called uncertainly.

He heard her rise and come to the door. She opened it up and looked curiously at her child. "Will, what's wrong?" she asked concernedly, placing her hands on her son's shoulders. By the gods, how he'd _grown_. She remembered when he was still an infant, big enough for her to hold in her _hands_. He'd been a very small baby, almost dangerously so.

"I… I want to talk… to you… and Jack," Will answered, vulnerably looking at her.

"Of course, sweetheart, come on," she worriedly said. Something must _really_ have been bugging him.

Will entered and saw Jack fixing his hair and looking annoyed. Apparently he'd interrupted at an inconvenient time, likely before they were going to have some 'fun.' "What, is everything I _do_ an annoyance to you?" Will nipped at Jack before he could stop himself. He bit his tongue. He wasn't here to fight or vent his issues. He was here to talk. He could put aside his biases for a while, at least. He wasn't a young teenager anymore. He was almost an _adult_. It was time he started acting like one. Or at least trying to.

"Do you have something of importance to say to me, Will?" Jack asked, frowning at the boy, obviously put out by the attitude.

"Is anything I say important to you?!" Will shot sharply, unable to stop himself. Okay, enough. He needed to slow down.

"Maybe we should talk alone, Will," Betty said gently. She was used to situations like this. It was her that the boy came to for advice, or just to talk to. In Will's eyes, Jack was just there, an obstacle that needed to be removed from the picture. Most of his life Will had relied on her.

"No… no… I came here to talk to Jack, mainly, or to try to," Will answered.

Jack started and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he incredulously asked.

"I… I came here to talk to _you_," Will repeated.

KP

Jack blinked blankly at his son. "Is this about girls or is it something about manhood? Wait, body development and maturation? Money matters?" he fished, trying to figure out what Will could possibly want from him.

"No!" Will defended. "I can't be bothered with love interests, and I certainly don't need _you_ telling me what the measure of a man is. And body development? Come on, Jack, I'm trained by some of the greatest minds in the world. What they didn't teach me in biology, mom or Uncle Sheldon supplied," Will replied. "And money isn't really my issue right now."

"Then what is it?" Jack suspiciously asked. If this was another 'get out of my life and leave my mother and me alone' speech, he didn't want to hear it. He'd heard enough of them.

"Do you care?" Will asked. Jack and Betty both started. They blinked then exchanged confused looks.

Turning back to Will, Jack said, "Agent Du, be more specific."

"My name is Will," Will growled lowly, fighting to keep his temper in check. "Do you care? About me?"

Jack's lips slowly parted. Betty blinked at her son, shocked at the question. Jack shook his head and answered, "Of _course_ I do! What makes you think for a split second that I don't?"

"Do you want a list?" Will sarcastically replied. Ugh, he really had to get that sarcasm in check.

"Will…" Betty began.

"Why did you marry dad?" Will asked her.

Betty was silent. After a moment she replied, "He was intriguing, clever, wily, and intelligent. He was mysterious and beguiling and sometimes funny." Jack frowned at her. He'd never actually _meant_ to be funny. Of course, she already knew that. "I'd always liked mysteries," Betty continued. "He may have been a shady villain, but gods be cursed if he didn't have morals. His standards shamed even some of the standards the _best_ of men possess… He was one of my only friends, and he enraptured me… Do you need more?"

"Don't make him into some _Rubin Hood_ slash _Zarro_ figure, okay? I know what he is," Will said.

"He's a villain. He's evil. He's a puppeteer and a master. I don't glorify your father, son. I know what he is better than even you," Betty said.

KP

Will glowered at his father. "What do you see when you look at me?" Will questioned the man.

"I see my flesh and blood," Jack answered.

"Try again," Will replied.

Jack was quiet. After a long moment he answered, "I see an heir."

"Wrong answer," Will growled.

"I see my son," Jack stated. "What are you waiting to _hear_?"

"I don't know," Will answered, ruefully shaking his head. Looking up again, he added, "Something that will make everything all right again." Jack could find nothing to say. Will sniffed and turned on his heel, quickly leaving.

"Wait, Will!" Jack began, moving to go after the boy. Will slammed the door, though, and Jack stopped.

"I'll talk to him in a little while," Betty assured her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack forlornly looked at her, nodding.

KP

Shego was walking angrily down the hall. She hated that her brothers were consuming her mind. Ugh, she needed a relief. She paused, seeing Monkey Fist exiting a room and looking lost in his thoughts. That was just typical of the nobleman. Still, he was better than nothing. Time to practice her naughty act. She went towards him and raised an eyebrow. Strange. He seemed deeper in thought than usual, and he seemed a little flustered. She froze and her eyes lit up wickedly, a cold smirk coming to her lips. Hmm, she believed she suddenly suspected why. Forget the naughty act—though she might try and sprinkle some in here and there—it was time to play the role of annoying little sister.

"Ooh, his lordship's been _busy_," Shego said, approaching him.

Monkey Fist started and turned to her. Instantly he became defensive. "And what, pray tell, is _that_ supposed to mean?" he challengingly questioned.

"You _know_ what it means," she replied. "So, who's the lucky girl, huh, huh?" she asked, nudging him.

"Girl? Preposterous! I hardly have time for such trivialities as romancing a mere girl," Monkey Fist replied, pushing her shoulder away and rubbing where she'd nudged.

"Monty, Monty, something tells me this girl is no mere girl," Shego said, taking his cheeks in her fingers and pulling him close, grin sickeningly cold.

"As if I would grace the likes of _you_ with an answer; even if there _were_ something going on," Monkey Fist replied. "If you must know it was the ninja girl, no nothing happened, no nothing will _ever_ happen. For goodness sakes, the miserable creature is half my _age_."

Shego doubted that highly. The guy couldn't be more than thirty-something. Actually, maybe his saying she was half his age was correct. It was about the same difference between her and Drakken, that's what she knew for sure. Not that there was anything going on between her and Dr. D. Yeah right. She was too independent of a woman for that. She had no romantic interest in the mad scientist whatsoever. She realized, suddenly, that they'd reached the bottom floor of the tower.

"Yeah, and you got naughty," Shego taunted, turning the subject back to Yori.

Monkey Fist started and blushed. Quickly he recovered and scowled before making himself go back to the annoyed expression he'd worn prior to the murderous one. "Miss Go, I'll have you know that even if I _were_ in love with Yori, it would go nowhere. To make romantic advances upon her would be _suicide_. Either _she_ would attack, or her brother would beat her _to_ it," Monkey Fist said.

"Lord Fiske, you're telling me you can't take on a ninja?" Shego asked.

"I can take on a ninja, all right. What I _cannot_ do is take on _gods_," Monkey Fist answered.

"Gods?" Shego incredulously asked.

"Hirotaka is favored by the gods, and Shinigami in particular," Monkey Fist stated.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me the drop dead gorgeous hunk of a ninja is a favorite of the gods? Hmm, I'm on the wrong side," Shego mused. Maybe it should be _Hirotaka_ she played naughty with.

"As if he would be interested in you. There are men who have issues with dating older women. Hirotaka seems to be one of those men, and you are one of those older women," Monkey Fist bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shego challengingly asked, tone taking on a cold edge as she lit her plasma. If he tried to put her down, he'd regret it.

"Shego, you are a very beautiful and intelligent woman, I will give you that much. Perhaps _I_ would even consider courting you if I could be bothered with such frivolous nonsense. However, you're an old woman pretending to be a teenager," Monkey Fist bit, eyes lighting up coldly. If she was playing annoying sister, he would play the taunting brother.

"Old? Whoa, _too_ far, Monkey Man," Shego warned, scowling as her eyes began glittering dangerously. She was younger than _Monkey_ Fist by more than a _couple_ of years.

"Were you in your thirties or forties, I would call it a midlife crisis," he taunted coldly, rather enjoying the rise he was getting out of her. How far could he push her, he wondered? "Unfortunately, you're only in your twenties. I have no _clue_ what to call this. Oh wait, immature."

She seized his throat and pulled him close, her free hand burning with plasma that she was ready to let fly. "Back off, pretty boy," she growled.

Monkey Fist was starting to have too much fun with this conversation. She was so _easy_ to rile up. It was one of her greatest weaknesses. He wondered how much further he could push it before she lost herself in a murderous rage. Did he _want_ to test that? Oh why not? He had nothing to lose. "I mean no offense of course, Miss Go. In fact, I greatly admire you. However, you're a touch too… domineering for my tastes. Or the tastes of _most_ men."

"You're a dead man, Monty!" Shego yelled, losing control and instantly blasting at him with plasma.

KP

Monkey Fist dodged nimbly, grinning in exhilaration. Oh, this would be a fun match. The grin fell, though, on seeing her pale face, well paler than usual. He frowned. That couldn't be good. She was staring in horror at something behind him. Quickly he turned and his mouth dropped. The main door had been dented by the blasts, and the infected were beginning to pry it open!

"You fired at the main _door_!" Monkey Fist exclaimed in horror. All at once there was a scream of rage, and just like that the defenses were penetrated. The two gaped in terror. Into Go Tower ran a hoard of infected, screaming and shrieking. "You let them in! You let them in! Blast it, Shego, you couldn't see that coming from a _mile_ away?! At what point did you forget caution?!" he demanded, seizing her arms and shaking her. She was too shocked at her error to react to her fellow villain.

Shaking out of her stunned state she screamed, "Hey, hands off! It wasn't my _fault_! _You_ riled me up!"

"Fair enough, I suppose," Monkey Fist relented. She was right, after all. Still, he'd given her more credit than this. For her to make such a poor _mistake_? Then again, she had been very distracted since this whole infection started.

"Run!" Shego ordered seizing his hand and racing for the elevator as the infected closed in on them. They ran into it and instantly the doors closed. It shot up to the next level. At each floor Shego stopped it and raced out to barricade weak points of entry, hoping to slow the masses down. Now that the hordes were inside, there was no stopping them. This was _very_ bad.

KP

The others had gathered in the conference room, Gemini included. "Where are Monkey Fist and Shego?" Josh asked, looking around.

"Pleasure before business?" Ned more questioned than stated.

"What?!" Drakken exclaimed, vines shooting out before he could stop them. He quickly forced them back. "Oh please, Shego would never go with the man."

"Ye' she would," Killigan said, eyes lighting up on seeing the look in Drakken's eyes. "Ef no' far love, than far fun."

"Nrrgh, Killigan! Even if she _would_, Monkey Fist couldn't be bothered," Drakken argued.

"You mean Monkey Fist wouldn't betray you like that, by taking Shego away," Ron teased, eyes lighting up.

"I am not in love with my sidekick, thank you very much buffoon! If Monkey Fist wants her let him have her!" Drakken yelled. Ooh, _that_ thought made his stomach clench. He wondered why. Nrrgh, no he didn't! His stomach didn't clench and he didn't wonder!

All at once the doors were thrown open and Monkey Fist and Shego charged in, screaming, "The infected are in the tower!"

KP

All eyes turned to them in horror. "_What_?!" Amelia exclaimed as they all shot up.

"Miss Go lost her temper and, in all her brilliance, blasted the main door!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"Hey, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been acting like such a pompous Brit!" Shego shot.

"I _am_ a pompous Brit!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"Focus! Where are they?" Hego demanded.

"The bottom floor, last we saw them," Shego answered. "I reinforced what I could and locked _this_ floor _down_. The elevator's shut off too."

"It won't hold them back for long. We need to get the cure out there or we're all doomed!" Mego exclaimed.

"We have it super concentrated!" Wade exclaimed, pulling out the container. "It just needs to be broken outside!"

"But to get outside we'd, like, totally have to…" Camille began. She trailed off, paling.

"We'd have to fight our way through the hordes, either to get to the roof or to get to the ground," Falsetto gravely finished.

"Ach, et's a _death_ sentence!" Killigan exclaimed.

"Not if we can work together!" Kim firmly stated, trying to calm them down.

"We're gonna die!" Ned exclaimed. "I don't wanna die!"

"Snap out of it!" Justine shot, slapping him.

Ned forced himself to calm down. His eyes suddenly lit up and he said, "Wait, tell me Go Tower has a special escape route, or better yet, more than one."

"Of course! Kid, you may be _onto_ something!" Hego exclaimed.

"Great, where?" Ned asked.

Hego cringed then answered, "Um, down a few floors."

Ned blinked and groaned, "Not so great."

"It's our only hope," Kim said.

"Let's get a move on, people!" Barkin exclaimed.

KP

The group raced from the room, close knit. They heard screams and growls, signalling the infected had made it as far up as the floor right below this one. Soon nowhere would be safe. They ran to the stairwell door and exchanged looks. For some it could very well be the last time they saw each other normal until this was all cleared up. "It's been fun," Kim said to them all, speaking for the heroes.

"Good luck, Kim Possible," Drakken replied for all of the villains. The two arch enemies shook hands, nodding at each other.

"Be careful, Drew Lipsky," Kim replied, worry in her eyes. Drakken smirked and nodded. The two kicked open the door together and bolted down the stairs, the others following their lead. Infected were heading up the stairwell towards them. Kim slid down the railing, kicking them back. She leapt up and flipped over a large group. Drakken's vines shot down, ensnaring the mob and pinning them against the walls. Kim kicked open the door to the next floor and gasped. A hoard was there and waiting.

"Play time's on, guys and dolls!" Ed exclaimed, racing into the hoard with the others. The group tore through them viciously, keeping Wade and the Wego Twins in the center of them for extra protection.

"Why didn't we have the stairwells all in one place?!" Shego demanded of her brothers, shooting plasma at everything that moved.

"It would have thrown of the symmetry of the tower, duh," Mego replied.

"Yeah, uh huh, now look where it's gotten us!" Shego yelled.

"Come on, sis, how were _we_ supposed to know a zombie apocalypse would happen?" Hego asked.

"Wasn't our motto 'Be ready for anything?'" the twins questioned.

"One of the many, all of which Hego came up with," Mego said, rolling his eyes.

"Typical," Shego bit, frowning at her oldest brother. Hego grinned sheepishly.

KP

"There's the door!" Amy exclaimed, pointing to the next stairwell. Why had Shego shut down the elevator? They would have been safer inside of it. This wasn't a fire, these were zombies.

It looked clear. The group sped up hopefully. All at once, though, a wave of dizziness overcame Sheldon. He cried out and fell to the ground, holding his head. Apparently the cure hadn't taken full effect yet. Betty slid to a stop, gasping. Immediately she returned to her twin's side. "Gemini, get up!" she stated, grabbing her brother and pulling him to his feet. Gemini nodded. The two fled towards the other villains and heroes, who were waiting in the door. Gemini collapsed again, though, prompting Betty to stop again, pale. She ran back to her brother.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Camille ordered the two.

"We can't leave Uncle Sheldon!" Will exclaimed. The man was on the ground, gasping for breath and too weak to run anymore. Betty was desperately trying to get him up, but Sheldon refused to be moved, saying something to his sister that had her desperately shaking her head and begging him.

"Gemini!" Jack exclaimed, getting the gist of what he was saying.

"Give me the cure and go! Hurry! I'll get to the roof and keep them busy!" Gemini called to the others, as he and his twin looked over at them.

"No!" Monique exclaimed, pale. He'd never survive that!

"I can't get out of this!" Sheldon said to them with a dry laugh.

"I'm not leaving you!" Betty insisted to her brother.

"We _need_ to leave him," Monkey Fist said. "There's nothing we can _do_ for Gemini anymore."

"Want a bet?" Jack asked, scowling. All at once he darted out the stairwell, racing to Sheldon and shooting at the infected converging on the sick man and his sister. Jack would protect his friend for all he was worth. "Get up and move!" Jack ordered, grabbing Gemini's arm and pulling him roughly up, even though he tried to resist. "Forget about you unleashing the cure! There's no chance you'll make it. You get the others to safety! _I'll_ take care of this antidote issue, even if I have to die _doing_ it! There's no way in heaven or earth that you're going down alone and there's no way you're coming down _with_ me."

"Jack…" Gemini began. Will darted out of the stairwell and joined his mother, grabbing his uncle's other arm. They dragged Sheldon into the protection of the stairwell. "Don't let him alone!" Gemini begged his family, pleading for his friend. He wasn't sure if they'd heard Jack's plan, but if they hadn't before, they certainly had the gist of it now. Betty paled and Will looked suddenly ill and terrified. He quickly looked back at his father just as an infected was pouncing at Jack!

Jack gasped, knowing he'd be unable to move. All at once a plasma blast hit it, sending it flying. Jack turned in shock. He'd manipulated and tricked his clients and now they were back to trying to _save_ him? Drakken's vines shot out, snatching Hench and pulling him inside the stairwell. "Don't do anything rash, Hench," Drakken warned, slamming the door and blockading it with a mesh of vines. Jack smirked, honestly relieved, and they all turned and started running again.

KP

They made it down to the next floor and again burst through the doors into a hoard of zombies. Desperately they fought their way through the groups. "Only a little farther!" Hego exclaimed.

All at once they heard Wego One scream in pain! "No!" Wego Two shrieked, looking quickly at his twin.

They all whirled, Shego pale. She screamed, covering her mouth. The infected were dragging Wego One away from the others! "Shego, Mego, Hego, Wego Two, help me!" her little brother screeched in terror, desperately trying to struggle, clawing at the floor.

"Wego One!" Shego screamed, running towards him with Hego, Wego Two, and Mego. All at once Team Go was swarmed, preventing them from advancing. Despite Shego's plasma, Hego's super strength, Wego Two's clones, and Mego's shrinking, they kept getting swarmed.

Wego One was sobbing in terror, sending out clones of himself. They were weak, though. He still wasn't fully rested from the last batch. For this reason, the clones made little difference. Oh gods, he was going to die! He couldn't be infected, he was immune, so he was going to be killed! "Wego One!" Kim suddenly cried. All at once she was flipping over the heads of the crowd. She landed near the boy and began to tear into the infected swarming the preteen. Viciously she ripped into the zombies, throwing them back by the droves. "Run!" Kim screamed at the young boy, leaping at him and seizing his arm, pulling him up and pushing him in front of her. Wego One raced back towards his siblings, who had finally managed to clear thing up, in relief.

"Thank you, Kim, thank you!" he exclaimed. She suddenly screamed in pain. Wego One gasped and turned. An infected had bitten her! "No, Kim!" Wego One cried. He instantly leapt back and attacked the infected, getting it away from his savior. He grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her back to the other.

"Kim!" Shego suddenly exclaimed, hugging Kim tightly before she could catch up to what she was doing. "You saved him!" Shego exclaimed, forcing herself to ignore the lump in her throat that signified potential tears. She didn't cry, she didn't sob in relief, no way, no how.

"No big," Kim replied, panting and hugging Shego back, albeit confused at the gesture.

"Oh no, you were bitten!" Mego said, breaking the relieved moment. Shego gasped and pulled back, looking at the bite in shock and horror. She looked at Kim in disbelief. Had she just risked her life and her normality for one of the Wego Twins? Oh gods… she had…

"Princess…" Shego said, too surprised to say anything more.

"It's okay, I'm fine. What matters is Wego One is still here," Kim said. "We have a cure for this infection, not for death. Come on, we have to keep moving!" Quickly she ran into the next stairwell where the others already were.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed, paling on seeing the bite mark. "No," he breathed, looking into his girlfriend's eyes. They were already beginning to fog over.

"It's okay," she promised him, smiling. Shego, again, could only gape as she and her brothers joined them. Quickly Drakken secured this door as well and turned to Kim, looking worried and uncertain.

"This does _not_ bode well," he gravely stated. Shego swallowed, gazing at the bite mark. Kim had saved her arch enemies little brother… and it was going to cost her normality.


	25. Dropping Like Flies

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: The next few chapters will be action driven and fast paced with a lot happening, so hold on. I'll try to put up the rest of the story today seeing as I've finally finished it, but no promises. This story is definitely a season finale, so to speak, and a premiere for the next set of stories in this series that I'll be writing. On another note, I'm thinking of doing a couple of spin off series' as well, one focusing on Team Go before Shego went evil [I know one of my non-regular reviewers adores Team Go]. The other will focus on the dysfunctional family that is Jack, Betty, Will, and Sheldon, so keep an eye out for those in future.)

Dropping Like Flies

Kim was coughing badly. "Oh Kimmie," Amy said, sadness in her eyes as she ruefully shook her head.

"We need t' leave the lassie behind. Ef she turns…" Killigan began.

"Forget it!" Shego shot. "Cupcake's coming _with_ us."

"No, he's right. You should keep going. I can hold them back. I'm going to turn soon anyway," Kim replied. "It's no big. Everything will be okay."

"Kim, I'm sorry… I-I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to get hurt for me," Wego One miserably said, guilt tearing him up and tears in his eyes.

"Hey, it's what I do," Kim reassured the boy, patting his head. Her eyes misted with tears. Oh gods, she missed her brothers so much right now. She'd give anything to have the tweebs here with her. Shego was so lucky.

"Possible, leaving you behind is out of the question," Barkin stated. "All for one and one for all."

"Until you turn, Kim, you will remain with us," Hirotaka backed, bowing to her.

"It's too risky," Kim worriedly replied.

"It can't possibly get much worse than it is now," Justine stated.

"Stick close, pumpkin," Shego ordered. "The ballots have been cast."

KP

They raced out into the next hallway, again fighting through hordes and hordes of infected. "Keep close, keep in line!" Barkin was ordering over the battle.

"Keep quiet!" Jack yelled at him, finding himself more distracted than anything with the orders the man was giving. Barkin started and frowned, but obeyed.

"We're almost at the emergency exit!" Hego informed them all. "Golfer, buy us some time!"

"Aye," Killigan agreed. He slid to a stop and began firing his golf balls back at the horde, slowing them down. Unfortunately, he was so focused on the ones coming towards them that he didn't pay attention to what was happening around him. All at once a side door flew open! He hardly could gasp before they'd tackled him. "Help, help!" he cried out in terror, desperately trying to fend them off. "Help me!"

"Duff!" Amy screamed.

"I've got him!" Will exclaimed, leaping forward with his weapons. He shot the tiny pistol and a shock wave flew out, throwing the infected back from advancing on the man and ripping him to shreds. He turned attention to the ones already on the golfer and leapt at them, fighting powerfully with all the combat skills he knew. They were flying. Will decked one of the creatures and spun, kicking another. As soon as Killigan was free, Will seized his arm and pulled him up. "Catch up to the others, I'll cover you!" Will ordered. Killigan, shocked and grateful, nodded and obeyed. Will followed the golfer, taking care of straggling infected.

KP

"Laddie, ye' saved ma life," Killigan said to the boy the moment they were back with the others.

"It was really no trouble," Will answered, smirking. "We're all in this together."

"Got it!" Hego exclaimed. They all turned. A tiny little door opened near the bottom. Everyone except Team Go blinked blankly at it.

"That's _it_!" Josh demanded, shaking out of his shock. "Who can _fit_ through there?"

"Mego," Hego, Shego, and the Wego Twins answered together. Mego smirked and shrunk, quickly running through the door.

"How do we know he won't leave us behind?" Amelia asked.

"The guy loves himself, sure, but come on, he's still our brother," Shego replied.

"Mego's loyalty has always been with us," the Wego twins chimed together.

"Not so much Team Go as a team, but us," Hego agreed. Sure enough the escape opened and the group ran inside, shutting the door behind them. Mego grew back to normal size.

"Question. What would have happened if Mego weren't here?" Monique wondered.

"Then I would break open the wall, we'd rush in, all of us remaining would type in special codes at the little computer screens you see, and a backup door would fall into place," Hego answered.

"You guys covered _everything_," Monique said.

"Not quite," Shego replied. "Cough, cough, huge screen in the conference room."

"We're not doing this here, sis," Hego said to her warningly.

They were stopped when they heard Yori say to Kim, "You must hold on, Kim, a little longer." They turned to Kim. She was pale and sickly looking. Kim nodded weakly.

"This is my fault," Wego One said, looking sadly down.

"Would you quit beating yourself up about it?" Mego demanded.

"Yeah, it could have just as easily been anyone," Wego Two assured his twin. Wego One smiled. They had a point.

"Let's keep going. The sooner the cure is in the air the better," Tara stated. They immediately headed off.

KP

The group walked through the passage a long moment in silence, hearing the infected screaming and roaring through the walls. Kim was beginning to stagger. "We should have brought another needle with us, filled with the antidote," Fukushima said to the group, breaking the silence.

"We should have brought a whole lot more than one," Monique said. "Kim ain't gonna be the only one of us who ends up infected.

"Pick her up, Ron," Amelia said to Ron. "She can hardly walk."

Ron swallowed tightly and obeyed, scooping Kim up into his arms. Kim looked blankly up at him. For a moment he could have sworn he heard her growl lowly. She was going to turn any minute now. "Give me the containment unit," Kim said quietly.

"What? Why?" Dr. Director quickly demanded. She didn't believe she liked where this was going.

"The minute we get outside, I'll run into the hordes. I'll break the cure open before I turn," Kim weakly narrated.

"Kim…" Ron began.

"Ron… Let me go… Things will be okay soon, just wait and see," Kim promised, smiling bravely up at him.

"N-no…" Ron said, tears in his eyes.

"She may be our only hope," Hego comfortingly said to Ron, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron swallowed and looked miserably down.

"Here's the exit," Mego stated, pausing at a section of wall.

"All right, listen up people. Through this door are swarms on swarms of infected just waiting for us to walk outside. Be ready for anything. Some of us may not make it," Barkin began.

"Can I take a rain check?" Camille uncertainly asked. Half of the others raised their hands as well, showing their agreement with her.

"Oh this is sad," Barkin said, face palming.

"Let's just get this over with!" Amelia exclaimed, throwing open the door and racing out. The others, shocked, followed her quickly.

KP

They stood outside and gaped at the small island on which Go Tower was situated. It was covered! "Oh we're dead," Ned said.

"Quick, the cure!" Kim exclaimed. Wade whipped it out and Kim grabbed it. She leapt from her boyfriend's arms and ran instantly into the hordes.

"Kim!" Ron cried out after her. Josh held him back, worried for his friend.

Kim slid into the midst. They all roared and started after her. Kim raised the cure up, ready to smash it, but suddenly she stopped with a pained gasp. "What's happening? What's wrong?" Shego demanded, wondering why Kim had stopped.

"Oh no, she's been overcome by the infection!" Betty exclaimed. Sure enough the cure dropped from Kim's hand, rolling on the ground, and Kim hunched over, growling. All at once she roared loudly and rose. The other zombies roared as well, welcoming the newcomer into their ranks.

"Oh, this very bad now," Ron said.

Justine gasped, exclaiming, "We have to get the cure into the air!" Before anyone could react she was running into the sea of zombies!

"Justine, no!" Ned cried, running after her. The others instantly followed, scowling and meeting the crowd head on. Gemini, however, stayed in the secret passage. Hego paused to shut the door on him. He was too weak to help them fight. Soon Gemini would be joined by more of them anyway, mainly those who ended up incapacitated.

KP

Justine gasped and dodged a zombie's attack. She slid under another and snatched the cure. "Justine!" she heard Ned cry.

"Justine, don't!" she heard Wade calling. She couldn't risk not doing this, though. The cure had to be released!

She dropped to the ground and slammed the cure against a rock as hard as she could. It didn't break, and terror came to her eyes. "What?" she breathed. Oh no, they'd made it too strong! It would take a lot more than one hit to release it. She began bashing it repetitively. It was beginning to dent. All at once, though, she felt a bite rip into her and she screamed in pain.

"No!" Ned cried, in terror. She looked back at him, eyes apologetic. Sorry, Ned, I can't do this anymore. She grabbed the cure and threw it as far as she could back towards the others.

Amelia leapt up and caught it. She looked towards Justine and saw the girl becoming one of the infected. "Good girl," Amelia quietly murmured, sadness in her eyes. Two down. They were dropping like flies and this wasn't close to being over. She ran back to the others, calling, "We need to stay together! Don't get separated!" She rammed the device into the ground, or almost did. All at once an infected attacked. She screamed, falling. The device rolled into the horde out of sight. Hirotaka tackled the zombie, knocking it off of Amelia.

"Are you bitten?" he demanded.

"N-no, I'm fine," she answered, staggering up.

"Ach, who are we goin' t' lose next?" Killigan asked worriedly.

"Look out!" Hego cried, leaping forward and tackling Killigan out of the way of an infected. Killigan gaped in shock at it. "You if you're not careful," Hego chastised. Killigan sheepishly grinned. The two leapt up. Hego began charging through the infected like a bowling ball. Killigan began letting his golf balls fly.

KP

"We're routed, people, fall back!" Barkin called loudly. Instantly they began to try and retreat. All at once, though, Barkin screamed in pain as a swarm of five infected grabbed him and began ripping into his flesh.

"Mr. B!" Ron exclaimed as they all slid to a stop. The only reply was a vicious roar from a now zombified Barkin.

"Oh rot," Monkey Fist said, tensing as the rest of them got into a circle, ready to defend against all sides.

"We're not going to make it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Stoppable, Monkey Powers!" Monkey Fist ordered. Immediately he summoned his own. Ron swallowed and nodded, trying to focus.

"Into the centre, Outsider! We will defend you. Focus on meditating!" Fukushima ordered. Ron obeyed quickly, sitting and putting more trust in this mismatched bunch than he ever had before.

In moments he leapt into the air, saying, "Booyah!" Immediately he and Monkey Fist shot off, tearing through the hordes.

"This isn't sticking together!" Tara called after them worriedly.

"Ugh, leave them. They wanna die, they can die," Shego stated, shooting blasts at approaching infected. She screamed as suddenly something bit her. She would have panicked, except she knew she was immune. She blasted the thing away. "Hey, nobody bites me!"

"Shego!" Hego screamed, pointing behind his sister. Shego gasped and spun only to be tackled by a large horde and dragged away into their midst.

"They'll kill her! If they can't infect her they'll kill her!" Amy exclaimed. Instantly she threw down her orbs, summoning her mutants, all of which promptly tore into the zombies, clearing her path. DNAmy leapt onto her Otterfly and ordered, "Go to Shego!" The mutant buzzed, nodding, and immediately flew towards the vixen.

KP

"Help! Help!" Shego was screaming, feeling her skin being torn off in chunks. Desperately she was fighting, but she was alone and being swarmed.

All at once Amy was there, leaping from her Otterfly and pulling out a weapon, shooting at the masses and keeping them back. "Get up!" Amy ordered, pulling Shego to her feet. The Otterfly was swooping back for them. "Jump onto it! He won't bite!" Amy ordered.

"I owe you big, Ames," Shego answered, grinning in relief at Amy. Amy winked. Shego leapt up onto the Otterfly and grabbed DNAmy, pulling her up. The two returned to where the circle had been only to see, in horror, that it had been breached, and now their allies were scattered!

"Oh dear," Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, we're going down there!" Shego exclaimed, scowling on seeing Hego being swarmed and torn into.

KP

"Help!" Hego called. He was holding his own, but he was losing more blood than he cared to admit. He cried out in pain as he was suddenly tackled by a hoard. He screamed as they began tearing into him. He was blacking out! Oh gods, he was going to die! "Shego, Mego, Wego Twins, I'm sorry!" he cried out.

"No touchy my brother!" Shego yelled, eyes flaming and teeth gritted. She leapt from the Otterfly flipping and landing next to Hego, viciously blasting the zombies away from him. She couldn't keep this up, though. All at once Mego and the Wego Twins were there, helping her. "About time!" she said to them.

"Sis, the Wego Twins can't go much longer!" Mego said to Shego. "We need to get them to safety!" Shego noticed with a cold dread that the Wego twins were bleeding badly, Wego One more so, as he'd already been attacked.

"Amy!" Shego yelled to the geneticist floating above and shooting at zombies. Amy looked down. "Get Camille and Adrena then come cover us!"

"Righty O' Shego," Amy sang. Instantly she moved to obey.

KP

Camille, in a lionesses form, roared viciously, tearing through the crowds of zombies. Adrena was shooting like mad, covering the lion. They heard Falsetto's wolfhounds somewhere nearby, attacking and mauling infected. The two exchanged looks. Motor Ed wheeled up to them cheering, "This is totally rad, babes!"

"Rad is bad! Shego needs our cover!" Amy suddenly called from above. The three looked up, gasping. Quickly they followed Amy's lead, racing back towards Team Go.

Shego, Mego, and the Wego's were getting tired, gasping and panting. They couldn't hold out much longer, and Hego was unconscious! Mego was muttering under his breath, probably a stream of curses. All at once a lion roared, leaping through the crowds and mauling the infected. Seconds later Motor Ed was hitting the zombies, Adrena shooting with DNAmy.

"Get them out of here!" Adrena called to Shego. Shego grinned. She and Mego bent and lifted Hego. As quickly as they could they made their way back to the safe house where Gemini was.

"Team Go's out for the count!" Amy yelled over the hordes, hoping the others heard her. And they _were_ all out for the count. Of them all Mego was in the best shape, and he could hardly walk. In all honesty, he was pretty much carrying both Shego and Hego. Adrenaline did wonders. You'd never guess the lanky young man could carry both his huge brother and his sister at the same time.

"Get inside," Shego ordered. The Wego's entered quickly. Mego helped Hego into the safe house. Just as Shego was about to follow, though, she felt herself being tackled. She screamed.

"Shego!" Mego and the twins screamed.


	26. Day of the Infected

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Second up today. Plenty of people falling, plenty of casualties having to retreat to the safe house.)

Day of the Infected

Drakken heard his sidekick scream and gasped, paling. He rose himself up on his vines and saw the zombies congregating on one area. "Shego!" he exclaimed. Scowling, he instantly sent out a wave of flowers. They shot towards his sidekick and grabbed the infected in groups, prying them from her. Drakken landed on the ground again and ran towards her as quickly as he could. He needed to reach Shego! He scowled. Izinagi, don't fail me now, he willed.

Some of the flowers began spewing spores. Drakken grinned in relief. These were poisonous flowers he'd recently discovered he could use. The poisonous spores would slow down the infected and put them out of commission without killing them. He probably had some flowers that could kill them, but he wasn't inclined to use those. After all, they were all still people beneath the zombie exteriors. Drakken dove under a horde and rolled, stopping next to his sidekick and fighting back viciously with his vines until there was room for him to breathe again.

He looked back at the woman and his stomach knotted in panic. She wasn't moving and was covered in blood! "Shego!" he exclaimed. Quickly he bent, scooping his sidekick into his arms and holding her close. He erected a vine shield and ran towards the safe house where her brothers were, and Gemini. They were anxiously watching, hoping Drakken made it. He reached them and handed Shego off to Mego.

"Thank you," Mego and the twins said gratefully. Drakken looked worriedly at his unconscious Shego, _his_ Shego. All at once he bent, kissing her forehead tenderly. The others gaped in shock. Drakken blushed and quickly shut Team Go and Gemini in. This was getting very, very bad.

KP

"Shego's safe," Amy informed Ed, Adrena, and Camille.

"Thank goodness," Camille said in relief, now in human form again.

"We rule! Give me some, babe!" Ed exclaimed to Adrena. Adrena laughed, still shooting. All at once, though, she screamed in pain as something sank its teeth into her shoulder and shook, throwing her to the side. "Adrena, no!" Ed exclaimed, paling and looking terrified. He instantly ran to her side and bent next to her. "Baby, look at me! Adrena!"

Adrena's eyes flickered open. "I-I'm changing," she breathed weakly.

"No…" Ed said. "No!" She fell back, lying still.

"Ed, get away from her!" Camille screamed.

Ed gasped, looking back at them. He had to move! Just then, though, he heard her growl. He paled and tried to move. Too late. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she lunged for him, sinking her teeth into his arm. He cried out in pain and pulled back. Oh no, he was infected.

"Ed!" Camille and Amy screamed.

Drakken came upon them just then and saw the bite mark on his cousin. "Eddie!" he exclaimed, terror coming to his eyes. He ran to his baby cousin's side and grabbed his arm, looking at it in horror. He looked up at his relative, fear in his eyes.

"Sorry cuz," Eddie breathed, looking just as shocked.

"You idiot! I promise mother I'll protect you and _this_ happens? Where's that cure?! Anybody!?" Drakken yelled. Now he was more desperate than ever. He had to save his cousin, he _had_ to! He'd promised nothing would happen to Ed! He-he'd promised.

"Drew, dude, chill man. It-it'll all be okay," Ed reassured, tone gentler than usual. Drakken looked at Ed in fear and gasped, pulling back. Ed was changing.

"E-Ed…" Drakken began.

Ed looked forlornly up at him and said, "Never said this before, big cousin, probably won't say it again… but I _did_ love you."

"I-I loved you too…" Drakken repeated, tears in his eyes. He was unsure how else to react.

KP

"Drakken, run!" Camille screeched, snapping Drakken out of his daze. Ed was barrelling down on him!

"Dr. Drakken!" Amy cried.

Drakken could only gape. All at once he was tackled out of the way. Drakken gasped and turned. Falsetto had just saved his life! "Falsetto!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Drakken, don't lose yourself now! Too many of us are gone! We can't risk losing anymore super powered allies!" Falsetto exclaimed. Ed was roaring in pain as Falsetto's wolfhounds, Nimrod and Methuselah, attacked him, driving him away from Amy and Camille. Falsetto rose and pulled Drakken to his feet.

"I suppose I owe you?" Drakken asked, trying to sound unenthusiastic. His eyes, though, were filled with gratefulness. Falsetto smirked at him. All at once Camille was in the dog breeder's arms, holding him tightly.

"I totally thought you were a gonner!" she exclaimed to him. Falsetto had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised with her display of affection. He wasn't a fan of the valley girl accent, but he really didn't care at this point in time. Amy grinned and began to approach them. Just then, however, zombie Barkin leapt in front of her and bit her deeply. Amy screamed in pain.

KP

Killigan, from afar, heard Amy's scream and gasped, spinning. He spotted her and his eyes widened. "Amy!" he cried, instantly racing towards the woman. He sent off a golf ball that blew the infected away from her. He spun his golf clubs and struck Barkin viciously with them, sending the man flying back. He turned to Amy and gasped. She was pale.

"I-I'm infected," she breathed.

"Oh no…" Killigan breathed, looking at the injury with fear in his eyes. "Amy…"

Amy swallowed and looked up at him. "It's too late to stop this… Duffy… I have something to ask."

"Anythin' lass," Killigan vowed, feeling a foreign burning in his eyes. Drakken, Falsetto, and Camille watched helplessly.

"Make them pay," she hissed. Killigan swallowed dryly and nodded. She pulled away from him quickly and fled into the hordes. She wouldn't turn on her friends that easily. Killigan watched helplessly after her.

"This'll all end soon, Killigan," Drakken vowed.

"Considering, of course, we don't all die before we find that cure and smash it _open_!" Falsetto yelled.

"I-I need to go," Camille suddenly breathed.

KP

Falsetto turned sharply to her and paled. She'd been bitten! She was resistant, of course, but she was also weak as it was, having exerted much of her effort on shape shifting and taking out the hordes. She wasn't as bad off as Team Go, but she couldn't stay out here anymore. He swallowed nervously. This was getting worse and worse. "I'll bring you back," Falsetto stated.

"Falsetto, you stay there too," Drakken said.

"Aye, yer hardly en a good way, laddie, and there are people dyin' en there," Killigan backed. "They need help."

"Do I _look_ like a doctor?" Falsetto demanded.

"Can you continue fighting?" Drakken asked, pointing at the numerous deep slashes in his abdomen. At least the man wasn't infected.

"I could, actually," Falsetto replied. Just then, though, his dogs came limping up to him, both whining and in a bad state. He caught his breath.

"_They_ can't," Camille stated. Falsetto cringed, hesitant. Case one, he was almost out of bullets. Case two, his dogs were by far his best method of attack, and they couldn't go anymore. Case three, he'd taken veterinarian courses so technically he was the closest thing to an actual doctor, next to Drakken and Fukushima, that these people had; and Team Go _was_ in a bad way.

"Fine, let's go," Falsetto relented, taking Camille's hand. He whistled to his wolfhounds and instantly they all ran towards the safe house, quickly disappearing inside.

"How many are left?" Drakken asked Killigan worriedly.

"About fifteen, laddie, at last count," Killigan gravely answered.

"Gods, we need to find the _cure_!" Drakken exclaimed.

"We will. Do no' lose yer head," Killigan assured. Drakken nodded helplessly.

KP

Wade was running out of stamina. _Now_ he was starting to wish he'd gotten out of his room more often. He was exhausted and in bad shape. He gasped as Hirotaka cried out in pain, sliding back next to him. The ninja dazedly shook his head and leapt nimbly up. "Were you bitten?" Wade asked worriedly.

"No," Hirotaka answered. He moaned and held his ribs, though.

Tara, Josh, Yori, Amelia, Fukushima, and Monique all backed up next to Hirotaka and Wade. "You are injured, brother," Fukushima said to Hirotaka, worriedly watching the way Hirotaka clutched his ribs.

"Am I? I had not noticed," Hirotaka sarcastically replied. Fukushima smirked. At least Hirotaka was semi-attempting to have a sense of humor about this situation.

"How many are gone?" Monique asked quickly.

"Thirteen of us, approximately," Hirotaka stated.

"We aren't going to make it!" Wade exclaimed. He looked at Hirotaka worriedly and said, "Uh, Hiro, I think you might have a cracked bone."

"Hirotaka, you must retreat!" Yori exclaimed. She'd been begging him to retreat for the last five minutes, since he'd begun to limp and clutch his side. "You cannot fight, brother. Not with a broken rib."

"Dude, we can get you to the safe house," Josh agreed.

"There are too many of us falling as it is," Hirotaka protested.

All at once Ned burst onto the scene, gasping and panting. "Ned, you okay?" Monique asked worriedly.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Are you infected?" Amelia asked fearfully.

"Carrier, remember. If anything I'll be ripped to _shreds_!" Ned exclaimed. He blinked at Hirotaka and said, "Dude, you shouldn't even be _out_ here."

Just then Tara screamed. They all spun. "Help!" Wade was calling. A zombie was biting him and pulling him away from the others!

"Wade!" they all exclaimed, leaping after the boy. Tara reached him first, kicking back the zombies and pulling Wade away, but the preteen boy was coughing.

"Oh no," Monique said. "He's infected!"

"G-guys, get back!" Wade exclaimed, feeling himself turning. Before they could even move he'd roared loudly and spun, biting Tara!

KP

"Tara!" Josh screamed, racing towards her. Ron suddenly landed in front of his friend and pushed him back. "Ron, move!" Josh ordered.

"Josh, it's too late! Don't lose it, man!" Ron exclaimed. His powers died out right then. Josh gasped, worriedly looking at Ron. "I-I couldn't keep it up. Any longer and I would have passed out! Monkey Fist is still going, but he's losing his control on the powers, getting weak," Ron explained. Yori gasped, worry coming to her eyes. If even Monkey Fist couldn't hold this pace, what did it say for _their_ odds?

Tara and Wade suddenly roared, whirling on the others. "Run!" Monique exclaimed. Quickly the group raced away from the area.

They began taking out the zombies, but Hirotaka was becoming increasingly slower. "What's wrong with Taka?" Ron asked.

"He has sustained a broken rib, and perhaps more serious injuries," Fukushima answered. "He will not go. He believes we are too short on allies already."

"He's right," Ron gravely stated, shaking his head sadly. "There's only us, the Freak Stooges, Jack, Junior, Will, and Betty left. We're at a serious lack of supers, people."

"Thank your lucky stars Team Go was immune," Monique wryly stated.

Just then Josh screamed in pain as something tackled him and began ripping at him. "Josh!" Ron exclaimed, racing back and tackling the thing off of his friend. Josh staggered up, panting. He gaped in horror at the bite mark. Ron gasped. "No!" he exclaimed.

"R-Ron…" Josh breathed, suddenly terrified as he looked into his friend's eyes, begging for reassurance.

"Dude… We-we're going to get you help! Just wait. Josh, stay with us, stay with us!" Ron begged, grabbing his friend's shoulders. Just then, though, Josh passed out, falling limply into Ron's arms. "This can't be happening!" Ron exclaimed.

"Stoppable-San, look out!" Yori exclaimed. All at once Josh was awake, and zombified. He tackled Ron, knocking him into a mess of zombies.

"Ron!" Amelia and Monique screamed. Immediately they, along with Yori, Ned, Hirotaka, and Fukushima, raced to help him.

KP

"Help, help!" Ron was crying out. The five leapt into the hordes and began fighting through to Ron. Finally they reached him and managed to pull the badly injured boy away. "I-I can't move," Ron gasped, panting for breath.

"We need to get him to the safe house!" Monique exclaimed.

"Hirotaka, you too!" Amelia ordered. This time Hirotaka didn't protest. He could hardly stay conscious through the pain now. They believed only one rib was broken. There was a lot more broken than _that_. It would be suicide to remain out here.

"I'll take them with Fukushima!" Ned volunteered.

"We'll be right here," Amelia replied, viciously shoving back a horde. Immediately Ned and Fukushima took the two injured parties and ran towards the safe house. Reaching it they deposited Hirotaka and Ron inside.

"Fukushima, Ned, be safe," Hirotaka ordered them, looking around at the injured. Falsetto, hurt himself, was trying to help them along with Gemini. Hirotaka may not have been able to fight, but he could certainly help with first aid. Fukushima bowed. Ned nodded, swallowing dryly and brushing his now messy hair back. Quickly the two ran off.


	27. Retreat!

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

Retreat!

Amelia watched helplessly as Monique began to turn, the younger woman screaming in pain. Soon she would be joining her, Amelia knew. They'd been unable to withstand the hordes, and they had fallen. "Monique, Amelia, you _must_ hold on," Yori pled, but she knew it was useless to plead.

Just then Fukushima and Ned returned and gasped, paling. "Monique!" Fukushima exclaimed, eyes filling with terror and pain. He raced to her side. She leaned against him, coughing.

"Y-you have-have to run. We-we're turning," she said to him. Amelia was quiet, holding her stomach painfully.

"This can't _be_…" Ned breathed, exchanging dismayed looks with Yori and Fukushima. In a matter of minutes their group had dropped to only them and whoever else was left. Fukushima shivered and pulled away from Monique, who was now coughing. Amelia gave a low growl.

"I am so sorry," Yori said, tears in her eyes.

"Yori, move!" Ned exclaimed, grabbing her hand and racing over to Fukushima, who had pulled away from Monique. All at once Monique and Amelia roared, leaping up and turning on them. The trio bolted as fast as they could.

"We must find the others!" Fukushima exclaimed.

"I will search for Betty Director!" Yori exclaimed, suddenly pulling away.

"Yori, wait, we must stay together!" Fukushima cried, starting after her. She didn't turn. Great.

"Fukushima, look out!" Ned cried suddenly. Zombie Motor Ed was leaping at him with a roar. Fukushima gasped and paled, sliding to a stop! "No!" Ned exclaimed, leaping forward and tackling Fukushima out of the way. Ed landed and spun, grabbing Ned from off of Fukushima.

"Ned!" Fukushima exclaimed, leaping up. Ned cried out in terror as Ed spun him over his head and threw him into the midst of the zombies! "No!" Fukushima exclaimed. If the infected were unable to infect Ned, they would kill him instead! Ned was already screaming for help.

Fukushima leapt through the masses and finally found the other young man. He fought back the infected and ordered, "Run to the safe house! I will protect you!" Ned was bleeding badly and moving slowly, but Fukushima had resolved to get him to safety.

"Why are you doing this?" Ned asked.

"It is a debt of honor. You saved my life," Fukushima answered, referencing Motor Ed. And honestly, if that man had landed on him, he would have had his throat ripped out before anyone would have been able to _blink_. The biker was absolutely rabid. Quickly Ned staggered towards the safe house. As soon as the ninja had ensured the injured party was safe inside, Fukushima focused on the hordes closing in on him. He was alone, and his chances had just dropped one-hundred fold.

KP

Monkey Fist gasped, falling to the ground. He couldn't do this anymore. Look at him, he was _shaking_. Where were Drakken and Killigan? Were they even alive? And what about the others? He looked exhaustedly towards the hordes converging on him. He swallowed and shakily rose, regretting keeping the powers out as long as he had. Now he was only subpar in fighting ability, exhausted.

"A last stand then, is it? Very well. Bring it on," he challenged. He'd die fighting. He would _not_ be an easy target.

They converged on him, ripping into him as he desperately fought back. "Help!" he screamed, hoping someone could hear. Nothing was being said, nothing was moving, which meant he could very well be the last one alive. He paled. Fukushima! Where was the boy?! He fought all the harder. He needed to know. And dash it all, that cure needed to be found and broken open! If he was the last one alive, he was the last hope!

He felt himself falling back. He couldn't do this, he realized in dread. He couldn't keep up! He was going to die. He felt the ground giving out under him and looked back. He was at the edge of a cliff! Just perfect. "Monkey Fist!" he heard a familiar voice exclaimed. Someone was alive! He never thought in a million years he'd actually be glad to hear this one's voice, though.

"Junior!" he called, desperate for help. _Any_ help! All at once zombies were being driven away from him. Monkey Fist gasped in relief. Wait. He couldn't feel the ground! He gasped as suddenly he found himself falling. In terror he cried out, toppling over the cliff.

"Monkey Fist!" Junior exclaimed, appearing just then and diving, catching Monkey Fist's hand. Monkey Fist looked up gasping.

"About time!" he exclaimed with relief and gratefulness filling his eyes. Junior grinned and pulled the man up. The two turned to face the hordes. "Who else is alive?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Jack, Will, Dr. Director, those are the only ones I know for certain," Junior replied.

Monkey Fist felt his stomach clenching. Which meant Drakken, Killigan, Fukushima and Yori… they were probably gone. He scowled. "Then we shall make these infected pay," Monkey Fist stated.

"No, _you_ will," Junior said. Monkey Fist froze and turned quickly. Junior looked sadly at him and revealed his arm. "I was bitten about a minute ago, when I was saving you. I have little time left."

Monkey Fist blinked at the bite mark and sighed deeply, bowing his head. This was a nightmare. Opening his eyes once more he said, "Know that you will be safe from me. Take care of yourself, boy. I wish all the best to you. Thank you for saving my life."

"Really?!" Junior asked, hope in his eyes.

"Don't get sentimental," Monkey Fist warned. "Good lad," he added, patting Junior's shoulder. Instantly he leapt off, leaving the infected boy to turn.

KP

Betty shot down zombie after zombie, scowling. She looked around. She couldn't see her son anywhere, or her husband. "Will, Jack!" she screamed, hoping they would respond. No replies. She heard explosions in the distance. Killigan was alive, at least. She leapt up to a higher vantage point as zombie Kim jumped at her. Betty looked ahead. She spotted vines as well. Drakken was still moving. Good. She leapt down from the rock and began shooting at the hordes, trying to make it to Drakken and Killigan. They needed to regroup, _all_ of them! They needed a break before they lost _everyone_.

Betty desperately scanned the ground for the cure. All at once she heard a roar and looked up with a gasp. Zombie DNAmy and zombie Adrena were closing in on her. She gasped and dodged them, leaping to the side and rolling. She cursed them both and scrambled through the horde. "Betty!" she heard a voice cry out. Jack!

"Jack!" she screamed, hoping he would hear her. She slid to a stop. It was best if she moved as little as possible so that he could find her. Well, within reason, that was. She began battling off the hordes boldly, scowling viciously at them. All at once a mass group was converging. She gasped. She would never fight them off! Before she could blink, though, she was tackled from the side and knocked over the cliff! She screamed in terror.

She and whoever had tackled her hit the ground, she landing on top of whoever it was. He cried out in pain. She gasped and turned, eyes wide. "Jack!" she exclaimed, seeing who she'd landed on. He shook his head, trying to shake out of his daze. All at once she was kissing his lips. Surprised, he held her back quickly. She pulled away from his lips as quickly as she'd taken them and rose. He staggered up and cracked his back, which had taken a painful impact when they'd fallen. They looked back up, glad it hadn't been a steep drop. The infected were drawing away from the edge, so the creatures had no intentions of climbing down. That was a relief.

"Where's Will?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was with _you_!" Betty replied.

"With me?" Jack incredulously asked.

"When the circle broke up it was you and Junior he ended up stuck with," Betty stated.

"It _was_?" Jack asked, genuinely surprised. He'd lost sight of Junior almost instantly, which probably meant that if Will had been with them, he'd drifted away from him along with the young Spaniard.

"We have to get back up there. We need to regroup!" Betty exclaimed, preparing to climb up the cliff.

"Mom, dad?!" a voice called from above. They looked up.

"Will!" they exclaimed, seeing him looking over the cliff and down at them, panic in his eyes.

"Dr. Director, you're okay!" Will exclaimed. "Hold on, I'll get you up!"

"Don't worry, Agent Du, we have this," Betty replied, easily beginning to scale the cliff.

"_You_ might!" Jack called after her. She was a secret agent, for crying out loud. _He_ was a _businessman_. He didn't do the hands on training and combat. She giggled, winking down at him then focusing on climbing again. He groaned, rolling his eyes, and took hold of the cliff. Here was hoping what little mountain climbing experience he had would be enough to get him back up there.

KP

Monkey Fist ran through the masses, following the sound of Killigan's explosions. By now whoever was left had probably had the same idea. All at once he ran right into someone. He cried out in alarm as she screamed. He gasped. "Yori!" he exclaimed.

"You are living, my lord!" she cried, suddenly hugging him tightly. She remembered her manners right after and quickly pulled away from him, blushing. She bowed to him, saying, "I had hoped I would find another still normal."

"Well you found one," he replied. "Where are Fukushima and Hirotaka?"

"Hirotaka is injured and in the safe house. Fukushima was lost to me in the hordes," she answered, looking up at him. Quickly the two began to run towards Killigan's explosions.

"Perfect. Just what I need," Monkey Fist groaned. Why did the boy have to make it so difficult for him to uphold the vow he'd given Setsuka?

All at once zombie Wade and zombie Barkin appeared, roaring. The two gasped. The infected duo roared and lunged. Yori and Monkey Fist dove apart and rolled. Yori drew her Tessan, eyes narrowed. Of course she wouldn't fatally wound either of them, but she would fight. Monkey Fist leapt up and stood in a fighting pose. Immediately the duo began flipping and leaping towards Barkin and Wade, working in perfect harmony and copying each other's moves. In mere seconds the two zombies, plus some other infected that had been joining them, were downed. Monkey Fist and Yori grinned victoriously.

"You, my dear, have to be one of the most graceful fighters I have yet _met_," Monkey Fist complimented.

"Domo," she answered, bowing to him. All at once she screamed as she was tackled. She spun, quickly fighting back an infected Monique. Her eyes filled with fear. "Monique! Yori exclaimed.

"Yori!" Monkey Fist cried, leaping to try and reach her. All at once a horde blocked his access and began fighting him. Monkey Fist nimbly dodged them, moving like a dancer. He quickly put them down and began springing forward. He gasped. Monique was there, but Yori had vanished! "Dash it all," Monkey Fist growled.

"Monkey Fist!" he suddenly heard Yori scream.

He gasped and looked ahead. She was on a high rock, fighting infected down and preventing them from grabbing her. He scowled and leapt forward. He was almost tackled by a zombie Amelia, but just then a vine shot out, catching her and throwing her to the side. Monkey Fist gasped and turned. Drakken and Killigan!

"Drakken, ready a vine!" Monkey Fist ordered. Drakken nodded and sent one out. "Lift me!" Drakken obeyed, lifting the Monkey King into the air. Monkey Fist began swinging, heading for Yori. She was about to be overwhelmed! He swooped through the air, eyes set and determined. He reached out and snatched her around the waist, carrying her out of harm's way just as the infected leapt onto where she'd been standing. She blinked back at them then grinned at Monkey Fist.

KP

The two flipped, landing next to Drakken and Killigan. Just then Betty, Will, and Jack dashed onto the scene. "You're alive!" Will exclaimed in relief on seeing them all. He frowned and asked nervously, "Is this all that's _left_?"

"Aye, half are infected, half are en the safe house badly injured," Killigan backed.

"Fukushima may still be alive!" Yori exclaimed.

"Fukushima? Wait, I spotted him by a cliff's edge, battling off a horde! He looked like he was having trouble, almost like he would be ripped apart at any second! I tried to reach him but was waylaid. When I looked back he was gone. I thought they'd finished him, or that he'd gotten to the safe house," Will said.

"_Blast_ that boy!" Monkey Fist yelled angrily. "Fukushima! Fukushima!" he called.

"Help!" they suddenly heard a distant voice scream.

"That was _him_!" Betty exclaimed, fear in her eyes.

"Get to the safe house, _all_ of you! I'm getting the ninja!" Monkey Fist ordered.

"Monkey Fist…" Yori began to protest.

"Dear girl, I can handle it," Monkey Fist cut off. "Go!" Immediately they all obeyed, turning and fleeing. Yori hesitated a moment more. Monkey Fist bowed to her. She swallowed and bowed back before finally turning and running. Monkey Fist turned, scowling. He would reach that child if it was the last thing he ever _did_.

KP

Fukushima fought desperately, but he was running out of energy and fast. He crouched on the ground, panting. He spotted the cure once more. The cure he'd been trying to reach desperately. He'd stumbled on it, literally stumbled on it, by accident hardly five minutes ago. He'd been trying to seize it since, but every time he got close it ended up kicked away. The ninja scowled and leapt for it again. "I have you!" he exclaimed, seizing it. Finally he held it in his hands!

The boy tried to break it open, but before he could ram it into the ground he was tackled and needed to focus on fighting back. He kicked off the hordes violently then leapt up, fear in his eyes. He couldn't keep this up anymore! He backed away from the horde until he felt the ground crumbling beneath him. He turned and paled. If he fell, he would splash into the sea. Now that would be fine and dandy, at least if the waves weren't pounding against the cliffs. If he landed in the sea, he would be driven by a wave into the rocks and killed.

Fukushima looked back at the zombies and towards Go Tower. He would never reach it now. They lunged and Fukushima screamed as they tackled him and began ripping into his flesh and biting. He fought desperately, but there was no way he would win. Mother, I will be with you again. That, at least, was a form of relief. "Help!" he screamed in his native tongue.

All at once there was a monkey shriek and the zombies began to fly off of him. Fukushima felt himself blacking out. He was losing blood at an alarming rate. All at once they were gone and he could breathe again. His eyes flickered open tiredly only to fall on Monkey Fist's form. The Monkey King stood, defending him from the infected. Fukushima whimpered before closing his eyes again. He felt the man pick him up. He also heard the cure fall to the ground. Monkey Fist must not have noticed it. He tried to speak to warn him, but couldn't find his voice. He heard the others screaming for Monkey Fist to hurry, he felt his guardian draw him close, and then he sensed nothing, finally blacking out.


	28. Sacrifice

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Fourth up today. It's a breather chapter, until the end…)

Sacrifice

The survivors sat quietly, no word passing between them. They looked quietly up at each other and looked around at the injured and out of commission. Ron, Hego, Shego, Hirotaka, Gemini, Camille, Fukushima, and the Wego twins were unconscious with no signs of waking up any time soon. Mego was the only Team Go member still standing, _barely_ standing. Ned was shaken and shell shocked, but focused enough to participate in conversation. Falsetto was exhausted but still going.

After a long moment Ned asked, "You think Fukushima was on the level. You know, when he was murmuring about the cure being where Monkey Fist saved him? He was delusional, but what if he was right?"

"Then we need to get it. It's our last hope," Falsetto replied. Mego was looking exhaustedly at his siblings. If anything happened to them… he shuddered at the thought.

"We cannot. We have lost… For one to go out there now… It would be a suicide mission," Yori gravely declared. "It is only a matter of time before we all fall."

"We could just hang ourselves," Drakken mused. The others looked at him in horror. "What? I have the vines to do it!" Drakken defended.

"Ah canno' believe tha' actually sounds like a plan," Killigan said, burying his head in his hands.

"There must be _some_ way…" Monkey Fist mused, pacing restlessly. Right now, of course, he couldn't think of anything.

They heard zombies banging at the walls to the secret passage entrance and exit. "How much longer can Go Tower's defenses hold?" Will questioned miserably.

"I… I don't know…" Mego tiredly replied. "We've never had to use them in… in a situation like this." He pulled up a computer on his watch and tapped a few buttons. He suddenly sobbed and covered his mouth, shaking his head in denial.

"How bad is it?" Betty questioned gently.

Mego got a hold of himself and answered with a laugh, "Drakken's onto something with the suicide pact. It would be better to just hang ourselves and get it over with. These defenses, at the current rate they're falling, won't last through the night. All hearts dropped.

KP

There was absolute silence. "If there's anything we want to say to anyone, I take it it's now or never?" Ned asked, but he already knew the reply. They didn't speak. None of them did. After a moment, Ned said, "I really have no confession to make… There's never… never really been any reason to say anything. The one I could have given a confession to is infected… I just wish the others were here."

"It would hardly matter," Monkey Fist stated. They all knew he was right.

Mego suddenly bent down and kissed Shego's cheek softly. The others started. Mego went on to kiss Hego's head, then the Wego Twins. Pulling back, he said, "I'm a sorry excuse for a brother, I know that. I'm narcissistic, conceited, and I care only about myself. You… you were all nothing to me. So many times I left you all to die for the sake of saving my own skin… Sure I came back, usually, but still… You guys never gave up on me. Not even Shego. You never hated me. You always forgave me. I cared more about the fame than the heroics. I despised being under Hego's leadership. I hid behind you all so often, letting you get the worst of what was happening to us…but through everything, when all was said and done… Just know that I love you… _All_ of you… And I'm sorry… I would die a thousand times over for each of you if I knew it would make you safe again. Even for you, Shego. We were always so much alike, weren't we? Sarcastic, disdained authority, cared more about fame or riches than being heroes, cared more about ourselves than others. Gods, I'm so, so sorry, to all of you. I've failed…"

All eyes went to Killigan. Killigan was silent. Finally he said, "Ah have nothin' t' say. Ma only regret es tha' we did no' make it… tha' we could no' save the others."

It was Drakken's turn, apparently. Drakken pursed his lips and said, "Some secrets are better left secret… or not spoken at all." His eyes, though, were fixed on Shego. Killigan, Mego, and Drakken, if no one else, had an idea of what he meant.

"It's been fun," Falsetto offered. "Quite an adventure, although it didn't end the way it should have."

"We can't give up! There's a way out of this. There _always_ is. We just need to think about it," Betty insisted, protectiveness for her family consuming her.

"She's right. Where there's a will there's a way; and we'll find it," Jack stated, seemingly intently interested in his nails. His mind was whirling a mile a minute, trying to figure out just what that way would be.

"I love you mom," Will quietly said. Betty felt her heart sink into her stomach. Tears burning her eyes she sat next to her son and pulled him close. It didn't go unnoticed by Jack that his son had avoided telling _him_ that he loved him. He knew, then, that he had lost the child forever. Nothing would return his son to him. Nothing… That hurt him more than anything else. If only he had the time to make things right again.

KP

Most of them had separated now, spread throughout the passage. Drakken was lying next to Shego, his arm around her. He was asleep, beyond caring what she would do to him if she woke up and saw this offense he was committing. Killigan was snoring away, too exhausted and afraid to stay awake. Sleep was respite. Falsetto had that same idea, as he now slept beside Camille, his arm beneath her. The wolfhounds were snoring soundly.

"They have given up," Yori quietly said to Monkey Fist. She sat on a stair. He was perched on a roof beam.

Monkey Fist looked down at her. "They are not the only ones," he replied.

"And you as well, my lord?" Yori questioned.

"Can you claim to be different?" he asked.

"I cannot," she honestly admitted. There was silence a long moment. After a time she said, "Draw me up to you."

Monkey Fist looked down at her, trying to puzzle out her meaning. She looked up at him and stood, reaching her hands towards him, reminiscent of medieval paintings of mortal women reaching up to gods who had taken a fancy to them. He blinked and inwardly cursed the thought. After a moment he hung upside down and took hold of her arms, lifting her up onto the beam where he was perched. "It gives you quite the feeling of security, doesn't it? To be up high," he remarked.

"Perhaps that is part of it," she answered. His eyes widened as he realized what she had just alluded to. She looked at him and boldly stated, "When we are not enemies, I am safe with you." He said nothing a long moment. She leaned back against him, rather bravely she would admit, but she had nothing left to lose. He made no movement. After a time, though, he wrapped his arms around her midsection and leaned back against a post, closing his eyes and listening to her even breathing as she drifted to sleep against his chest. Soon enough he had joined her, and his dreams were filled with lotus blossoms and cherry trees. He believed he wouldn't half _mind_ dying now, in this oblivious and dreamlike state.

KP

Betty and Will sat on the steps a little ways up the secret passage. Will's knees were drawn up to his nose, tears silently falling from his eyes. Jack was standing and looking out a viewpoint down at the hordes swarming below. They'd taken care of a huge amount of them, actually. There were only about half of what had been down there at first. Betty drew her son close and Will leaned against her chest.

"Mom… I don't want to die," he quietly said to her.

"I know, baby, I know," she softly replied, stroking her son's hair. Gently she kissed him. Jack watched silently, eyes narrowed. He turned back to look out on the hordes and scowled, teeth grinding together. "It'll be over soon…" Betty said reassuringly. Jack sharply looked over at them and began pacing, constantly shooting glares towards his family. Yes… it would be over soon all right… He viciously punched a wall, prompting the two to look over at him curiously.

He turned to them slowly and blinked, summing his loved ones up silently. Pain flickered into his eyes before he hid it once more. "I see my child…" Jack finally murmured.

Will and Betty exchanged confused looks then turned back to him. "What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"You asked me what I saw when I looked at you, not long ago," Jack replied. "I see my child. I see the little boy I conceived and brought into this world. I see the young man I live and breathe for… I see the son I would die for over and over again."

Will blinked blankly at his father, feeling tears burning his eyes. He looked miserably down. "Oh Jack…" Betty whispered, pity in her eyes.

"The cure is at the edge of the cliff, is it…?" Jack mused.

Instantly Betty stiffened. Will sharply looked up. There was silence. "What are you saying?" Betty finally managed to ask.

Jack looked up at them. Will's lips slowly parted as he began to catch on. "Jack…" he breathed, quickly standing along with Betty, who was pale.

Jack shook his head at them and walked swiftly by. As he passed, they followed. "I would sacrifice my life and all I had if it meant saving you two," the man stated.

"Jack, talk to me!" Betty shot! "What are you planning? What are you doing?" All at once he spun and took her arms, kissing her lovingly.

After a moment Jack pulled away and stated, "I still love you. I only wish I could have one more night at your side. I wish we had reconciled. I wish we could have grown old together."

KP

"Jack, talk to me!" she screamed, terror overwhelming her.

"This ends here, love," he stated, kissing her once more. She almost fainted on the spot, eyes filled with dread.

"No… no, you can't…" she breathed, shaking her head in denial. Now there was no question of his plan. "No, no, no, don't do this to me," she begged, closing her eyes tightly as tears began falling from her eyes. "Jack…"

He turned to his son, releasing his wife's arms. Will was gaping at him in horror, pale. Jack met his child's eyes a long moment. Finally he said, "I love you more than you can _possibly_ begin to imagine, know that… And… And I understand if you don't believe me, but I mean every word of it."

"J-Jack…" Will began, feeling suddenly terrified. He felt like blacking out. Jack turned and began walking away, wiping away a stray tear. "Jack!" Will called. Betty was sobbing, covering her face. Jack never stopped. "_Dad_!" Will screamed, racing after his father.

Jack turned and gasped as suddenly Will threw himself into his arms sobbing helplessly and holding him as tightly as he possibly could. "Will…" he began in shock.

"Don't go! You can't go! No! I won't let you!" Will sobbed desperately. Jack was stunned. All at once he was wrapping his arms tightly around his son and burying his face in the boy's hair. "Don't leave me, papa, please!" The boy was near hysterical.

Jack closed his eyes tightly. Oh gods, why now? Why did he have to make this all the more difficult _now_? "Oh gods, Will, don't," he pled. "Not now. Not here."

"I don't want you to die! I don't hate you!" Will insisted thorough his sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I love you! Dad, please, I love you. Don't go. Don't leave me and mom." His whole body was shaking with his tears. Jack could take it no more. He broke down weeping and kissed his child's head lovingly.

"Forgive me," he begged desperately. "Oh please, please forgive me." All at once he pulled free of his son and bolted before he could completely crumble.

"Dad!" Will cried, running after him.

"Jack!" Betty screamed, chasing her husband along with her son.

KP

The others were awoken, even the injured, by the sobbing and screaming. Confused, they looked up, and in Monkey Fist and Yori's case down, as Jack ran down the stairs, pursued by Betty and Will. Gemini had only to look at his best friend's eyes to see what was happening. He paled and leapt up, crying, "Jack, don't!"

"What's he _doing_?!" Shego demanded, hardly aware of Drakken's arms holding her tightly and nervously.

Jack suddenly threw open the secret entrance door and darted out. The others went white, instantly catching on. "No!" they all screamed, staggering up, even the wounded. Before anyone could move the door was shut behind him. Gemini grabbed Will tightly when the boy tried to run out after his father.

"Will, stay put!" Gemini pled. He had to leap to catch his sister.

"Let me go!" Betty screamed. Gemini refused, instead pulling her close. Betty broke down, weeping into her brother's chest.

Will could only watch numbly after his father. "Dad…" he meekly said, voice breaking in misery.

KP

Jack ran through the hordes, dodging them at every turn. He didn't stop to fight. He hardly stopped to process their _existence_. He knew where he was heading and why, he knew it might as well have been a suicide mission, but he would _not_ under any circumstance sit by and do nothing. He would _not_ wait for the infected to slaughter his family and the other survivors.

He ran solely on adrenaline, tears threatening his eyes and regrets burning his thoughts. He was hardly aware of the infected ripping at his skin, trying to tear him to pieces. He didn't even realize how badly he was bleeding until his clothing was getting wet and red was staining his hands and blurring his vision. Strange. He thought he'd been doing better than this. Oh gods… forgive me William, forgive me Betty, forgive me Sheldon…

He spotted the device and leapt for it, seizing the concentrated antidote. He turned as the hordes closed in on him. He scowled and ducked, driving the container into the ground with such force that it veritably shattered. He felt himself toppling over the cliff with a group of infected ripping into him as they fell; he heard the zombies coughing on the gas that was spreading through the air. Only then did he let himself black out, surrendering completely to whatever fate had planned for him, be it death or a second chance. Somehow he doubted the latter, but it was never too late to hope.


	29. Dead Man Rising

_**Kim Possible: Biohazard**_

(A/N: Fifth up today and last chapter. It was the most emotionally tiring one to write, too. Just because of all the feeling I tried to put into it. Hope you enjoyed. Not sure when the next one will be up, but we'll see.)

Dead Man Rising

It was over… it was done… The cure had been unleashed and all around the world people were going back to normal. The hordes had vanished, having recovered, and their friends who had been turned were back to normal. They'd heard of what Jack had done and had been shocked and distraught. They could hardly believe it.

They had searched around Go Tower for his body. Even for a remnant… There was nothing… They couldn't find anything… Only the remains of the container that had contained the antidote, and a lot of blood. "We didn't do this… We _couldn't_ have," Kim numbly said, gazing in misery at the mess and covering her mouth.

Betty hadn't spoken, still in shock. She gazed out over the ocean like a statue, unsure of what to do. Nothing else registered to her except for her husband's final words to her… and his kiss… She couldn't even cry, though she desperately wanted to. Somehow she was beyond the point of merely weeping for her loved one. Even as the others turned to leave in tears, she stayed… She stayed and willed the gods to send him back to her… Finally she fell to her knees, stunned. A scream built in her throat and finally she screeched as loudly as she possibly could, her voice filled with misery as she dissolved into tears. She didn't move from her position sobbing on the ground until her twin came and gently lifted her, bringing her away from the cliff.

KP

Needless to say the reunions with the others they'd left on Senior's Island had been dramatic. Well, Shego had stayed with her brother a little longer, deciding to help clean up Go Tower a bit before she left again. At least, that's what she told them. They knew there was something else to it. Senior, Bonnie, and Zita had sobbed in gratefulness and relief, holding Junior tightly, Bonnie kissing him fervently.

Drakken and Eddie had approached Mama, or in Ed's case Aunt Lipsky, looking haggard and exhausted. The woman had run to the two weeping. She'd almost broken their backs with the force of the hug she'd given them. Felix and Ned had approached each other, both looking tired. They'd pounded fists together then threw aside all dignity, hugging one another.

Monkey Fist had approached his mother stoically, in the way he'd been trained to all his life. She'd stood regal and tall, looking as if she were hardly affected. The Monkey Lord came up to Nane, head held high, then knelt, kissing her hands tenderly. The woman hadn't been able to handle it, suddenly bursting into tears and falling next to her son, drawing him closely into her body and rocking him adoringly. They listened in sadness to the stories, and to what had happened to Jack. Falsetto, Gemini, and Senior said little through the whole thing, hardly even looking up from the ground. Things had calmed down, though slowly, and eventually they'd all returned to their various homes and or lairs.

KP

Some days passed. Betty watched her child miserably. Will hadn't spoken since, well… Enough said. Her heart broke with every moment she watched her son. He sat on his bed, now, burying his face in his knees. She swallowed painfully and quietly shut his bedroom door. She looked around the manor. This was the home to which they'd returned. After all, she needed to settle her late husband's affairs, and Will… he just wanted to be here. He wanted to be near the home of his father. He wanted to have some sort of connection to the dead man.

Betty sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "I don't believe he's gone," Gemini said to her, silently approaching his sister.

"Don't, Sheldon… don't," she said firmly.

"There was no body," Gemini stated.

"Because he was ripped to pieces," Betty hollowly stated.

"Do you have so little faith in the Serpent's Bane?" Gemini questioned. Betty was quiet. She had no answer. Part of her said no, part of her wanted to confirm her brother's question.

"It hurts…" she whispered quietly.

Gemini sighed deeply and looked down. He approached his sister and put a hand on her shoulder softly. "It will pass. It will never leave you completely, but at least it'll lessen."

"What about Will? I don't know what to say to him. He won't speak. He hasn't eaten since…" Betty began. She couldn't continue.

"Rest, Betty, I'll try to talk to him," Sheldon assured. Betty nodded and looked gratefully at her brother. All at once she kissed him gently. Gemini started, surprised. He supposed in time they'd go back to enemies, but for now he didn't mind the neutral ground.

"Thank you," she said to her twin.

"You're welcome," Gemini replied.

Quietly Betty walked away and went to the balcony. She looked down on the gazebo where Hench had proposed to her so long ago. After a moment she came down off the balcony and entered it. Silently she gazed out across the peaceful lake. After a long moment she whispered, "I still love you, Jack…" Softly she blew a kiss towards the waters.

KP

Gemini entered his nephew's room. He went to the bed where the young man was silently weeping. Will heard him approached and exhaustedly looked up. He'd hardly been able to sleep these past few days, since it had all ended. "Barkin was right…" he quietly said to his uncle. "I never hated him…"

"I know," Gemini replied.

"Why didn't I see that?" Will asked.

"Because you didn't want to. You were afraid," Gemini answered.

Will was silent. Finally he said, voice cracking, "I want my father back…"

"I want your father back too," Gemini stated, miserably smiling. He may have been the pillar of strength right now, but in reality he was dying inside. He felt like there was a huge void inside of him that couldn't be filled. The man had been his best friend…

"Why does everything bad happen to me? How can I possibly screw up so _much_?" Will asked.

"Because that's what young men do. They make mistakes and they learn from them," Gemini replied.

"But why did this mistake have to be so _painful_?" Will asked.

"It wasn't your fault, Will," Gemini said.

"He felt like he had nothing to live for, nothing to lose… Because of me…" Will replied.

"No… Jack knew he had everything to live for," Gemini assured. "That was why he did what he did. The most dangerous of creatures is one who has nothing to lose… or one protecting its offspring. That, my boy, is an effect that is equivalent to, if not more powerful than, having nothing left to lose. He would have bent heaven and earth for you, whether he believed he'd lost you or not." Will sobbed and fell into his uncle's arms, weeping. Gemini held him tightly.

KP

Betty felt tears burning her eyes and sniffed, willing them back. Hadn't she wept enough? Apparently not, because stubbornly they were beginning to fall. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind. It was her brother, most likely, so she didn't bother turning. "I miss him… so, so much," she breathed to her brother. No answer, but hands gently slipped around her waist, wrapping around her midsection. She sniffed and closed her eyes tightly. She leaned back into him with a sob saying, "There wasn't even a body to bury…"

"Probably because there wasn't a body to _find_," a voice whispered softly to her, but it wasn't her brother's voice. Her eyes slowly opened and she went white… No… No, she was hearing things… It-it _couldn't_ be. But gently a kiss was placed against her soft and pale neck, tender and loving. She began to shiver, not daring to turn. She couldn't bring herself to. She shook, knees becoming weak, as he turned her face to him and took her lips.

After a long moment he pulled away, and finally she was able to force herself to open her eyes. She almost fainted dead away. Her knees gave out but the man held her firmly, keeping her up. "Jack…?" she almost squeaked.

"Hi honey," he whispered, grinning softly and tiredly down at her.

"Oh gods…" she began, shivering. "I'm dreaming… I-I have to be dreaming…"

He gently stroked her face. "If you were dreaming, you wouldn't be able to feel this," he answered. Gently he bent and kissed her ear before lightly nipping it. She burst into tears, collapsing into him and weeping helplessly. He held her tightly, rocking her adoringly.

KP

Gemini was rubbing his temples, finally finding an alone moment. No Will, no Betty. He didn't have to be the shoulder for them to cry on. He could finally mourn in peace. And oh how he was mourning. A tear slid from his eye which he wiped away, annoyed and disgusted at the inconvenience. Jack wasn't dead… he couldn't be… The man was like a cockroach. Nothing killed him. "Oh gods…" Gemini moaned. He couldn't do this much longer.

"You know, wearing the weight of the world on your shoulders isn't all it's cracked up to be," a voice said from behind. Gemini gasped, going white, and spun, mouth agape.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, shooting to his feet. The man was watching him, amused. "How, when, why, where…"

"How did I survive? I have no clue. When did I arrive here? Just an hour ago. Why didn't I come back sooner or call? Because the city was in shambles, there were no humans in sight, and no phones worked. Long story short, I was pretty sure I was a wandering ghost before I finally started seeing people and the remnants of civilization rebuilding itself. Where have I been all this time? Trying to figure out where I was and a way back home. I soon discovered it was Go City, at which point I returned to Go Tower. It was quite an interesting experience. Tean Go looked like they were seeing a ghost. Shego stood there like a statue, gaping in absolute shock. Mego fainted. Hego could only gape in horror along with the Wego Twins. In fact, Wego Two screamed, 'Are you from this world or the next?'" Shego gave me a ride back to Middleton when she was returning to Drakken," Jack narrated.

"Who else…" Gemini began.

"Knows I'm alive?" Jack questioned. "Once you've phoned them up, _everyone_ will."

Gemini burst into laughter suddenly, and went up to his friend, embracing him tightly. "I knew you were alive! I just knew it! You have more lives than a _cat_!" Gemini suddenly gasped. "My sister…"

"She knows," Jack stated. In fact, she'd sobbed into his arms for a good long time before she'd finally recovered enough to return with him to the Manor. As it was, she was laying on their bed trying to get over the shock of it all.

"William…" Gemini began.

"He'll know soon enough," Jack stated, pulling away from his friend and heading towards his son's room.

KP

Will had finally managed to fall into a fitful slumber. It was haunted by nightmares, though, and the young man tossed and turned, desperately trying to get rid of the images in his head. He was fairly sure he was crying in his sleep. He kept seeing his father being torn to pieces by the zombies. It was the only image playing through his mind… His father's last words to him played over and over.

"Dad… dad, come back, he begged," in his sleep.

All at once he felt a firm hand placed on his forehead, and a strong and familiar voice said to him gently, "Daddy's here. I'll always be here…" Will sobbed, shaking his head. He didn't want to hear the voice anymore. He didn't want this to be a dream! He wanted it to be real! He wanted his father back. He felt himself being shaken gently. All at once he gasped and woke up, sitting bolt upright in bed.

He felt himself being caught in the firm embrace of someone. It wasn't his mother; it was a man's hold, so he believed it to be his uncle; except it felt somehow different, somehow more secure. He was sobbing, though, so he didn't think on it much. Gently the man stroked his hair softly. "Dad!" Will screamed helplessly.

"I'm here," the man holding him replied. Will went white and gasped, looking quickly up with eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out. He was, indeed, gazing into the very alive eyes of his father! "Will, I've come back," Jack said to his son, grinning softly, lovingly, and brushing the young man's hair out of his face.

"Dad?" Will squeaked uncertainly. Jack nodded, eyes filled with love. "Dad!" Will cried, throwing himself into his father's arms and sobbing. "Oh gods, you're alive! You're alive!"

"I love you," Jack said softly to his child.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Will wept.

"Kiddo, it's okay, it's okay," Jack reassuringly said.

"I love you dad," Will choked. Oh gods he never wanted his father to let him go again! He only prayed this wasn't some cruel dream. He wouldn't be surprised if it were. Jack laughed and kissed the young man's head tenderly.

KP

Jack returned to his room, after having made sure Will was fast asleep, and looked on the bed. Betty was there gazing at the roof. She'd heard her son crying and calling for his father in sleep. He'd stopped now, thank the gods. "I'm sorry," Jack softly said from the door.

She turned, startled, and her eyes filled with love. "So am I," she whispered. Jack approached and sat next to her on the bed, kissing her passionately. "Promise me you'll never do this again," she whispered.

"I'll try," he answered, grinning softly down at her and undoing the buttons of her nightshirt. She laughed through a sob and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you," she said to him adoringly.

"I'm here, love… I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She welcomed her husband's embrace eagerly.


End file.
